Dreaming of the Dead
by vikinglover21
Summary: Follows S3 Finale, Sookie comes across a helpless Vampire, the one she has come to hate. What will she do! My version of Season4/Book4, lots of love, heartache, angst, fun, etc. E/S! Rated M for language, adult themes and lemons!
1. The Diary of Jane

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. **

**Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie. Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear! The title of the story is a lyric from the song "Blinding" by Florence and the Machine.**

**DISLCAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Diary of Jane (by Breaking Benjamin)**

**EPOV**

I had been coming here every night for a week, and still nothing. The first night was when I felt her leave. I came looking for her, and thought perhaps her friends and the shifter may have seen her. They hadn't. The shifter had been trying to help his brother with a gun shot wound when I first came, and had begged me for help. So I offered a trade, of course. My blood for his knowledge of Sookie's whereabouts, and for him to contact me the second she showed up, whether it be tonight, or in the future. He agreed. It was a simple trade, but I had to ensure he would follow through. Before Sookie, the last time I gave someone my blood was the were-bitch in Germany, and now, it seemed, I was offering it's ancient healing properties left and right. That was a week ago, and since then I have come back here, to her house, the cemetery, her brothers and friends houses, but she was gone.

I walked in and was greeted by a skittish looking Jessica Hamby. Her red lips quivered as she took an unnecessary inhale before speaking.

"Good evening, Sheriff, can I help you with anything?" I smirked at the nervous pitch in her voice. She was squeaking.

"Have you seen or talked to Ms. Stackhouse, yet?" I ask her quietly, leaning down, close to her ear. She shivers and shakes her head no.

"N-no, sir. Not yet, but we are all lookin'." Still leaning, I pick my eyes up and look to the bar, where Lafayette stood, washing a glass and shaking his head solemnly at me. I growl and Jessica's breath hitches. I lean back from her and stand straight, my eyes searching over her auburn hair.

"Thank you, Jessica, that will be all." She nods and scurries off. I walk toward the bar to speak with Lafayette. I see the shifters brother there, now, looking better, with his eyes averting my gaze and his movements becoming twitchy. He must have had some lovely dreams. I smirk at him and he runs off, like the dog he is. Lafayette chuckles under his breath as I come closer to him and lean my elbows on the bar, crouching over it. He is less afraid of me now, and god knows he wants my cock, so I use it to my advantage to flirt with him. I seem to be very convincing.

"Hello, Lafayette. Any news on our friend?" He looks up at me from cleaning his glass, his glittery lashes batting at me. He purses his lips and shakes his head.

"No, boss man, but tell me something,… why is you so caught up on the Sooks, huh? You two got something going on? I only wants to know, because I gotta watch out for my girl. She been through enough, almost dying 'cause of her last boy-toy." I admire his courage to blatantly ask me this, but feel rage at the reminder of Bill Compton.

"Lafayette, sweetheart, I have nothing 'going on' with Ms. Stackhouse, except that she has done me many favors, and I at least owe it to her to want to keep her safe. Now, not knowing where she is, is a problem, and something I do not enjoy letting continue. She may not see me as a friend, but I do care for her well being, just as much, and maybe even more so, than you do."

He gave me a skeptical look, with his pefectly trimmed eyebrows furrowing, "Mmhmm. Right. Look, we are lookin' for her, and when we find her, if I find out any o' yous vamps had anythin' to do wit' her disappearing, I'm sharpening some stakes. It ain't right for her to take yo' shit anymo'."

I stare at him, angered by his ridiculous threat, only because he has seemed to forgotten already just how not to upset a vampire. My face is a stone, studying him, my lips set in a hard line and my jaw tensed. I wait for him to crack. And he does.

"I'm,…I'm sorry, sir. I just don't want nobody hurtin' my girl. You know how it is. I just… we gotta watch out for her." That' a boy. He is beginning to heal nicely, what with that sassy mouth on him.

"I understand, Lafayette, but do not cross me. I do not intend to hurt her. I intend to hurt anyone who tries to harm her, in any way. Keep in mind whose side you should be on. You should know by now, never to go against my side. Am I correct, Laf-ay-ette?" I growl at him and spit out his name, ensuring he understands I do not take threats lightly, no matter how ridiculous.

He swallows and nods his head, face mimicking a terrified child, "Good," my voice lightens and is filled with sugar, "Have a good night," I give him a wink and straighten up, walking away towards the shifters office.

I don't knock, I open up and walk right in. I might as well act like I own the place, after all, if he does not ever hear or see Sookie again, he will still owe me a favor. He is in my debt. I swing the door open and he looks up, scowling once he sees who has intruded. I smirk and sit down casually in the tiny chair across from him. I lean back, cross my arms and stretch out my legs.

"So, how's it going, Lassie?" I enjoy the flash of anger on his face. It makes his blood almost smell better. Almost.

"I haven't heard from her. I would have called,… you don't need to check up every night." He spits his words out, but I let it slide. I enjoy seeing him angry.

"But I do so enjoy this little establishment you have, bar owner to bar owner, it has some,… spunk." The hillbillies had to go somewhere, right?

"Yeah, well, you scare half o' them off whenever you waltz through here,…"

"Or I make then come back for more. Kind of my motto." I wink and he rolls his eyes.

"Look, don't cause any trouble, alright? I'm down two waitresses now, and Jessica gets too nervous when you are here, it fucks with her ability to wait the tables. I can't afford anymore shit, here, alright?"

I look him over carefully, from the toe of his cowboy boots, to his Levi's, to his plaid button down shirt, tucked in to his jeans. Fucking one step away from Broke Back Mountain, I think to myself, but then feel hypocritical with my insult; I did, in fact, come close to 'breaking' Talbot's 'back.'

"Very well. I will leave in peace. Keep in touch." I get up, stretch my neck side to side and casually walk out, purposely leaving his door open. It was one of the most annoying things that Pam would do to me, so I just had to see what the fun was about. It felt fucking awesome when he grunted and got up to slam the door. Lazy dog. I chuckled to myself and strolled out of the bar, giving a little finger wave to Lafayette and a wink to Jessica for good measure. If she was human, still, she would have pissed herself, she was so nervous. Worst vampire, 2011.

I walked out to the parking lot, and smelled him, instantly. I sensed him about a 100 yards away, and then saw him sauntering out from the darkness in a shadow. I growled and cursed internally as I made my way closer to him. I wanted his fucking throat, but thought, perhaps, Sookie would not approve, for whatever awfully ridiculous reason. So, instead, I had to fuck with him.

"Compton, I didn't realize you enjoyed the company of the local shifter. What is the term,… oh yes, doggy style? Is that what keeps you 'coming?'" I smirk at him and he growls, his stupid face glowering at me. I must have hit a sore spot.

"Ericcckh, what are you doing heruh!" He spit out in his terrible excuse for a southern accent. I mean really, it was god awful.

"Simply catching up with my old pal, Lafayette. Saw your progeny in there, as well. Sweet thing, ain't she? I love the baby ones, especially when they are as tight as she is,...she is healing very nicely for me,... you still having a problem?" It was too fun to taunt him.

"You stay away from Jessica! Stay the fuck out of Bon Temps, all togetheh! Even if Sookeh were heruh, she wouldn't want **you** around." He buffed his chest out, seriously?

"Ohhh, jealous? See, I think, actually, it is quite the opposite. When she came to my office that night, she was begging me to tell her the truth about you. But I didn't get the chance, seeing as her tongue was shoved down my throat. And I do believe she only rescinded **your** invitation, correct?" I quirk my brow up in mock question. I knew the answer, already. Yes, she had 'rescinded all vampires present' at Fangtasia that night, but she had to specify with names. She later only rescinded little Billiam. I wanted to shove it in his face more.

"And how do you think the Queen feels about your obsession with Sookeh? She still wants her,… I may have failed but she will come after you now. No matter how happy she is about your involvement in her inheritance, she will still fight you for the girl." The little bitch was trying to threaten me with Sophie Anne? Please.

"For your information, _Bill_, I have already come to an agreement with her. I have made a contract for Ms. Stackhouse, if she does agree to work for Sophie Anne occasionally, and she will be able to live home, and be paid a great deal for her work. Under my supervision, of course. I think Sookie will feel that is a better option than the first: you luring her to the Queendom under false pretenses. Don't you think?" I smirk at him, knowing I have the upper hand, as always.

"She won't go with you. She despises you. The only feelings she has for you are manipulated by your blood." His fangs pop out, with an embarrassing excuse for a 'snap,' and he growls at me.

"The _drop_ of blood? Funny, how she has such desires to fuck me, with so little of my blood inside of her. It took nearly daily doses of yours to get to that point, and still it wavered. You know the strength of my blood isn't **that** strong, Billy Boy,… it's the feelings of lust and desire beforehand that make it so potent." I don't even have the patience to draw my fangs, this is just too pathetic. I was actually starting to get bored, already.

"You stay away from her. The next time I attempt to end your existence, it will be the last." He seethes out, lisping, and I chuckle at the way he worded it. I growl and speed up close to him, leaning my face down to his, mere centimeters away from him.

I seethe out, "Yes, Bill. It will be **your **last." Let him think about it. I'm sure he will realize it will be his existence that will have ended. I shoot up into the sky, leaving him standing there like a twat.

I fly in the night sky and head towards Sookie's house. I land in front of the porch steps and use my senses to search the area. A few Were scents, one of them the shifters, and another scent. Something sweet and exciting. Possibly familiar,… I slowly walk up the steps, my hand running along the dry wood of the railing. Her entire house is covered in her slowly decreasing scent. I inhale it, and cherish it. I feel like I have failed her. Having no clue as to her whereabouts, not knowing if she is alive or dead, is driving me to insanity. I open her front door, using a key I had found under a flower pot, and walk inside. The memories of her are vivid in my mind, especially of the last I had seen her. Her heartbreak and the betrayal written across her tear streaked face, it was a gut-wrenching sight. I had always found a crying woman to be extremely annoying, but her tears, they caused me pain. I didn't want to see her that way, ever again. But she had to know the truth, before he fucked with her any longer. I was disappointed to learn of his deceitful plan, more because I had not figured it out all along. He had slithered behind the backs of everyone, like a slimy snake in the grass. I wanted to skin him alive.

I walked throughout her house, already knowing she had not been there since the night before, but still curiously perusing her things. I had a team of workers (Weres who owed me) clean and repair the damages to her house, feeling like if she had a choice, it would not be in such disarray and shambles. Her house had a certain charm to it, and I had a feeling she was once proud of it. But recently, the Maenad had destroyed it and she simply did not have the time nor money to fix it. It was just one more thing I felt I should do for her, anything to make her life easier now. The regret I felt for hurting her so many times in the past was eating away at me.

I found myself walking into her bedroom. I had avoided it every night, feeling like I had no right to be there without her knowledge or allowance. But tonight, I needed more of her. I enter, and take a look at the repairs. It had been a disaster area, worse than the rest of the house, and smelled of Were-bitch and Bill Compton's cock. It had to be cleaned. They had fixed everything and scrubbed and bleached everything. Now it just smelled new and clean and like chemicals. Anything other than Compton's cock was good enough. I moved to her bed and sat down on her comforter, feeling the fabric under my hands. The quilt looked hand-made, possibly by her Grandmother, and had charm, just like everything else under this roof. It was a home, something I hadn't had in a thousand years. I had many houses, but none of them were truly a home for me. Every one had a different disguise, all fake and ordered from catalogs. I felt more at peace in her home. It was an odd sensation. I laid back on the bed, my legs hanging off, feet touching the ground. I closed my eyes and pictured her soft, blonde hair and her large doe eyes. I tried to picture her smiling, but it had been so long. Even before she left, I couldn't think of a time when she smiled at me. Suddenly, I felt a pang in the place where my undead heart settled. My blood began to vibrate in my veins, and I felt a sudden wave of high, and alert. I suddenly pictured the graveyard, and a large, blinding light. I moved fast towards the location. What I found had shocked me, it was Sookie. She was back.

She was kneeling down in front of a tombstone, sobbing and grasping onto it desperately, yelling at no one. I watched her, and I felt my insides drop. I hurt for her. I felt her pain, physically in my blood, but mentally as well. I hated to see her cry. She was always crying. I walked slowly towards her, afraid to scare her, and when I was a few feet away she gasped and look to me. I stood frozen in place, unsure of what to do, or say. She just looked at me and shook her head, croaking out with venom, "Get the fuck away from me."

I furrowed my brows and frowned, not understanding the feeling that those words gave me. I felt,… hurt? Broken? Useless? Like a fucking creep? I didn't know how to respond, simply because I wanted to do whatever she said, but at the same time, I could not leave her.

Finally, I forced a harsh whisper out, "Wait."

She stood up suddenly and wiped her face and came towards me, angered, "No! I'm tired of everyone telling me what to do! I just want you to stay away from me, and to not talk to me, EVER. I am fucking DONE!" She screamed at me, and began to turn away. I thought about letting her go, but something in me was pissed and I had to stop her.

I grabbed her wrist and forced her to turn back to me and I pulled her in close. I looked down at her as she struggled to get away from me, but I held her firm.

I growled at her, "I have been searching for you for a week, Sookie. I have been worried fucking SICK over you. AND FOR WHAT? Why do you hate me so much? All I have done is tried to protect you!" I was yelling at her now, not able to control my temper. The rage inside me was exploding. How dare she? I have thought of nothing but her, and this is how she greets me?

"Let go of me. NOW." She demanded, rage in her eyes, tears long gone.

"NO. TELL ME," I snap my fangs out and growl, closing in closer to her face, "TELL ME WHY you have such HATE for me, Sookie!"

She was silent, but I felt the energy building. The blue light burst from her hand towards my chest, pushing me away about ten feet. She scrambled away towards her house, and I struggled to get my bearings. Shit hurt like a mother fucker! I got up and flew towards her house, landing in front of her, blocking the front door from her. She screamed and I grabbed her by the shoulders.

"STOP! STOP SOOKIE!" She flailed against me, pushing and hitting me, crying out.

"Get off of me, I hate you! Just leave me alone! Please!" She cried out, and started to sink to her knees, tears falling from her eyes once more. I scooped her up and held her to me, despite her attempts to push and hit me away.

She finally stopped and just sobbed into my shirt, soaking it against my skin. I smoothed her hair back and rocked her gently, praying she would calm down. I needed to know where she was.

"Sookie, where were you? I have not stopped looking for you, I thought you were in danger or dead. Where the fuck did you go?" I whispered harshly, not caring that my desperation in my voice was evident.

She kept crying and I used my fingers to force her head up to me, by her chin. Looking into her big, tearful eyes, seeing her lips quiver, knowing she was safe in my arms, I couldn't help but taste her. I grabbed her face gently and pushed my lips to her, needing to feel her warmth again. Needing to taste her again. It was never enough. She responded at first, but soon pushed me away, again, and scrambled away from my grasp. She stood up quick and darted for her doorknob, opening it and running inside.

She spit out, "I rescind your invitation, Eric Northman," and shut the door in my face. I was livid. I stood up and banged on her door, breaking the lock and shoving it open. She screamed from her stairwell at my attempt to get in, throwing myself at the magical barrier, yelling and cursing. She sunk down onto a step and cried and watched me in fear. I couldn't control the anger and rejection any longer.

"I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING FOR YOU, I HAVE THOUGHT NON STOP ABOUT YOU, AND IT'S FUCKING KILLING ME! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT, SOOKIE? I HAVE RISKED EVERYTHING TO KEEP YOU SAFE. EVERYTHING! I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING DRAINED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE, TO END THIS FUCKING TORMENT!" I sobbed out the last word and dropped to my knees. The blood poured from my eyes, and I couldn't control anything any longer.

I let it all out, sobbing and cursing her, the pain and misery I have felt because of her was tearing at me, every night, every day in my sleep. I had risked my life, and my reputation for her, countless times. I have helped her and her friends, I helped her to find her asshole fucking boyfriend, I saved her from Russell and the Queen. I didn't know what else she wanted. My now red soaked shirt clung to my chest, as I remained still on her porch, kneeling in her doorway, fists banging against the barrier. She clung her hand to her chest as she watched me, and cried silently. I finally regained some control and slowly stood up. I looked down, refusing to see the pity on her face, and turned and flew to the sky. I needed to fucking beat the shit out of something and then fuck and drain it dry. Now.

* * *

**AN: Sooo, what do you think so far? Review please! I love you all! :-)**

**BTW, I am not homophobic or anything, I feel some of Eric's insults or thoughts may seem that way, but he is a little cruel and likes to taunt people, and I am just trying to portray him the way I see him in TB, he or I are not homophobes,... just making sure you all know that! ALSO, there will be a somewhat cruel, sex scene next chapter, so in warning, if you don't like it, don't read it, it isn't too bad, but you may think down on the person,... he is only doing those things because he is a very angry vampire. :-)**

**Anyways, Review Button is thata wayyyy ''''''''\ (AHA THERE IS NO DOWN ARROW, CRAPOLA!)**


	2. This Animal I Have Become

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISLCAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

**CHAPTER WARNING: Okay, the Eric violent sex part isn't that bad, at all, but if you still want to avoid it, then just skip to the SPOV right under it. :-) Or just read the last paragraph of Eric's POV,... it's important to the story! Orrrr just read the whole thing 'cause I think it is perfection, of course. :-p Love yousss! Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: This Animal I Have Become (by Three Days Grace)**

**EPOV**

I landed at the back entrance to Fangtasia and rushed in, bursting the door open. I headed towards my office and sensed Pam eating out some fang-banger, but I refused to knock on my own office door. I barged in, Pam turning towards me, scowling; the fang-banger was still spread across my desk, wet and thighs dripping blood.

I hissed, "Get me one. Now." My rage was ripping through me, but I remained as calm as I could. My face and shirt were still bloodied, but I didn't care. I just needed to fuck and feed, violently.

Pam stood and bowed to me, saying "Master, take this one, if you wish it." I considered it for a second, but shook my head.

"No, she is tainted already. Find me another, Pamela," she nodded, then looked to my face concerned, I stopped her right then, "and do not ask me questions. Go." I growled and she rushed off. I watched the girl on the desk lift her head and put her elbows on the wood. She looked delirious, and desperate for a release. I could only just look at her though, I had no desire for her. She was all wrong.

She brought her hand in between her legs, her finger sliding between her soaked lips, and I growled, fangs drawn. Pam burst through the door again, with a young, blonde woman. Close enough. I grabbed her and led her downstairs to the basement. She gasped at the atmosphere of the room, and I turned her violently towards me, looking into her eyes, taking her under my control.

"You will feel no pain, only pleasure. You will beg for more, no matter what, until I say you have had enough. You will allow me to feed from you, and fuck you, and you will enjoy it. Understood?" She nodded slowly, completely fogged now. I sensed something off about her, but I pushed it aside and ripped her clothes off. I laid her down on the cold floor, and chained her to the ground, hands above her head, legs spread and secured down as well. She looked like a fucking feast, ready to be devoured. I undressed quickly, and took her, hard and fast. She writhed and moaned and begged for more, though I could have sworn I broke her pelvis with the force of my thrusting into her. I would heal her afterwards,... she would never know. I continued to pound her into the floor, and lowered my head to her breast. I scraped my fangs across her nipple, then bit quickly, violently sucking in her blood.

It burned going down my throat, and my entire body began to shake. I detached from her, in shock, and pain, as I felt my stomach start to clench and refuse the liquid. I stood up quickly and turned to the side to vomit the blood up, but the pain and burning continued. I wretched and clutched my stomach, begging for it to stop. Her blood, why was it having this affect on me? I howled and knelt down, hand to the ground, as I continued to purge, feeling as if my insides were boiling and tearing their way out. I began to feel hazy, my sight diminishing, my thoughts confused. I tried to stand up, disoriented. I had to leave,… had to run,…had to,… I fell to the ground, head smacking the floor,… blackness.

* * *

**SPOV**

I watched him leave in horror. I was terrified and confused and my heart hurt. His tears and anguish, his desperate pleas, it was all a shock. The last time I saw his tears were when Godric met the sun,… that I could understand. But now,… why now? And because of me? I shook as I cried on the steps, not knowing what to do. I had just learned the truth about my heritage, my Gran's infidelity, my powers,… the things my ancestors wanted from me, my future,…. I shuddered at the thought, and finally stood up to close my front door and lock it. I went to the bathroom and stripped off my clothes, desperate for a shower. I rinsed off with the hot water and let it melt away my internal pain and struggles. I got out, toweled off and went into my bedroom. I didn't even bother with clothing, I just sank into the sheets and passed out from exhaustion. I let the dream world take me again.

_I was in a large, white bed, with silk sheets. But when I looked down, all around me was blood. I gasped and screamed, but no sound came out. I was tied down to the bed, and all around me were shadow people. Their eyes were white, and they stared at me. I looked down at myself and saw my stomach cut open. I looked further, to the foot of the bed, and saw a doctor, face covered in a mask, holding a bloodied baby. To his right, I saw Niall. My great-grandfather. He spoke then, "Ah, yes, another step closer to a nearly full blooded fae child. Perhaps one more try,…" he cackled and I thrashed against my bindings, screaming silently and sobbing. The doctor stood with the baby, and set it down on the bed, and suffocated it. I screamed and cried and begged-_

"NOOOOOOO!" I woke up screaming. My face was hot and wet with tears, my throat burned from overuse of my voice. It was just a nightmare. It wasn't true,… he hadn't done it. I was safe now, Claudine helped me out, and I was home, not pregnant and I was safe.

I had met Niall, and he told me of his plans for me. It involved using me to breed fae children. I was going to be a prisoner, always being raped and impregnated, and if the child was not fae enough, it would be gotten rid of. He said it was a positive thing I would live for-… I couldn't even think it anymore. I sobbed into my pillow, wishing it would all stop, wishing my life was normal, that I was normal. I cried myself to sleep again, into another dream. Whether it was a nightmare or not, at this point, I couldn't tell.

_"Sookie, watch me," he whispered before he leaned down to kiss my shoulder blade softly. I kept my eyes on him, as he lowered his head, trailing kissing down to my breasts, my stomach, my hip, my thigh. I gasped at the cold and wet sensation his mouth left on my skin. He looked up to my eyes, locking them, before he lunged his fangs into my femoral artery, causing me to cry out in pain,… and pleasure._

I woke this time, gasping, and hot and wet from sweat and arousal. Throat dry from panting. I looked at the clock, and it was almost dawn. I flopped my head back down onto the pillows, and stared at my ceiling, watching the sunlight slowly creep in and brighten the walls around me. I waited, and stared, and must have fallen back to sleep, for now my phone was ringing. It was three p.m.

I hurried to answer it, not thinking clearly.

"Hello?" I forced out, mouth dry and throat parched

"Oh my god, SOOKIE? Is that you, chere? Honey are you alright? Where have you been!" It was Sam, and he was frantic.

"Oh, Sam. I'm so sorry,… listen can I stop in today and tell you about it in person?" My voice was soft and quiet, I was afraid of speaking too loudly. Why, I don't know. Paranoia became a constant, now.

"Sure, chere, come on in whenever you want to, you alright though?"

"Yes, I will be. I will come by soon, an hour maybe?"

"Take your time! I'm just so relieved you are back,… it's been a whole week, with no word, nobody knew anything at all."

"A week?" I whispered out, harshly. I was only gone about an hour, I thought?

"Yea, Sooks, seven days and nights, gone."

"Oh,… um, I will see you in an hour,… bye Sam." I hung up, shocked and frightened. How was I gone that long without knowing?

An hour later I was walking through the doors to Merlottes. I rushed into the back office, Lafayette hot on my tail, calling after me. I dragged him with me into Sam's office, opened the door and shut it behind us.

"Oh my god, Sooks, what the fuck happened? Where were you!" Laf yelled, but I told him to sit, as Sam looked at me concerned.

"Look, Sam, Laf,… I don't know how else to say this,… I am part Fae, and I was taken to their realm to meet my ancestors. They aren't so nice. But I am back now. Okay?"

They stared at me, Laf was confused, and Sam was shocked. He had to know what fairies were.

"Sookie, you're-"

"One-eighth fairy? Royal blood line, great grandaddy is Niall Brigant? I'm in a fuckin' pickle? Yep."

"Holy shit," Sam breathed out, pushing his hair back with his hand. Lafayette just looked between us a few times, still lost.

"What in the fuck is I missin'? Fairies? Not like, homosexuals, like actual, fucking flying creatures with wings and pixie dust?"

"Not quite. Super-naturals, yes, pixie dust and wings, no," I spoke quietly, letting them take it in. Sam looked downright floored, and Lafayette was still confused.

"Seems errbody got some shit they hidin'. Sam, you's normal, right?" He looked to Sam, and Sam just looked at him, silent. Laf took the hint.

"Oh, what in the fuck? What are you, huh? You's a fuckin witch like Jesus? A fuckin' fairy? Vamp? Maenad? What? Huh?"

"Shifter. Like a were-wolf, but better," Sam deadpanned, like it was no big deal.

"What the fuck," Laf breathed out, hunching over and putting his hands over his face, muttering, "I'll deal wit it, I'll deal wit it."

"Sookie, are you in trouble?" Sam asked, getting back to the point.

"No, not right now at least. I escaped, with the help of a friend. They wanted to use me to breed children. I was gonna be their Queen Bee, I guess. Against my will." I shrugged sadly, and they both shook their heads. Sam stood and enveloped me in a hug, kissing my hair and whispering in my ear how happy he was I was safe. Laf joined in, and I started to cry.

It was about 7 pm now, and I had been chatting with Laf at the bar, trying to forget my problems as he told me his and how Tara had left town to 'find herself.' Jason had been wrapped up in shit with his girlfriend's whole town, and Laf's new boy-toy was some kind of witch or warlock or something. Then he said something that made my heart clench.

"Bill was here,… lookin' for you. What's up with that? You back wit him?"

"No,… he, um, lied to me. He was sent to seduce me and bring me to his,… boss, to be used as her 'pet telepath.'"

"Oh, hell the fuck no. I woulda staked his ass if I knew that shit, Sook, what the fuck?"

"I know,… it's fine, I'll deal with him, if I have to."

"Is Eric in on that shit too? He been here every single night lookin' for you!"

"…He has?" Laf nodded, and I continued,"He isn't involved with Bill,… he is the one who found out and told me,… it's a long story, I'd rather not…"

"It's ok, baby girl, but Eric ain't a threat is he? He probably will come here soon, lookin' for you." I gulped and shook my head. He wasn't a threat, at least, I hoped not. After last night, I really wasn't sure what he was.

A few seconds later, Jessica came in for her shift. She saw me and came running, hugging me and crying out, "SOOKIE! Oh my god, you're okay! What happened? Was it the wolves, did they have you?"

I shook my head no, and hugged her back. I told her it was a long story but I was fine. I then asked about Bill.

"I haven't seen him much,…I moved in with Hoyt, he got a place!" I congratulated her and she went on to work her shift.

It was around 7:30 now, and I decided I would go home to rest. I didn't have to work until I was ready to, Sam said I could use as much time as I needed. I headed home in my car, the radio off. I was engulfed in the silence around me, when suddenly, I hit something.

* * *

**AN: If you skipped the Eric part: He drank some baaadddd blood. ;-)**

**WELL? You like? 'Want more?' Lmao, with Sookies voice, not Yvetta's... anyways, REVIEWWW! Yay, love you all, more to come. I will try to do once or twice a week updates!**


	3. Howl

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISLCAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

**Since you all responded so nicely, I GIVE YOU MOREEE! Wheeee!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Howl (by Florence and the Machine)**

**EPOV**

I awoke from unconsciousness, and was running, naked, covered in blood. All I knew was I had to run. I didn't know from what, or to where. I knew my name,… and that I had to run. That was all. My feet dragged me further, bleeding and stinging from the ground. I saw a pair of lights ahead, coming at me. I was blinded by them.

* * *

**SPOV**

I hit something with a loud thump and my whole car halted. I look at my hood, and see a naked, bloodied man falling off. Oh my god.

I turn off the car and rush out, yelling, "Are you alright? Oh my god, I am so sorry, I didn't see you! Please be alive, oh my god oh my god," oh my god, it was, "Eric?" I gasped out.

He began to get up, and I see his injuries. He is blooded, and very naked, and now limping. Shit. I grab out towards him, trying to help him walk, but he hisses.

I gasp and say to him, calmly, "Eric, please, I am so sorry. Let me help you, please…"

"How do you know my name?" He growls out at me, his arms clutching his ribs in pain. He looks pale and weak, his injuries are not healing like they should…

"What are you talking about? Eric, please, let me help-"

"WHO ARE YOU?" He snaps out at me, what the heck?

"It's me,… Sookie. Eric, are you alright?"

"I don't know,… I think my ribs are broken,… I am not sure where the blood is from,…" I look him over, and see no open wounds, just blood and bruising all over. His ribs look a little warped inside, under his skin,… and he is in obvious pain.

"Why are you out here anyways? And where are your clothes?" I shook my head, confused and utterly shocked. What was going on?

"I,… don't know." I shake my head at his answer and grab his arm, he tries to pull away but winces and stops.

"Get in my car, and I will help you. I will take you to my home, and get you clothed and cleaned and I will call Pam, okay?" He stared at me, lost, in pain, and I spoke again. "Trust me, please, let me help you." He nodded after a few more seconds and I led him to the passenger side of the car.

I opened the door for him, and he moved past me, brushing up against me, causing me to flinch. He folds into the tiny car, hissing at the movement, and I quickly shut the door and run around to my side. I get in, start up the car, and look at him. He holds his hand to his ribcage, pushing it inward, and wincing. Blood covered around his mouth and chest, as well as hands. I turn around to the back seat and grab a blanket, and give it to him.

"Here, you can cover up with this, you must be cold with a night like this,…" It was chilly, and he was naked. I just wanted him to cover his,… graciously endowed plenty. He took it slowly and wrapped it around himself. I started to drive, and decided to ask him again,…

"Eric, what are you doing out here, anyways?" He looked to me and studied my face.

"I do not remember. I was born mere seconds before you hit me." Oh shit, did I break him, completely?

"Oh my god, did the collision give you a concussion?"

He shook his head no, "I became aware of my surroundings before you hit me, and I knew nothing then. Only my name,… and to run. You hit me, and now I am injured. That is all I know." His voice was rough with exhaustion and pain. He looked and sounded awful.

"So,… you don't remember me at all? You don't know anything about yourself or your life,… or anything?"

"I know my name,… you have just told me yours,… I know I am vampire, I know how to live, how to use things,…how the world is. But nothing else. Not about myself, or you, or anyone else. It is rather, frustrating." He looks away, frowning, and I am feeling like my pickle before had now grown into a really, really big pickle. I was stuck in a situation that was of epic proportions. My pickle coulda won in a country fair contest, for Pete's sake!

"I am going to fix you up, get you fed and clothed and cleaned, and I am going to call Pam,… she is your progeny and she can be trusted and will help, okay? Everything will be fine." I was trying to convince myself more than him. I was freaking out.

We drove in silence then, until we reached my house. I stopped the car and looked at him. He stared ahead at my house, brows furrowed, and said quietly, "I have been here before?"

I nodded, saying "Yes," quietly, and then I asked, "Can you remember at all?"

He shook his head no, and said softly, "I can sense myself around the property,…" he turned to me then and said, "I have only trusted you because we have shared blood, I feel mine in you, and yours in me."

I look at him, stunned, but nod to show he is correct. I didn't realize he could sense all that. Vampire and all, I should have figured.

"Come on, we'll go inside." I say and begin to leave the car. He follows slowly, and I come to his side to help him out. I continue to avoid looking at his, ahem, privates, and help him up to the house. I lead him to the door, but he stops, and looks at me.

"Come on, it's alright-"

"You must invite me in." Oh yeah,…

"Oh, sorry, I forgot, um,… Come inside, please, Eric Northman." He continues forward then and passes through the threshold. I lead him into my kitchen and tell him to sit down.

I fill a large bowl with warm water and get a rag to wash off his face and chest. I come over to him, move the chair in front of him and sit down. I dip the rag into the bowl, and wring it out slightly. I bring it to his chest first, carefully cleaning him off, avoiding his ribs. He holds them into himself still, and I feel awful for causing it. He watches me as I slowly run the wet rag over his hard, muscled chest. I rinse off the rag in the bowl, wring it out again, and move to his face. I hold his cheek with one hand, holding my breath, and use the other to wipe the blood off with the wet rag. He looks at my face, and I feel my nerves exploding, not able to control my jittering hand. I swallow the lump in my throat and inhale, feeling overwhelmed and heated. I finish with his face and look down at the rag in my hands. I then notice his feet, they are cut up and bloodied and covered in dirt. I gasp and push the chair back. I soak the rag again and lift his foot up, kneeling on the ground. I clean it carefully, and he hisses slightly when the rag runs over the cuts.

"I'm sorry, it's almost done,… I don't want them to close with all this dirt in them,…"

I finish up and get up, but he puts his hand to my arm, stopping me from moving away to the sink.

"Thank you, Sookie." His eyes swallow me in, the bright blues reminding me of the ocean. I blink and nod, remaining silent. I take another deep breath and he lets go, and I move slowly to the sink to empty the water. I finish, close my eyes tight to try and settle my nerves, and then I turn to him.

"I have some clothes of my brothers,… but they might be too small, but will it be alright until Pam hopefully gets here?" He nods and I rush off to find Jason's old sweats and t-shirts. I hurry into his old room, hands shaking, my breathing labored, and I search through his drawers. I find what I need and hurry back to him. I find him hunched over in his chair, clutching his ribcage still, and then looking up at me with a pain expression, brows raised.

"Um, here you go,… how are your ribs? They should be healing by now, no?" I ask and shrug a little, and he shakes his head no.

"I believe they are supposed to,… but they have yet to heal."

"Have you eaten? Maybe you need blood? I have some bottles here," I hurry to the fridge and grab two Tru Bloods and hand them to him. He opens one and tries to drink it, but coughs and sputters a bit, shaking suddenly.

He growls and I grab the bottle from him, "Shit, what's wrong? Are they bad?"

"I don't know,… it burned…" He wipes his chin with the back of his hand. I grabbed the wet rag again and wiped down his hand and the table. Always a messy time with a vampire.

"I'm sorry, um,… get dressed and I'll call Pam, she can help." He nods and stands up slowly, letting the blanket drop from his shoulders. I turn quickly, probably blushing, and grab the phone and dial Fangtasia.

One ring, "Bar with a bite, how can I please you this evenin'?" A voice droned out in a lazy, sex voice.

"Um, hi, I need to speak with Pam, please, it's Sookie Stackhouse, tell her it is an emergency and involves someone she cares about." I hope that would be enough information to get her on the phone. The voice on the other end 'humphed' and said alright, the line becoming muffled and then going to gothic music. Charming.

Suddenly it picks up and I hear Pam's panicked voice, "Sookie?"

"Pam, I have Eric,… he is in bad shape, we need your help."

"Where are you,… is he alright? Fuck, I've been looking for him since I rose, where the fuck has he been!"

"I don't know,…neither does he. Part of the problem, get here fast, pretty please?"

She growled and said, "Give me ten, you do anything funny, I'll rip your intestines out." Click. Oh, well, okay.

I turn to Eric, and he is dressed, pants too short, and shirt riding up his stomach. His one arm still wrapped around his chest, holding his ribs. I feel awful for him.

"She will be here soon, do you want to sit down on the couch, maybe? Try to get more comfortable?" He shrugs and winces at the movement, and I lead him to the living room. I, just then, notice my house is cleaned,…and fixed,… and updated? Holy hell, who did that? I shrug it off for now, not able to ask anyone at the moment, and sit down on the couch. He follows, slowly, and leans back, exhaling an unnecessary breath. I bite the inside of my cheek and watch him as he leans his head back and closes his eyes. I bring my knees to my chest and study him, seeing the discoloring of his skin, the large circles under his eyes, the blue veins all throughout. His one hand is settled flat on the cushion, close to me. I feel the need to try to comfort him, so I reach my hand out and gently caress it over his. His fingers flinch slightly underneath my palm, and he opens one of his eyes to peak at me.

I feel my eyes well up, and I croak out quietly, "I'm sorry for hurting you,…" I sniffle and a tear falls. He just watches me and moves his fingers up into my palm, stroking it from underneath. I wipe the tear away, and suddenly there is banging on my door. I pull my hand back and he lifts his head. I get up and run to answer it, open the door and am greeted with a disheveled Pam.

"Let me in." She growls.

"Please come in, Pam." She waltz past me and finds Eric on the couch, looking like hell.

She gasps and says, "Oh, Eric, what happened? Have you not fed?"

Eric looks at her, lost, and I speak up, "No, he hasn't, he tried just now, but,… he said it burned? I don't know, he has amnesia or something and his ribs are broken too, not healing. Help, please?" I wring my hands together and my voice squeaks, terrified of what Pam's reaction will be.

She turns slowly towards me, and I am scared for my life, she growls, "Who did this."

"We,… we don't know, who did this initially, but… he kind of,… ran into my moving car and broke his ribs." I sped out the last few words, afraid that Pam will disembowel me.

She growls and turns back to Eric, "You need blood, Master, in order to heal. I will get you a donor, and you will feed."

I feel weird about that, I don't want no blood donating going on in my living room, I interrupt her, "I could… give him some… I don't want you to have to run out, I mean, he needs it now, right?"

They both stare at me, Pam shrugs and Eric just looks me over. Pam asks him, "Will that do, Master?" He nods slowly and I move towards him. I sit down next to him and say, "You will know when to stop?"

Pam speaks then, "If he does not, I will stop him. Do not worry." I nod and offer him my wrist. He looks at it and grabs it gently with his free hand. He looks back into my eyes with a questioning look, his brows raised. I nod and he looks back to it, fangs snap down, and he gently bites into my wrist. I gasp and he pulls on the blood gently, moaning. His eyes roll and then close, as he purrs into my skin, sucking down the liquid. Pam moves closer now, and Eric suddenly grabs me around the waist with his other hand, pulling me into him. I squeak a bit, frightened, but Pam keeps watch and gives me a reassuring nod. I let myself relax against him, and I put a hand to the back of his head, stroking his hair as he drinks slowly.

He groans, and straightens us up, as Pam says quickly, "We have to push them in so they heal correctly." He lets go of my wrist suddenly and gasps out in pain as I hear cracking inside of his chest. Pam rushes closer but I put my hand to his ribs and push in, holding him. I feel beneath my palm his bones mending together. I put my other hand on the other side of his ribcage and hold him tight, as he holds onto me still. He growls and stiffens and I feel the bones click together with finality. He opens his eyes, and the dilated pupils stare back at me. He rubs his hand down my back and puts his forehead to mine, sighing.

Pam speaks up, "Is it healed? Do you feel any better?" He nods against my forehead, but continues to hold me to him. I feel stuck. I clear my throat and he pulls back letting go of me quickly, and I start to fall backwards. He grabs me again and stand us up quickly, steadying me. I feel a little dizzy, but recover. Unfortunately, he does not. He staggers a bit and his eyes roll back slightly, as he lets go of me and slumps back onto the couch. He groans and puts his hand to cover his eyes. Pam comes over to him, moving his hand from his face and asking him if he is alright.

"I cannot see straight,… I feel disoriented…weaker…" What? He just had blood!

"Shit,… I'm calling Dr. Ludwig." Pam gets up and walks away, retrieving her cell phone from her pocket.

I kneel down on the couch next to him and touch his cheek, it is ice cold, despite having just had blood. He is pale still, and his eyes keep rolling back. I watch as he swallows, his Adams apple bobbing up and down, and he turns his head towards me, eyes closed. He groans and grimaces in pain, and begins to shudder. He starts to look worse than before. Now I really broke him.

* * *

**AN: Review please! Love you all! BTW Any mistakes are totally mine, I write and edit this by myself, and read it over and over, but if I miss something, don't kill me! Just let me know and I will try to fix it :-)**


	4. This Night

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISLCAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I am so happy you are liking this so far! Here we goooooooo...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: This Night (by Black Lab)

**SPOV**

Pam is talking to the doctor over the phone, while I sit beside Eric. His eyes start to flutter and twitch, as he suddenly starts to seizure. Gurgling noises come from his throat as I gasp and try to hold him still.

"Pam! He's getting worse!" I cry out to her, frightened and desperate for him to stop convulsing. She rushes over and helps to hold him still, just as Dr. Ludwig, somehow, appears in my living room.

"Off! Let me see!" She croaks out, moving towards us. Pam lets go of Eric and we both step back. Dr. Ludwig jabs him with a needle and he freezes, then slowly becomes limp on the couch. She takes another needle and draws blood from his arm. "What's wrong with him?" Pam asks quietly, her eyes rimmed red.

"I will need to check this blood sample, it may take a few minutes, but he is stable now. Stay with him, I'll be back." She vanishes, leaving me stunned, and Pam sits down next to Eric, who seems to be passed out. She runs the back of her hand over his face and lets a blood tear fall.

"It's almost worse than when he was burned,…" She speaks softly, frightened.

I nod and say, "Maybe he will be more comfortable on a bed? Could we move him, you think?" His limp body was slumped on the couch, looking terribly cramped.

"Perhaps,… show me where." She lifts him, holy crap, and cradles him like a child. I hurry to my room and pull back the covers. She follows and lays him down slowly on my bed. Just then, Dr. Ludwig poofs next to me and I shriek.

"Blood magic, working like a poison. Who has he fed from in the last two days?" She looks to Pam, then Pam looks to me, and I look at both of them, stunned.

"He was bad before he drank from me! It wasn't my blood!" I hope they believe me…

Pam speaks then, "She is right,… the last person I saw he was with was some girl at Fangtasia, last night,… that was the last I saw him. Sookie found him, naked, bloodied and memory impaired before she let him feed from her…"

"Yeah, and he couldn't drink the Tru Blood, he said it burned,…and now mine just made him weaker,…I'm sorry about that, we thought it would help,…" I felt awful.

Dr. Ludwig nodded, and croaked out, "Find me the girl he was with. Did she smell of witch?" She asked Pam. I was feeling kind of weird hearing he was with some girl last night,… I wonder if it was before or after he saw me and said those things.

"She did not smell much of anything,…at all. Shit, was it a cloak?" Dr. Ludwig nodded and Pam sat down in a huff next to Eric's limp form.

"I fucking found her for him,… this is my fault!" Pam's blood tears fell as she looked at Eric, sadly, ashamed.

"No, I have heard about this happening in other places,… the witches are out to harm the vampires, wanting them gone so they can take over their establishments and what not. They have aligned with the Fellowship, saying they have a poison, when really it is black arts. Of course, the church hasn't the faintest idea they are working with evil witches." She rolled her eyes and then put down a large doctor bag, opened it, and searched through it.

She picked out a few vials of blue, glow-y stuff and handed them to us, "Here, give one of these to him when he wakes, and for every night at sunset. Keep him in a safe location, where no other vampires could possibly attack him. I suggest to keep him right here, this property seems to be warded by fae magic? I got through without direct invitation because your mind had already given the consent,..." Huh?

"Oh, um, how is that?" Who warded my house? And when?

"Seems you have a relative who wants to keep you safe from those who could harm you, or strangers who have never been to the home,… it will keep them out, unless you invite them, like with vampires. Use it wisely, child. And keep that Viking safe. He is too vulnerable, he cannot feed or heal or use much strength yet. Those vials will help, but he needs about a week."

"A week? Here?" I shriek, how was I supposed to baby-sit a vampire for a week?

Dr. Ludwig nodded and Pam pleaded with me, "Please, Sookie,… I promise I will help, of course, but please, he needs you! Please watch after him?" Her words remind me of what Godric had asked of me, 'You will care for him?' I was getting myself into a big mess, but I did tell Godric I would try,…

"Alright, alright,… but if he misbehaves, it's over!" I felt like I really was a babysitter.

"Thank you, Sookie, you are in my debt. I will take you shopping and spend all of my money, and Eric's if you want,… anything!" Pfft, she would suggest that.

"No, just, remember I did this for y'all the next time you try and feed me for dinner."

"Alright, I'll send my bill." Dr. Ludwig said suddenly, and poofed away. I looked back to Pam and she looked saddened again.

"I told him to give you to Russell,… but he refused,… until he made a plan. He would have never actually given you to him, Sookie, he was trying to save us all. He was willing to die,…" Those damn red tears again! She was very emotional tonight!

"I,… I know that now," I whispered. Pam looked back to Eric and stroked his hand that lay over his stomach. I watched her, and saw how much she cared for him. I hoped he would get better, and soon. I missed the spunky, bitchy Pam. She was too sweet and caring and sad right now, it made me feel funny.

"Would you like a Tru Blood, Pam?" She shook her head no and got up, brushing off her outfit, straightening it out.

"No, I must be going. I need to find this bitch who did this, and any others involved. It may take awhile,… my vault seems kind of fuzzy with her. I just remember trying to find a blonde like you,…" I wasn't sure I liked what I thought that meant… but I ignored it for now.

"Okay, well,… call if you find anything I guess, and I'll call if I need you?"

"Yes, thank you, again," she said. I nodded and she came close to me, and hugged me! Oh my god, please don't kill me!

"Um, uh,…" I stuttered as she squeezed me, then let go and walked out. Whoa. I heard the door close behind her, and I was left alone, again, with a sick vampire. I watched him, and was trying hard not to think of how dead he looked. Not only did he look like a sleeping vampire, which was technically dead, but he was so pale with purple and blue splotches, he looked super dead. I came closer to his resting form, sat next to him, and took his hand in mine. I rubbed it with my thumb, and spoke quietly to him.

"We are gonna fix this,… I promise." I sat with him silently for a few minutes, and then his hand twitched under mine. His eyelids began to flutter open and he groaned a little.

"Sookie?" He whispered, exhausted and confused.

"Eric? Are you alright?" He groaned again and I grabbed a vial of blue stuff, "Here, Dr. Ludwig gave us medicine for you, you have to drink it now,… can you sit up?" He tried, struggled, and failed. I sighed and leaned over him, tilting the now open vial to his lips. He drank it down slowly, and his skin started to glow a little more than usual. It was more blue, rather than a moonlit tint, and some of the splotches on his skin began to fade. He finished the vial and gently grabbed my waist with his hands, pulling himself up a little. I helped him sit upright, holding his shoulders, him grasping my waist. He looked at me and his eyes sparkled. His brows furrowed a little and he began to speak.

Quietly, he said, "Sookie,… I think,… I dreamed about you?" I tilted my head and my brows knit together in confusion, as he continued, "You were in a white dress,… with red flowers," he smiled softly, "you looked so innocent,…" I watched him, and swallowed audibly. I was getting a nervous pit in my stomach.

"Um, I wore that when we first met,… at your bar, Fangtasia,… perhaps you are getting your memories back? Did you dream anything else?" He shook his head, still smiling softly.

"No,… just that you were very sassy, and I loved it," he whispered with a small smile. I blushed red, oh boy. This was getting weird.

"Oh, um, yeah, that's me… I'm a little, sassy, Steel Magnolia!" I chuckled nervously. He just nodded slightly.

"Um, you can rest more if you would like…" I suggest, thinking I would just go to sleep in the guest room soon, I was exhausted.

"Is this your room?" He asked softly. I nodded, and he continued, "It smells of you slightly, but very,… disinfected?" His nose scrunched up a bit, and I just shrugged.

"Someone seema to have cleaned and repaired my whole house while I was gone,… it was wrecked by a Maenad a little while ago."

"That was very nice of that someone, is it your boyfriend?" He asked me seriously, he really had no memories.

"No," I whispered sadly, "I don't think so." He must have caught onto my mood…

"Do you,… have a boyfriend? Or husband, perhaps? Am I intruding on your family, at all?" He asked, concerned.

"No, it's just me here, now. And I will take care of you until you are better. Don't worry." He looked at me, eyes shining, watching my lips move. I cleared my throat and his eyes moved back to meet mine.

"Have we ever been lovers, Sookie?" He whispered, and my nervous tummy filled with a billion butterflies.

"N-no, Eric," I whispered back and his head tilted slightly, still watching me.

"Have we ever wanted to be?" He whispered, and I shivered. Holy hell.

"I… I don't know,…" I forced out shakily, and he nodded. I hope that was good enough. I'm pretty sure he wanted to be my lover many times, and my dreams wanted him to be mine,… and sometimes he really got me all hot and bothered, but mostly annoyed, so I really didn't know anymore. Last I saw him I was furious, and then shocked at his melt down. Right now, I was just worried for his health.

"I would like to rest," he said. I nodded and made to get up, but he stopped me, "but, would it be alright, if I asked you to stay with me?" He gave me a puppy dog face. Oh, jeez, I couldn't resist! I nodded and sat back down. He laid down flat on his back and I laid beside him slowly, keeping some distance. He put the blanket over himself, and then me, and then turned to face me. I watched him, curious as to what he would do.

He whispered to me, "Thank you, Sookie."

I said softly, "Your welcome, Eric." He slid his hand into mine under the blanket and closed his eyes. I watched him for awhile, then fell asleep. Holding hands with Eric Northman. In my bed. To say my dreams were gonna be exciting was an understatement.

"_More, Eric, please!" I was writhing under him as he thrust into me, his mouth on my neck, kissing and sucking the skin. "Ahh! Ohhh!" I moaned and cried out for him. He pulled his face back from my neck and looked me in the eyes._

"_You fell for it, lover, I have you now," he smirked evilly, then plunged his fangs into my neck, forcing an orgasm to rip through my body._

I awoke in a panic, Eric next to me, dead for the day, and a bit of sunshine peaking through the trees outside. Oh, shit!

I rushed to the windows and shut the blinds, and curtains and then threw a few blankets over those too. I almost cooked him. The sun was just rising, and if I hadn't woken up, he would have been toasted in my bed. Holy crap, that was close!

I looked back at him in my bed, and wondered about my dream. He said I 'fell for it.' Did I think he was lying and tricking me about his memory loss? I know he is weak and vulnerable, but does he really not remember anything? And more still, did he have me now? Did I fall for it and now felt for him? I was tired and confused and decided I needed some coffee, A.S.A.P!

I left my room, shut my door and padded into the kitchen. I brewed some coffee and went to sit out on my porch to watch the sun rise fully. It was beautiful. Pinks and reds filled the sky as the sun inched higher, brightening my backyard. 'Pink sky by morning, sailor be warning,' I thought. It might storm, great. Not like I had anywhere to go, really, what with the vulnerable Viking vampire sleeping in my bed. I at least wanted to tan, though! Ugh.

I finished my coffee, and laid down on the swing, curling my feet up and my arms under my head. I drifted off in the warmth of the sun, and fell into a dreamless sleep, finally.

* * *

**AN: You likey? So tell me! MWAH! And if you have any questions, just ask me! I know reading sometimes you miss stuff, I do that too with other writers fics, I read so eagerly and miss little tidbits that later confuse me,... so ask away! Btw, I am updating quick because I already have the first 13 chapters done, and I am too excited to tell you all what happens! Wheee!**


	5. I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISLCAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

**I am sorry for spoiling you all. I need to give you this and next chapter, as a gift, because you have all been so good. It has LEMONS ASKJDFHAKSBIFABL**

* * *

**Chapter 5: I Can't take My Eyes Off of You (lyric by Damien Rice)**

**EPOV**

I lay next to her, inhale her, and reach my hand for hers under the blanket. I needed her warmth, and comfort. I needed her, and I didn't know why. The dream I had of her, it made my undead heart fill and burst, I wanted to touch her, and kiss her,… love her. I had no idea why, I didn't even know her. At least, I couldn't remember if I knew her,… I was surrounded by her scent, her sweet blood still tickling my tongue in memory. It had filled my veins so wonderfully, despite the weakening I felt afterwards. She has fallen asleep now, as I listen to the rhythm of her breathing, and the steady beat of her heart. I open my eyes to watch her, and take in every part of her. Her soft, golden waves splayed across her pillow, her long eyelashes, her red, pouty lips, her glowing skin. She looked like an angel. I watched her, examining every breathe she took, every twitch she made, every sound that mewed from those perfect lips. I brought my hand up to her hair, and stroked it from her cheek. I then followed a vein down to her throat, where it throbbed. I swallowed and stared at her face again, afraid she may wake up. I feel the sun coming, but am fighting to stay awake. Suddenly, she exhales a moan, and I can smell her arousal, sweet and intoxicating me. She starts to breath heavier, and I watch as she writhes in her sleep. Just as she is about to wake, I am pulled under by the sun, into a world of darkness, so I thought.

_I watch as she screams, the vampire exploding in front of her, drenching her angelic white dress in blood. I was about to rip him off of her, but the other got to him first, forcing a wooden stake through his chest. I watch as my Sookie rushes away to get cleaned off, and I feel regret. I should have saved her._

_I watch her as she lay face down, back mauled and bleeding. Her screams and cries of pain,… the vampire giving her blood. That should be me,… Her in a long, red t-shirt, slapping me across the face. I feel regret and anger,… not at her, though. I watch her walk away from me, upset,… when does this girl smile for me?_

_I see her, dress torn, in front of a young man,… he is familiar to me… I lead her to safety,… "Trust me," I tell her, and she does,… though I lead her to more trouble,… I sacrifice myself for her,… An explosion, I cover her,… I lie to her and she saves me, my blood sliding down her throat, I can feel it enter her body,… I cry for the young man, and she stays with him, for me,… but why?_

I open my eyes, the sun has set. I can sense her nearby, she is asleep. I get up and move towards her beating heart. I find her, sleeping on the swing on her porch. Outside it is raining, and thunder rolls in the distance. I come close to her, and watch her chest rise and fall. I can't take my eyes off of her. I kneel next to her, and brush the hair back from her beautiful face. She licks her lips a little, and I want to taste her, but I will wait. A lightening bolt hits suddenly, and she shrieks and sits upright, and I grab onto her, holding her steady, keeping her safe. Her hands on my shoulders, her eyes wide, lips trembling, she exhales a sigh of relief.

"It's alright, I have you now."

* * *

**SPOV**

A loud crash awakens me, and I shriek and bolt upright, and am caught around my arms by Eric. He looks into my eyes, and I tremble. He says quietly, "It's alright, I have you now," and it echoes in my brain, causing me to shake. He said that in my dream,…

"Shhh, it's alright, you are safe, it was just lightening. Why are you asleep out here?"

I had been asleep out here since this morning? Holy hell…

"Um, I fell asleep out here, I guess. I slept so long,…" He strokes my cheek then, softly, and I watch his hand on my face, then look at him.

He says softly, "You look so peaceful when you sleep."

"That's because I wasn't dreaming." I smile sadly and he nods.

"I can understand that,… I have been having dreams that leave me unsettled…" He looks down, a little embarrassed, and frustrated?

"What kind? Maybe talking about them will help you figure them out?" I should follow my own damn advice, but he looked so sad and lost, I had to try something.

"They were of you, again. Memories, maybe? I don't know, they don't make sense to me,…" He shakes his head slightly, still looking down. I move over on the swing and motion for him to sit next to me. He gets up and sits down, his head down and his hands clasped in his lap.

"Well, maybe tell me them, and I'll tell you if they are memories or not,…" He looked at me then and studied my face. I raise my brows reassuringly, motioning him to go on, and he opens his mouth, stops, closes, then speaks again.

"Well, first, a vampire was exploding into blood and gore on top of you, staining your dress and skin,…" Ugh, Long Shadow, gross.

"Yeah, that was Long Shadow, he came after me because I found out he was stealing from you, Bill killed him,…"

"I should have," he sad sadly, confusing me, but he went on, "Then, you had scratches on your back, and you were in pain,… um, Bill?" I nod, " He gave you blood, then…" He said sadly again, face falling. Was he upset that it wasn't his blood?

I nod, "Yes, I was scratched by a Maenad, and Bill brought me to you, you called Dr. Ludwig and she helped me, and then I was able to take Bill's blood to help heal the wounds,… you helped save me that night." I said, trying to make him feel better. He looked at me, and looked happier, I didn't know why he was acting this way.

"Then,… I found you and a young man, a vampire, and your dress was torn… we were in a church?"

"Yep, The Fellowship church, you saved me then too, after Godric killed that nasty rapist guy," I shake my head in disgust and he furrows his brows.

"Godric,… who is he to me? I dreamt of him wanting to die,… you stayed with him, and I cried… who is he?" Oh, this was touchy.

"Um,… Godric, he was your maker. He met the sun that morning, and I stayed with him so you wouldn't burn also… he loved you so much, and you love him too,… even if you don't think you know what love is…"

"Why wouldn't I know what love is?" He quirked his brow up, confused.

"You told me you didn't understand it," I whispered.

"I do, I understand it very well. It is when you care deeply for someone, and would do anything for them,… Am I correct?"

"Um, yeah, I guess, along with other things I guess too, but yeah." I shrugged, suddenly not so sure what 'love' meant in words.

"So those were memories then?" He whispered, looking into my eyes, hopeful.

"Yeah, they were, was that all of them?" He nodded and I continued, "Well, you have a lot more memories to get back, but this is a good start, I guess?" He shrugs and leans back on the swing, and looks out into the rain. I mimic him and focus on the raindrops hitting the ground, the steps, the roof above us. I see lightening bolts in the clouds in the distance, and then get a chill. I shiver and he looks at me.

"You are cold? Would you like to go inside?" I shake my head no, it was peaceful out here,…

"No, it's alright, I like watching the storm,… it's really beautiful when you focus in on it,… ya know?" I turn to him and he is watching me and nods slowly. I feel a little awkward and look back to the rain.

I cross my arms to keep warm, but the goose-bumps show and I shiver again. Eric shifts and moves close to me, and puts his arm around me, pulling me into him. He rubs my arms with both hands and I hold my breathe. The butterflies were exploding in my tummy.

I look up to his face and he is focused in on my lips, uh oh. I gasp and pull away from him, deciding to get up.

"Why don't we go in now, you need your medicine too,…" I rush inside and he follows slowly. That was a close one!

I go into my room and grab another vial, open it and hand it to him. He looks at it, smells it, shrugs, then downs it into his mouth. I watch as his Adams apple moves up and down with each swallow, and when he finishes, he runs his tongue along his lower lip, then to the corner, to his upper lip. I gulp.

"This is very sweet, like your blood,… what is in it?" He looks up from the vial in his hand to meet my eyes, and I shrug. He shrugs as well and I take it from him and put it with the other empty vial on my dresser.

"Um,… are you hungry? We could try the Tru Blood again if you want to…" He nods his head and puts his hand to his stomach, rubbing it absent-mindedly. I lead him to the kitchen, grab a bottle and open it for him. He takes it and takes a tiny sip. He grimaces, then shrugs, and drinks more.

I watch him as he finishes it, without a problem, and he sets it down, saying, "It tastes awful, is that normal?"

I chuckle and nod a bit, "Yeah, sorry, I hear it isn't as tasty as the real thing,… but I don't want to give you mine," he frowns and I say quick, "because of last time,…you had gotten weaker, I don't want to hurt you anymore,…" He nods slowly, understanding but still upset. I sigh and say, "So, what do you want to do, now?"

He shrugs and says, "Well, what do you normally do?"

"Ha, well, 'normally' I would take a hot bath and read a dirty novel, but lately, 'normally' has turned into being chased by vampires and Werewolves."

He smiles softly, "Hmm, I like the first one…" He chuckles and winks. So Eric-like. Which reminds me,…

"You swear you don't remember anything? You aren't just tricking me into liking you?"

He frowns and says, "Why would I trick you?… You like me?" His eyes sparkle, and I feel hot in the face.

"Um, well, you are good at tricking me, I guess,… and I like you as a friend, sort of, at least now I do…"

He frowns again, "You didn't like me before?"

"Oh, no, I mean,… well, we were kind of,… weird before,… you would be a dick sometimes and I guess I would be kind of a bitch and sometimes we were friends and sometimes we weren't, I guess,…"

"Oh, I am sorry for ever being a 'dick.' I'm sure I had a good reason, I don't ever feel like I would want to be mean to you,… perhaps was it an act?" He looked generally sincere. He had no idea that he used to be a big jerk, hmm.

"Um, I don't know,… I can never really figure you out. You are kind of,… um, secretive I guess."

He nods slowly, brows knit together, his expression thoughtful, "Well, when things go back to normal, I will not be secretive with you, or a dick, if that is something that can cheer you up." Cheer me up?

"What do you mean? I look sad?" I mean, I kind of was, but not necessarily now?

"In all of my memories of you, you only smiled the first time, I cannot remember any other instances,… and now, they seem,… forced. Why are you not happy, Sookie?"

I try to swallow the painful lump in my throat, and force myself to hold back the tears that I felt coming, as I answered him quietly, "I just have had a lot of bad stuff happen to me recently, that's all."

He tilts his head and frowns at me, brows furrowed, "I am sorry you have felt pain, Sookie. It hurts me to see you upset."

I nod and a tear falls, damn-it. I can't hold back the sob as it escapes my mouth, my body trembles and the tears fall down my face as Eric rushes to me and holds me to him. I wrap my arms around him and bury my face into his chest, sobbing about my whole life.

He rubs my back gently, and with a soothing voice, he says, "Shhh, sweetheart, it is alright." The vibration of his voice buzzes against my ear from his chest, and I feel him kiss the top of my head. He hugs me tightly and sways me gently, and I calm down, still sniffling and hiccupping, but feel a little better.

I look up from his chest and he looks down at me. I see his eyes, then his lips, and I feel like I need him. I think back to when he kissed me 'goodbye' in his office, to the pain I felt when I thought he was going to die,… the pain I felt when Bill told me he ended him,… the pain I felt seeing him sobbing on my porch the other night,… the pain I felt when I broke his ribs with my damn car, and seeing his reaction to my blood last night,… I cared for him. I reach up to his face, standing on my toes, and press my lips to his lightly. He responds in kind and he brings one hand up to the back of my neck, and I bring one of mine to his jaw. I swirl my tongue over his lips, needing to taste him more. I needed more, it was never enough.

* * *

**AN: Ohh, it's getting citrusy in here! Tell me what you thinkkkkk, lovesss youuuss!**


	6. You Look So Fine

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISLCAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

**Part two of your lemon treat! Don't worry, it is not a trick, trust me. It's chock-full-o-lemons.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: You Look So Fine (by Garbage)**

**SPOV**

He parted his lips for me, and I delved my tongue inside, tasting him. I met his tongue with mine and suddenly, the sweet kiss transformed into a hot, desperate one, full of want and need. I felt my knees go weak, and he held me tightly to him as he expertly kissed me, and I moaned into his mouth. I raked my nails up his shoulder blade and grasped his shirt. I pulled away slightly for air, gasping and shaking, and his eyes were dilated; he looked unhinged, driven by lust. I whimpered and forced my lips back onto his and he picked me up and threw my thighs around his waist. He pushed me gently against the wall behind us, and I arched into him, grinding down on his hardening length. He growled into my mouth, and then suddenly, a woman's voice speaks up and I shriek.

"Well, you two work fast," Pam said, hands on her hips, front door behind her wide open. Holy shit, should have locked that.

"Pam! Oh, um," I was still squished between Eric and the wall. I shimmied and he let my legs down and backed away from me, running a hand over his face in frustration.

"Um, hi, uh, what,… are you doing here?" I cleared my throat, smoothed my hair back and stood tall and strong. I was not going to be embarrassed.

"Well, besides watching you two fuck against the wall, I was here to tell you we have found others whose blood held the poison curse thinga-mobob. We are interrogating them now,… oh and Dr. Ludwig told me to tell you that Eric can feed from you now, and should, since Tru Blood won't help him much, so, have fun!" She winked and bobbed her hip a little, smiling like the cat who caught the canary. That beyotch.

"Oh, um, alright,… is that all?" I ask, wanting her to leave so I can sink to the floor in a meltdown! Hurry up, Pam!

"Yes, that is, if you don't want company?" She quirked her brow, in an Eric-like fashion, and I stuck my tongue out at her and she chuckled, "Was that an invitation to bite it, or leave?" Oh, that Pam!

"No! It mean's, please don't tease me,…" I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, seconds away from stomping my foot.

"Well, if all is alright, then I will leave, Eric, you are alright for now?" Oh yeah, Eric, the Viking vampire who almost fucked me through my clothes,… I turned around to look at him and he is nodding, looking between me and Pam like he got caught doing something naughty. Well, he did get caught doing something naughty,… with me, oh my god, what is wrong with me?

"Good, then I will call with any updates. Ta-ta!" She waved and sashayed out the front door, slamming it behind her. I inhale and put my hands over my probably bright red face. Holy shit.

"Oh my god,…" I whisper loudly.

Eric speaks quietly from behind me, "I am sorry, Sookie,… I,… was out of line-"

"No, no it's alright, my fault, I shouldn't have done that, at all. That was a mistake, I'm sorry." I say and as soon as I turn to see his face, I regret it. He looks hurt and ashamed. He starts to nod and take a step backward, but I put my hand out to stop him, "Wait,… no I didn't mean it like-"

"No, it's fine. It was a mistake. No harm done…" He turns and goes into the kitchen. Shit.

I hurry after him and try again to explain and apologize, "Eric, please, wait, no I meant I shouldn't have attacked you like that, and without even asking, I just forced it on you," he was grabbing a Tru Blood from the fridge, "Wait, are you hungry? I could give you min-"

"No, I don't want yours," he snaps at me, without looking at my face. His statement hurts, and I don't know why. He leans against the counter and sucks down the bottle, not looking at me, looking angered. I sigh and try to reason with him again.

"Eric," I start quietly, "I am sorry, I did not mean it like that,… I,… I wanted to kiss you, but I should have asked, is what I meant," he looks up to me as I say this and I smile slightly, "And I would like it if you drank from me, instead. Please?" He ground his teeth together, jaw tightened, and furrowed his brows deep in thought.

"You are sure?" He asks me, voice low. I nod and he puts down the bottle, and walks slowly toward me. He stops right in front of me and looks down at me, his gaze softening. He brings his hand to my face and strokes my cheek, causing my nerves to explode inside, making me feel like I couldn't breathe.

He says softly, "I am sorry for overreacting, but,… kissing you was **not** a mistake," I look into his eyes, and nod slowly and he continues, "Would it be alright if I drank from you, Sookie?" I nod again and he takes his hand from my face, moves it to my hand and grasps it, then leads me to my bedroom.

I shake a little, my knees feeling wobbly, as he sits me down on my bed. He sits next to me and strokes back my hair, away from my neck. I lean my head to the side, arching my neck to him, and he kisses it softly. I sigh and he slowly licks and sucks at the skin, before his fangs penetrate gently. I cry out softly, and he takes his hand and puts it on my stomach, his other against my back, holding me upright. He pulls on the wound, swallowing and moaning into my skin. I shudder against him and bring my hand to his hair, grasping it. My other hand grabs his arm in front of me, and I feel my heart racing, my veins pouring blood into his mouth with every pump. I feel a tingling and warmth in my lower belly, and I squeeze my thighs together, gasping. He growls and licks the wound, sealing it, then kisses it again once it has closed. He pulls his head back and licks the blood off his lips, missing some though. I grab his hair hard and force his head forward, causing his lips to meet mine, and I suck on them, tasting my blood, tasting his tongue. I moan into his mouth and he lowers me onto my bed, his hand on my back moving to the back of my neck. He leans over me, kissing me still, caressing his hand over my stomach, then sliding it under my shirt. The ice cold against my burning skin makes me gasp, and we break the kiss, his mouth ghosting over my chin and neck, down to my chest. He growls against my skin and sucks and licks and nips above my breasts. I can't get enough, and the heat is driving me crazy, so I take the hem of my shirt and rip it over my head. He pulls back and stares at my lace covered breasts, eyes wide and tongue darting out to lick his lip.

I whimper, needing his touch on my skin, and he slides his hand up my stomach, to my ribs, and just under my bra. He slides his index fingers under the fabric in the center, and curls them over it, then tears it apart. I gasp and he slides his hands over my breasts, caressing them, thumbs ghosting over the nipples. I arch my back and push up towards him, moaning and he sinks his mouth to one, sucking lightly on it. I grasp his hair with my hand and massage his scalp, pushing him further into me. He growls and bites, sucking the blood as I cry out. With one of his hands, he slides it from my breast, down my stomach, over my hip bone and under the waistband of my yoga pants. He slides his hand lower, under my panties, and ghosts his fingers over my clit then to my center, delving between the folds.

He growls into me, "So wet for me, lover,…" and I whimper, needing to feel more of him. He pushes one finger in, and I cry out, as he slowly thrusts it in and out of me, using my juices to swirl his finger around my clit, and then he shoves two into me. I am shaking and moaning as he begins to use his thumb over my clit, pressing on it and thrusting in and out, curling his finger tips in me. I feel the tingling sensation inside me build, and with one more thrust I push my hips upward, crying out, feeling every nerve in my body explode, seeing white lights behind my closed lids. I shudder under him, gasping for air, as he peppers soft kisses over my neck, up to my face and then lips.

I moan into his mouth, "Eric,… more…" and he sighs shakily, his cold breathe making me shiver. He removes the rest of my clothes, slowly, and then begins to remove his shirt, then sweatpants. I gulp at the size of him, my mouth watering, and thighs quivering.

He leans over me, his body barely touching mine, and whispers into my ear, while grabbing his hard length and moving it towards my center, "Like this, lover?"

I nod emphatically and he kisses my lower lip, then looks me in the eyes, as he pushes in. I moan and arch into him, my hard nipples grazing his hard, cold chest, making me shake. He pulls out slowly, then pushes back in further, stretching me and I grasp his shoulders. He slowly pulls out, and then pushes in to the hilt, and I whimper and shake, shutting my eyes tight.

He whispers to me, "Shh, it's alright,… am I hurting you?" I shake my head no and open my eyes, and then push my hips into his, motioning for more. He gently thrusts into me, and brings his lips back to mine, kissing me softly. I meet his pace and we move together perfectly. His one hand on my hip, the other holding the back of my head, he slowly kisses down my neck and my chest, then looks at where we join together. I follow his gaze and it makes me tremble with an animalistic lust. The slow love making made me melt, but now I need more, I need a release, now. I slowly bring one leg up, my foot trailing against his body, until it is bent between us, and I stretch it up and over his shoulder. He growls and holds his arm around the underside of my thigh, and grasps my leg with his hand. He pushes the other leg up, mimicking the other, and brings himself to his knees. He pounds into me, and then with one hand, he rubs my clit, hard and fast. I thrash under him and cry out, begging him for a release.

"Ahhhh! Eric, ohh god, aaaahh, more, please, I need more!" I am gasping and clutching the sheets around me, and he pulls out of me quick, flipping me over onto my knees, and enters me swiftly from behind. I cry out and he leans over my back, arms wrapped around my stomach, one hand to my clit, rubbing it faster than before.

He growls in my ear, "You like that, baby? Cum for me, lover,… fuuuuck."

I gasp out, "yesyesyesyesss!"

Finally, my insides clench around him, and I freeze, my entire body stilling. My muscles twitch and shudder and I exhale loudly, moaning. He flips me over again, and hikes me up onto his cock, my ass on his lap, legs wrapped around him, chest to chest. He pushes up into me, while thrusting my hips downward, and I hold onto his shoulders, biting my lip. He looks into my eyes, and I whimper, as he brings his lips to mine, kissing me passionately, making my heart burst. I put my hand to the back of his head, and pull him closer to my mouth, and he slows his pace, gently thrusting upward into me. I feel him swell inside me, and instead of fucking me faster for his own release, he pulls me forward a few times against him, and explodes into me, gasping into my mouth and squeezing his eyes shut. He holds me tightly against him, and I stroke his hair, nuzzling his cheek with my nose, trying to catch my breath. He kisses my cheek gently, and caresses my back, then hugs me to him. His arm wrapped around the back of my neck, he pulls his face back slightly, and I look up at him a little, and he slowly kisses me. The passion in it brings tears to my eyes and I quiver against him.

He holds me closer and pulls away his lips, resting his forehead on mine, whispering to me, "You are everything,…."

Well, that was a loaded compliment.

* * *

**AN: OH MAN! LEMON JUICE GOT IN MY EYE! It burns so gooooddd! Tell me what you think! I am greedy for reviews! You deliver, I give you more goodies! X-D**


	7. Futuristic Lover

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISLCAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

**GET ME TO 100+ REVIEWS AND I'LL GIVE YOU ANOTHERRRR SUPERRR EARLY! Wheee!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Futuristic Lover (by Katy Perry Breathe Remix)**

**SPOV**

We sit, me on his lap, him on his knees, and I try to catch my breath. He pushes my hair away from my face, kisses my forehead and slowly leans me back down onto the bed. He rolls next to me, and cuddles up into my side, putting a hand over my stomach. He swirls little circles over my belly-button as I stare into the ceiling. I just fucked Eric Northman. Besides the panic I feel at this, I also think internally: FINALLY! What? I've been dreaming it for a damn long while, it's about time! And boy, was it incredible…

"I think my bones melted,…" I whisper, and he chuckles a little, causing me to giggle. I was delirious. I wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer to me, and he put his head over my chest.

"Your heart is racing, lover," he whispers against my skin. I'm sure it was!

I giggle out, "Yes, well, that is what happens when you fuck a girl senseless!" I felt high!

He laughed again, louder, and picked his head up to look at me. I smiled at him, and his grew. He looked thoughtful and said softly, "There's that beautiful smile…" He brought his hand to my mouth and traced my lips, before leaning down to kiss me gently. God, this man was going to kill me tonight, my heart couldn't beat any faster with all the nerves and excitement and those kisses, my god! I could tell he had a thousand years practice,…

"God, you taste fucking amazing," he growls out low, and I bite my lip. He pulls my lip out from my teeth gently with his thumb and says, "Uh-uh, mine," and quickly nips my bottom lip playfully. I shriek and laugh and push him off and try to get off the bed, but he grabs me around the waist and pulls me back, throwing me on the bed and starts to tickle me. TICKLE. Eric Northman, Viking vampire, Sheriff of Area 5 was tickling me. I laughed and screamed and kicked and he just held me down and tickled the heck out of me, till I was gasping for air. He stopped finally and caressed my sides, making me flinch a little.

"Don't worry, I'll stop, I swear," he laughs quietly and I calm down. He nuzzles my neck and rests his hand over my tummy. Suddenly, my stomach growls. I was starving!

"Lover, you have not eaten,…" He says, between kisses, into my neck.

I groan, "But I don't want to mooooovee!" He then gets up quick, and throws his sweats on.

"I will bring it to you, what do you want?" He looks giddy, but can I trust him alone in my kitchen? Hmm, legs don't work, so I guess so.

"Ummm, there's an Easy Mac in my cabinet I think? Everything else might have gone bad while I was gone,…"

"Easy Mac?" His brows shoot up in confusion.

"Yeah, it's macaroni and cheese you put in the microwave, okay, listen carefully, open it, take the silver pouch out, add some water to the line in the cup, and put it in the microwave for three minutes," he nods and I continue, "then open the silver pouch and pour in the cheese stuff, then mix. Totally easy, hence the name." He nods and snaps slash points at me, winking and running off. I hope he doesn't mess that up!

I hear him rummaging around in the kitchen, then the water running, then the microwave. So far, so good. It dings, and then I wait. He comes back with it and a spoon, all proud that he did it. He looked like a big child, a damn cute one too. He hands it to me and I peak in, and am surprised that it looks normal. I eat it up, and congratulate him on a successful Easy Mac experience.

"That stuff smells vile, you know," he says, nose scrunched and with a goofy grin.

"Yeah, it's kids stuff, but I got nothing else,… I should go shopping tomorrow,…" Oh, right, tomorrow. I was caught up in the moment. How will I feel about all this tomorrow? Hmm.

He lays on his side at the foot of the bed, watching me with his elbow curved and head in his hand. I finish and put it on my bedside table, and move to get up and find my clothes. I decide to put on some other pajamas, and go to my dresser, Eric still watching me from his position. I may have swayed my hips a little more than normal, for his viewing pleasure, and opened the drawer to pull out some red, lacey, 'cheeky' panties. You know the kind, half the bottom of my ass peaks out? Yeah,… what, I had a vampire watching me!

I bend down, and I hear him growl, but ignore it, and slide my panties up over my legs, and shimmy a little as I bring them over my hips. I turn my head over my shoulder and look at him, and his fangs are out, eyes hooded. Possibly drooling. I smile and turn back to my dresser and pull out a white, lace-trimmed, baby-doll camisole and matching short shorts. I pulled them on and turned to him again, smiling.

"So, what do you wanna do tonight?" I sounded really perky. Oh, and my nipples were too. Right through the fabric. Jesus, I was a big slut tonight,…

"Um, uh,… fuuck," he whispered out harshly, and I smirked.

"Again?" I said, cheekily, as I walked out of the room and into the living room. He scrambled up after me and followed me, when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"If that's Pam again, I swear,.." I mutter, and Eric darts for the door. We race, and giggle and he grabs my waist as I swing the door open. I hear a male throat clear before I look up, and suddenly, my smile is gone. I push Eric away and behind the door, but it's probably too late.

"BILL! What are you doing here?" I said, kind of angry, but more shocked, and afraid of what he will say about Eric. And worried, because Eric was still weak! Oh crap,…

"Sookie, you are back,… did I,… interrupt something?" He looked angry, motioning behind the door and as I shake my head quickly, pretending Eric wasn't standing there grinning at me and with his index finger to his mouth, shushing silently.

"Um, look,… I just wanted to apologize again-" Oh no you don't!

"Bill, listen, it's still too soon. I don't want to hear it, you fucked up, big time. We are done, and I don't think I can talk to you yet." I shook my head at him, watching his face fall, not caring if he felt pain or sadness. I felt so much more, and he broke my heart, almost beyond repair. I couldn't talk to him or look at him, nothing. Not for awhile.

He looked angered again, and said harshly, "But you will fuck Eric, after all he has put you through? Is that it?" I am shocked and hurt, mostly because I felt a little guilty for just fucking Eric after all he had put me through, but we were passed that, sort of,…

Eric growls next to me, and pulls the door back, stepping forward, fangs bared, seething, "Do NOT speak to her that way."

Bill growls at him, and I speak up, "Bill, just leave, please." He looks to me, then to Eric and steps back, and walks away from my house. Phew, that was easy, must be that ward thing Ludwig talked about. I'm glad it was that easy, instead of me getting a shotgun and hollerin', 'Git offa mah proper-ty, you dang kids!'

I close the door and say, "Eric, you can't threaten him right now, you are still sick, remember? Pam will kill me if I let you get yourself hurt, or worse, killed!"

"I am sorry,… he should not have spoken to you like that,… I felt rage and couldn't stop myself. I am sorry, Sookie." He looks like a guilty little boy and I sigh, I couldn't stay mad at that pout.

"It's alright, and thank you for standing up for me, but you have to be more careful." He nods and I take his hand and lead him to the sofa. We sit down and I turn on the TV, and peruse through the channels. I sigh when I can't find anything, and get up to look at my DVD collection. I find a Buffy collection and laugh, holding it up to him.

"This is hilarious, it's about vampires, before y'all came out,… Tara gave it to me as a gag-gift!" I pop one in and soon, he is hunched over, clutching his stomach from laughter, and I am giggling next to him. The show was ridiculous.

After about two shows, I feel myself getting tired, and I lean on his shoulder and snuggle close to him. I doze off and get sucked into a dream.

_Eric is leaning over me, kissing me passionately. I am laying on a table at Fangtasia, and we are seemingly alone. Suddenly he gasps into my mouth and freezes. He gurgles a bit and says, "Sookie?" and then suddenly starts to disintegrate into blood and gore. I scream and see Bill behind him, stake in hand, shoved into Eric's back._

"ERIIC!" I awake, screaming, as Eric holds me to him.

"SOOKIE, WAKE UP!" He says loudly, holding onto me as I grasp his arms, tears falling from my eyes. It was just a dream, holy shit.

"Oh my god,… Eric," I cry into his chest and he soothingly rubs my back. I sniffled and say, "It was just a nightmare,… I'm sorry I screamed like that."

"Shh, it's alright, lover, calm down." I pull back slightly and look at him, thankful I didn't actually lose him. Why was I feeling so much for him?

"Eric,… it was awful,… Bill had staked you and,…and-" I sobbed and he wiped the tears from my face.

"Shh, it's okay, baby girl, I'm fine and you are fine, and Bill won't hurt either of us, I promise." I nod and he kisses a tear on my cheek. He pulls away, licking his lips, and I press my mouth to his.

"Are you tired, my love? I can bring you to bed, you don't have to sleep yet, but I can feel your exhaustion," he asks me quietly, and I nod slowly. He scoops me up and brings me into my room, settling me on my bed. He climbs in next to me and hugs me to him, stroking my arm softly.

"I wish you could tell me a story of your past,… when you get better, can you do that for me?"

"Of course, sweetheart," he kisses my head and continues softly, "perhaps,… you can tell me a story of us? A good one though,… if there are any,…" he sounds upset, and I don't blame him. We haven't had the greatest of pasts.

"Um, let me think,…well this one isn't exactly sugar and rainbows, but, one night, there was a Were in my house, and you went to attack it, and I shot at it, but you leapt in front and got a bullet in your chest. Then eventually you killed him, and we buried him in the graveyard together,… it was kind of fun," I shrugged my shoulders a little.

"You shot me?"

"No, I shot at the wolf, you jumped in front of the bullet. I didn't mean to shoot you! I would never,… you'd probably beg me to suck it out!" I laugh at my joke, and he remains quiet, lost.

"Oh, you didn't get that memory yet, did you?"

He shrugs and says, "Just a flash, not much,…That's all you could come up with?" He asked softly, and I stiffened.

"Well, there's another not so bad time, but then it kind of got ruined,…"

"So tell me the good part."

I inhaled and said, "Our first kiss,… in your office, you were telling me goodbye because you thought someone was going to finally end you, and you,… you said your biggest regret would be to never have kissed me. So you did,… and,…"

"And?" He asked softly.

"Um, we were interrupted, and then the not so nice stuff happened…"

"Oh,… I am sorry it ended so quickly."

"Me too," I whisper. He really hurt me that night, kissing me for all he was worth, making me feel like he possibly had real, deep feelings for me, only to throw me in that basement and chain me up, then feed me to Russell. Ugh.

"Perhaps, we should make new memories of us, that are not so bad," he said and I nodded against his chest.

"I think we have already started," I look up to his face and he smiles softly at me. I smile back and kiss him, then lean my head on his chest, and fall asleep.

* * *

**AN: Sookie sleeps a lot,... jeez. You'll find out why soon, I think, so don't kill me for making her so damn tired... :-) REVIEWS! Get me to 100 or more and I will deliver another chapter as soon as it happensssss! I can't keep giving freebies ;-)**


	8. Bad Romance

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISLCAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

**Okay, so not a 100 reviews yet, but I reealllly wanna give you more!**

**anddd listen to Bad Romance cover by 30 seconds to mars while reading. It's just too sexy not to!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bad Romance (cover by 30 Seconds to Mars)**

**SPOV**

_I walk into Fangtasia, and it is crowded with people, dancing in slow motion. The lights are low, and I slowly push my way through the crowd. I feel drawn to him. I hear my breathing heavy in my ears, over powering the sound of the music. I spot him, sitting on his throne, eyebrow quirking up at me, daring me to come to him. Each step I take, the louder I hear my breathing, now with the addition of my heartbeat, racing. I come to the foot of the throne and kneel down, bowing my head. He reaches his hand down to grasp mine, and pulls me up to him. He strokes my neck, down to my breasts and pulls me into him closer. I gasp, and he sucks on my throat, with wet, open mouthed kisses. I run my fingers up his shoulder, neck, and into his hair, grasping it, crying out for him. The music grows louder, and the voices of the crowd begin to boom behind me. He suddenly pulls me onto his lap, laying me across it, running his hand over my body. I feel exposed and on display, as he slowly runs his fingers up my thigh, under my dress, and over my hot sex. I whimper and thrusts his fingers into me, pumping, causing me to cry out in pleasure. No one looks up, all remain dancing as Eric fucks me with his fingers. I arch my back over his legs and he pulls me up to him, kissing me with force. Suddenly, I am pulled from him, as if I am moving in reverse. It all rewinds, and I am drawn backwards through the crowd, this time sped up. The bodies thrash around and grind each other, and I am outside of the entrance, door slamming in front of me, locking. I bang on it, begging to get back in, to go back to him. It won't open, no one will hear me. I sink to the ground, sliding my hands over the door, and cry out for him. I feel like I can't breathe without his touch, I am addicted._

I gasp, awaking suddenly. I sit up slightly in my bed, and see Eric draped over my lap, dead for the day. I exhale in relief, and gently move him off of me. I go into the bathroom, and do my business, then decide to take a long, hot shower. I get undressed, and turn the water on. Hopping in, I let the water melt away the memories of my nightmares. They were becoming so dark and I didn't understand why. Why couldn't I dream of unicorns, huh? Instead, I dreamt of either sex with Eric, or Eric being taken from me. I washed myself and rinsed off. I turned the water off and got out, drying off, and got some shorts and a t-shirt on. When I made it into the kitchen, I saw that the sun was bright and it looked like a perfect day to lay out. I made some coffee, and went outside to sit on the porch-swing. I listened to the birds chirping, and watched some butterflies flit around some of Gran's flowers. I decided, I would visit her today, I needed someone to talk to,… and I wanted to apologize, I said some nasty stuff the other night.

I drank up my coffee and set it on the floor, then went to find a lounge chair in the shed. I unfolded it, and laid it on the grass, then took a seat, laid back and let the suns rays swallow me in. It felt so nice to be out here, listening to the natural world around me, peacefully. I got up after about 40 minutes, not wanting to burn, and moved around my yard, doing little things. I picked some weeds, smelled some flowers, swept the porch. You know, normal outdoor stuff, for normal people. It felt nice, relaxing. I finally made my way to the graveyard. I brought her a flower from my yard, and set it down in front of the stone. I knelt and spoke quietly.

"Hey Gran, I'm sorry about the other night,… I shouldn't have said those things, I was just real upset, you know? And I miss you so much,… so much has happened since that night too. Well, you know, Eric? I told you about him a few times I think, well, he got sick, and lost his memory, and now I am taking care of him,… Um, the other night when I came back, he said some things that really surprised me. I,… I think he cares a lot for me, and I haven't really taken notice. I mean, I know he had always wanted me, but heck, what vampire doesn't… and he has said I meant something to him, but then a whole bunch of awful stuff happened and I thought he just had been lying, tricking me. But, I don't think he was. I think,… he has been trying to act tough, and cruel, because he isn't used to caring for people, you know? Anyways,… I've come to care for him too, I think. A lot,… we um, we,… let's just say we kind of made up? But,… I'm just afraid it won't be like this when he isn't sick anymore,… and I'm worried about letting him go,... Oh Gran, I wish you could give me some advice,… I hate this mushy love stuff! It's never all nice and sweet, it's got damn problems! Well, I love you, and if I ever get to go up there, and see you again, then,… I can't wait,…"

I let a tear fall, remembering something I had learned when speaking with Niall. I was immortal. I would only die if I were killed,… I wasn't going to get much older, maybe another three to five years, but then it would stop. I was going to live forever. I was one of the ones chosen to reproduce to make more fae with royal blood, since mine was so strong, even though it was only one-eighth. Most of the other girls were full-fae, but they liked mine so much they said they wanted me too. They said they would pair me with as many full-blooded fae males as they could until I made enough babies with enough royal fae blood. We were meant to live forever and keep popping them out. Forever! I couldn't think about it anymore. I got up, dusted off my knees and walked back to the house. I needed to distract myself.

I walked up the porch steps and unlocked the front door. I didn't like leaving Eric alone, in an open house. Too risky. I decided to do some cleaning, and got the vacuum and some Windex and a rag, as well as my radio. I pumped it up. Eric wouldn't mind, he was dead to the world!

I danced around the house, cleaning windows and table tops, singing along to the music. It was getting late now, and the sun set in about an hour, and I still had to vacuum. I started it up in the living room and danced around, hollering the lyrics to Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance."

"I want your lovin, all your love is revenge, you and me could write a bad romance! Whoa-oo-oh-oo-ohhh!" I danced and sang and suddenly the cord of the vacuum tugged and I turned around. Eric was leaning against the wall, smirking at me, arms crossed, and I shrieked!

"CHEESE AND RICE, YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!"

* * *

**EPOV**

"CHEESE AND RICE, YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!" I zoned out, and instead of Sookie in front of me with a vacuum, she was in an apartment bedroom, in a robe, I was flying outside a window. The scene flashed before my eyes, quickly, us kissing, her pushing me on the bed, then suddenly a woman dancing around a pole. I shook my head and blinked a few times.

"Eric? You okay?" She asked me, concerned.

I nod, "Yes, sorry, I just have been having weird flashbacks, I think. None of them make any sense." I stand upright, away from the wall and walk towards her.

I change the subject, asking, "What were you singing, just now?" She was an awful singer, but was too adorable to stop. The plug had pulled out as she moved around, and I was saddened it blew my cover.

"Oh, gosh, sorry, I am a terrible singer, I couldn't carry a tune in a bucket-"

"With a lid on it," I finish with her, feeling the words buzz in my brain with familiarity. It echoed in my ears, and I flashed back to her in the robe, smiling at me, saying the same thing. What was this?

She gave me a strange look and said, "How'd you know I was gonna say that? My Gran used to say it, I never heard it anywhere else…" She cocked her head to the side, and my brain was exploding with déjà vu, but not really,… I had to find out.

"Sookie,… I am remembering something,… were you ever in an apartment bedroom,…with tall glass windows?"

She nods and says, "Yea, Alcide's place, you been there before?"

She says his name and I get a flash of a face, and then a flash of a wolf,… "Is he a Were?"

She nods again, I continue, "Did I come to you, there? Fly to your window?"

She shakes her head no and says, "No, not that I know of,… unless you were spyin' on me," she smirks. I shake my head no and speak again.

"No, we had spoken,… you asked if all vampires could fly, and I said, 'Can all humans sing?',… You responded with that phrase,… this did not happen?"

"No,… not at all, Eric,… perhaps it was just a dream?"

I shake my head, "No, it just, kind of flashed before my eyes just now, when you spoke,… it was all very familiar, but I did not dream of that recently,…"

"Well, what else happened?" She asked, and I closed my eyes, picturing it all in my head. 'You smell like the ocean in winter,… I've got skills you can't even dream of, cowboy,…You want more?' Then Yvetta's face flashed and her half naked body wrapping around the pole consumed my vision, making me feel sick and bored,… wait…

"Who is Yvetta?" I ask and her face falls.

"Um, a dancer at your bar, I think she left though, kind of took your money and bolted,… why?"

"I remember her,… I did not like her," I say, frowning. That chick was a crazy bitch,… I picture her naked and begging me to chain her up and fuck her,… then Sookie in a purple dress,…

"Eric, you're getting that far away look again, what is going on? Are you remembering stuff?"

"I,… am I guess, but still, it is just images and some names,… nothing fits together, it feels like a movie as opposed to my life,…" I put my palms to my eyes and rub them, feeling frustrated and wanting the images to stop.

"Did you drink your medicine yet? Maybe it will help?" I nod and she continues, "Hungry, maybe?" I lift my palms from my eyes and look at her, she has her head tilted and she is biting her succulent lip,… hungry? Oh, yes.

I nod, and smile softly, and she grins sexily, and comes towards me. She pushes her hair away from her neck and arches it to me, the vein throbbing. I inhale her scent and close my eyes, and picture violently biting her neck, as she lay on a table, screaming. We are surrounded by Pam, Bill and Russell,…

"Wait, stop… Russell,…" I close my eyes and cringe. She puts her hand on my bare chest and I look at her, her face soft.

"It's alright, Eric, just take some blood, and we can talk more, okay? I need you strong though, it may help with your memories if you are fed and strong, okay?" I nod and bring my hand to her face, stroking her cheek. She was too good to me. I look her face over, and she smiles softly, then arches her neck more towards me, wiggling her eyebrows. I laugh a little and kiss her neck first. I inhale her again, and the reaction is instant, my cock hardening, fangs snapping down. I wrap my arm around her waist and nibble her neck a little, then quickly scoop her up and sit over on the couch, her straddling my lap. I lay back, comfortably, her on top of me, and I pull her down to me, kissing her. I move my mouth over her lips, to her cheek, then to her neck, sucking lightly and licking the vein that throbs under her skin. She gasps, and I rub her back soothingly. She grinds down on me and I plunge my fangs into her soft skin, sucking down her sweet blood. It is unlike anything I could ever imagine, so sweet and exciting, and somehow, I know, it is the best I have ever had the pleasure of tasting. She pushes herself down onto my cock, and I grasp her back with my fingers, unable to control myself. She moans and I slide one hand around to her front, sliding down her belly, under her shorts and into her dripping core. I tease her as I drink, my fingers flicking her clit, sliding between her folds and into her hot, wet center. I growl into her neck, and she quivers above me as I thrust my fingers into her, fucking her with them, making her cry out in pleasure. I can taste her arousal in her blood, and just as her muscles clench around my curling fingers, I feel her whole body stiffen, then shake violently as she cries out. The taste of her blood as she cums is more than I can handle, and I pull my fingers from her, release myself, rip her shorts and panties to shreds and enter her quickly, still drinking from her. Fuck, I can't get enough.

I thrust into her and she grasps my shoulders. I hold her back, my fingers clawing her shirt, and press her closer to me. I run one hand up the back of her neck to run my fingers through her soft hair, and I moan into her skin. Her pussy clenches around my cock and she fucks herself onto me harder, causing me to shoot my release deep inside her. I detach from her neck, gasping out a deep moan as I cum into her, and she cries softly. My head falls back onto the couch, and I stare at the ceiling as I come back down to Earth.

Suddenly, she speaks to me quietly, slurring a bit, "Errric,… blood,… heal it, fhhuc-," I look at her quickly and her eyes are rolling back into her head. Shit, I took too much. I rip my wrist open and shove it to her mouth, begging her to drink. She responds, and I latch onto her neck again, licking the wound shut. I hold her upright against me, my wrist in her mouth as she sucks. She grabs my arm and holds it closer to her, as she groans against it.

I feel every drop pour down her throat, entering her body. I feel her exhaustion, her lust, her happiness,… I kiss her forehead and whisper against it, "Sweetheart, that is enough," and I gently pull back from her mouth. She has my blood, dripping around her mouth, as she licks it slowly with her tongue. I push the hair from her face and hold her head in my hand, as she presses it against my palm, sighing and closing her eyes.

"I am sorry, lover,… I guess I lost control, a bit," I said softly to her.

She just nods a bit and whispers, "S'okay."

I hug her to me, bringing her head to my chest, and she nuzzles into me, as her breathing and heartbeat steady. I stroke her head with one hand, and hold her back with the other, enjoying her warmth against my body. I was so worried when I saw her eyes roll back,… I never wanted to harm her,… ever. And I would destroy anyone who would try. I wanted to protect her with everything I had in me,… I would do anything for her. She falls asleep against my chest and I hold her for a few hours, not wanting to move or disturb her. I felt her exhaustion from the blood, I would let her sleep.

Just a half hour before sunrise, she started to stir. She slowly picked her head up and smiled sleepily at me.

"Did I doze off?" I nod and she pouts, "I'm sorry,… what time is it?"

"Thirty minutes till sunrise, sweetheart," I whisper and stroke her hair back. It felt so silky between my fingers.

"What? No! But I only saw you for a little while!" Her eyes tear up. She cries, for me?

"You will miss me?" I ask her, and she looks at me, thoughtful, and then nods slowly, almost ashamed.

I give her a reassuring smile, "I will miss you too,... but lover, know that I dream of you." Her bottom lip shakes a little and a tear falls. I wipe it away, "Don't cry, my beautiful girl, it won't be that long. Besides, we still have a little while before it comes up,…"

I see a sparkle in her eyes and she bites her lip, "Eric,… do you trust me?" I nod, confused, and she continues, "Would you be able to stay up a little longer, after the sun I mean?" I nod again, not understand why I would do that.

"Eric, my blood can make you able to stand in the sun for a few minutes,… would you like to try it again? I will be with you, and will pull you inside when you get smokey,… I don't want a repeat,.."

I furrow my brows, "A repeat? I have done this before?"

She nods, "Yeah, long story, but you stayed out there too long, and I had to save you, but don't worry! I will bring you in before it starts to burn you, I swear!"

I consider it, wanting to see her in the sunlight, wanting to see the sun again,…

"If you don't trust me it's oka-" I cut her off,…

"No,… I want to do it, I trust you." She smiles wide and hugs me.

"Oh, Eric, you won't regret it, promise. Okay you gotta drink again though, just in case it wore off,…"

"Alright, but I want you to take mine as well, I am still worried I had taken too much before."

She nods and bites her lip a little. I come closer to her face, and take her lip from her teeth, with my own, nipping it gently. I kiss her and as her tongue sneaks into my mouth, I bite mine, letting blood flow, then bite hers quickly, doing the same. She whimpers and grabs my hair, pulling me closer to her. We kiss and our blood mingles in our mouths. I release her lips from mine, quickly biting into my wrist and offering it to her. She looks at it, licks her lips and then latches on, hungrily. I growl and kiss her forehead as she drinks. I move her hair from her neck, kiss it gently, and sink my fangs into her as painlessly as possible. She moans into my wrist as I drink. Before we get carried away again, I release her neck, lick it to heal her, and gently retrieve my wrist from her mouth. She licks her bloodied lips, closes her eyes and sighs.

"You alright, my love?"

She nods and opens her eyes. She grabs my hand and we walk to the door.

The sun is just about to come up,… we open the door and we walk onto the porch, and I feel it try to pull me under. I fight it easily, my age helping, and I wait. She holds my hand and smiles up at me. If my heart was alive, it would beat straight through my chest,…

* * *

**AN: Keep this in mind, they exchanged mutually twice in this chapter! Just saying...**

**REVIEWWWW!**


	9. Sunshine

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISLCAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

**Officially has Skarsgard Fever and True Blood Fever. Thank you HBO for the "Waiting Sucks" snipit, I almost died of a skarsgasm. And thank you PaleyFest and all those who twittered and took pictures and videos, I now can not wait at all the next 97 days. BEYOND EXCITED! And everyone keeps saying they were expecting Eric to be naked running down the road 'like the book.' Uh, hello? He had jeans on! Sheesh, they all must be reading my version ;-) ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sunshine (by John Murphy)**

**EPOV**

I see the bright rays peak through the trees,… the sky lighting up,… the warmth over my skin. I see the sunrise, and squeeze her hand, afraid it won't work, yet excited. I don't feel burning as the rays touch me, just a little tingle. She leans her head on my arm and strokes it with her other hand, and I look down to her. She has made me feel so alive,… so happy. I bring a hand to her face and stroke it under her chin, kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you, for this, it is beautiful." She looks up at me and smiles. I smile back at her and look back to the sun. I reach my hand out, feeling it's warmth, and turn my hand around. I suddenly see a glimpse of another location, my hand doing the same thing, my arm clad in a leather jacket,… smoke, burning, Russell, Godric,… I gasp and am back on her porch and she speaks suddenly, frantic.

"What's wrong? Burning? Here, come on,…" I pull her hand back to me, halting her and shaking my head.

"No,… sorry, flashback,…"

"Oh,… just promise you'll tell me if you hurt, okay? I'll see the smoking and stuff but if you feel it first, tell me, please," she begs me and I nod.

We stay there for a few more minutes, and then I feel a little stinging on my chest. I look down and see the smoke starting, and I nudge her. She looks and gasps, and pulls me inside quickly.

"Oh my god, that scared me,… I can not let that happen again,…"

"Did I burn badly, last time?" She nods sadly.

"I had to drag you inside,… force my wrist in your mouth,… it was scary,… even though I didn't like you at the time, I was worried for you,… Are you tired? We can talk later,… I'm probably gonna sleep some more too, I've been so tired,...we can go to bed?" I nod and she leads me back to her room. We snuggle into her sheets and she wraps her body over mine, legs intertwined, and we fall asleep quickly.

* * *

**SPOV**

I wake up a few hours later, curled into Eric's side. I sit up, and look at him. His face is so peaceful,… so handsome and young, despite his many, many years of existence. That would be me someday,… hundreds of years old, in a 30 year old body,… I lean down and kiss his lips, softly, and cover him up in the blanket. Snug as a bug in a rug, my Viking is. Whoa, my Viking? Mine? Since when have I become possessive? And over Eric? I was in deep trouble. I decided not to think on it too much, and got ready for the day. I felt a little better about leaving Eric in the house alone, remembering the fae wards that were up, and if I locked it up, it'd be fine. I needed food, damn-it!

I went to a Wal-Mart and stocked up, finding it convenient they also had clothing, I grabbed some shirts and pants for Eric, since now he was either naked or in too short clothes. I grabbed a 6-pack of Tru Blood, too, just in case, and went to check out.

As I put the items on the belt, the girl ringing me up eyed the Tru Bloods, and made a face at them, thinking in her head, _'Fucking slutty vamp lover,…' _while saying with her big mouth, "You a fang-banger?"

"Excuse me?" How rude, this little snotty chick has some nerve, talking to a customer like this…

'_The bloods,… you fuck vampers?' _"The bloods,… you fuck vampers?" I heard her thoughts mesh and echo with her mouth. She had no filter, that bitch.

"I don't think that is any of your business,… would you like me to call up your manager, sweetie," I spit out the word and she just glared at me, _'I hope they all get wiped out soon,… already got a few sick,… dying out, fuckers…'_

She rang everything up and kept her mouth shut. I paid and as I left I gave her the finger. She deserved it. I read in her mind that her momma was in the FOTS and they knew that some vampires were getting 'poisoned,' but not much on the details. I put her face in my 'vault,' as Pam calls hers, for later use.

I blasted the music on the way home, speeding along, trying to relax my brain. I had a lead foot with good music on, so sue me.

I got back to the house and put the groceries away, and put the folded clothes onto my bed beside Eric, so he would find them later. I got bored then, seeing it was only three p.m. and decided to take a walk to the graveyard again. I really missed my Gran,…

The air around me was crisp as I inhaled and smelled the nature around me. I walked along the path towards the cemetery, when suddenly I heard a strange brain signature.

Before I could turn around to the sound, I was hit over the head. I fell over and lost consciousness.

* * *

**EPOV**

_I kept picturing random flashes of memory from my life-time, nothing in order or making sense. Fighting in battles as a human, fighting in battles as a vampire, killing, and so on. The time frames were mixed up and switched around and I had no idea what battle was when,… just the fury and excitement in my blood driving me._

_Then I pictured Russell again, talking with a woman,… a Were, hooked on vampire blood,… Russell's blood. King. King Russell,… Edgington. Of Mississippi. Burning, charred skin, cement. Wolves. Wolves killing my family,… my mother and baby sister dead on the ground, my father: the king of our tribe, dying, telling me I was to be King next,… I didn't want it. Russell, cloaked, taking the crown from us. The crown encased in an office,… Talbot,… seducing and killing him,…_

_It all switched again and turned back to the Were-bitch,… in the study. 'There's a Were-bitch in your study,' my voice echoed. Her face snarling, crying, wanting revenge on,… Sookie. Sookie's face, crying,… why was she always crying…_

_Her face flashed then, duct tape over her mouth, eyes closed._

I gasp awake. It is dark. My blood is boiling.

"SOOKIE!"

* * *

**AN: Guess who! Baha, I'm too easy! And YAY over 100 reviews! Thank you all so much for reading! I know how hard it must be to quench your TB thirst,... oh hell it's an Eric Northman thirst, who are we kidding? ;-)**


	10. Captive

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISLCAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

****Just a note, in my stories, bonding takes MUTUAL exchanges, like they have to drink at the same time from each other. I don't think we saw many of that in TB with Sookie and Bill, which is why they are not truely bonded,... but I could be wrong, I missed a lot of the first season because some of the acting was horrribleeee, and instead I just stuck with the books and then watched season 2 and 3,... yeah I said it, I skipped half of season 1. But honestly, Eric and Bill and Sookie were not perfected yet! They really weren't,... :-(**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Captive (by Liz Durrett)**

**SPOV**

The first sense that comes back to me is smell. I smell blood, and mildew. Then, I felt cold, bound, bruised and aching. I opened my eyes, and saw the cement walls around me, dark. I was in some kind of basement? My wrists were bound behind my back, with what felt like rope and my ankles were bound with rope, and I had duct tape over my mouth. Fuck.

I heard the fuzzy brain again, and as it came closer to the door, I heard her. It was Debbie. Of course. Double fuck.

She burst through the door, smiling, Joker-smile scar on her face. Whoops, that was my bad,… She came over to me, laughing evilly, and kicked me. I cried out, and slumped over to the side.

She growled and grabbed me, looking me straight in the eye and spitting out, "I've got you now, you fucking bitch. Kill my Cooter and fuck my ex? FUCK YOU." She spit in my face and threw me back down.

I started to cry, feeling the pain in my side where she kicked, the pain in my head from the initial blow before, and pain in my arms from behind bound. I cried for the pain I felt, and for the desperation and fear I felt. I didn't think I would survive this psycho.

She walked over to a cabinet on the far side of the room, opened it, and I heard jingling of metal. She came sauntering back to me, grinning, with a large, shiny knife in her hand. She squatted before me, laughed, and said manically, "You see my face, you slut? You did that, honey. I'm gonna return the favor, then we will both have a happy fucking grin all the time." I whimpered, and cried more, feeling helpless. I struggled against the ropes, but it did nothing but anger her more.

She slid the side of the knife against my cheek, letting me feel the cold metal that would soon cut. She ripped off the duct tape, causing my mouth to burn. I shrieked and pushed away from her, but she held me tight on my shoulders, knife right next to my face. She snarled at me, and feeling absolutely too fucked to do much else, I begged.

"Please, you don't want to do this,… you know I didn't kill him,… and I didn't do anything with Alcide, I swear it, please,…" I cried and shook my head, trying to will her to understand. Her face grimaced and her eyes watered.

"He killed him for you, ya cunt. I don't care if you fucked him or not, either, you're just one fuckin bitch in my way, causin problems,... cuttin' my FUCKING FACE!" She screamed and punched me in the mouth, breaking my jaw. I shrieked and my jaw sagged, the pain making me cry more. I couldn't even beg now. I wish she would just kill me, at this point. Hands and legs tied, no way to escape or hurt her, jaw broken, knife in my face; I was fucked.

She grinned menacingly and put the knife to my lips. She pressed a little, and slit the corner of it, all the way to my cheek. I screamed, my every nerve jumping from my skin. She laughed, and suddenly, a flash flew by and she was thrown to the wall, smashing her head, skull shattering and slumped to the floor. The amount of blood told it all, her head was crushed. The culprit, a very angry Eric. Oh, thank god.

"Sookie,…" He ran to me, knelt down and tore his wrist open, shoving it to my mouth. I couldn't close it to suck, so I whimpered. He ripped the ropes off of me, splitting them, and laid me down, bit his wrist again and put it over my mouth.

"I came as soon as I could, baby, I'm so sorry, just let it slide down your throat, sweetheart, it will be alright,…" his words were frantic and his eyes were wide and fearful. I guess I looked pretty fucked up.

I felt the blood start to work, with every drop sliding down my throat, I felt more able to use my jaw. Finally it locked back into place and I sucked hard on his wound, drawing more blood. The pain from the broken bones were fading, as well as the sharp stinging from my cheek and mouth. I felt the blood tingle through me, mingling with my own in my veins. He scooped me up with one arm and put me in his lap, cradling me, smoothing my hair back, whispering to me as I drank.

"Sookie, I was so worried I lost you,… if that fucking bitch isn't dead already, I will rip her limbs off of her and suck her fucking dry,… oh, Sookie, I'm so sorry,…" I swallowed one final time, feeling completely healed, and powerful, and looked to Eric's face. He was crying, blood tears streaming down his face, eyes watching me.

I reached my hand up to lay on his cheek, wiping away his tears, "Eric, you saved my life,… you have nothing to feel sorry for,… you even fixed my face, right?" I smiled a little, as his eyes roamed over my features, nodding.

"It's perfect, baby, all fixed. Though I don't know if I can ever forget seeing you so hurt,…" His lip trembled and I felt my heart clench. I hated to see him so upset,… I reached up and kissed him, needing to feel him, needing him to know how thankful I was for him saving me and healing me, needing him to cheer up. He kissed me back slowly, his bloody tears and my salty ones mixing together and falling to our joined lips. I felt ravenous,… I needed more.

I pushed him back, laying him on the cold ground. I straddled his waist and leaned over him, kissing him passionately, forgetting everything except us. He ran his fingers through my hair, and pulled me closer with his other hand on my back. I reached between us and rubbed his hard cock underneath his jeans, and he growled into my mouth. I pulled back slightly, and lifted up, unzipping and releasing him. His eyes rolled back quick and he ripped the button off my shorts. I got up quick to pull them down, so he wouldn't shred them, and impaled myself onto his cock, crying out in pleasure as he stretched my insides. I rode him hard and fast, feeling animalistic from his ancient blood, feeling more alive than I ever had before.

"Fuck, ohh god, Eric,… aaaah," I gasped out, moaning, chanting his name over and over.

He growled, grabbing my hips hard, "Fuck me, lover,…. unngggfuucck,…aaaa-aaauuunnngghh," he grunted and leaned his head back, neck arched, his mouth open and eyes clenched shut. I leaned over and licked the front of his neck, over his Adams apple as he swallowed audibly. He growled again and I moved my mouth to the space between his neck and shoulder. I bit down, hard, drawing blood from him again and he yelped. I drank it down as I felt my release coming, when suddenly he moved my hair from my neck and bit mine as well. I moaned into his body, sucking hard, as he drank deeply, causing me to orgasm violently. My insides tightened around his cock, and I went deaf and blind for a good minute. I released him from my mouth and gasped, my body shuddering over him, my nerves exploding into fireworks. He swelled inside of me and let go of my neck as he cried out in some foreign language and released into me, forcefully.

"Mina gudar,… jag älskar dig, ... som jag behöver dig, du är min allting, för alltid," he cried out into my neck in a deep, guttural moan. Oh, Lord, that was the sexiest thing I have ever heard!

I struggled to catch my breathe, gasping and holding onto him. I looked over to his face, blood on his mouth and under his eyes, and he looked back at me, smiling softly. He kissed my mouth gently, then my nose and chuckled quietly, "You, my darling, are an enigma." I frowned a bit, confused.

"Why is that," I whispered to him, staring into his smiling eyes.

"You are so beautiful and innocent, and then you fuck me hard, and dirty on the floor of your captors basement after nearly being killed,… I would have never guessed," he said softly, smiling and kissing my nose again, fingers running through my hair. I looked up past him, at the bloodied wall, where Debbie Pelt lay dead on the floor.

I gasped, "Oh my god,…" I shot off of him, falling to the side, shorts tangled around my ankles, mumbling, "Ew, gross, ew, ew, ew!"

He sat up and adjusted his pants, then grabbed me quickly, pulled my shorts into place and held me against him, "It is alright, Sookie,… she didn't see," he winked and I shuddered. I fucked in front of a corpse. I was officially a morbid individual. Okay, so I earned that title a few times in the past few months, but this was just weird!

"What are we gonna do with her?" I motioned to her lifeless body, and Eric turned to her, nonchalantly.

He shrugged and said, "Find a fresh grave and put her in it? You said we did it before, right?" He smiled and winked again, he enjoyed this. Vampires.

He carried her upstairs and we found a blanket. We wrapped her up and he carried her outside.

"Wait, how did you get here?" I asked him, as he slung the body over his shoulder. He grabbed me suddenly, hugged me to him and shot up in the air. I shrieked and clung to him, avoiding Debbie's dead legs wrapped in flowery cotton, and closed my eyes.

We landed a few minutes later and he set me down. I opened my eyes, and we were in the cemetery. We looked around and found a new grave. Eric quickly dug it up, threw her in, and buried her. He then looked at me and said, "Déjà vu, huh?" Smirking, I nodded and he smiled. He grabbed my hand and we walked back to my house.

Going inside, I remembered something,…

Hands on my hips, looking like a strict mother, I said, "Did you drink your medicine, mister?" He looked at me, brows raised and put his hands on his hips, copying me.

"Before or after I rescued your cute little ass?" He sassed at me, one brow raised now, smirk set.

I held back my grin and said, "Go drink it, I don't want you to stay sick."

"Yes, mommy," he huffed at me, and stomped into the bedroom like a giant man baby. I would make a good mother,… too bad I would have to watch them grow old and die while I stayed the same,… I sighed and sat down. I would not feel sorry for myself, right now. I was just saved from being tortured further and possibly murdered.

Eric came back in, grinning at me, and charged at me. I yelped as he grabbed me in a hug, me still sitting and him squatting before me slightly. He pulled away and looked at me, saying softly, "I would die if I ever lost you, Sookie,…"

I bit my lip, held back a sob, and said, "Thanks for saving my life,…"

* * *

**EPOV**

"Thanks for saving my life,…" Her words echoed in my head, mimicking those that she said the night I saved her from her first Were attack. My memories were still coming back in flashes.

"You don't need to thank me anymore, sweetheart,… I will always be here to save you,… I am going to work on keeping you out of danger, first, though. I do not enjoy it."

She nodded and smiled sadly, "Me either,… how did you know to come for me, anyways? The blood?" I nodded at her and she smiled a little brighter.

"Good for many things, huh? Healing, tracking, super sexy dreams,…" She chuckled and I grew curious.

"Ohh, super sexy dreams, huh? Featuring,…?" I teased her, waggling my eyebrows.

She giggled and said, "Who do you think! Dracula?" I furrowed my brows and pouted, teasing her further as she pushed my chest, "You, silly, I've been dreaming of fucking you ever since I sucked that dang bullet outta you!"

Her hot mouth on my skin flashed before me, the smell of fire and explosives, blood and death around us, her sucking the tiny piece of metal from my chest,… the guilt,…

"Sookie, I am sorry for tricking you that night,… I simply wanted to be more connected to you,… feel you,… you were in danger in the church and I had no idea,… it worried me," I spoke softly to her, not knowing where exactly these feelings came from, but knowing them as fact.

"You remember?" She whispered, quietly.

"Bits and pieces, but,… I remember those feelings,… the guilt I felt for tricking you,… my desire to protect you and feel you in the future,… it was my only chance. I saw it after I took the bullets for you, though," I winked at her and she smiled.

"Always the knight in shinin' armor, with little ole me as the damsel in distress," she shook her head and laughed softly.

I nodded and stroked her cheek, trying to forget the gash that had been there a little earlier, trying to forget her jaw hanging, the fear and pain in her eyes,… I would have nightmares of it.

"I,… I love you, Sookie," I whispered to her. Why, I don't know. It felt right in my undead heart, it felt right on my tongue. It sounded right in my head and in my ears,… I knew I loved her. I had a tiny feeling, also, that I had loved her for a long time, already.

* * *

**AN: Aw, how sweet! Tell me what you think!**

**And btw,... ****Swedish Translation: "My gods, I love you,… I need you,… you are my everything, forever."**


	11. Islands

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISLCAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

**Thank you all for the reviews! It's hard to reply to all of them right now, because I am still trying to write chapters,... I'm up to 24 now! Squee! They aren't all up yet though because I like to change things around as I write, and I wouldn't want them to come out too early and then me be like 'oh, wait, i don't like this one scene' lol! Uhm, major lemons below? Yeaaahhhh.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Islands (by Shakira covering The XX)**

**SPOV**

I stare at him, not believing his words,… did I hear him correctly?

"What," I whisper out.

"I love you," he says under his breath, staring straight into my eyes. Uh oh…

"No,… no, Eric, you're not thinking clearly, you're brain is still funky from the illness-" He cuts me short, growling.

"No. I know that I feel this way,… I feel it in me,… here," he whispers the last word, holding his hand to his heart. I shudder and feel tears spring to my eyes.

"Why would you love **me? **I'm just a freak,…"

He shook his head, brows knitting together, "No,… you are everything to me,… you are -"

I cut him off, yelling as I stand up, "A FREAK! I'M A TELEPATHIC, HUMAN/FAIRY BREEDER WHO IS GOING TO LIVE FOREVER, ALONE! I'M NOTHING BUT A FUCKING FREAK!" I sob out and he tries to grab my arm, but I pull away and rush to my bathroom. I feel angry and upset, and shocked and confused. Why the hell would he love me? He could have anyone,… I was just a fucking body to produce fairies, a magnet for trouble, a freak who hears thoughts,… I was nothing but a big fucking mess.

I sobbed and slid to the floor, hugging my knees to my chest. I put my head down beside the tub and closed my eyes. Eric opened the bathroom door and came to sit beside me. He stroked my arm with his fingers and spoke quietly.

"Lover,… can we please talk about this? I am feeling your emotions inside of me, and they are tearing me apart,… why have you reacted this way?"

I look at him, confused, and ask, "You feel them?" He nods and I continue, "the blood?" He nods again and I sigh. I wipe the tears away and look down.

"I'm sorry,… I just don't understand,… you are ill and can't remember anything, and you probably don't really love me, you are just confused,… honestly," I mean this Eric wasn't really the real Eric, he was like a smidgen of the real Eric,… it was all just confused feelings.

"No, Sookie,… I don't remember much of my existence, but I remember a lot of us, and my feelings for you,… the ones I have now, they are familiar to me, as if I have loved you all along,… why is that so terrible?" He looked hurt, and I felt awful. But seriously, love? LOVE?

"Eric,… you can't love me," I whisper, shaking my head, letting more tears fall. The first and last man to love me was sent to pretend to love me,… who knew if any of it was real,… and now this, this was all fake too,…

"Why not?" He looked sad and confused and desperate. Why not? Well,…

"You're Eric Northman,… you don't 'love,'… you use, and you feed and you fuck,… 'love' is for your maker and your child,… and yourself. No one else," I whispered, shaking my head.

He looked angered now, "Is that what you think of me? Is that how I am, normally?"

I nod and shrug at the same time, not knowing for sure if I was right, but feeling damn close to it.

"It's what you try to portray, at least,… I wouldn't know,… you don't let anyone in," My lips trembled and my voice cracked. I felt like we were having a therapy session.

"Did you ever think, maybe, it was an act? To be seen as strong, with no vulnerabilities? Love and emotions make one vulnerable, Sookie. If anyone knew how I truly felt for someone, they could use it against me. Have you ever thought about that?" His eyes rimmed red, but his voice was strong, and direct. I shook my head.

He whispered to me, causing me to shiver, "You used to think I was made of cold, hard stone, and empty inside,…You knew this deep down, Sookie. It is an act,… but my feelings for you are real,… they always have been." He knew about my dream?

"How did you know that," I ask him, nervously.

"I have shared dreams with you, Sookie,… you dream them, and I see them,… our blood channels them," he says quietly, "but I have never manipulated them."

"You said you didn't know about the dreams before,… you were lying?"

"No,… I am suffering from amnesia, remember? It's all coming back, slowly, and I know these things as fact."

I whisper, "Oh,…" I swallow and look at him, "So you really are a big faker?"

He smirks, and says, "I was,… but I don't want to be one with you, anymore. It has only caused us heartache."

I nod and sniffle, and he leaned forward to kiss my cheek softly. He wiped my tears with his thumb and said softly, "What were you saying before,… that you were a breeder? That you are going to live forever?" He scrunches his face in confusion, and I take a deep breathe.

"I don't know if you remember this yet, but, I had gone to the Fae Realm recently to speak with my kin,… I'm one-eight fairy,… my grandfather is the Fairy Prince, Niall Brigant,… I learned that I was born to produce fae children, forever. I won't die unless I am killed,… they wanted to impregnate me every year until I started to breed mostly full fae children,… any others born would have been killed,… all against my will,…" I cried silently as he listened. It felt good to get it out, that I was immortal.

"But you are safe now, correct?" I nod and sniffle.

"They may come to find me in the future, but right now, I am safe,…"

"Lover,… it is not so bad, being immortal,…" He shrugged his shoulder slightly and smiled sadly. He knew what it was like to live forever,…

"But watching everyone you know die,… never changing, being alone,… how do you deal with it?"

He shrugged again, "I don't know right now,… I have only remembered some pieces of my existence,… but,… you don't have to be alone,…you will always have me, I promise."

I stare into his blue eyes, still rimmed red, and I lean my head to the side and smile sadly through my tears. I reach for his hand and I look down at it, joined with mine. I stroke his skin with my thumb and realize, maybe he really did love me,… and even if we never become an item or couple, or get married,… we could at least be friends forever, right?

"What if you get sick of me?" I whisper, still looking at our hands.

"It is not possible,…" He stops his speaking and I look at him. He is watching me carefully. I scoot close to him and hug him tightly to my body.

"Thank you, Eric," I whisper into his ear. He rubs my back and sways me gently, soothing away my pain and internal suffering.

I giggle softly into his neck and whisper, "There's love in you,…"

He whispers back, "Only for Sookie."

* * *

**EPOV**

As I spoke with her, many images and scenes came to my mind, including her dreams of me. They were as vivid as reality, just like my dream of her.

Her sadness and suffering, now, had me trembling inside. I felt her emotions, so much more than normal. I was not sure what this meant,… but I had a feeling. I made sure to block mine from her, not to frighten her,… it would be too much.

We must have bonded. Three mutual blood exchanges, it was done. I hadn't even realized we were doing it until it all flooded into me. It was a slow process, perhaps because of my waning illness. But now that she was calmer, I felt only exhaustion. I did not understand it, she was sleeping quite a bit, how could she be so drained?

I whisper to her again, as she lay against my chest, "Are you tired, my sweet girl?"

She nods against me and says, "I don't know why,… I've been sleeping so much, and all your blood should have me wired, right?" I nod, and she shrugs.

"Would you like to sleep, then?"

She shakes her head no and says, "I need a shower, I smell like blood, death, and dog," she laughs quietly and I kiss her head.

"I will start it for you, then. Get your sleep clothes ready, okay?" She nods and we get up. She moves slowly into her room and I lean into the shower to turn it on and adjust the heat. I needed one too, although vampires don't get smelly, we can get dirty pretty easy. I had mud and dirt between my fingers from the grave,… I would wait till she was done though,…

I turn around, sensing her return, and find her naked. Lust fills my blood, both hers and mine. I guess I was showering now.

She raises her eyebrow and smirks at me, "You kinda smell, wanna save some water and hop in?" God, fuck me, she was adorably sexy. I nod and she gets in. I strip out of my clothes and pull back the curtain, seeing her head back, eyes closed, and hands through her now soaked hair.

I come in behind her and hold her around her waist, kissing her neck, letting the warm water wash over us. I grab the soap and lather my hands up, then run them over her body, memorizing every inch,… I mean cleaning every inch,… Oh, fuck, she will be the death of me!

She moans as I massage the soap into her shoulders and back, then wrap my hands around her and lather her breasts. I move down to her belly and rub her soft skin as her arms go up and around the back of my head. I kiss her cheek and move around to her perfect ass. I knead and massage the soap onto her soft flesh, wanting to devour her. The suds gone from my hands, I snake them around to her front. One hand moves to her breast, holding her tightly to my chest, and the other slides over her soft tummy, down to her moist clit. I circle my fingers over it and she gasps, grabbing my hair with her hands behind my neck. I growl into her neck and move my fingers further, slipping between her folds, diving into her hot, wet center. She cries out, as I move my fingers in and out of her, using my thumb to stimulate her clit. She moans again, and I nibble on her neck, sucking it slightly, right under her ear. She shakes and I can feel her arousal and desire coming through the bond.

I move my fingers faster, and growl into her ear, "Cum for me, lover."

She cries out and her knees wobble, as she drops onto them, bringing me with her, still fucking her with my hand. She puts one arm out, hand on the wall, as she gasps and moans, as I kneel behind her, my fingers working her into oblivion. Finally, I feel her muscles tense, and as she cries out and shudders under me, her tight cunt spasms around my fingers. I slow down, letting her ride out her orgasm and calm her breathing. I pull out of her and she sighs, putting her forehead on the wet tile. I rub her back and soothe her trembling body, kissing along her spine.

"Are you alright, my love?" I ask her softly and she nods and laughs, deliriously.

"Uh-huh,… whoa-my-god,…" I chuckle at her 'high' state, and stand up. I reach down to her to help her back to her feet. She turns around, instead, on her knees and grins up at me.

"Nuh-uh," she shakes her head, and licks her full lips. She looks straight at my throbbing cock, and I feel her excitement in the blood. She takes her hand and grabs it lightly, then puts her mouth to it, kissing it. Her tongue darts out, and I feel my legs shake. She smirks as I hiss, her tongue sliding along my cock, like a fucking lollipop. I put my fingers through her wet hair and hold her head, feeling it move forward and back with each lick. She pulls back slightly, and slowly inserts my cock into her mouth, inch by inch.

"Fuuuuckk, you're so warm,… unnnggg," I growl out, not able to control my appreciation.

Her hot, wet mouth moved up and down my shaft, while her little hand tensed and released around the base. With every few strokes of her mouth, she would pull out slightly, her pouty lips would surround the head, and her tongue would circle around it, causing me to throw my head back and moan.

"Aaah, oooooh, fuck, baby,… unnngghh," I couldn't control my voice, it kept forcing gutteral moans and growls from my throat. I felt like I was going to explode.

Suddenly, her other hand moved under my balls, and started to massage them, then moved to the tender spot just behind them.

I gasped and cried out, "Oh, fuuuuckkk, whatareyoudoingohmygods,fuuuck, Din mun är otrolig, vill jag att leva och att dö inuti dig, helig fuck!"

I looked down at her as she worked her mouth and hands on me, and her eyes looked up into mine, sparkling devilishly. Oh, gods, she really was going to kill me!

"Lover,…lover, fuckfuckimgonnacum,…" I had to warn her, it was only polite. Instead of releasing me, she simply worked me harder and faster and watched my face as I growled and came into her waiting mouth. I gasped and my arms reached out, hands hitting the tile hard to keep myself from falling forward. I felt it from my fucking toes. She swallowed every drop, pulled me out of her mouth with a pop, and sat back and smiled. Holy. Fuck.

I looked down at her, arching my whole body over hers as she smiled up at me. "Where in the fuck did you learn that," I gasped out, feeling like I used up all my cum in one shot.

"Telepathy has it's benefits," she said, winking. Fuck.

The memory of one of my dreams echoed in my brain, 'I got skills you can't even dream of, cowboy,' I shuddered and exhaled an unnecessary breath. She's got skills, alright.

* * *

**AN: Teehee, that was yummy!**

**Swedish Translation (or at least this is what the internet told me): "Your mouth is incredible, I want to live and die inside of you, holy fuck!"**


	12. The Sun and The Moon

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISLCAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Sun and the Moon (by Mae)**

**SPOV**

"Telepathy has it's benefits," I say, winking at him and smiling. I had a few tricks.

He shuddered above me and closed his eyes for a second. I pushed him back a little, motioning that I was going to stand up, and he lifted his head from the tile. I slide between him and the wall, his arms on either side of me.

I bit my lip and said, "Let me wash you, now," his eyes sparkled and he nodded. He leaned back, and stood up, taking his arms away from the wall. I grabbed the soap, lathered up and ran my hands all over his amazingly toned body. I wished it was chocolate in my hands, so I could lick him clean. Oh, boy, I was in trouble!

He watched me intently the entire time, and when we both rinsed off and finally turned the water off, he scooped me up and took me out, setting me on the closed toilet and grabbed a towel. He dried me off slowly, his eyes concentrated on my body. I watched him in awe of how gentle he was. He finished and then dried himself quickly. He scooped me up again, and I yelped as he tossed me onto my bed. He pulled the covers out from under me, and got in beside me, covering us with the blanket. I snuggled against him, as he draped one arm around my shoulders, and the other around my waist. He was the best cuddler.

He kissed my forehead and said, "Goodnight, min älskling, jag älskar dig."

I nuzzled into him further and sighed happily, "Goodnight, Eric." I kissed his chest and laid my arm across his middle, feeling like I never had to move again.

**EPOV**

I held her as she slept, and I watched her breathing, her sucking in her bottom lip every now and then, her eyelids fluttering slightly,… I was obsessed with her. I stroked her belly with my finger tips, swirling around her navel, moving upward, coming to rest over the spot where her diaphragm moved up and down.

She could be mine, forever. I didn't even have to turn her. I felt her sorrow, but, I knew it wouldn't be terrible. I knew, we could be together, never alone, in love,… I wouldn't have to end my existence when she passed away. I would keep her safe, away from harm, and we would live together for the rest of our existences on this Earth. I was excited.

The dawn came and went, but I still watched her. I did not feel tired,… maybe a little slow, but I was not going to be able to sleep. I wanted to watch her, make sure she was safe,… safe from the world, from her inner turmoil's, from her nightmares,…

Hours passed, little bits of my memory kept coming back, more from my life before Sookie,… I was never truly happy, but right now, laying with her, protecting her, I felt happiness. She made me feel more alive,… she was everything to me.

She began to stir and her eyes fluttered open. She saw me watching her and smiled. I smiled back at her and she said, "Did I sleep all day again?" I shook my head no and her brows furrowed.

"It is about noon,… I can't sleep," I whisper to her, shrugging as much as I could in the position. She frowned then, confused.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to," I whispered, looking into her eyes.

She smirked and said, "You sound like a big baby,… well, why don't you want to sleep? Doesn't the sun pull you under?"

I nodded, "Yes,… but it hasn't,... and I don't want to go to sleep, yet, is all."

She frowned again, looking unconvinced. I continued, speaking quietly, "I wanted to watch you,… and then I didn't want to miss seeing you wake,… I didn't want to miss you."

She smiled and put her hand on my cheek, "Well, I'm awake now,… if you want to stay up, I will stay here with you, okay baby?" I nod and pull her close to me, kissing her soft lips. She giggles into my mouth and I lean over her, covering her body, as I pepper kisses all over her face and neck, enjoying her laughter and happiness through the bond. I couldn't get enough of it.

"I love to hear you laugh,… and see you smile," I say between kissing her face, "and to see your eyes sparkle," I growl then, playfully and add, "and watch you cum,…"

"ERIC!" She squeals, laughing and hitting me. I wrap my arms under and around her, holding onto her and nuzzling my head against her breasts.

"What? You are beautiful, especially when you are screaming my name,…" She giggles and slaps my shoulder.

"You hush, mister."

"Okay, okay,… how did you sleep, my love?"

"Very well,… I believe it starred a certain Viking, perhaps?" I look up at her and her eyebrow is quirked, and she is smirking at me.

"Oh, really? Clad in furs? Raping and pillaging?" I growled, teasing her, knowing by now that I had never raped anyone, as a human or vampire, but the stereotype was still there,… unfortunately.

"Nooo! You were naked, of course, and the sex was consensual,…"

I added, "Of course,…"

She smiled and said, "And I even had a few nice views of that spectacular butt of yours,…"

"Spectacular, huh?" I waggled my brows at her, lowering my mouth to the skin between her breasts.

"Yeaah,… my favorite part," she said seductively. I needed to tease her more, it was too easy,…

I mocked sadness, "Oh,… you do not like my other attributes? Am I,… too small?" I say in a low voice, pretending to be quiet about having a 'small' dick. Yeah, right.

"God no! I didn't even think you'd fit! Jesus H!" She laughed out, amazed that I would even think to consider myself small.

"So,… it is adequate enough?" I teased her further, acting bashful and self-conscious.

"I'd like to think of it as more of, a gracious plenty,… yes," She nods to her own conclusion and I laugh quietly against her skin.

"Sounds like a pet name."

"Oohhh, it does,… I like it,… I could call it the GP!"

I laugh louder and she shakes under me, giggling.

"You are ridiculous," I tell her, smiling and bringing my hand to stroke her face.

"Hey, at least my dick doesn't have a silly nickname," she laughs.

"You don't have one, lover, and I don't normally swing that way, although I probably would get a lot of action,…"

She slapped me again, laughing, "Yeah, Laf want's your bod, he thinks your sex on legs or something,"

"Ah, yes, Lafayette,… he humped his chair after I gave him blood, you know?" I laughed, remembering him singing and dancing and humping things.

She tilts her head and frowns, "You seem to be remembering a lot more now,… is it all back yet?"

I think, suddenly, and realize I do have even more memories back. When they returned, I didn't know, but there were still some blank spots.

"A lot is back, but I feel there are many spaces missing in between,… I didn't even realize I remembered more,…"

"That medicine is working well then,…I wonder what it was anyways,…"

"It tastes similar to your blood,… perhaps it has fae magic? Dr. Ludwig is part fae, you know. Some kind of fae/elf hybrid or something,…"

"Whoa, really? I figured elf as much, but fae? Hmm,…I'll keep that in mind,…"

I nod and kiss her chest, inhaling her scent. She speaks up again.

"My cell phone hasn't gone off, has it? Pam hasn't called or anything?"

I shake my head no and she wiggles under me. I groan but she gets out of the bed and walks to her dresser, picking up her phone.

"Oh, sugar, it's dead,…" She plugs it in next to the bed and sits down, turning the phone on. It buzzes a few times and she curses, "Shit."

"What is it, lover?"

"Five new voicemails, 18 text messages and 10 missed calls. Cheese and rice, I didn't know I was so popular!"

"Mmm, really? My little danger magnet unpopular?" I chuckle and she sticks her tongue out at me. She brings the phone to her ear to listen to her messages and I overhear. She gives me the details anyways.

"It was Pam,… they found the girl, found a bunch of other people with the same blood magic stuff in there blood,… found the witch responsible,… and they want us at Fangtasia tonight at first dark. Dr. Ludwig will be there, too, to cure you completely or something, I don't know. It sounds like a whole heap of fun awaits us!" She chuckles and then scrolls through her texts.

"Shit,…" she says again.

I groan and ask, "What now, my sweet girl?"

"Hold on,…" She gets up and tells me to cover myself in the blanket as she walks out of the room, shutting the door. She comes back a few minutes later, looking mighty pissed.

"My dang phones have been out! Sam said a phone line was struck by lightening,… I didn't even realize,… god damn," she sits back down with a huff.

"Can it be fixed?"

"Yeah, they are working on it today, apparently. Jeez, I feel like the whole world is just passin' by and I'm sittin' back, not noticin' anythin'!" Her cute southern drawl becomes stronger when she is annoyed, it seems.

"So let us go outside and see the world, then." I wanted to feel the sun again, it was possible now, even for a few minutes. She spoiled me.

"Oohh, is that what you want to do, now? Seems I have created a little monster, huh?"

"Pfft, little?" I smirk at her and she nudges me.

"You know, for a thousand year old vampire who is 6 and a half god damn feet tall, you are the biggest little kid, ever. Spoiled rotten and all!" She laughs and I grab her, pulling her to me across the bed. I kiss her and leave her breathless.

I break away and say in a little voice, "Pretty please with sugar on top?" I give her puppy dog face, knowing it will break her.

She sighs and says, "Oh, alright, bite," she rolls her eyes and leans her head to the side.

I growl and lick her skin, feeling the vein throb, and then gently bite into her. She gasps and grabs my hair, tightly, eliciting another growl from my throat. She moans and presses her naked body into mine.

"Ohhh, aaah, Eric,…please,… unggggh," she growls out in a breathy moan. I drink from her, then pull back.

I kiss her lips, then whisper against them, "I want to make love to you in the sun, Sookie."

She whimpers and nods her head. I grab her up and rush out of her room, out of her house and into the sunlight. I set her down on her feet and kiss her passionately as the warmth of the sun beats down on us. She clings to me, grasping my shoulders, as I gently pull her to the ground with me. I lay her down, leaning over her, kissing her still, as I bring my cock to her wet folds. I press into her slightly, as she gasps, pulling her face away from mine. I look into her eyes and then push into her slowly, inch by inch, until I fill her completely. Her eyes roll back as she moans and puts her hands flat on my chest. I pull out, then thrust back in, forcing her to cry out. The warmth of the sun on my back feels incredible, mixing with my cold skin, and then her hot body below me, and surrounding my cock. The sensations drove me, as I slid in and out of her, my one hand gripping her waist while the other held the back of her head, fingers tangling in her hair. I lowered my mouth to hers and kissed her, then trailed kisses down her neck to her breast.

"Aaaaah, ohh Eric,… aaaah!" Sookie gasped and cried out as she writhed below me. I sunk my fangs into her soft flesh and blood filled my mouth. I sucked and licked and moved my hips slower, each thrust hitting her perfectly, as her cries became louder. Suddenly, she sat up, and bit into my neck, hard. I growled and released her as she drank from me. I felt her muscles tightening around my cock as it began to swell. The feeling of her drinking my blood was forcing my orgasm to come quicker, I couldn't control it any longer. I put my hand between us and worked her clit, letting her release come as I came inside of her. She shuddered under me, let go of my neck and moaned out, gasping. I growled as I shot my cum into her, feeling like my entire body was turning to mush. My body felt weak, my bones felt like jelly, I was trembling above her, watching her as she rode out her orgasm, my blood on her lips. I kissed her bloodied mouth, our tongues colliding, tasting each other. The feelings and sensations from myself and the bond were overwhelming me, I felt high. I had to work hard to keep my side closed off, otherwise she would feel everything I had for her. It would probably knock her unconscious, the amount of love, lust, desire, admiration,…pride. She had taken over me. She was my world, now.

I pulled back from the kiss slightly, my lips against hers as I spoke quietly, "Oh, Sookie,… lover,… I cannot get enough of you,…" I closed my eyes and she sighed shakily, as we held each other in the rays of the sun.

Her body continued to shake beneath me, and I held her tighter, rubbing her back as I rolled to the side of her, bringing her up against my chest. She was gasping for air and clutching her fingers onto my arms.

"It's alright, sweetheart, just breathe, baby," I whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Eric,… are you burning yet? Sh-should we go inside?" Her voice trembled a bit as she tried to catch her breath. I wasn't burning, at all. I felt no affect besides warmth.

"No,… I am alright, love," I whispered to her, thinking of reasons why I was not burning yet. Had we only been out here less than a few minutes? We couldn't possibly,…

"But,… it's been awhile, Eric,… you swear you aren't hurting or sizzling at all?" She got up and looked over my body.

"I feel a little weak, that is all,… it's alright, when it happens we will go in, I promise." She nods and lays back down on the ground, cuddling against me again. I wrap my arms around her and close my eyes, feeling amazing with her.

Her warm hand stroked my side, as I heard her breathing and heartbeat go back to normal. I opened my eyes and found her with tears. I felt a small sadness creep into the bond,…

I said softly, stroking her cheek, "What is wrong, my sweet angel?"

She sniffled and shook her head and smiled, "Nothin',… you're just so handsome in the sunlight,…"

I knew then, why she was sad. She wished I could always be there with her, in the daylight as well. I hoped at least this much would do,… I appreciated any time with her, in any way it was given to me.

"Lover,… do not be upset,… we have forever, a little sun here or there won't hurt me, we can still see it together,…"

She nodded and sniffled again, repeating quietly, "Forever."

* * *

**AN: Awwww! Why can't Eric be real and be my lover? HUH? THATS ALL I ASK FORRR! Lol, and reviews of course :-)**


	13. The Drumming Song

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISLCAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

**ANOTHER WARNING: Angst after this chapter, sowwy :-) Don't worry though, it's worth it and always comes for a happier ending! Which, is far away, I'm still writing chapter 28 and it's only just beginning another chapter of their crazy lives! Woooo!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Drumming Song (by Florence and the Machine)**

**SPOV**

Somehow, we stayed outside for an hour without Eric burning. I was concerned, got up and dragged him inside.

"What the hell, how is that even possible?"

"Perhaps all of the blood I have taken has sort of, built up?" He suggested but I was still confused.

"But Bill was never able to do that, he even said he still burned after a few minutes, and he'd been drinking from me for awhile,… I don't get it!"

I realize we are both still very naked, and I rush into my room to put some clothes on and he follows. He stands at my doorway, sun rays filling the hallway behind him, as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. Smirking. All smug and sexy.

"This isn't funny, Eric, this is real serious! We shouldn't even be risking it either! We are literally playin' with fire, and I do not want you to get all toasted up again!" I shiver at the memory.

"I am sorry, I will lock myself in here and force sleep. You go on and come to me at first dark,…" He pouts and sulks his way to my bed. He climbs in and throws the covers over his head with a huff, like a big kid!

"You are such a brat, you know that?" I laugh, and pull back the covers. He is pouting still, brows furrowed, looking angry. Not scary, vampire angry. He looked adorably, baby angry, the kind you wanted to kiss to make it all better.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry,… I just don't want to get you hurt again,…I'll take a nap with you, okay? I'm freaking exhausted!" Which was another issue, what the hell, I had to talk to Ludwig later.

"'Baby.' You know I am ancient, right?" He smiles softly and his eyes sparkle.

"Yeah, but you act like a big, spoiled, baby,… and you're cute like one,…" I smile, trying to convince him it was just a little pet name, no big deal.

"As long as I am your baby?" He pouts adorably, and then he cocks his eyebrow and smirks. Ughhh!

"You are too much, you know that?" I say, getting up and putting my hands on my hips.

"Say it! Say I'm yours! Please! Pleasepleasepleaseee!" He got up onto his knees on the bed, and begged me to call him my baby. Holy shit.

"YOU ARE INSANE!" I laughed and he grabbed me, pulling me to the bed. He tickled me and I screetched.

He yelled over my laughter, "SAY IT! SAY IT, SOOKIE!"

"OKAY, OKAY! YOU'RE MINE!" I screamed, laughing and praying for him to stop so I could breathe again.

"YOUR WHAT? TELL ME, OR ELSE I WILL KEEP GOING!" He continued to tickle me, only faster, with vamp speed. Oh god, no.

I screamed and laughed and cried, "YOU'RE MY BABY!" I felt ridiculous, and my sides hurt, but he kept going.

"AND?" Oh, no, what now?

"AND WHAT? OHMIGOD, ERIC, STOP! AHHH, AND WHAT!"

"I don't know! There must be a secret password! Quick, think of something!" He said seriously, trying not to laugh and tickled me more.

"AND…AND…I LOVE YOU!" He stopped suddenly. Oh thank goodness! Wait, what did I just say?

He asked me quietly, "You what?"

"I… I,… uh…" Uh, oh. I was tickled into saying something I didn't want to,… or did I want to? Oh my god, he tickled the truth out of me! I was falling for him!

"Sookie?" He asked me, brows raised, his face hopeful and fearful at the same time. I bit the bullet.

"I love you,…" I whispered. He stared at me and smiled softly.

"Really? Not just a secret password?" He spoke so seriously and I chuckled a little. He was so cute,…

"Not just a secret password," I whispered, smiling, feeling like my body was going to melt into the floor. My heart pounding in my ears like drums. Like butterflies were exploding into a billion pieces in my tummy. Oh, man. I loved Eric Freaking Northman.

He smiled wide and leaped at me, tackling me down into the mother of all hugs. Kissing my face all over, he murmured into my skin, "Oh, Sookie, I love you so much,… you mean everything to me,… gods, I can't exist without you, now,… you are everything,…"

I held him and we lay together in my bed until dark. We both had dozed off a few times, and I had dreamt of him in my house, with a bunch of Were's holding tools,… they were fixing my house.

When I woke, he opened his eyes. I spoke quietly, "I had a strange dream,… you hired a bunch of Werewolves to fix my house up,…"

"I did," he whispered.

"You did? When I was gone?" I waited, holding my breathe.

He looked past me, out to nowhere, then focused back, nodding, "I dreamt it too, it was a memory. I knew you didn't have the time nor resources to do it yourself,… I wanted to help you out,… it was the least I could do,…"

I choked back tears, "Oh, Eric,… you didn't have to do that, sweetie."

He shook his head and said firmly, "I wanted to,… I did not enjoy seeing it so destroyed,… you hold a lot of pride for your home,… as did your Grandmother,… I had to fix it if I could."

"How did you know my Gran had pride in her home?" It probably wasn't a hard thing to imagine of someone, but how did he even know about my Gran? I couldn't remember if I ever told him,…

"I feel it in you," he whispers.

"Can you feel me very strongly?"

He nods and bites his lip, "Dear one,… I believe we may have,… bonded. Fully. On accident,…"

"A wha?" What did that mean, and why did it sound so official?

"We shared blood mutually three times, forming a complete blood bond. I will be able to feel your emotions strongly, for a very, very long time. You can feel mine, as well, but I have blocked them from you."

"Why? Can I block mine?"

"Probably,… and I was afraid they would be too strong for you,… I did not want to frighten you,…"

"Well, let's see," I insisted, feeling kind of pissed that he would keep all of this from me. I couldn't do much about it now, but still. It hurt a little.

He sighed and then suddenly I felt like my heart and hootchie were going to explode! My lungs tightened and my eyes watered with the amount of lust and desire I suddenly felt. Holy shit!

"Ohmigod,Eric!Stop,..stopstop,ohfuckk!" I muttered out, barely able to breathe.

He pulled them back and closed them off and I inhaled, calming my nerves. I held my hand to my heart, feeling it pound, and then rubbed my clit, desperate for it to stop throbbing. Jesus Christ!

"See?" He smirked. Jerk.

"You coulda warned me better! Holy hell, you might need to fuck me now,…" I said sort of joking. I needed a release, though, NOW. It was insane!

"As you wish, lover." He growled and jumped over me, spreading my legs and ripping off my shorts. His mouth latched onto my clit and I cried out.

I grasped his hair and moaned as he fucked me with his mouth, licking and sucking on my clit, tongue darting between it and my center. I needed more.

"Ahh, oh fuck, Eric,... baby, please,…I need more,… moooorrree!" I moaned out, gasping. He plunged two fingers into me, causing my hips to rise as I cried out. His other hand pushed me back down to the bed, holding me still over my hip. I gripped his hair in my fingers and cried out as I felt my release come. Stars burst behind my eyes as my breathing hitched and my insides tensed and released. Oh, he was good.

"Oh my fucking god, Eric! Fuck, fuck!" I gasped out, riding my orgasm as he continued to suck on me. Suddenly, he bit my thigh and drank from me, eliciting another violent orgasm to rip through me. When he was done, I felt like a bowl of jelly.

He got up, licked his lips, and went to my dresser. He picked up the last vial of blue stuff and drank it down. He turned to me and winked, then found some pants and a black shirt to put on.

"Whatchya doin?" I ask him, panting and confused.

"We have to go to Fangtasia, remember?"

"Oh, right,… I can't move yet, just pick me out somethin' cute to wear, k?" I wink at him and he growls, seductively.

"Oh, yes." He rummages through my closet at warp speed and picks out a white, empire waist sun-dress.

"Oohh, pretty. You have good taste, Northman," I say, winking at him.

"Well, I like you, don't I?" He winks and looks through my panty drawer. Oy. He picks out a white, lacey boy-short and tosses it to me. I grab it and slide them on, then roll out of bed and stand in front of him. He pulls the dress over my head as I raise my arms through the straps. He straightens it out over my body and pats it down for good measure. Perv. I roll my eyes and chuckle at him and he winks again.

"Hmm, now shoes,…" I say, and bend down in my closet and grab some white flip flop sandals. I turn around and see Eric's face. He looks sad.

He says, "I have no shoes,…"

"Oh crap!"

"We can fly then,… I have extra at the bar, i think,… you ready, lover?" I nod and he scoops me up. We stop in the kitchen and I raise my brows in question.

"You are not eating enough,… find something and eat first. I can feel your hunger."

Oh, well, excuse me. I find an apple, take a bite and grab a diet soda. I munch quickly, drink down the soda and smile, "Ready!"

"Ugh, later I am taking you out, and force feeding you, you silly girl."

"Ohhh, a treat!"

"Yeah, yeah, come here," he smiles, kisses me and scoops me up again, rushing out the door and into the sky. We fly to Fangtasia in what feels like only a few minutes. We land and go in through the back entrance, hand in hand, and meet up with Pam, Dr. Ludwig, some vampires, and a bunch of prisoners. Great.

"Ah, there you are, Eric. Jeez, you look like you went tanning,… why are you so glowy and happy?" Pam said, scoffing as we walked in. She looked more like her bitchy, sassy self today.

"Pamela, enough,... Well?"

"These are the vermin who fucked with you, do with them as you please, Master," Pam said, bowing and grinning wickedly.

Dr. Ludwig spoke then, "We have a definite cure, which will work much better than the medicine I gave you. It will give you all your memories back and you will be able to drink any type of blood again. It should work as soon as you wake, tomorrow night."

"Okay, what do we need to do?" Eric asked.

"I have mixed the potion and will inject it into your bloodstream. You will sleep in an hour and wake tomorrow night, good as new."

"Alright, uh, can we speak with you a moment, though,… alone?" The doctor nodded and Eric lead us back to his office, leaving the vampires and prisoners out in the bar. He closed the door and started.

"I have been in the sun and have not burned. For over an hour. We went inside for fear, but nothing happened. Why?"

Dr. Ludwig knitted her brows together, thinking. She asked then, "I sense you two bonded,… am I correct?"

We both nod and she slowly nods, saying, "Yes, well, congrats, now you are a daywalker."

I choke and say, "Excuse me?"

"Your blood, you are part fae, I smell it. I also can smell that you have been chosen to be immortal, as the giver of life to the supernatural. Correct?"

"Uh, I guess,…but-"

"Your blood is forever entwined with his, therefore, he can walk in daylight as you do and the sun may not pull him under if he does not want it to. This also means he may be allergic to iron and lemons, but maybe not,… time will tell. Any other questions?"

I stare at her, shocked, and Eric speaks up, "She has been sleeping a lot, is very exhausted,… why is that?"

"Well, she's been in the Realm for a week with no sleep. God, you vampires are so dimwitted,…"

"Can you explain?" I say, still getting over the whole daywalker thing.

"Here, it was a week. There, it was a few hours, maybe. You did not sleep there, so when you came back, your body had technically not slept in one week. You're exhausted, and probably starving yourself. It's like a jetlag. Eat and sleep. Now, Viking, give me your arm."

Eric stretched out his arm and Dr. Ludwig jabbed him with the needle. He clenched his fist and pumped a few times as the potion went into his vein.

"Alright, lay down so you don't pass out cold on the floor. It will make you drowsy and then you will sleep. I'll send the bill." She poofed away and Eric swayed a bit.

"Nuh-uh, sit down! I can't carry your big Viking butt!" He sat down and laid his head back, closing his eyes. I called to Pam and she came in.

"He's gonna sleep soon, got anywhere he can stay?"

"Yes, there is a secret room downstairs with a bed. Come, Eric." She walked to a hidden door in the office, used a key code and opened it. I grabbed Eric's hand and dragged him along. We got to the room and he laid down. I sat with him and stroked his hair back.

"Pam will keep an eye on you, okay? I will stay with you until you fall asleep, and then I will go home. I will come tomorrow night, okay?" He nodded and closed his eyes, falling asleep. That was quick.

"Pam, he flew us here,.. can I get a ride somehow?"

"Sure, I'll get Bubba,… he is a sweetie," she winked and lead me back to the office. She left quickly, and came back with OH MY GOD, ELVIS.

"Uh, is this for real?" I said, unbelieving.

"Yes, this is Bubba," her eyes bugged and kinda gave me that 'It's Bubba, don't call him Elvis' face. I took the hint.

"Hiya, Bubba, I'm Sookie."

He smiled and stretched his hand out, saying happily, "Well, hiya Sookie! Miss Pam here says you need a ride?" He sounded kind of goofy, but it was definitely the king of rock and roll. Jesus H!

"Yes, thank you so much!"

We drove home, Bubba humming some "Love Me Tender" and me peaking at him. I was still shocked I was sitting next to a vampire Elvis! I wish Gran coulda saw this,…

He stopped humming and looked at me, smiling, "You know, I never saw Mr. Eric look so happy! He love you a lot, I know it."

I nod and smile back, "Yeah,…"

"You know, I only been around here for a year or so, but he has never been happier,… I mean he got kind of better when you first came around,… but then got worse, I think he was jealous,… but when you went away, boy, was he upset!"

I listened to Bubba talk about how sad Eric was when I was gone for that week. It broke my heart, just realizing how much he cared for me,… how much he always cared for me. I was glad, at least, I opened my eyes now. I wouldn't be blinded any longer.

"But, now, he sure looks happy!" Man, Elvis could talk! He sounded like a little kid talking about the circus or something,…

"Yeah, he is happy. So am I,…"

"Well, that's good, Sookie. Whenever I saw you, you didn't look happy,… and when Mr. Bill was around, pfft! He was always a sour-puss!"

"El-…uh, Bubba,… how come I ain't never seen you around? You say you've seen me before?"

"Why, yes, I am a helper. I help Eric watch out for stuff he cares about. I am a good eye! But sometimes I get distracted, or sometimes another vampire wants my help. Everybody is always asking for me! I feel like a celebrity!" He smiles wide, then it fades, and he frowns. I pretend I don't notice,.. his frowning looked a little manic. I was nervous suddenly.

"So, you like, spied on me?"

"OH NO! No, Miss Sookie, I only would watch out sometimes and make sure no body hurt you when Eric wasn't able! Like that watch dog, you had back when,…"

Sam. "Oh, you mean Dean? Yeah, he musta run off,… I haven't seen that ole collie in a while!"

"Yea, dogs are nice,… but I love cats! Do you have any cats?" His fangs popped out. Thank goodness Tina was in heaven.

"No, my cat died. Sorry."

"Oh, pity. I do enjoy cats,…" This was getting awkward and thankfully we made it to my house. I hopped out of the car and said goodbye to Bubba, then ran inside and locked the door. I changed into a nightgown and hopped into bed. I felt lonely without Eric. I ran my hand over his side of the bed, still able to smell him. I clutched his pillow to my chest and fell asleep, pretending he was with me.

* * *

**AN: So, let's see how Eric heals, shall we? ;-)**

**And gosh darn, you guys are good at figuring stuff out! I wrote all this ahead of time, so none of your speculations were used as inspiration, yet, and I was like DANG, THEY KNOW WHATS GONNA HAPPEN! Ahah, well, hopefully now you won't guess so well. *Laughs evilly***


	14. Change

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISLCAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

**AN- Angsty, but theres love there, I swear! The next few chapters bring tears to my eyes, and they are all short, so I won't drag it out. Trust me, it's worth it!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Change (In the House of Flies) (by Deftones)**

**EPOV**

I awoke feeling disoriented. Had I passed out in the basement? Had Pam put me in the spare bedroom? What happened to the girl,…

I got up and went upstairs into the office. I called to Pam through the maker/child bond and within minutes she came running in.

"Pam, where did the girl go? What in the fuck happened? Did you heal her at least?"

She stared at me, eyebrow quirking upward and said, "Eric,… what girl?"

"Pam, don't play games. The fang-banger you found for me,… her blood fucking burned me and fucked me up,... I passed out,… you put me in bed, girl is gone,… what the fuck?"

"Eric,… that was days ago." I stared at her. She wasn't serious, was she? I was passed out for days?

"Excuse me?"

"That happened days ago, Eric, you were poisoned or cursed or whatever,... we fixed it, we have the ones responsible,… would you like to punish them now? Honest, you don't remember this?" Her face was scrunched in confusion. I felt completely lost.

"Where are they?" I growled, angered that someone had fucked with me.

"In the bar, it's Monday so we are closed, there are too many to fit in the basement and what with you sleeping down there, I didn't want to risk it with those witches." She made a face of disgust and sauntered out of the office. I followed her, wanting to see who had 'cursed' me, or whatever the fuck was even going on.

I entered the bar area, and it was filled with tied and gagged men and women, all looking glamoured and beaten. I looked around, shocked. I slowly walked around, moving between bound legs, smelling them. Magic. They were witches, as Pam said. They had cursed me?

"They cursed me?" I asked, in a soft but deadly tone.

Pam nodded her head and said, "Yes Master, the blood of the girl was tainted,… they had joined forces with the Fellowship,… claiming they had a poison to kill us off,… it was blood magic. A vampire drinks from the human with the cursed blood, the vampire gets sick, and eventually starves to death."

"Why do I not remember this?"

"You had lost your memories as well, and could not feed, or heal. When Dr. Ludwig gave you the anti-dote or whatever she gave you,… it must have just reversed it all, as if it didn't happen. I don't know for sure,…"

I felt raged and disgusted, but I feared killing all of these vermin. We were already too fucked, ever since Russell's outrage. I couldn't risk it.

"Glamour them into never harming a vampire again,… into never doing witch-craft again,.. anything,…then take them all away. I don't care where, disperse them, whatever. This cannot get out to the human public. Warn vampires of others, but erase the memories of these ones,… I want it as if nothing happened." I demanded and Pam stared at me, shocked. "NOW." I yelled, and she nodded. She began glamouring, and as I sat down and watched, I thought about what in the fuck mess my undead life had just become. I lost a few days of my existence. I had no idea what had happened. Pam finished quickly, made a few phone calls and started to take the people away, with the help of some of my trusted underlings.

I sat behind the bar, still focused on my thoughts, when the phone rang. No one else was around, and I figured I had to answer. I had a business that was probably behind with my absence.

I pick up and answer gruffly, "Fangtasia."

I hear a breath and my blood tingles, then a voice, "Eric? Are you feeling any better?"

I frowned, absolutely fucking confused. Why in the world was she calling me,… asking how I was? She fucking hated me last I knew.

I ask, feeling lost and slightly angered, "Sookie?"

* * *

**SPOV**

"Yeah,… sorry I figured you knew. So,… did that stuff work that Ludwig gave you? You passed out pretty quick," I was so anxious to know how he was feeling. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I had slept most of the day, and as soon as I woke, I felt his absence. It made me feel,…empty. I didn't like it. I wanted to come see him, but I wanted to make sure he felt alright first.

"How do you know Dr. Ludwig saw me?" His voice was kind of rough, tone kind of harsh. He sounded cranky,…

"I was there, silly, and you almost passed out on the floor. We got you to bed just in time, then Bubba drove me home. Which, by the way, you never told me Elvis was a fricken vampire! And occasionally spied on me, as per your instructions!" I said with a smile on my face, it was all kind of hilarious. Elvis, spying on me! Ha!

I heard him growl into the phone, and then say harshly, "It was merely to keep you safe, you were a valuable asset,…"

His voice made my blood run cold. I felt a shiver.

"Eric,… are you okay?" I ask quietly.

"What the fuck do you care? Why are you calling? You need protection or help again, and you think I will continue to bow to your every wish and command?"

I felt a lump in my throat and my eyes teared up, why was he saying these things?

I whisper, trying not to sob out, "Eric,… why are you acting like this?"

"WHY ARE YOU? You HATE me, you enjoy to fucking watch me SUFFER, why do you act as if I WOULD FORGET THAT?"

I sobbed out, "Baby, what are you talkin-"

He cut me off, yelling at me, "I AM DONE WITH YOUR GAMES, MS. STACKHOUSE. IF YOU WOULD PLEASE LEAVE ME BE, NOW, I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT, AND WILL HAPPILY LEAVE YOU ALONE. FOREVER." He hung up and I stood there, shocked, feeling like my heart was just torn out. I couldn't breathe. I sobbed and clutched the phone, feeling like I was going to pass out. I was blinded by tears, and sank to the floor, sobbing. What just happened? What changed?

* * *

**AN: AHHHH OHMYGODDD! I know right? I had to though,... it makes their love stronger in the end! Don't worry though, like I said, the angsty ones are short, and I will update them quickly behind each other so you don't suffer too much! But, they are awesome, and I love them and you should really, reaaalllyy listen to the music for each chapter. You might cry!**


	15. Broken Arrow

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISLCAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Broken Arrow (Pixie Lott)**

**SPOV**

I sat on my floor, sobbing for a good hour. I was hiccupping and gasping, wishing I had someone to talk to, to help me.

I dialed the phone and called the only person I could think of.

"Merlottes."

"Sam, it's Sookie,… is it alright if I came by to just, talk to you? I'm,… I'm in a really bad place right now,…" I said softly, trying not to cry more.

"Oh, Sooks, are you alright? Of course, Chere, come on down,… is it anything serious, are you in trouble?"

"No, no, I'm safe,… just, I need someone to talk to,… I don't want to be alone right now,…" I sniffled.

"Yea, come now, Chere, I'll be waitin'. You okay to drive?"

"Yea, I'll be right there. Thank you,… you really are a great friend, Sam."

"Anythin' for you, Sookie, you know that."

I smiled sadly to myself and said goodbye. I drove there, thinking to myself, why couldn't I fall in love with someone like Sam? He could be in the sun, give me babies, make me happy,… and then I thought again. Because I could hear his thoughts on occasion,… because my babies could turn into collies once and awhile, and I wasn't sure I was ready for that,… and oh yeah, I was going to live forever, and he wasn't. I started to cry more as I drove, and as soon as I got there, I walked in the back entrance to his office. I walked in and he was waiting for me, and as soon as he took a good look, he rushed to me, hugging me. I sobbed into his plaid button down shirt, smelling his musky cologne, hearing his voice trying to calm me and his thoughts begging for answers. I cried and cried, and when I finally felt I could calm down, I took a deep breathe and began.

"Sam,… I'm just so lost right now,…"

"Shhh, it's alright, talk to me, Chere, what's goin on?"

I sniffled, "Well,… the other night, after I left,… Eric was in some trouble and needed help. So I helped him,… and one thing led to another, ya know? Anyways,… everything was going really great,… but now he is back to his old self,… and is angry with me,… I just don't know,… and I just wish I could fall in love with someone that wouldn't hurt me, you know? First Bill,… then Eric,… I can't take anymore!" I started to sob again.

"Sookie,… maybe you need to be with someone who isn't a vampire?"

"Well,… that's the thing, see…. remember when I told you about my ancestors,… and what they had planned for me?"

He nodded his head and I continued, sadly, "Well, I'm immortal, too. I ain't never gonna grow old, or die,… unless I'm killed. I can't have a human boyfriend,… or husband,… or human children,… they all will grow old and die and I will have to sit back and watch," I shrugged and cried silently, my voice cracking.

Sam's face was one of shock. He looked upset too, saying, "Sookie,… are you,… sure?"

I nodded and sobbed quietly.

"Oh, Sookie,… Sookie, sweetheart, it's alright,… Sookie, look at me," I looked up and his face was serious, as he said, "I don't mind if you don't grow old,… I would always love you, and care for you,… you know that, Chere."

I knew that sort of, at least I figured. But I didn't want to marry someone I didn't truly love, and then have to watch them grow old and die. I loved Sam as a friend,… I was in love with Eric.

I was in love with Eric and he broke my heart, for no reason.

"Sam,… I love you as a dear friend,… it will be hard enough to watch as my friends age and die,… I couldn't bare to watch my husband and children too. It's not in it for me,… and,… I'm in love with Eric. I don't know how or why, but it happened and right now all I can think of is why in the world he would hurt me like this,… he loves me, I know he does… something isn't right,…"

Sam nodded his head slowly and sadly, as I continued, "Besides, Sam, you deserve someone better. A nice girl, with no crazy quirks, who isn't always in trouble,… who will give you lots of babies and grow old with you,… you know that girl ain't me, Sam."

He nodded, again, sadly, but it was the truth and we both knew it well.

"Well, Chere, I will always be here for you, till the day I die. And,… if you really love Eric,… maybe you need to talk with him. Find out his change of heart, I guess,… I don't know what went on,… but,… I know he cares a lot about you. Just, be careful, please."

I nodded and bit my lip, then kissed him on the cheek, saying, "Thank you Sam,… I'm sorry I vented to you, but, with Tara gone,… and my Gran gone,… you're the only one I really can trust to talk to,… you're one of my best friends, and I am so lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have you too, Sooks. Go, figure this stuff out,… I'll be here for you." He smiled softly and I hugged him, then went out into the bar to head to my car.

On my way out, I saw someone who I really did not want to see.

* * *

**AN: Dun dun dunnn! Okay, so you can see Sookie is upset, but is still madly in love with Eric,... and she is determined! But who could fuck up her night even more?**


	16. Jar of Hearts

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISLCAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Jar of Hearts (by Christina Perri)**

**SPOV**

"Sookie,…"

"Bill. What are you doing here?" I crossed my arms and jutted my hip out. He was on my turf again, and I didn't like it.

"Uhh-"

"Bill? Whose this?" A woman's voice came from next to us. Bill's head swung to the side, as did mine, and what I saw was a sort of young, skinny, blonde woman,… with a fang mark barely visible on her neck. But I caught it, yes sir-ee!

"Uhh, Selah, this is Sookie,…. Sookie, this is Selah Pumphrey. She is a real-estate agent-"

"And your girlfriend, silly," the woman added.

A what, now?

"Girlfriend? Oh, well nice to meet you," I said, totally lying. What the hell? A girlfriend? I JUST FOUND OUT ABOUT HIS DECEIT, HE BROKE MY HEART, BEGGED FOR MERCY, AND NOW HE'S GOT A NEW BIMBO? What in the HELL?

"Uh, yes, uh,… and my girlfriend. We met recently, she is helping me sell my house."

He looked like he was going to be sick, and I probably looked like a crazy person, with my giant, huge, fake 'Crazy Sookie' smile, "Oh, you're moving?"

"Yes. I thought it was best,…"

"Well, I'm happy for you,… now if you'll excuse me,…" I began to walk away, when I heard Bill murmur something to Selah Pumpernickle-Hump-whatever. Suddenly, his cold hand was grabbing the back of my arm.

"Sookie, wait,… I can explain, please,…"

"What, Bill? It's fine,… I'm happy you've moved on,…you should, seeing as we are totally over."

He looked taken aback, and I felt so angry, and upset from before, that my eyes began to deceive me and water. Damn it.

"Sookie,… I am not over you,… I just figured,…you had moved on with Eric,…"

A tear fell with his name. I couldn't stop it.

"Is,… is everything alright, Sookie?….Has he hurt you?"

Oh hell, my damn tears! They kept rolling now, silently, as I shook my head and my lip quivered, "N-no. A-and that's n-none of your business,…" my voice shook as I tried my best to hold in the sob. I was a mess.

"Oh, Sookie, sweetheart,… I can't bare to see you cry,… I love you so much, Sookie,… you know that,… please, if we could just put our past behind us and start over, you know Eric is wrong for you,… what we had was amazi-"

"No. No, Bill, what we had was a lie. What me and Eric had,… have,… is real. I don't care what you think,… you hurt me so bad, Bill. You lied and our entire relationship was built upon you trying to bring me to your Queen, as a pet! You are a monster,… leave me alone. Go back to your stupid girlfriend, sell your house and get the fuck out of my town."

"Sweetheart, pleas-"

The way he said 'sweetheart' made me see red. It wasn't like the gentle caress that Eric said it with,… it made me feel sick. He had no right to call me that,… ever. I started to yell then, and everyone was watching. Everyone.

"NO! YOU FUCKING LIED, AND BETRAYED ME THE ENTIRE TIME! YOU ALMOST HAD ME KILLED MULTIPLE TIMES, HAVING THE RATTRAYS FUCKING TRY TO MURDER ME,… JUST SO YOU COULD GET YOUR BLOOD IN ME SO IT COULD FUCK WITH MY HEAD, MAKE ME THINK I LOVED YOU! IT WAS ALL A LIE! I NEVER, EVER WANT TO SEE YOU, EVER AGAIN! AND I SWEAR, THE NEXT TIME YOU FUCK WITH ME, I WILL SHOVE A FUCKING STAKE IN YOU, JUST LIKE I DID YOUR CRAZY FUCKING MAKER. FUCK YOU, AND FUCK OFF!"

It was completely silent as I turned around and walked out to my car. I felt like a new woman! Phew. I heard Sam yell at Bill and throw him out, and watched as he and his new fang-banger real-estate agent walked to his car. I drove off, ignoring them. I had more important things to deal with. Like how I was going to approach the whole Eric situation. I was terrified.

* * *

**EPOV**

I threw a fit. I hung up, threw the phone from the jack in the wall to the other side of the bar, smashed some bottles of alcohol and blood, broke some chairs and lights, and crushed my 'throne' with my foot. When Pam walked in, she gasped and put her hand to her mouth.

"ERIC! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?"

I looked down, feeling like a guilty dog and said, "I,… I was enraged. I couldn't control myself."

"HOW THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO OPEN TOMORROW? WE ARE ALREADY DOWN IN SALES WHAT WITH EVERYONE HATING VAMPIRES, AND YOU BEING SICK,… FUCK!"

"I'm sorry,… it can be fixed,… I will call Bobby to get a team together,… it will be fine,…" I started to pace and search around for my cell phone.

"Ugh, what in the fuck were you angry about anyways! Sookie not here soon enough to suck your fucking cock? Fuck a zombie!"

I stopped in my tracks, "What?"

"Oh, it's this new catch-phrase I'm testing out,…"

"No,… the other part,… about Sookie,…"

"Yeah, what's wrong? Blue balls? Seriously, get over it, she'll probably be by soon,…"

"Why?"

"What do you mean? God, you're so weird now, Ludwig really fucked up, didn't she? Jeez,…"

"Sookie called before,…"

"Oh,… and? Is she coming here?"

I growl, growing even more frustrated, "No. WHY would she come here?"

Pam looked at me and frowned, "Uhh, I,… don't know?"

She was angering me, "Pamela, what are you not telling me? Why did Sookie call? Why would she come here?"

"Eric,… what is the exact last thing you remember before this night?" She tilted her head and looked at me, concerned.

"The poisoned fang-banger, feeling like my throat was on fire, and then nothing. I woke up here, to a bar full of bound and gagged blood-bags. What am I missing, Pamela? … TELL ME." I roared and she flinched.

"Eric,… Sookie took care of you while you were sick,… she found you,… you could have died without her."

I looked at her, in shock, in disbelief. Why would Sookie help me?

"Is this a sick fucking joke, Pamela? I told you not to fucking play pranks on me anymore, especially on this subject."

"This is not a joke, Eric."

I grinded my teeth together and clenched my jaw. I felt anger, confusion, guilt,… she helped me?

"Why would she help me,… she despises me,… I,… I went to her that night, I confessed my undying fucking love for her, and she didn't care. She would never help me,… she'd rather me dead,…" My undead heart hurt. I remember that night vividly, my anguish and desperation. I was so madly in love with her, and she wanted nothing to do with me. I risked everything, and she didn't care.

"No,… Eric,… she found you on the road,… bloodied and naked,… she accidentally hit you with her car or something,… she cried for you, Eric,… she called me, frantic,… she fed you her blood,… it made you sicker, because of the curse, but we got Dr. Ludwig, and she fixed that part,… Sookie gave you blood every night, she cared for you, let you stay in her home,… hell, you were making out like teenagers when I saw you,… it was disgusting."

I shook my head, not believing her. She was wrong. This was not possible,… Sookie would never care for me.

"You do not believe me, Eric? You do not feel I am being truthful?"

"You are mistaken, Pamela,… I am done with this conversation. Go home."

Her shoulders fell and she looked defeated. She turned around and stomped off in her stilettos, exiting the bar. I went into my office and sat down.

I put my elbows on my desk, and put my head in my hands. I tried to calm myself, tried to empty my mind, when I smelled it. Her. Sookie. Her scent,… it was all over. I picked my head up and looked around, inhaling the room. I stood up and smelled everything, and it was all there, although faint. Until I lifted my shirt a bit, and smelled it. It was intoxicatingly hers. I felt my insides explode, my blood tingled again and if my heart were alive it would beat out of my chest. What was wrong with me? And why in the fuck did everything smell of her? Could it be truth? Had I just royally fucked myself over, without even knowing it?

* * *

**AN: Oh man, I am so evil, I know! Don't kill me, the angst is almost over,... almost,...**


	17. Taking Over Me

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISLCAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Taking Over Me (by Evanescence)**

**EPOV**

I had to go to her, figure this out. I left the bar and flew to her home. When I landed, her car was gone, and for some reason,… I felt she was gone. It was a strange sensation,… as if something were missing from my body,… I shook it off and decided to search the property anyways, then head to Merlotte's. I had to find her.

* * *

**SPOV**

I drove around aimlessly for a while, just thinking of ways to approach Eric. I figured, I would just go to the bar,… hope Pam was there to help me out,… and talk this out calmly. I drove there and parked, and saw only a red corvette, VKNGBLD on the license. Must be his, the smug bastard. I got out and headed for the employee entrance. It was unlocked, so I went inside and called out.

"Hello? Eric? Pam? Anyone?" Nothing.

I went to the office, and looked around. My heart tightened and I felt emptiness fill it. I felt sick,… I looked down in the basement as well, but no one was around. I sighed and decided I would just go back home, try again tomorrow night. It would give me time to think of more logical things to say, instead of, 'WHYWHYWHYWHY?'

I left and drove home, slowly, in silence. My thoughts consuming me.

* * *

**EPOV**

I came up with nothing and went to see the Shifter. Walking into the bar, Jessica bowed to me and scurried off without word, Lafayette gave me a look, and Sam turned around to face me, a confused look on his face.

"Where is she," I demanded. He put his glass and rag down and leaned on the bar.

"What's going on? She came here, crying before,…"

I cut him off, snarling, "Where. Is. She."

"I told her to go talk to you,… what in the fuck did you do to her?"

I stammered, unsure of what to say,… "We,… uh, had a misunderstanding,… I need to speak with her. Did she say where she was going?"

Lafayette spoke up then, angered, "Wait, hold up. You fuckin hurt her?"

I growled and grabbed him by the throat, spitting out, teeth bared, "You do NOT talk to me in such a tone. Have you forgotten the pain and suffering I can inflict upon you? HAVE YOU?"

He gasped for air as the shifter tried to calm me down, but as he spoke, I caught a whif. He had been in contact with her. Her scent was all over him. I saw red. I dropped Lafayette and grabbed Merlotte by the shoulders, inhaling his neck. I growled into it.

"You have touched her,…she is MINE!" I didn't know what in me made me feel so strongly, but the possessive, animalistic nature in me was roaring. He touched what was mine.

"Eric,… calm down,… she was upset and needed to talk to a friend,… I comforted her, and told her she needed to talk to you to fix whatever happened,… she does not want me, Eric,… she said it herself, she is in love with you. I don't know why, or fucking how,… but she is," he said in surrender, as I tried to reign the monster in me.

"She said this?" I said in a firm tone. I wanted more answers, now.

"Yes,… what the fuck happened?"

"I,… I do not know," I whispered, letting him go, feeling absolutely fucking lost.

I ran my hand over my face and into my hair. I looked up then, and around the bar. Everyone was watching,… in fear, in shock,… Jessica came up suddenly, bowing and saying, "Sheriff,… Sam's right,… Sookie was just here a little while ago,… she even bugged out on Bill, going on about how horrible he is,… and how what she had with you was real,… she was real upset,… honest."

I stared at her, taking it in. Everyone witnessed this? I looked around and saw many people nodding, some murmuring to each other about it,… it was all insanity to me. How did she go from hating me,… to thinking we had something real,… what something was that? Why was she so upset now? Why did she tell Sam she loved me?

I nodded slowly and said softly, "Thank you Jessica,… I am sorry for my outburst. Merlotte, I will pay you for the trouble I have caused,… consider me in your debt." With that, I turned and walked out, feeling like a complete jack ass.

I walked, slowly, back to her house. It took a little while,… but when I reached the property, I knew she was home. My blood sang for her,… my undead heart burst inside of me,… I felt peace, and yet, I felt more torn. I felt many emotions, some that were sudden and I had no idea where they came from. I felt upset and worthless, I felt hopeless,… I felt the blood in my eyes gather, but why? Why the sudden sorrow? I was angered before, then confused, and desperate to find her,… now I felt like I wanted to kill myself from the internal pain in my soul.

I walked along beside her car, hand sliding across it and it was still warm. I inhaled her scent, and my blood tingled again in my veins. What was with that? I slowly made my way to her porch, and stood at her front door, terrified to knock. What would I say?

I was about to meet the door with my fist, when suddenly, I heard her breathing, her heartbeat,… she opened the door before my hand made contact. I stood there, frozen, as I stared at her. Her eyes were puffy and her face was streaked in tears. Her lip quivered and her hands shook. She exhaled a shaky breathe and as I began to speak, she spoke softly as well, her voice cracking.

In an sad unison, "I was looking for you."

Then, we both stood there, silent. Unmoving. She bit her lip and my heart hurt.

"Sookie,… I,… I am sorry,… I didn't know,…"

She sniffled and said, "Didn't know what, exactly?"

I shifted on my feet, swallowed and said, "That you found me,… took care of me,… I didn't know I was sick,… I am sorry for what I said,…"

"Oh,… you- you don't remember?" Her voice cracked again, and her tears rolled down her face.

I looked at her sadly and shook my head. My body felt like it was crumbling. I was in so much emotional pain, I wanted to cry. Fuck, I felt the tears behind my eyes,… trying to force their way out.

"Uhm,… would you,… would you be able to tell me,… what happened, exactly?" I asked her, feeling uncomfortable in the situation but still desperate to know what in the fuck was even going on.

"You don't remember anything at all?" She said, and as I shook my head she sobbed quietly, holding her hand to cover her mouth. Her eyes shut as big fat tears continued to fall,… I couldn't bare to see her so upset. I reached forward, and surprisingly, my hand crossed the threshold. Though told I was staying here, I didn't believe it,… but she had rescinded my invitation the last I remember,.. and now here I was, able to enter.

"Sookie,… Sookie, I am sorry, please, don't cry,… please don't cry,…" I said desperately, when suddenly I felt my own fall. I was crying because she was crying. What was wrong with me?

I brought her to me, holding her to my chest, trying to comfort her, murmuring and crying, "Please, please, forgive me,… I'm so sorry, please don't cry,…"

I didn't understand it. I was holding her, crying with her, feeling guilt and sorrow,… but I still didn't exactly know why. Sure I was an evil bastard after she had supposedly helped me, but I didn't know! And, still, why did she help me? What am I missing?

"Sookie,… look at me." Her head lifted from my chest and looked up, her eyes glistening with tears, biting her lip.

I spoke softly, "Why did you help me? I thought you hated me,…"

She sniffled and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She shook her head and cried more, looking and feeling conflicted.

Feeling conflicted.

She felt conflicted.

I felt what she felt.

My eyes widened and I said, unsure, and terrified, "Sookie,… have we,…" I stopped, and let go of her, feeling frightened, feeling her fear, feeling everything. Why was I feeling her? Did I bond to her? Did I bond myself to a human? What have I done?

I backed away from her, shaking my head, saying, "No,… no, no, no,…"

"Eric, wait, please, don't leave me, please!" She sobbed but I couldn't stop. I was absolutely terrified. Godric had always warned me never to bond to a human, it would only cause trouble and heartache and make me vulnerable. What had I done?

She cried out, "Eric! No, please, I'll stop crying, please!"

"I,… I can't,…" shook my head and sobbed out, turning around and running as fast as I could. I had to get away from her, she would be able to feel everything, as I did her. She could use it against me, others could use it against me,… fuck, Pam was going to be pissed, too. Shit, shit, shit. I stopped thinking rationally and just ran. I kept going, and suddenly I was getting images in my head of me running naked, bloodied. I shook my head clear, shutting my eyes, roaring out and flying up in the sky.

* * *

**AN: DON'T KILL MEEEE! I'm updating them all quickly so we get the angst over with! It's almost over! Just bare with me, seriously, so worth ittt!**


	18. Arms of Sorrow

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISLCAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

**AN: Tryin' to get all the angsty ones out and over with! Review pleaseeee!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Arms of Sorrow (by Killswitch Engage)**

**EPOV**

I landed at my home, collapsing to the ground, clutching my undead, breaking heart. It fucking hurt like hell, like it was being torn out. I sobbed out and shut my eyes tight, willing the pain to stop. Her sorrow was drowning me, my own was haunting me,… I didn't understand it. Why had I done this? How could I have been so stupid?

I got back up to my feet and dragged myself inside, wandered to my bedroom and collapsed on it. I buried my face into the pillows, grasping the sheets tightly, my fingertips tearing through them. Dawn was coming soon, but instead of feeling tired, I felt depressed. I felt alone and ripped apart, my soul in pieces.

* * *

**SPOV**

I sank to my knees, crying, calling out for him, but he kept going. He must have realized the bond,… I didn't understand why it was such a big deal!

I sat on my porch until the sun rose, hugging my knees, crying to myself about how horrible everything suddenly became. I was happy yesterday,… I had fallen in love with a man who truly loved me, and who could be with me forever,… a vampire who bonded his blood to mine and could now survive in the sun, with me,… forever.

And somehow, forever was over.

I finally decided to go inside and try to sleep. I sank into my sheets and hugged his pillow again, desperate for his scent. I couldn't go on like this,… my entire being felt ripped into two pieces.

* * *

**EPOV**

Dawn came and went, as I laid in my bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting for the sun to take me under. I felt delirious, and at some point, began to hear voices. Literally. I closed my eyes and saw his face: Godric.

"Eric, do not regret what you have done. Only look forward to the adventure. Go to her, my child,… you have learned to love again, do not miss this chance,…"

I opened my eyes and sat straight up, startled. He had to stop doing that, however the fuck he was doing it. I had no idea if he had found peace in the afterlife, but god damn, he was haunting me.

I curled my knees into my chest and put my hands over my face, shutting my eyes again. What I saw was surreal.

Running in the night, being hit,… Sookie,… kissing her, laughing,… sunlight. Her soft voice, "Forever," her smile,… god it was beautiful,… she hadn't smiled in so long,…

I shook the images from my mind once more, finding myself confused. What were these? Dreams? Memories? I couldn't stand the insomnia any longer, and decided to shower, perhaps it would relax me. I went into the bathroom, started it up and shed my clothes, then stepped into the hot spray. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, letting the water drench me. I imagined Sookie on her knees in front of me, with a wicked, sultry smile, a sparkle in her eye. I growled and smashed my fist into the tile in front of me, shattering it. My knuckles bled for a mere few seconds, as I shook it, cursing. What the fuck was wrong with me? Why couldn't I just get over her? Why did I have to fucking bond my soul and blood with hers? She did not love me, and I couldn't love her. At least, I couldn't deal with the torment I felt when I finally let myself realize it was love that I had for her. I couldn't do that to myself any longer. I survived over a thousand years, not to let it all go to shit because of a petty human emotion.

I scrubbed my skin till it was raw, and once it healed, I did it again. I needed her scent off of me. I needed her erased from me, or else I would go insane. I knew I shouldn't have let myself love again. I knew I shouldn't have fallen for her. She was always trouble,… always a pain in my fucking ass,… always,… always everything to me.

"FUCK," I growled out, chucking the bottle of soap so hard at the mirror across the room that it shattered. I needed to stop destroying my things, it was getting ridiculous.

* * *

**SPOV**

I woke from another nightmare, this time though, it was just a repeat of last night,… of Eric leaving me. It was around 4:30 pm, and the entire day, I laid in bed, sleeping, waking from nightmares, crying, repeat. I felt worthless. I didn't want to move, or talk to anyone, or see anyone. It was one of those, 'If I sleep the rest of my existence then everything will be alright' type of deals. You know it won't help, but you can't seem to get out of the funk. He didn't even give me a chance to tell him what happened with us. How in love we were, how perfect our lives were going to be, together. He had no idea, I guess. Maybe it was for the better. Maybe, it wasn't meant to be,… and this was just saving me from future heartache.

I suddenly got it in my head that this was for the best. I don't know how I did it, but I convinced myself I wasn't meant to be in love with anyone, and this was just something to help me realize it, so I wouldn't get further fucked over in the long run.

I got up, put my big girl pants on and said, "Fuck you! I am an independent, Stackhouse woman! I don't need any man!"

I decided I needed to shower, get dressed, and get back to work. Socialize with the human world, and wallow in their pitiful minds, rather than my own. It sounded good at the time.

I went to Merlottes and after a look, Sam told me I could work the dinner shift, so I put my apron on, and waltz right out there into the wild. I was slingin' drinks and burger baskets and takin' orders left and right, no problem!

Until I heard a funny brain pattern wallowing in pity that closely resembled my own.

"_God, it's not like I meant to turn him into a cat! He was so sweet before, and now he hates me! We were in love and now, it's like it never even happened! Ugh, I hate men! I am so done! I am a Broadway woman, damn it, hear me roar!"_

I looked in the direction of the slightly ticklish brain pattern, and saw a girl, around my age, with short brown hair and a soccer mom type sweater set on. She was wiping a tear, and nodding to herself, encouraging herself of her new found womanhood. She wasn't in my section, but I decided to see if she needed anything anyways.

"Uh, hey, I'm Sookie,… you look like you need a drink,… on the house?" I ask her, smiling sweetly. She looks up, and her eyebrow quirks upward, unsure of what to say.

She smiles then, and nods, and says, "You got any Appletini's?"

I laugh slightly and say, "I'm sure Lafayette can make one,… I'll be right back!"

I hurry off to Laf and give the order. He chuckles and says, "Sooks, you hittin' on a chick? You switchin' teams now?"

I smack him and say, "No,… she is upset though, I think she broke up with her boyfriend,… I feel for her,… thought maybe I could cheer her up, you know?"

"Aaahh, joining forces? You's two gonna become bffl's and reek havoc on all men? Castrating and hexing them and all that good stuff?" He winked and I smiled.

"No, no. Just trying to cheer her up is all."

"Good, cus dayum girl, if you do that, I won't have any fresh meat to look at!"

"Lafayette! Hush! And besides, what's up with your boy-toy? You still with him? Jesus?"

"Oh,… uh,… I don't know,… he kind of,… I don't know if I wanna be involved in his shit just yet, you dig?"

"I hear ya,… take it slow, Laf, it ain't worth getting' into trouble, believe me." I sigh and take the drink back to the girl. I set it down and she thanked me, and after a large gulp I notice a few empty shot glasses to her right,…whoops!

"By the way, I'm Amelia. And really, thanks,… I'm just havin' a hard time with men lately, you know?"

"Yeah, I've had a rough time too,… men aren't worth it though,… any o' them. Vampires, witches, warlocks, fairies, Werewolves, shifters, cats,… ain't a one of them!" I said too much, but just chuckled, acting as if it was a joke.

She laughed too, and said, "Yeah, mine was a witch like me and I turned him into a cat on accident, and now he hates me. It wasn't that bad! I mean, the life of a cat is pretty damn laid back!"

I gulped and chuckled, feeling awkward that she told me all of this, out loud, "Yeah, I had a cat once. She was a lazy thing!"

"Yeah,… uhm, not to sound, crazy or anything, but you smell like a vampire,… you havin' vamp troubles? Is it your boyfriend? I swear, men are so stupid, no matter what they are, like you said! I dated a fairy once and he turned out to be gay! GAY! I swear!"

My mouth dropped and I stuttered, "Uh, uh- wait,… you dated an actual fairy?"

"Yeah, shhh, jeez what is in this -Tini!" She gulped it down and laughed again, "Yeah, he owned a Male Strip club too, I should have known then! Jerk,… gorgeous though! They all are,… you would know though!" She giggled and I was speechless. How did this chick know?

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay, I'm a witch, I told you,… a natural born one too, so I can sniff out just about anything'! Like your boss,… he's really,… A DOG! HA! Ahahahah!"

Oh. My. God. I had to get her out of here, quick.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to Sam's office, her giggling the whole way. I opened the door and said, "Sam, I have to drive my friend here home, she is drunk, and uh-uh,.."

"Ruff! Ruff! Ahahahah!" Oh god, she just barked at Sam.

"Uh, sure, Sooks,… it's slow anyways,…go on."

"THANKS!" I take off my apron and lead Amelia out of the bar and to my little yellow death trap of a car.

"Okay, I am taking you to my house, we have a lot to talk about, now!"

"Oh sure! Oh this is fun! I haven't had a girls night in foreeevvvverrr! See I got kicked out of my coven a lil while ago, they were such crazy bitches!"

"Uh-huh, buckle up." I sped home, Amelia chattering the whole way. We got to my house, went inside and I sat her down on the couch. I gave her some coffee, praying the caffeine would sober her up somehow, and I asked her.

"You know what I am?"

"Yep! Fairy! And a chosen baby maker, right? Pump you up full o' swimmers and pop little fairies out! Those damn fairies are nuts!" She said, smiling and giggling like my life was hilarious. Ugh.

"Uh, yeah,… uhm, what else do you know about me? By the smell of me?"

"Hmmm," she sniffed me, "Vampire. All over you. You fuckin one? Is he hot? Oh my god, how long can he last?" she sniffed again, "Bonded? OH MY GOD, PLEASE tell me he is a hottie! You can't bond forever with a vamper if they are fugly!"

"Wow. Uh,… okay, can you be less drunk for a second?" She nodded and I continued, "Do you,… do you know any spells to break a bond? Maybe?"

What? I needed more options then to just live with it and be depressed and lonely all my life!

"Hmmm, I'm not sure,… if the bond was formed out of love, then no. Otherwise it could be possible."

Shit, was it formed out of love? Shit, I don't even know anymore! Damn emotions!

"Oh, okay,… uh,… so, where you from? I never seen you around Bon Temps before,…"

"New Orleans, originally. I worked for the Queen once, there. She, my dear, was INSANEEE. Then I traveled around with my coven, but they got into some nasty shit,…You seem really nice, compared to all the chica's I've met, now that I think of it. All the girls in my coven were bat-shit, and all the girls at the palace were bat-shit, and god damn, Sophie Anne gave me great orgasms but she was BAT-FUCKIN-SHITTT!"

"You,… worked for the Queen?" Fuck. Is this another spy? Did she know Bill? And Hadley?

"Yeah, I left though, cus she was so crazy,… and then she was always whining about some telepathic girl she wanted,… from here, actually, you know her? I don't know her name, or care really, but I heard she was obsessed about it. I haven't been back in a long while, so who knows, maybe she got her. Whateverrr."

"Oh,… yeah." I felt really nervous now. Could I trust her? I searched through her brain, and she seemed innocent, and really didn't care about the Queen and her shit. Should I tell her? Oh hell, why not.

"Uhm,… the girl,… she was Hadley's cousin, right?"

Her eyes popped out and said, "YEAH, YOU KNOW HER? You know Hadley? Oh this is too funny! Me and Hadley used to room together at the palace! Well, till she became Sophie's favorite,… I miss Hads! She was so funny!"

"I'm her cousin. I'm the telepathic girl from Bon Temps. I know the Queen is after me."

She gaped and said, "Oh! Oh,… oh shit, that sucks! Well,… you're still here? And, I felt wards around the property, so,… I think you are safe,… right?"

I nodded, saying, "I hope so,… uhm,… do you know, Bill Compton?"

"UGH YES! He came to procure you! He is such a loser, with his stupid side burns and his dumb accent! I mean seriously, it is so fake!"

"Fake?"

"Yeah! He doesn't really talk like that! Well, not as much, anyways. He's got the twang but not that bad! You thought it was real?"

"I thought all of it was real,… I only just learned that it wasn't."

"Oh, I'm sorry,… is this,… is this the man/vampire trouble?"

"It was,…but right now I have different man/vampire trouble, if you could believe."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. What's his name?"

I whispered, feeling the tears building, "Eric,…"

She froze, and her eyes bugged out again, "The Norseman?" She said, harshly, disbelieving.

"Why?" I ask, feeling afraid.

"He is alive?"

"Why wouldn't he be?" I was testing her,… I was worried.

"The coven I got kicked out of,… it was because of him. They wanted to kill vampires,… and they wanted to curse him. I disagreed with them,… and they told me to leave. I up and left and never looked back. I told you they were bat-shit. He didn't get cursed?" She was talking softly now, her face full of shock and awe.

"He,… he did. But he is better now. Which is part of the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Well,… when he was cursed, he had amnesia,… and, well,… we kind of,… fell for each other,… hard,… and bonded,… and now he is all better and doesn't remember the time he was cursed. He still thinks I hate him, like I did before,… it's all a big mess!" I started to cry now, letting it all out to this strange witch I just met. I needed a girl talk.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She leaned over and hugged me tightly.

"I just wish he would remember you know? He would remember and understand how much I care for him,… how we cared for each other,…"

"Shhh, shh, okay, I know, I know,… hey, maybe I can find a spell? Maybe something to help? I could try for you?"

"Really? You think there might be something?"

"Oh sure! I have all my stuff at home, but I will definitely look for you! I mean,… I feel like I should return the favor you know? You helped me feel better, now I help you?"

"That'd be real nice,… you sure it's no trouble?"

"Oh none at all! What are new best friends for, huh?"

"Ha, so it's official? Best buds? Haha," that was quick, I thought.

"Why not! We girls need to stick together! And besides, you got any girlfriends who are as much into the supernatural world as you are?"

"Well, not really,…"

"So,… we are a perfect match! We can help each other out! Please, I'm like totally in love with you already, we can go clubbing and shopping and talk about how much we hate Bill Compton and his ugly sideburns! What do you say?"

"I say,… why not! Sure, let's be best buds! Lord knows I need one,…" Tara wasn't around, and wasn't very reliable as a friend,…

"YAY! Yay, yay, yay! Okay, first things first, you gotta tell me everything about this Eric situation before I go searching for spells. I don't wanna mess anything up, so I need all the deets! And, if there are any yummy sexy deets, those are nice too!" She winked and I slapped her arm.

"Jeez! You are a horn dog, aren't you!"

"Yes, sorry. And sorry if my brain is too loud for you, I think really loud sometimes, I think?"

I listened, and yes, she was correct. I would have to block it more than once in a while.

"Oh, it's fine,… you can just think in whispers, it might be easier." I smiled and she laughed. I told her everything between me and Eric, and it felt good! I felt like the weight was being lifted. It wasn't like talking to Sam, because well, I felt that he was judging me, and didn't really agree with my decisions or what I felt for Eric. Amelia, though, didn't care. She was exactly what I needed right now. It was about 10:30 pm when I finished telling her everything I could think of, and she had finally sobered up a bit.

"I'm sorry, by the way, about being so weird before. I get reallllyyy loud and say lots of stuff when I'm drunk. That Appletini was packed with alcohol, too! Sent me right over!"

"Yeah, Laf probably made it real heavy for you. He likes to drink his problems away sometimes."

"Okay, well, I will definitely look through my stuff and as soon as I find something I will call you, ASAP!"

"Great, thank you so much! Really, just you lookin' is help enough,…anything to help at all really."

"No problemo! So uh,… you know his child then, too, right?"

"Oh, Pam? Yeah, why?"

She bit her lip and said, "Well,… if things work out and all,… could you maybe,…introduce me to her? She is fuckin' smoking!"

"You've seen her?"

"Ohhh, yeah. Only a few times,… but oh man, she is,…whoa!"

"Well, I will definitely try for you. I'm not sure how she is with relationships,…"

"Oh, yes! So awesome, okay,… uh, would you mind driving me back to my car?"

"Oh, sure! Sorry, I forgot. Let's go."

I drove her back to Merlottes parking lot, and she got into her cute little white Mercedes. She drove away, waving, and I decided to stop back in to see Sam to try to explain about before.

I walk in, and see him and Tommy arguing over something, but they see me and stop. Tommy smiles a bit and says, "Heya Sookie"

"Hey Tommy, can I talk to Sam for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure, he was just busting my chops again," he glared at Sam and Sam shooed him away.

"Chere, what was up with your friend? I never met her before,…"

"I just met her, Amelia Broadway. She's a witch, a good one though,… uh, she was a little drunk and was saying stuff about how she could smell my fairy blood and that you were really a dog. I had to get her out before she got too loud."

"Jesus, you pick up the strangest people, Sooks. She can be trusted though? You ain't making the wrong kinda friends again?"

"No, no she is good. I checked, don't worry."

"Good. I don't like seeing you get hurt, Chere."

"I know, Sam. Thanks. I'll come in early tomorrow if you want? To make up for tonight?"

"Don't worry about it, take tomorrow off, it'll probably be slow and I got Holly on anyways."

"Alright,… I'll see ya soon then," I smiled and he nodded, looking kind of bummed. I gave him a quick hug and then left. I was feeling tired again and just wanted to go home and take a nice, hot bath.

* * *

**AN: Amelia is a little different from the books, with her background and stuff. Still a spunky lil thing tho! OMG ANGST ALMOST OVERRR, reviewwwwww**


	19. Vermillion

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISLCAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Vermillion (by Slipknot)**

**EPOV**

"Eric? Jesus Christ what happened in here?" Pam came in to my room, and saw the mess. I had knocked a bunch of shit over and tore things up out of frustration during the day. Whoops.

"Pam,… I've done something that you will not approve of."

"Ugh, don't tell me you bought another pair of acid wash jeans. Eric, those are so three decades ago, honestly!"

"No. No, I,… with Sookie,…"

"You remember now?"

"No," I said harshly, "I went to see her and found something out that has left me unsettled."

"Well? Spit it out."

"I bonded to her."

"WHAT?" She screetched. I winced at the pitch of her voice and put my head in my hands.

"ERIC, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" She yelled, franticly.

I became angered, "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! I DON'T FUCKING KNOW ANYTHING, AND NO ONE WILL TELL ME! WHAT HAPPENED WHILE I WAS CURSED? WHY DO I FEEL LIKE I WANT TO DIE WITHOUT HER? MY SKIN IS FUCKING CRAWLING EVERYTIME I THINK OF HER, MY BLOOD BURNING THROUGH ME,… WHY?… I do not fall in love and I do not feel human emotions,… I am VAMPIRE! I am ruthless and evil and I should DESPISE HER! WHY DON'T I?"

I kept yelling, and then my voice cracked, causing me to speak low, sounding desperate. What I said next left Pam worried, "Why have I not been able to sleep all fucking day and why haven't I fucking bled? Why am I having visions of fucking her in the daylight, without burning? Can you tell me, Pamela? Can anyone FUCKING TELL ME!"

"You have not slept? No bleeds?"

"NO! NOTHING!" I hissed at her.

"That is strange,… I'm calling the doctor."

"Fine, whatever." I huffed and threw myself back down on the bed, rubbing my eyes with my palms. I was so aggravated and feeling so drained from my anger. I was livid the entire day.

"She'll be here soon, now stop having hissy fits, you are acting like a pre-pubescent tween for goodness sake."

I growled at her as she sat down next to me. She put her hand over my hands and pulled them away from my face.

Softly, she said, "We will figure this out, Eric. It will be fine,… just calm down, you are frightening me."

I nodded and brought my hand to her face. I pushed her hair back and said, "Thank you, Pam. Even though you are incredibly annoying sometimes,… you are the best child a vampire could have."

"Ew, don't get all sentimental with me!" She grimaced and I pulled her hair. "OUCH! You big jerk!"

"Hush, I am trying to praise you, you little brat!"

"Buy me shoes as a thank you, I have a wish list made."

"Of course you do." I smile at her and she smiles back. My loyal progeny, always so spoiled.

"What now?" Ludwig appeared, speaking in her screetchy, gremlin voice.

"He does not remember his time when he was cursed. He has done some things he may have regretted, as well. Fix it." Pam spoke for me.

"They will come back like they had before, in pieces, though not as slowly since it is only a few days worth. You probably have already had some return, yes?"

"Possibly? How will I know?"

"They will be like dreams, or images,… very vivid. You might feel what you felt at the time of each, as well."

Pam looked to me and asked, "Did you have any yet, Eric?"

I thought about it, and realized I did, indeed. I nodded and Pam spoke again.

"What were they?"

I didn't feel right with telling her. I almost felt embarrassed at what I saw, how I felt,… I felt like a love sick puppy. One who recently got kicked, too.

"Just stuff,… about how long will it take?"

"A few days,… maybe only hours. No longer than a week though. Anything else?"

"Yes,… I have not been able to sleep this day,… and I had not experienced the bleeds,… why?"

"Ugh,… don't worry about it. You will find out when you regain the memories. If I tell you now, you won't believe me." And with that she left. Bitch.

"What the fuck did that mean?" Pam asked and I shrugged, feeling aggravated still.

"What am I supposed to do, now?"

"Wait it out, I guess. What happened with Sookie when you saw her?"

"I,… I found out we bonded and I ran."

"You ran?"

"Yes."

"Like a pussy?"

"PAMELA!"

"Seriously, you ran? And what did she do?"

"She cried,… what do you think? She always fucking cries."

"Well yeah, 'cus assholes keep breakin' her fuckin' heart! God, you men! This is why I am a lesbian!"

"How did I break her heart?" Seriously, she broke mine, if anything.

"Eric! She fell in love with you, you dumb ass! The whole 'she hates you' thing was resolved, you two fell in love and fucked like rabbits, apparently bonded, and now you are running from her! Hello!"

"I told you, she does not love me."

"Really? What did you feel from her when you saw her?"

I tried to remember, but there were so many emotions flying between us.

I shook my head and said, "I don't know,… she felt conflicted though, I remember that much. That's when I realized we bonded,… before and after that though I just felt awful the whole time. Whether it was guilt or anger or confusion or depression, I don't know. It was a big fucking mess."

"And why do you think she would feel conflicted? Maybe, she was afraid to tell you about you two, for fear of rejection? You didn't remember anything,… maybe she was afraid to tell you what happened, because you would explode like you did with me?"

I looked at her, and it sort of made sense I guess. I had asked Sookie why she helped me, and she didn't know how to answer me,… was she afraid that I would reject her if she said she cared for me?

"So what do I do? I tried to forget her, but it won't work. I,… I can't be without her, and,… it frightens me."

"And it should, ew! You and emotions are creepy!"

I growl, "Pam! Focus!"

"I don't know, maybe,… maybe we both will go talk to her? I will help you both, okay?"

"Yes,… she won't feel overwhelmed with you there?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you are kind of scary." She looked insulted and I laughed, pulling her into a hug.

"You know, you are a big teddy bear? No matter how mean and ruthless you are,… you have a heart under there," she said softly into my chest. I stroked her hair and kissed her head.

"Don't get mushy, Pamela, or no shoes." She pushed me away and put her hands on her hips, scowling. I smirked and left my room, her in tow. I went to the kitchen to grab a blood, feeling starved.

"Gross, just get a donor, Eric, that stuff is vile."

"I don't want a donor,…"

"Ugh, so when are we going to talk to her?"

I swallow a gulp of disgusting Tru Blood and think. Maybe she needed some more time,… I felt bad for harassing her. "Maybe tomorrow night,… give us all time to calm. I don't want to hurt her more,…"

"Fine, are you coming to Fangtasia? Your fans miss you," she said, disgust in her voice.

"I guess,… give me a few minutes."

I went back to the bedroom to change, putting on a grey suit and black button down. Casual night was Wednesdays and Fridays, Leather night was Thursdays,… and Tuesdays were formal. Pam's idea. We left in my corvette and made it to the bar just in time for a surprise visit from, none other than, Sophie Anne.

* * *

**SPOV**

I laid in the tub with vanilla scented bubbles, red wine, and a dirty novel. Now, this, was relaxing! Except, everything I read had me throbbing with want, down below. I missed Eric. Not just because he could bring me to release in a pinch, but,… I missed his company,… his smile, his laugh,… his voice,…his touch, everything. I closed the book and laid my head back, closing my eyes. I cleared my mind, and felt like I was almost in a dream. I pictured Eric, dressed in a grey suit over a black button down,… looking incredible. I rubbed my thighs together, trying to will the throbbing away. I felt on fire,… my veins were crawling underneath my hot skin with want. Then suddenly, with rage. I gasped and clutched my chest, feeling like my heart was bursting. I didn't understand the sudden urge of anger that ripped through me. I sat there, panting, as I wiped a tear from my face. It scared me.

* * *

**EPOV**

I felt rage, seeing her. I growled and approached her, then reigned it all back in and smiled, saying politely, "Your Majesty, what brings you here, to Fangtasia, this night?"

"Mmm, well, Mr. Northman, at first I was looking for my telepath, but seeing you, suddenly I want something,… else," her fangs snapped down as her brow quirked upward. She licked her lips and her hand caressed over my exposed skin on my chest. I swallowed, trying desperately not to rip her head off, and smirked.

I put on the charm and said seductively, "Is that so, my Queen?"

"Let us speak in private," she said, her voice heavy with lust. I wanted to pour acid over her.

"Of course, right this way." I lead her to my office and closed the door. As soon as I turned around, she was on me. Her lips crashed onto mine, her slimy tongue invading my mouth. I bit back a gag and kissed her back, feeling for the world like my insides were going to implode with disgust. I wonder if she would be angry if I vomited my Tru Blood all over her.

Her hand grabbed the button to my pants, and she tore it off, shoving her hand down to grasp my limp cock. I would not get hard for this bitch.

She hissed and smiled wickedly against my lips, saying, "Oh, darling, you are soft for your Queen?" She growled and quickly moved her face to my neck, biting me and sucking down my blood. I instantly got hard, I couldn't control it. She pumped me and I clutched her shoulders hard with my fingers, scratching her through her clothes with the force of my nails. I felt violated,… disgusted, and I could do nothing about it. I had done far too much already to her, I only could do so much more before she could have me ordered dead. I didn't want to deal with that shit again, over a hand-job.

Of course, though, at that moment I saw a flash of Sookie's beautiful, smiling face. I saw her as she kissed me, as she held me,… My vision cleared again and before me was my office, as reality came back.

Sophie Anne licked my face then, smearing my blood over my cheek and hissed, "Come on, Viking. Let me taste it."

I shuddered and felt absolutely sick. I pushed her off of me, hard, and she landed on my desk with a yelp. I had to think quick. I sped up to her and leaned over her, biting into her neck, and grasping her breast tightly with my hand. She moaned and I forced myself to swallow, trying to think of a plan to get me out of this cluster-fuck of a mess. I detached my fangs from her and asked her quietly, "Your Majesty, would you like me to find you a suitable donor? We have many talented humans here,…"

She hissed, saying, "Not before you bring me release, Northman, do you deny your Queen? We both know you are on a tight rope already,…"

I gulp and nod slowly, feeling trapped. I would not have sex with her, I would simply bring her to release, and then deal later with the regret. I had no other choice.

She smirked and grabbed my face, kissing me forcefully, while taking her other hand and grabbing mine, bringing it to her crotch. She tore open her pants and shoved my hand to her cold, wet folds. I pulled my face from hers and sank my fangs into her neck, once again, trying to drown myself and forget what I was doing. I flicked her clit and rubbed in circles, hard, with my thumb as I forced three fingers into her, eliciting a strangled moan from her mouth. I fucked her with my hand and sucked her sickening blood down, until she cried out her release. As soon as it was over I pulled away from her.

"My goodness,… you are talented, Northman,… though I still prefer the touch of a woman,… go fetch me one."

I growl, "As you wish."

I leave the office and tell Pam to bring a female to the Queen. I return and see Sophie Anne waiting on my couch for her meal.

"Was there anything else you needed, Your Majesty?"

"Hmmm, no,… I'll come back for the telepath another time,… I will leave once I am sated, now please, excuse us."

A fang-banger scooted past me and I closed the door, leaving them alone. I found Pam and ordered, "Make sure she leaves when they are done, and fucking strip my office. We are disinfecting it as soon as she leaves. I'm going home."

I leave before she can respond and I drive to a local grocery store. I pick up three buckets of bleach and head home.

* * *

**AN: He had to do it. You will see how horrible he feels about it,... trust me, this was not a good time for Mr. Northman!**


	20. The Red

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISLCAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Red (by Chevelle)**

**EPOV**

I roar as I pour the bleach over my hands, feeling the burning of my flesh. I let it heal a few times before I finally stopped. I still felt dirty. I chuck the gallon over my shoulder and I hear things break behind me as I think of what else to do. I can still taste her in my fucking mouth!

I growl as I unscrew the last bottle and pour it in my mouth, gurgling, feeling my face and mouth deteriorate as blood tears fall from my eyes. The pain was almost unbearable,… almost. I spit and heaved and shook as my skin mended itself. I roared out in anger, smashing my fist to the ground as I sank to my knees, crying. The guilt and disgust coursing through me was causing me to feel insane. I saw red and wanted to rip everything and anything to shreds. I needed to kill something.

But I wouldn't. Instead, maybe I'd destroy things. Yes. I would do that.

I ran from my house and flew into the night sky towards the woods. I landed on my feet with a loud thud and grabbed a tree next to me, uprooted it, and threw it as far as I could. I heard it crash to the Earth minutes later, a shit long away from where I stood. I tore through the forest and destroyed it for about a mile. I ended up on a neighborhood street and just walked along, kicking garbage cans into cars and breaking mailboxes in half with my fists. Several people came out, hollering, but I glamoured them. They would think a tornado passed through, by morning.

I kept walking, to nowhere in particular, or so I thought.

* * *

**SPOV**

"AHHHHHHH! FUCKKKK!" I screamed as I threw my lamp into the hallway. The damn light bulb blew, and it pissed me off! I was having the biggest hissy fit known to mankind, yelling and cursing and throwing things around.

I didn't know what was wrong with me! Surely I wasn't PMS-ing, was I? I never became a freaking psychopath,… right? I just kept going, and soon, my nice, newly renovated living room became a disaster area. It looked like a riot broke out. I sat down in a huff and cried. I felt so angered and frustrated, for no reason, and now my house was a wreck, again. I just couldn't win!

I turned on the TV, thinking maybe it would help calm me if I watch senseless cartoons or something. The news was on though, at three in the morning (news for the vampires played all night) and there was a report about a sudden tornado that hit a little neighborhood near Shreveport.

"I didn't hear no tornado, just a loud crash! All I knows is next thing, I'm outside in my PJ's and my car is in a tree! Crazy!" The old man said to the reporter.

I shrugged my shoulders and flipped through the channels, landing on an old episode of Tom and Jerry. I watched as they tormented each other, playing tricks and trying to catch one another. I chuckled a bit, and curled into the couch, suddenly feeling calm, but lonely. I wish I at least had someone to bug me, like Tom had Jerry. Listen to me! I'm comparing my life to a cartoon cat and mouse, for Christ's sake!

I laid there for awhile, staring at the screen, playing with the hem of my short night gown and twirling my hair. Suddenly, my heart began to race. I gasped and sat up, feeling an adrenaline rush. I had the urge to go outside, so I ran to the door, opened it.

* * *

**AN: Super short, only because the song choice for this chapter didn't match the rest of the stuff I put in it, so I split it up. Next chapter everything gets better! Yay, finallyyy! Hmmm, should I make you wait for it though? *ponders* REVIEW AND I SHALL DELIVERR! Btw, writing chapter 29 now,... shit's getting crazzzyyyy! Good stuff though,... **

**so far. ;-)**


	21. Vermillion Part 2

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISLCAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

**AN: Ugh, last update today, I swear! I have spoiled you lovely readers! But it's okay, I love you all,...Finally, angst is ending! Let's see how these two work it out!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Vermillion pt 2 (by Slipknot)**

**EPOV**

I walked to her house. I didn't even know it, until I felt her in my blood. I looked up and saw her house, windows lit up. She was awake. I walked closer, slowly, drawn to her. I needed her,… I needed to see her and smell her, touch her,… I was desperate.

I got about 20 feet from her porch, when I felt her rush in the bond. She knew I was here,… her door swung open and she stood there, the light behind her, in her short, light pink night gown, looking fucking adorable. I wanted her.

"Eric?"

"I'm sorry," I said softly. I felt awful for how I treated her.

"Why did you run?" She asked, her voice cracking.

I shoved my hands into my pockets and looked down slightly, swallowing. I shrugged a little as I said, "I,… I was frightened."

"Of me?" Her lips trembled as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was cold, and upset, and nervous. I wanted to hold her.

"No,… no Sookie,…I was afraid of,… what may have happened,… what I did,… you understand that we,…"

"Bonded? I know,…"

I nodded and said softly, "Godric warned me to never bond myself to a human,… it would cause pain and suffering in the long run,… Sookie,… when you die,… I may die too, from losing you," I choked back my sadness at the idea of losing her. I couldn't lose her,… I would most definitely meet the sun if I did.

She shook her head and cried, "No, baby, no,… I'm not going anywhere,…" She came running to me then, crying and smiling softly. She called me baby?

"Sookie, you will grow old and die and I will be left without you,…the bond will tear me apart, I will not be able to control it-"

"No, Eric, you don't remember yet, but, I ain't gonna grow old and die,… I'm immortal, just like you. And you promised me we would be together forever,… we have forever," she cried and I stared at her, confused and in shock.

"But,… that's not possible,…"

"Eric, we have so much to talk about,… so much has happened and you don't remember any of it," she shook her head as she spoke, tears still falling.

"Dr. Ludwig said it would all come back within a few days,… in pieces,… like before?"

She nodded and said, "I will fill in the gaps again, baby, it's okay," she sniffled and smiled and I felt my heart burst. I was so in love with this girl, and I felt her love for me back. I was fucking floored! When did all of this happen? God damn, I wanted to remember!

"God, I wish it would all just come to me now,… I don't understand how any of this is happening,…I want to believe this is all real, that it isn't a dream,… " I said as I brought my hand to her face, wiping her tears with my fingers. They were still raw, and she noticed.

"Why are your hands so pink?" She asked, tilting her head, grabbing one to examine it. I didn't know what to say,… the guilt I felt tore through me, and she looked up.

"Guilt? What happened?" She asked, her eyes glistening still, her voice soft.

"The Queen came to the bar,… I had to do things for her which I would greatly not like to talk about,… ever." I shuddered at the memory, the hatred I felt for that woman.

Sookie nodded and said, "Does it hurt? Is it healing, or something?" I nodded and she caressed it softly. I watched her in awe as she gently ran her fingers over the raw skin, a sad look in her eyes.

She spoke softly again, amazing me with her words, "You did this to yourself, didn't you? Out of guilt,… and anger?" Her eyes met mine and my mouth hung open. She knew so much of me already, just from the bond. I nodded and closed my mouth, swallowing the lump there.

"I,… I think I felt your anger,… I kind of destroyed my house,… I didn't know why, but, this makes more sense I guess,…I can feel you like you feel me, because you are letting me. Before, you held it in, but now it's there,…"

"I'm sorry it affected you," I said softly.

"It's okay,… my living room is a wreck again though, which sucks," she sighed and I laughed.

"Great, I have to get another team out here to fix it then," I tell her, pretending to be annoyed but smiling softly.

"I'm sorry," she said, half smiling, half pouting.

"Oh, so you figured it out then?"

She nodded and said, "We both dreamed about it, it's how some of your memories came back,…"

"We both dreamed of it?" Did she know about that, too?

"Yeah,… you told me about how we do that sometimes,…"

I smirk and nod, and her face blushed red.

"So you are not angry that we share them occasionally?"

She shook her head no and bit her lip. I reached my thumb out to it and pulled it from her teeth, and then I heard my voice echo in my brain, 'Uh-uh, mine.' My eyes glazed over with the image of nipping her lip quickly, her giggling. I re-focused and saw her watching me, her eyes searching mine.

"Are you getting the flashes?" She whispered. I nodded and she smiled softly, saying, "Come inside?"

I nod and she grabs my hand and leads me into her home. I walk in, and my gods, it is indeed a mess.

"Shit, Sookie, what did you do in here?"

"Hey, it was your fault, you gotta control those emotions of yours, mister!" She began to pick up the pieces to a broken vase on the floor when suddenly she yelped and brought her finger to her mouth, sucking it.

"You cut it?" I ask her and she nods, frowning, her finger in her mouth.

I move to her, taking her hand from her mouth, and examine it. It is a pretty deep cut, and I look at her, questioning with my eyes. She nods and I gently lick the wound. I can not help it when a soft moan escapes my mouth, as I continue to heal her finger. I feel her heartbeat speed up, and can feel her arousal and excitement. I give it one last lick, and look at her.

"Better?" I whisper, shakily.

She nods her head and licks her lips. I cannot control myself. I grab her face and kiss her, our lips joining magnificently, as if they were made for each other. Her tongue slips through my mouth and I moan into hers, feeling as if I was going to explode. I ran my fingers through her silky hair and held her at the nape of her neck. Her small hands traveled up my chest and grasped the lapels of my jacket, pulling me closer into her body. I felt like I was dreaming,… this wasn't real. She wasn't real, it was a dream,… it had to be! How could I be kissing her, feeling such love and passion coming from her,… I was desperate to know the exact moment she had fallen in love with me. I had to know,… the curiosity and disbelief was building up inside of me, I couldn't stop it.

She pulled away, gasping for air, whispering, "What's wrong, Eric?"

I put my forehead to hers and closed my eyes, murmuring, "Don't let me wake up, don't let me wake up, please,…"

"Shhh, shhh baby, this is real,… no more dreams baby, you have me now," she whispered, her voice cracking. I choked back a sob and clutched her hair in my grasp, wrapping my other arm around her, holding her tightly to me. I would never let her go.

"Sookie,… I am so sorry for how I treated you,… I was just afraid,… I don't know what has happened, and I don't understand anything that is happening now,… but I regret running from you. Fuck, I regret running, hiding myself from you, using you, putting you in danger,… everything. I'm so sorry," I was apologizing like a fucking whipped ass pussy. But it felt,… good? I felt relief? The weight I had felt for so long at hiding my emotions from others, at hiding any guilt I ever felt for hurting someone,… it all lifted from me.

"It's alright, Eric, I know,… you don't have to be sorry anymore, it's alright,… we all make mistakes," she said, tears falling now, smiling sadly.

"I won't make them anymore, I swear to you, Sookie, I will never do those things to you again,… I should have told you how I felt for you from the start,…I've always cared for you, Sookie. Always."

She cried, "I know baby, I know that now, and I'm sorry too, for not realizing,… for always being such a bitch to you! I'm so sorry!"

She sobbed and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit, through my own tears. She gave me a look and I said, "Sorry, lover, but you were kind of always a bitch," she scoffed and hit my chest, but snuggled herself into me once more, her warm breath against my chest.

"So, what do we do now?" I ask her, quietly. She lifts her face from my chest and sniffles, then looks up at me.

"It's almost morning,… are you tired?"

I look to the window, and see the sky starting to lighten. I had to get away from it.

"No, but,… the sun, can I stay somewhere? I won't be able to outrun it."

She smiles wide then and chuckles a little, "Oh, I forgot,…" I quirk my eyebrow up at her remark and she just shrugs and says, "I'll tell you later,… come on." She drags me to her bedroom, and all the windows are covered up with curtains and blankets. I smile to myself, thinking, I must have slept here, in her room.

"I didn't take them off, figured you would be back,… well, before you freaked out on me,…"

She plopped down on the bed and patted the side next to her, "Come on, I won't bite," giggling and smirking at me. I was surprised by her carefree nature. I had never seen her so giddy.

I sit next to her and she folds her legs under her and faces me. She moves a piece of hair from my forehead and speaks softly, "Ya know, I thought when you got better, you would turn back into the same old Eric,… and then when I had called you,… my fears came true,… but,… you're still my Eric,… I'm believing it even more that you've always just been a faker," she smiles and looks over my face. I watch her, and feel her happiness through the bond. I hear her heart racing, and I can't help but to smile back.

She yawned then and covered her mouth, then said, "Excuse me! Gosh, I still haven't caught up, I guess,… is it alright if I crash? I mean, you're not tired at all?"

"Sleep, Sookie, I'll be fine." She nodded and scooted up to the pillows. She stuck her feet under the covers and shimmied down, then looked at me, waiting.

"Come on! You're secret is already out that you are a monster-cuddler!" She smirks and I gape at her.

"Oh, just get your hot Viking ass over here and snuggle me, damn it, I miss you!" Her words were shocking the shit out of me, but I complied. I got up and moved to pull back the covers and started to get in.

"Whoa, whoa, not in your clothes, they'll get wrinkled!" I raised my brows, shocked.

"You would like me to remove them and snuggle you,… naked?"

"Ugh, just take the damn suit off!" She said throwing a pillow at me. I stripped down to my black boxers, feeling strange at having her wanting me naked in bed with her. I didn't want to overstep any boundaries, since I wasn't sure what those boundaries were yet.

I got in the bed and laid next to her, and she snuggled into me, her head on my chest and her hand on my stomach. I hesitated at first, but then relaxed and curled my arms around her, holding her to me, inhaling her scent. She sighed and said softly, "Goodnight, Eric,… I love you."

I shut my eyes tight and prayed she actually said those words, and they weren't in my head.

"Goodnight, Sookie,… sweet dreams," I whispered back, not sure if I could say those three words and live to talk about it. With Sookie, you never know!

I felt her body relax into mine, as if it melted into me, and her breathing evened out. The second I felt she was asleep, I whispered into her hair, "I love you too,… so, so much."

* * *

**SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	22. Your Guardian Angel

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISLCAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Your Guardian Angel (by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)**

**EPOV**

I held her for a few hours, and then finally drifted off to sleep. As soon as I closed my eyes, images filled my head.

_Sookie cleaning my face,… my ribs broken,… my throat burning,… drinking from her, my bones mending, her holding me together,… passing out,… her soft voice waking me, 'We are gonna fix this,… I promise.' Me holding her on her bed, 'Have we ever been lovers, Sookie?'_

I awoke with a start. I looked around, and Sookie was still cuddled into my chest. The clock next to her bed read 2:30 pm. I shifted a bit and put my hand over hers on my stomach. I stroked her soft fingers, playing with them as I watched her. My dream was a memory of her caring for me that first night,… I wanted to thank her as soon as she woke. She didn't have to help me,… but she did,… and she had done it so kindly,… she had a big heart, but I already knew that much.

She began to stir, and then suddenly popped up, startled, looking me over and touching my chest and face.

"Sookie! Hey, hey, it's alright,…" I said, calming her. She sighed and curled back into my side.

"Sorry, I thought I dreamt it, but you're still here,… did you sleep at all?"

"Some,… you look so peaceful when you sleep," my voice said, both from my mouth, and echoing from another memory.

She giggled and stroked my cheek, saying, "I know that look so well now! Having a flashback again? Finding me on the porch swing?"

I frown and say, "Yes,… is this how I remembered things then too? Déjà vu type flashbacks?"

"Mmhmm, and in dreams,… did you dream any today?"

"Yes,… of the first night,… thank you for taking care of me,… you have a very big heart, Sookie,… I am very grateful."

"Your welcome,… I felt so awful after I hit you with my car, I didn't know what to do! And you were so lost and afraid,… I worried for you,… it was the least I could do, Eric."

"No,… the least you could do was leave me on the street with a broken rib and amnesia,… what you did,… I will forever be in your debt. You are an angel, Sookie."

"Well, I was just returning the favor,… you've been my own angel many times,…my big, Viking, guardian angel," she chuckled, smoothing her hand over my stomach. "So how long did you sleep?"

"Not long,… I don't know why,… I did not sleep at all yesterday either,…"

"Oh,… uh, I know why,…" She got up and faced me, "Dr. Ludwig told us,… when we bonded,… well, my blood made you not vulnerable to the daylight,… you're kind of a day-walker now,…oh and don't touch lemons or iron, just in case. I guess enough of my crazy blood is in you to possibly make you allergic,… though, I never realized I was allergic to those things,… maybe now I am because of the whole chosen business, like it officially makes me a fairy or something, who knows,…" She kept rambling on, as I stared at her, in shock. A day-walker?

"Wait, Sookie,… what?"

"You wanna test it out again? I ain't trickin' you, I swear! We even fucked in the sun, can you believe it! God I came hard that day,…" she said, nonchalantly as she got up and put her slippers on. What the fuck was going on right now?

"We fucked in the daylight,… and nothing happened?"

"Oh, things happened,… just not the bad things," she said, winking. Holy shit, who is this amazing girl? What did she do with the bitchy, whiny, Sookie Stackhouse that I fell in love with? Not that I didn't enjoy her carefree, sex crazed self now, but it was very new to me.

"Come on, ya big goof, stop gaping at me! Let's go!" She ran out into the hallway, letting light flood her room. I shielded myself but she ran back and grabbed the covers.

"SOOKIE, FUCK-" I yelled, but stopped. Nothing was happening,.. Yet. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet then dragged me out into the hallway.

"Please, trust me, Eric?" Her eyes begged me, and I thought, oh, why not? It either worked or I would fry!

"Sookie, it is not that I do not trust you,… it's that you may be mistaken,… what if I go out there and burn the fuck up into a giant fireball, hmm?"

"Ughh,… okay, okay, drink from me and then we will go out, and then you will see that you will not burn up, no matter how long you are out there, and if you do start to, then we will go inside and I was wrong. Deal?"

Drink from her? Deal.

"You want me to drink from you?"

"YES, Come onnnnn! Really, once you get your memories back, this won't seem so shocking!" She mocked me with a shocked face and then grabbed the back of my neck and shoved my head towards her neck.

"Now, bite. I wanna get my tan on!"

My fangs dropped down and I inhaled her sweet skin. I licked her neck, tasting her, feeling myself harden. I bit into her flesh quickly, and she gasped and held onto me. I put my hands on her hips and held her still, as I sucked down her sweet elixir. I groaned into her mouth as she pushed her hips into me, causing friction from her belly against my hardening cock.

She gasps and says shakily, "Eric, b-baby, that's enough,… aaauuuoohh," she moans as I take one last gulp and then lick her wound clean. Her small hands grasp my arms and as I pull back, I notice her eyes are closed and she is panting.

I gently caress her cheek and ask, "Are you alright, alskling?" She opens her eyes and the pupils dilate as she focuses on my mouth. She reaches up quickly, on her toes, and pulls my face to hers, licking my lips and kissing me desperately.

She pulls back suddenly, licks her lips and smirks, "Sorry,… let's go," she rushes off and darts out the front door, skipping out onto the front lawn. I watch from the hallway as she smiles and waves at me to hurry up.

I walk forward, go onto the porch, and step slowly down to the yard. She holds her hand out to me and I walk to her, taking it.

"See? No fire. Let's see how long it takes for you to realize there won't be one." She winked and sat down on the ground, laid back and closed her eyes, taking in the sun. I stared at her, thinking she was crazy.

"Come on, sit with me, baby, it's alright," she said, squinting up at me.

I sit next to her, and look at her, asking, "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"What?"

"'Baby.' You know I am over one-"

"-thousand years old, blah, blah, blah, I know, like I said before, you are like a giant, cute man-baby and you are mine! Jeez, this amnesia thing is getting old!"

"Well, excuse me," I laugh, seeing how frustrating it was for her too. I was her man-baby? What the fuck?

After a few minutes of deep thinking, I said, "I am so not a man-baby."

She opened her eyes and burst out laughing, holding her stomach and rolling onto her side facing me.

"You seriously still hung up on that? It's a term of endearment, like when you call me lover or that sexy Swedish word, what is it again?"

"Alskling?"

"Yeah! What does it mean, anyways?"

"Darling, or loved one,…or sweetheart,… I don't know really in English, it's just a,… term of endearment,…"

She finished for me, laughing, "Like baby! See!"

"Yes, I see,… you know a fang-banger called me that once, although when she said it my insides churned and I thought I was going to vomit."

"Oh, is that so? Do you want to vomit when I say it?" She challenged me, her brows raising and her lips trying not to pull into a smirk.

I purred, "No,… when you say it,… I want to fuck you." I was getting ballsy with her again, the fear of rejection gone. Even if she did reject me, at least I could tease her like I used to. Anything but her hating me was good. What she did and said next, seriously, made me contemplate fucking her into the ground, right now.

Her eyebrow quirked up, and she looked me over, licking her bottom lip, and said softly, "Good."

* * *

**AN: Yay, fun loving yumminess is back, also! I want some of your ideas on what you think I should do with these two,...I have already written to about chapter 32, with one story-line, but I'm not sure if I want to keep it. So tell me what you might like to see for them in future chapters, and I'll see what I decided to do,... love to you all!**


	23. My Body is a Cage

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISLCAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: My Body is a Cage (by The Arcade Fire)**

**EPOV**

I stared at her, and groaned under my breath. She was going to kill me.

"You are making this very hard, Sookie."

"What's that?" She said, as lust filled the bond.

"I'm am trying not to attack and fuck you, but you are making it very difficult for me."

"Oh,…" she got up and sat closer next to me, putting her hand on my thigh, "What will make it,… less hard?" She tried to hide the smirk but I caught it, the little minx. Fuck, my cock was going to explode.

"Well,… two things,… if you suddenly transformed into Bill,… or if you'd just let me fuck you. I think it would be _less hard then_," I quirked my brow up, smirking, amping up the ole' Eric charm.

She smiled wide and laughed, then jumped on top of me, pushing me down to the ground and leaning over me.

"I think I can do that," she said, giving me a sexy smirk. I shuddered under her, feeling her hot center over my stomach, her nipples poking through the cotton of her night gown, grazing against my chest.

I gulped and said, "What,… turn into Bill?" I was not thinking clearly, my body was trembling beneath her, my mind screaming at me to take her, but I couldn't move. I was afraid,… I didn't want to do anything to make her run from me. I was frozen.

"No,…" she lifted her hips and reached underneath her to my boxers, dipping her hand in and grabbing my throbbing cock. I hissed and held onto her, as she pulled it out and stroked it. I groaned as she moved her panties aside, and put my cock to her wet folds. She pushed herself down on top of me, her mouth falling open slightly as she exhaled. I filled her completely, as she began to move over me. I gripped her hips and felt a shiver run through my spine.

I felt myself letting go,… like I was melting into the Earth, disappearing from reality. All I felt was the intense pleasure and lust,… and love, coursing through me, making my undead heart burst with life. I felt alive,… and whole. She leaned over, and pressed her lips to mine, slowly grinding on me. Her hand went into my hair, grasping it, as she cried out softly into my mouth. Her breathing hitched as I pushed my hips upward into her, my hands moving to her panties, tearing them off. I lifted her night gown then, over her head and arms, and tossed it to the side. I gently caressed her body, memorizing her skin, every contour. Her tongue slid into my mouth, and stroked against mine. I brought my hand to her face and held it, while the other held her back. I sat up with her, her legs tangling behind me, around my waist. I thrust into her, putting my hand to her ass and pushing into her further. Her gasping and cries grew louder, as I put my mouth to her neck, sucking and kissing her skin. My tongue circled around her ear lobe, tickling underneath, sucking her flesh into my mouth as she moaned and shivered. I covered her breast with my hand, then, and caressed her, rubbing her hard nipple with my thumb.

"Guuh, Eric,… ohh god, aauuhh!" She cried out, shaking.

I kissed her neck and whispered to her, "Lover,…you are mine,…"

She trembled as I pushed her back, laying her down and hovering over her, my cock still buried inside of her. I thrust into her as I put my lips to her breast, sucking on it, swirling my tongue over her nipple. Her body felt so perfect against mine,...I felt so right inside of her, so familiar. I knew every way to make her cry out and shake with want. I had done this before with her,...

"Yes,… I'm your's Eric,… oh god,… please, baby,…" Her breathing became harsh and labored, as I slid in an out of her. I brought my hand to her clit and worked her further into a frenzy. She grabbed my hair and threw her head back, shutting her eyes and crying out. I watched her as she began to come undone. I felt as her entire body began to let go,… I had to look into her eyes,… I needed to see her.

I leaned in close to her, whispering shakily above her lips, "Look at me, lover."

Her eyes opened then, and she had tears in them. She grasped my hair and watched me as I brought her to release, and as she finally came, her eyes blinked out tiny tears, her lips trembled and her breath hitched. She shook beneath me as her entire body tensed and released. Her muscles spasming around me, forcing me to cum into her violently. I pumped into her, riding out the longest orgasm of my existence as she continued to shake and tremble and cry out. She finally had to shut her eyes again and her head rolled back, her chest arching into me as she cried out desperately. We rode out the pleasure, feeling everything exploding in the bond, and when I could no longer move, I collapsed next to her, holding her to me for dear life. She struggled to catch her breath as she clung to me, burying her face in my chest. Her shaking did not cease, and I stroked her back, soothingly.

I whispered into her hair, "It is alright, my beautiful girl,… shhh,… just breathe, lover." I kissed her head and heard her take a deep breath in and hold it. I rubbed her back as she exhaled slowly, still shaking slightly.

"There you go," I say quietly as she breathes in slowly again, feeling her back expand and then sink as she exhales. I run one hand from her back, along her arm and to her hand, holding it up to my lips, kissing each finger. She moves her head and looks up at me, and smiles softly, a tear falling from her eyes.

"Why are you crying my love?"

"I'm just so happy you still love me," she said, sniffling.

I kissed her forehead and spoke softly against her skin, "I think I have always loved you, Sookie. I always will."

She nodded and said, "Forever?"

I paused, and remember what she had said last night. Forever. She was immortal?

"You have forever,… really?"

She nodded and bit her lip. "How?" I asked her. How was this possible?

"My fae blood,... I found out when I went to their realm,..." she said softly.

I couldn't hold it back, I sobbed out, "Tacka gu dar, är hon en gåva!" I hugged her to me, burying my face into her hair as I promised her, "Forever, min älskare, always and forever I will cherish you."

* * *

**AN: Well? I love hearing your ideas too about what you would all like to see! I'm thinking I'm just going to keep the storyline I have written for the future chapters, I just hope you all like ittttt :-) But if I hear any awesome ideas I may change up what I have, we'll see!**

**Translation: "Thank gods, she is a gift!" and "my lover"**


	24. Heaven Here

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISLCAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

**AN: Thanks for all your input guys! Keep them comin!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Heaven Here (by Dashboard Confessional)**

**SPOV**

We laid together in the sun for awhile. I finally looked up to him and his eyes were watching me, sparkling. I looked up at the sun, and he followed and then I whispered, "See? You're safe."

He looked back to me and laughed, laying fully onto his back and pulling me on top of him.

"How did I get so lucky?"

I shrug and smile at him, "Good behavior, maybe?"

He laughs and says, "Yeah, right."

"Alright, let's go in before **I **burn!" I giggle and get off of him, running into the house. He chases after me and grabs me, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I shriek and push down his boxers further, revealing his amazing butt, and slapping it. He growls and runs to my bed, tossing me down on it, and hovers over me, growling seductively.

"You dare slap my ass, woman?"

I giggle and say quietly, in my best sex kitten voice, "I'm sorry, Mr. Northman,… but it was just too tempting."

His eyes glaze over and he growls, smirking. Uh-oh! He flips me over onto my stomach, my ass in the air, as he smacks it.

I shriek and giggle and try to squirm away from him. He laughs and tackles me, holding me down to the bed. His lips ghost over my neck and I gasp, feeling the warmth grow in my lower belly. His hands trail over my sides to my hips, smoothing gently over my ass. His mouth is to my ear, whispering to me, "My lover,… I cannot get enough of you."

He kisses below my ear as his hand goes between my legs, dipping between my wet folds, reaching to my clit and sliding back to the center. I gasp and shake beneath him, needing more.

I moan, "Eric,… take me again,… please,…" I was desperate for him to be inside of me again. I felt like I was going to explode.

His fingers thrusted into me slowly, causing me to moan out. His other hand circled around my front, caressed over my belly and up to my breast, grasping it and kneading the flesh. He kissed my neck around to my back, and down my spine, making me shiver and arch into him. I pulled my knees under me and pushed myself back, further onto his fingers. He pulled them out suddenly, and I whimpered. He put the tip of his cock to my entrance, one hand on my spine, holding me gently as he pushed in. I cried out softly, as I felt him pushing further into me, stretching me. He leaned over my back again, feeling his chest against my skin and his cold breath against my ear.

"Like this, lover?" He said softly to me as he gently pushed in and pulled out of me, again and again. I whimpered, not able to form words, as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me straight up, hugging me to him. He brought one hand up to my neck and turned my head slightly to him, and peppered kisses over my cheek. My breath hitched as he continued to hit my sweet spot, deep inside of me. His other hand held over my belly, then slid slowly down to my clit, working it slowly. I jerked and cried out, as my arms went up over my head, reaching behind his and grasping his hair. He moved his hand from my neck down to my breast and massaged it, flicking and playing with my hardened nipple. I laid my head against his chest and closed my eyes, crying out.

"Ungguuhh,..Eric,… EricEric, oaaauuhhh," I was spewing nonsense and panting and moaning, desperate for a release, but still wanting it all to last. The sensations he was igniting inside me were incredible, as I pushed myself back to him, harder and faster. I needed him.

He growled into my ear, "Scream for me, lover,… gods, to hear your voice, to watch you come undone,…you are everything, älskare,….everything."

I cried out, his words furthering the pleasure I was feeling,… making my skin tingle and explode into sparks. He turned me over suddenly, and pushed back into me before I realized he left me, and thrust into me, kissing my chest, my neck, my face. He nuzzled into my cheek and murmured shakily, "Du är min, jag kan aldrig leva utan du."

I felt tears come to my eyes again, my body felt like it was melting into his. I hugged his body to mine as he pushed into me, feeling his hips thrusting, his back arching under my fingers. I held his head to my cheek, my fingers tangling in his hair, tugging slightly as he began to swell inside me. The added pressure brought me over, making my entire body shudder and my breathing come in harsh gasps. I cried out as he came into me, growling and whimpering against my skin. His release brought on another round of explosions within me, and I stopped breathing, hearing, seeing. All I felt was pleasure exploding inside of me, my heart beating in my ears,… his mouth sucking on the skin just below my jaw. He kept pumping into me, kissing my skin and moaning. My senses came back to me as we came back down to Earth. He licked the skin under my chin and trailed his wet tongue to my neck, then bit softly, drinking me into him. I held him to me as he fed, and suddenly, he tore his wrist open and offered it to me. I took it, and licked the blood, sucking it down as he continued to feed from me. I felt the bond tightening, sparks igniting inside of me. I closed my eyes and swallowed every drop I could before it closed. I held his wrist in my hand, and when I finished, I moved my fingers to entwine with his. Our hands met, and blue sparks crackled around them, tingling my skin. I gasped as he picked his head up from my neck, his mouth bloodied, his eyes hooded. He stared at our joined, sparkling hands and then looked at me. He looked back to our hands and disentangled them, and we watched as the blue sparks stretched and separated, both of our separate hands still glowing. They faded as he leaned his head down onto my neck, his eyes trained on our hands.

"Whoa," I whispered, and he just nodded against me. He brought the hand to my body and caressed my side, kissing my skin on my neck where his lips met it. I closed my eyes, and soon, fell asleep in the arms of my Eric.

* * *

**Swedish Translation: "You are mine, I can never live without you."**


	25. Love Song Requiem

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISLCAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Love Song Requiem (by Trading Yesterday)**

**EPOV**

_I stand on the edge of a cliff, looking out to the sun rising over the sea. The wind blows against my face, as I close my eyes and feel it's cold on my skin._

"_Eric," I hear her call behind me, and I turn my head around. "Where are you?"_

_I look at her over my shoulder, confused, "What do you mean?"_

_She walks up and stands next to me, and as she looks away, my heart hurts. She looks down to the water and smiles, saying "It's a far way down."_

"_Yes, it is," I agree, looking down with her. The blue waves crash against the cliff, I can smell the salt in the air._

_Behind us, a voice calls, "Viking! I have come for her, give her to me!" The voice is morphed into many, all echoing. We look behind us and see many dark figures, no faces or features._

_Sookie looks to me and says softly, "Eric,… where are you?" She jumps off the cliff, diving into the water._

"_SOOKIE!" I scream, as I lung off and fall into the ocean. I sink below the surface and see her, swimming up to me, eyes sparkling. She looked like a mermaid, her hair flowing under the water. She reached me, and grabbed my face, kissing me. We sunk further under, kissing, touching. Suddenly, she swims away from me, disappearing into the darkness of the water. I call for her, my mouth filling with water, muffling the sound._

_I swim to the surface and suddenly, I am in a dark lake. I crawl out onto the small pier and look into the woods. I see Sookie's house, I walk to it._

_I reach her door and open it, calling out for her, "Sookie, where are you?" I hear laughing in her backyard, and I follow it. I pass by pictures in her hallway, of her smiling, in the sun, her hand over her stomach,… a ring on her finger,… Have I lost her to another man? A human? Who could give her a normal life? I find her sitting on the ground, dressed in a flowing, pale gown, with flowers in her hair, crying,… holding her swollen belly. Many glimmering beings dance around her, throwing flowers, laughing and singing. I reach her and kneel down to her, asking, "What is wrong, my beautiful girl?"_

_She looks up to my face and whispers, "They don't want it,… it isn't right,…"_

_I am being pulled away from her, and she cries to me, "Eric!"_

I gasp awake and sit up, clutching my chest. My undead heart hurts,… I look around and see it is dark, and Sookie is gone from my side.

"Sookie? SOOKIE?" I yell and get up from the bed. She appears at her bedroom door, her face shocked.

"WHAT? I'm here, what?"

I sigh with relief and grab her, pressing her into me, kissing her face. "Oh, thank god,… I'm sorry, I had a nightmare,…"

"It's alright, I'm here,… I'm sorry, I was so hungry, I had to get up," she said softly.

"What time is it?" I ask her, feeling disoriented. My internal clock was off, now that the sun had no effect on me.

"Almost 10 pm, why?"

"Shit,… Pam is probably looking for me,… will you,…come to Fangtasia with me?"

"You sure?" She asks, looking kind of worried.

"If you don't want to then-"

"No, no I do! Uhm,… let me get dressed, give me a few minutes?" I nod and she hurries past me, grabbing some things from her closet and tossing them on the bed. I watch her as she dresses in a simple, white sundress with yellow daisies on it. She puts on some lip-gloss and fluffs her hair, then slips on some sandals and smiles.

"Uh, I think you are underdressed," she smirks and looks down my body. I realize I am still naked and I look at her, brow raising and smirking. She bends down to the floor and picks up my clothes, handing them to me.

"Uh, they are kinda wrinkled,…oh! I have something! Wait here!" She runs off and comes back moments later with a pair of mans black jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Is this okay? I mean the shoes may not match, but it's clean and wrinkle free!"

"Whose are these?" I ask and she smiles.

"Yours silly, I bought them for you when you stayed here,…I found you naked, remember?" She winked at me and tossed me the clothes. I put them on, and they were surprisingly perfect. I look to her and raise my brows in question.

"Good?" I say and she stares at me, nodding slowly, lust filling the bond. I can smell her arousal. I smirk and clear my throat and she pops her eyes to mine, blushing.

"You ready?" I nod, but suddenly the phone rings, "Oops, let me get that quick,…" She runs off and I hear her pick up, "Helloo?"

I follow the sound of her voice, her heartbeat,… the bond,… I find her in the kitchen, one hip against the counter, smiling as she spoke, "Oh, hey Amelia! Listen, things are kind of,…better right now, but if you found anything,- Oh really?,… I'd have to ask him, but that sounds promising,…listen I'm on my way out now,… yes, I am,… yes, I will. Okay, thanks again, talk to you soon!"

I raise my brows at her, and she smiles at me saying, "That was my new friend Amelia! I totally forgot to tell you,… okay, she's a good witch,…she actually left the coven that cursed you, because she didn't think any of that stuff was right, and she left before they did it,… and did you know she used to work for the Queen?" I frown and she continues, "Yeah, and she used to room with Hadley! But honest, she is a good guy, I checked, and she found a spell that could help get your memories back quicker, but I told her I'd talk to you first," she finished, out of breath and wringing her hands together.

I did not like this idea. "I do not know if trusting her just yet is a wise idea, Sookie,…how long have you known her?"

"Uhh,…since yesterday? I think? Jeez, my internal clock is off,…dang vampires," she winks.

"Lover, not to be,…an asshole,…or anything but, don't you think you should stop trusting others before you even know them? I mean,… we both know how things can turn out," She frowned at me and I spoke again quickly, "I'm just worried, lover,… I don't want you getting into any trouble because you have such a trusting heart." I moved closer to her and put my fingers over where her gentle heart beat in her chest.

"I don't want you to get hurt," I added softly, looking into her eyes.

"Maybe,… if you meet her? I mean, I read her mind and she told me a whole bunch of stuff,… she isn't bad, really."

"Perhaps, but I will do a background check first,… are you ready to go now?"

"Yeah,… uh, are we flyin'? Or do you wanna take my car?"

"Flying. Your car is too tiny for my Viking legs."

"You mean your big ass feet?" She stuck her tongue out at me and I nipped it quick, growling.

"I am a very, very big man, Sookie,… you know that," I growled at her, smirking. She blushed and swallowed, I could smell her wetness again, her scent, almost, sweeter?

"Oh, yes,… you are a gracious plenty, believe me," she said in a harsh whisper.

"A what?" I chuckled when suddenly I heard my voice say, _'Sounds like a pet name,' _and her voice say, _'I could call it the GP!'_

She giggled and started to explain but I cut her off, "That is still a silly pet name, lover."

She tilted her head and smiled, "You remember?"

"A little,…" I smirked and leaned down to kiss her glossy lips.

"Mmm," I growl, "strawberries?" Gods, I haven't tasted strawberries in a millennia.

"Yep," she smacked her lips together and giggled, then took my hand and dragged me outside.

"Okay, your gonna have to hold me bridal style, or else all of Louisiana is getting a show of my hootchie tonight!"

"Oooh, that will not do, that hootchie is mine!" I growled, as she giggled and I scooped her up. She held her arms around my neck and crossed her legs as I held her, and once she was ready, I shot up into the stars.

* * *

**SPOV**

As we flew, I looked down for a second and felt like I was going to throw up my lungs, holy cow, we were high up!

"Don't look down, lover,… look at me or look up,…never down," he said, smiling and chuckling at me. I looked at his eyes and put my head against his chest. I watched him as the air blew through his short blonde hair, the stars shooting past him, making his eyes glitter. He was perfect,… I always knew he was gorgeous, but now that I had felt so much for him, it made him look godly! He was,… he was,…yikes, yahoo, yum! Yeah, that sums it up. I smile up at him and he kisses my forehead.

We land shortly after, but instead of him putting me down, he carries me into the bar, in front of everyone. Oh, god, I was so embarrassed! I smushed my face into his chest, hiding from the world, praying no one could see my goodies!

"Eric, you can't just kidnap her! I told you I'd help you talk to her, you big oaf!" Pam said, as I looked up and smirked. We were in his office, now, thank goodness. Except it was kind of bare,… where was everything?

"For your information, Pamela, we have made up. I did not need your help, after all. And do not call me a 'big oaf,' I have yet to purchase those shoes for you, don't make me change my mind."

"Eric, can you put me down, now?" I ask, interrupting their little spat.

"Oh, sorry lover." He put me down and I straighten out my dress and fix my hair. Pam watched me and her fangs popped out.

"Sookie, you smell delicious,…" she came sauntering towards me, sniffed around me and purred. Oh goodness, I was nervous.

"Pam, enough, leave her alone," Eric ordered.

Pam sighed and moved towards the brand new couch, sitting down. She needed a lady friend,.. Oh!

"Pam! I made a new friend, and she has a major crush on you,… she's uber cute too, and I said I'd put in a good word, you should totally meet her!"

"Is this the new, witch friend? The one I said we had to check out first, before you had BFF bracelets made?" Eric said, giving me a scolding look. God, that was sexy.

"Yes,… after we do that,… of course." I gulped and started to feel a little warm.

"Well, as long as she doesn't curse me, then perhaps I will have a taste," Pam smirked and licked her red lips. I licked my own, suddenly, not knowing why I was feeling so horny,…

"Oh, by the way, Eric, the Queen said she may be back tonight, you better hide your new toy," Pam said, her eyebrow quirking in an Eric-like fashion. He must have taught her that look,…I wonder what else he taught her,… WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

"Sookie, you are turning colors,… it is quite unusual," she said, frowning at me in confusion.

I felt my face and it was warm, I was getting flustered!

"Pam, you are making her blush, enough," Eric said, while looking through a bunch of papers on his desk, his hands pushing them around, picking one up and tossing it aside, the muscles in his arm tensing at every movement,… was I drooling? Snap out of it!

"Eric, she cannot control herself,… do something, quick, before I do," her fangs popped down again and she ran her tongue over them, making me shiver. Eric looked up then smirking, but then saw me and frowned.

"Lover, you are getting yourself worked up, what is wrong? Are you alright?" He asked, coming towards me. I was shaking like a leaf and my face was burning up. I could barely catch my breath, feeling like I was going to pass out. I was so overwhelmed with lust and nerves and embarrassment, I couldn't control my body's reaction.

He came to me and put his hands on my waist, holding me. I put my hands and face to his chest and nodded, whispering softly, "I'm fine,… just a little warm,…"

He felt my head then, and said, "You are very warm, lover,… Pam get her some cold water."

Pam got up and left while Eric stroked my hair back, "Dear one, you must calm down,… is something wrong? Are you feeling ill?"

"I don't know,… just overwhelmed I guess,…I don't know," I shook my head and closed my eyes. I was feeling dizzy.

He scooped me up and laid me on the couch, caressing my forehead and saying, "Rest, my love,… I will be with you, but I want you to sleep,… I can feel you are tired and over exerting yourself."

Pam came back with the water, and Eric helped me drink some. I finished it and laid back again, closing my eyes as he stroked my hand. I let the darkness take me under, trying to find peace and calm.

_Images of the past few days flooded my mind, but not in order, and just in pictures. I saw me and Eric together, happy, making love,… I saw Eric kill Debbie,… his sad eyes as they took in my injuries,… I saw us in my bathroom after he told me he loved me,… after he told me 'forever.'_

_Suddenly then, though, I was back in Debbie's basement, but her face kept morphing into another's as she laughed and brought her knife to my face. She trailed it down my cheek, to my neck, over my breasts and to my stomach, and shoved it in._

"NOOOO!" I sat up, screaming, clutching my stomach, waiting for the pain. It was a nightmare,… Eric had rushed to me, holding me.

"Shhhh, it's alright, it was a dream, calm down, my sweet girl, you are alright,… I saw it too,… I saw it too, baby, it's alright."

"You,… you saw my dream? All of it?" I said, crying now in fear.

"The memories,… they came to me, and then I saw Debbie,… stabbing you, I felt it in your blood that you were seeing it too,… that did not happen though, did it? Not like that?"

"No,… no I don't know what that was,… it wasn't her though, either,… I don't know who that was," I cried and he held me.

"You are still very warm,… perhaps I will call the doctor,… she may know what's wrong?"

"No, no, I'll be fine, I'm just overwhelmed, is all."

"Would you like me to take you home, and you can rest?"

"Maybe,… it may help."

"I will drive you home, and stay with you until you sleep, but I must come back here, in case the Queen shows up. There are some things we need to discuss still about that,… but I will wait until tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded, feeling exhausted and shaken from my nightmare. He helped me stand and walked me out to his corvette. He opened the door and I sat down, as he leaned over me and buckled me in. He went around to his side, and got in, and started it up. I dozed off, and woke only as he was setting me into my bed, tucking me in and kissing me goodnight.

"I will come back tomorrow, my sweet girl. Right at sunset, so I am not seen during the light,… feel better my angel."

"Goodnight, Eric,… I love you," I whispered, yawning slightly.

He smiled and smoothed my hair back, "I love you too, min älskare."

I shut my eyes, and just before he left, he leaned down to my ear and kissed it, whispering, "Forever."

* * *

**AN: *does Minion voice* 'aWhaaaaa?'**

**Lol, what is going on! X-D**


	26. Blinding

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISLCAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Blinding (by Florence and the Machine)**

**EPOV**

I went back to the bar and stayed thirty minutes until sunrise. The Queen never showed, but a minion of hers told us to expect her tomorrow night sometime. I was annoyed at her visits and had yet to discuss any of it with Sookie. I made up a contract that, hopefully, she would find agreeable, considering it was that or live at the Palace as the telepathic pet. I knew she didn't want that, and neither did I.

I returned to my home and stripped off my clothes. I laid in my bed and thought of Sookie. I missed her,… her presence next to me made me feel whole, and without it,… I was nothing. I forced sleep soon after the sun rose, and was pulled into the darkness.

_The past few days flew by like a movie rewinding. There was no sound, just backwards motions, from end to start. It suddenly stopped and slowed where Sookie found me on the road. I knew this part already, and felt frustrated, when suddenly it sped up, still no sound, all the way to the end. It repeated back and forth over and over,… then nothing._

_It was darkness, but I heard a faint heart beating,… light started to fill the blackness, shining brighter and brighter, when suddenly it was flooded and I was blinded. I shielded my eyes and saw Sookie lying her in bed, asleep in the morning light. She got up suddenly, gasping,…_

I awoke feeling a panic, I didn't know what was wrong,… I felt that it was her emotions though,… which caused me to feel frantic and worried. I shut my eyes to try and focus on the bond, but the panic faded, and turned back to normal. She probably had another nightmare and has woken up, safe. I waited a few minutes, and decided to call her to make sure.

I dialed her house and waited, when suddenly she answered, a little laugh in her voice, "Hello?"

"Sookie, are you alright? I felt your panic,…"

"Oh, yeah, no, someone was making noise outside, it startled me awake, I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Who was it? Are they still there?"

"Yeah, hold on one second, okay baby?" She muffled the phone but I still heard her faintly, "Sorry about that, but yeah, I mean if it's being paid for then I guess why not? You can go ahead and get started if you need to, I'll just be in here if you need anything."

Who was she talking to,… and about what? I was growing impatient, and then I felt rage when I heard the other voice, "Okay, no problem, it will probably only take a few hours so I hope it won't be any trouble, miss," the mans voice was deep and it sounded like the bastard was flirting with her. She was mine!

"Sorry, sweetie, they have to knock down some tree that is on the outside of my property, but it's roots are tangled up with one that's inside the property, I don't know. I heard the trucks and stuff outside and went out there, but it's no biggie. I think this guy was a shifter though, I couldn't get a good read on him, are there a lot of them on construction and stuff?"

I smother the growl in my throat as I answer, "Yes, they are strong, so they tend to stick with those types of jobs,… just,… stay inside or away from them,… I do not always trust the two-natured."

"Ugh, alright, alright,… man, I hope I'm not getting sick,… I'm feeling kind of wonky still."

"Maybe we should call the doctor now? See if she can help? I am worried about you, lover,… I did not enjoy seeing and feeling your distress last night."

"No, no,… it's probably just a stomach bug or something,…" SHe sighed, "I miss you,…I wish you could come here,…but I don't wanna risk you being seen and what not. That'd be awfully hard to explain if someone recognized you."

"I know,… I cannot glamour everyone either so, it looks like I'm stuck inside here, bored,… sexually frustrated and hungry," I whined, making her giggle.

"Oh, you poor thing! Well, we could always try phone sex,… can't be too awful from what I hear," she says, innocently.

I growl and ask her, "What are you wearing, lover?"

She giggled and in a sexy voice said, "Just some lace panties and a little white tank top,…I spilled some ice tea on it though, so I'm all wet and sticky."

Oh, gods, she was a minx. Wait, "You are not actually wearing that having just spoken to that animal before, correct?"

"Ugh, NO Eric! I'm trying to play along! I'm wearing my regular PJ's!"

I snarl, "Those too, are tiny. Tell me you were covered up, please."

"Yes, yes,… and my regular PJ's are actually flannel,…I only wore the little ones with you around, you big caveman."

"Good,… I do not want other men looking at what is mine."

"God, Eric,.. Lighten up, I ain't no Victoria's Secret model, no one is going to be ogling me!"

Was she serious? "Lover, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen,… and I have existed for over a thousand years and have been with many, many woman. No one can compare to you,… I guarantee that every male and female you come across wants to fuck you. You see how I have my work cut out for me?"

She hushed me and said, "What work? You aren't going to be chasin' everyone away are you?"

"No, I will just kill them." I was serious, but she took it lightly. Might be for the better that I do not correct her assumption.

"Yeah, yeah,… well then I have my own work cut out for me,… I hate those dang fang-bangers that throw themselves at you! Skanky hoes."

I chuckle and purr, "Lover, I only have eyes for you,… I have ever since I laid them upon you."

"Oh, so what was Yvetta? Just a casual partner,… you thought she was butt-ugly?"

"She was just a body to use,… I pictured you many times instead of her,… it still wouldn't bring release because she smelled like a hooker, but then again, it was how I could last so long," I chuckled, teasing her.

"Yeah, I don't think I can go for six hours,… and so far, you haven't been able to either, Mr. Stamina."

"Oh, Sookie, don't be mistaken. I can still fuck you for six hours, but with you, lover, I probably will cum multiple times."

I can feel her embarrassment in the bond, and can imagine her blushing. God, she was adorable.

"Don't be embarrassed, dear one, it is just you and I," I tell her softly, smiling.

"You can feel it from there? Jeez, this bond stuff means business, don't it?"

"It turned me into a day-walker Sookie,… it definitely 'means business.'"

"Yeah, well, you got all the benefits, what do I get, huh?"

"You can feel my emotions,… is that not enough?"

"I want super-powers or something! I gave you sunlight and you gave me emotions? Psh, lame!"

"You have given me more than sunlight, lover,… you've given me a reason to keep going,… to be happy,… you've showed me what love is again,…"

"Oh, Eric,… you've given me a lot too,… just to have you forever with me is more than enough,… I was just kiddin' about the super-powers."

"Mmmm, you do have your own, you greedy girl. Your little microwave fingers and telepathy not enough?"

"I guess, for now, they are," she said sighing, then giggling softly. She yawned and groaned then spoke again, "Sweetie, I'm gonna lay down, I'm really not feeling well,… I think I'll rest so when you come over I should feel better, okay?"

"Yes, my love,… sleep and feel better."

"You should sleep too, baby,… speaking of which, have you had any dreams? Any more memories?"

"Sort of, but I will let you know later,… I think they are almost back, but I will give it some more time,… rest my sweet girl."

"Okay,… I'll see you later,… I love you," she said softly. Every time she said it, my heart burst.

I smiled and said, "Until tonight, min älskare, jag älskar dig."

We hung up and I laid back in my bed. I had nothing to do, and figured I would try to sleep more as well, try to regain the memories better. I closed my eyes and dreamed of her. It all flooded back to me.

**SPOV**

I fell asleep quickly after hitting the pillow.

_He run his hands over my body, tickling my side slightly as his fingers ghosted towards my breasts. He leaned down and kissed my neck gently, moving down to my chest, then down to my stomach. His tongue swirled around my navel, darting in slightly, making me shiver. His eyes met mine and he smirked, raising his eyebrow as he trailed his tongue lower, down to my clit. He sucked and slid his tongue over the slit, then pulled back. He looked at me with a confused face, and asked, "Sookie,…how could you?"_

_Before I could speak, his eyes widen and he disappears into thin air. I sit up and gasp._

I wake, feeling as if the dream world and reality had mixed. I could have sworn he was with me,… I felt his panic towards the end, my own waking me. It was dark now, he should be coming soon.

I get up and move to the kitchen to get some ginger ale. My stomach was feeling off still, and I was getting pretty nauseous. I took a sip, and then the doorbell rang. I ran to it, and heard a fuzzy brain. I called out, "Who is it?"

"It's John, from earlier, we got the tree down,…"

I open the door saying, "Oh, hi, sorry,… so it's all done?"

He smiles and looks me over, then says, "Yep, my job here is done,… you have a good night Ms. Stackhouse."

I couldn't remember if I told him my last name,… but said goodbye anyway, "Bye, Mr. Quinn. Have a good night, yourself!"

He smirked and turned around and walked down the porch. I got a funny feeling about him just now,… seriously, how did he know my last name? Well, it was the "Stackhouse property," I guess, maybe he knew from whomever he worked for? Who did he work for? And why wasn't it Jason's crew? I shook my head, thinking I was just getting myself worried over nothing, and went to the bathroom, I had to pee like a racehorse!

I finished up and washed my hands, then washed my face. I patted it dry when I felt Eric's presence, and ran to the door.

I reached it and opened just as he landed on my porch with a thud, bending his knees slightly on impact and then straightening up, stretching his back.

He smiled and purred, "There's my girl." I ran to him and he picked me up into a giant bear hug, kissing me like I hadn't seen him in years. My toes curled and I mentally "squee'd", he was so yummy!

He set me down and grabbed my hand, then ran into my bedroom and tossed me on the bed.

I yelped, "Eric!" as he nuzzled my neck and kissed and sucked on the skin.

"Lover, I have missed you so much,… god you are so warm,…you smell so fucking sweet," he growled as he began to take off my clothing.

He stripped me until I was naked, and leaned over me again and kissed my neck gently, moving down to my chest, then down to my stomach. His tongue swirled around my navel, darting in slightly, making me shiver. His eyes met mine and he smirked, raising his eyebrow as he trailed his tongue lower, down to my clit. He sucked and slid his tongue over the slit, then paused. This was like my dream,… He pulled back. He looked at me with a confused face, as I felt shock and panic through the bond, as he asked, "Sookie,…how could you?"

* * *

**AN: OH, SHITAKE MUSHROOMS, WHAT IS GOING ON? lol, I know what's going onnnnn *sing song voice* Tell me what you think!**

**And thanks to Millarca666 for noticing a crutial error in last chapters translation, it has been fixed, but Eric says "I can not live without you" rather than what i had wrote accidently "i can not live with you" THAT'S A BIG DIFFERENCEEE lol, so thanks again! Happy reading everyone!**


	27. Where I End and You Begin

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISLCAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Where I End and You Begin (by Radiohead)**

**EPOV:**

She smelled so sweet, her body felt so warm against mine. I trailed my lips down to her clit, and sucked it into my mouth. She gasped and writhed, as I slid my tongue down and over her slit,… when suddenly I heard something,…

A faint heart beat,…

Along with her own.

I felt my insides tear and everything fall to pieces. How could she? She cheated on me,… with a human,… and now,…

"Sookie,… how could you?" I forced out, feeling the blood pooling behind my eyes.

I felt betrayed, like I was fucking stabbed in the gut,… I had a nightmare of this earlier,… but I had shaken it off as just that,… and to think, before that, I had gotten my memories back. I had finally been able to remember our time together,…I was so elated and couldn't wait to see her again,… and now, this? I wanted to die.

She looked at me, confused, saying, "How could I what?"

I hissed and got away from her,… the betrayal ripping through me.

"Who was it?" I demanded, growling.

"What? Eric, what are you talking about? I don't understan-"

"DO NOT PLAY DUMB WITH ME, SOOKIE. TELL ME! TELL ME WHO YOU FUCKED?" I cried out, desperately, angrily,… I felt my whole soul deteriorating.

Her mouth dropped open and her face turned white, as she croaked out, "What?"

I growl and pick up a vase from her dresser and throw it at the wall, shattering as she shrieked. I leaped onto her, holding her arms above her head.

"You said you loved me,… how could you do this to me? How could you, Sookie?" I cried, watching my blood tears fall onto her cheeks, mixing with her own salty ones.

"E-eric, please, you're hurting me,… I don't know what you're talking about,… I do love you,… what did I do?"

I looked into her eyes, searching them, searching the bond. She did not know,…

"You don't even know what you've done," I whisper to her, choking back a sob.

She sobbed, "Eric, please, I don't understand,… please."

I let go of her wrists, and sit back, moving away from her. Letting the blood drop from my eyes, I turn away from her and shut my eyes, trying to reign in the demon inside me, the demon trying to get out,…trying to get out to rip it from her body,… my body, her body was mine, and now it was tainted!

I speak softly, my voice trembling, "You are with child, Sookie,… who have you left me for?"

I hear her gasp behind me, whispering, "This is a fucking joke, right?"

I turn my head, looking over my shoulder at her, and say numbly, "No."

She puts her hand to her mouth and stares at me, before shutting her eyes and letting the tears fall. She shakes her head, murmuring, "No, no, no, no,… they didn't touch me, this isn't possible,…no,….no!"

I frown and turn fully facing her,… she covers herself up, sits up and pulls her knees to her chest, rocking slightly and sobbing, "No,… no, please, god, no."

My insides hurt for her,… no, I cannot feel for her,… she has broken me, she had fucking torn me to pieces,… I force my body to stay put, to not go to her and comfort her.

"Whose is it," I ask harshly.

She shakes her head, sobbing, "I haven't been with anyone, just you,… just you, I swear,… oh god, did they rape me? God, please no,… no you're wrong. You're wrong, I know you are wrong,…" she looks up at me and screams through her tears, "TELL ME YOU'RE WRONG! I CAN'T BE PREGNANT,…I can't be, I can't, I can't,… I can't." Her sobbing and shaking body cripple me. I feel like my knees are going to give out, I need to comfort her,… I cannot control myself any longer,…

I walk over to her slowly and sit beside her. She flinches and backs away from me, shaking her head.

My undead heart breaks further, into tinier pieces with every tear she sheds,…

"You've not been with another?" I ask softly.

She shakes her head, "N-no,… the only men I've ever even been with was you and Bill,… there's been no one since you,… they'll be no one after you,… I couldn't bare it,…"

I whisper, "I'm sorry,… but how is it possible then?"

"God, I don't know, I swear, they didn't touch me,… and I don't think I blanked out at all,.. I was awake and aware the whole time,… they didn't get to me,…"

"Who?"

"The fairies,… I told you,… they wanted to use me to breed,… but I swear they didn't touch me,…"

"Yes,… I,… I remember,… everything," I told her, looking away from her.

"Everything?" She whispers and I nod.

I reach my hand out to touch her arm, but she flinches and I see red marks around her wrists,… from me.

"Let me see your wrists,…" I feel horrible for hurting her, for over-reacting,… but what was I to think? What am I still to think?

She holds out her wrists in front of her, looking at them, and then puts them in front of me, her big, watery eyes staring into mine. I cannot hold back a sob as I speak, "I am so sorry,… I will never touch you like that again,… I'm sorry, Sookie,…"

She shakes her head, her expression numb. I rip open my vein in my own wrist and offer it to her, but she shakes her head no again, and gets up, putting her clothes on.

"You are wrong,…"

* * *

**SPOV**

He was wrong, and I was going to prove it. I dragged him into a pharmacy and grabbed a bunch of tests, paying for them on his card, as he shoved it at the girl at the register. We returned back to my house, and several sticks later, I was sitting on the floor of my bathroom, Eric standing at the doorway.

I was surrounded by them, everywhere. I sobbed, "How?"

* * *

**AN: NEXT CHAPTER COMING IN LIKE FIVE SECONDS! **


	28. Blue and Yellow

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISLCAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Blue and Yellow (by The Used)**

**SPOV**

"I am calling Ludwig," Eric said as he stormed out into my kitchen. I heard him on the phone speaking roughly, "Sookie needs your assistance, now. I will pay you triple."

He comes back, with the little doctor in tow. That was fast.

She looked around me on the floor. "Oh, so you got a winner, eh? Congrats, what's the problem?" She said, looking bored.

"How is this possible? I have been with no one who could do this,… only vampires," I tell her, crying and clutching a handful of tissues.

"Don't you listen? I told you, you are a chosen one, a giver of life to the super-naturals! As in, any and all! Especially now that you've bonded,… he's got a shit load of your fae blood in him, no wonder it took so quickly."

"What?" I and Eric said at the same time.

"You're havin' a little hybrid, good luck! Expect it in about 6 months, the vampire blood will speed it along, I'll come back in a few days to give you a check-up, have fun," she winked and popped away. What the fuck.

"What?" I ask, to no one in particular, since the doctor already left.

Eric says softly, "So,… it is,… mine?"

I look up to him and feel my breathing slow. My heartbeat floods my ears as the room darkens. My eyes close and I fall into darkness.

* * *

**EPOV**

I feel her fading in the bond as her eyes roll back and she slowly falls sideways. I rush to her, sliding, catching her before she hits her head.

"Shit,… Sookie, Sookie, lover,… wake up! Ughhh!" I scoop her up and bring her to her bed and grab some cold water from the kitchen. I've seen Pam do this multiple times.

Before I toss it on her, I say, "I am sorry lover, but I don't know how to fix fainting women,…here we go," I splash it over her face and she gasps, waking up. Success.

"Ahhh! Fuck, that's cold!"

"I am sorry, but you passed out,… I didn't know what to do," I smile sadly at her as she wipes the water from her face. I lean in and help her, using the bottom of my shirt to dry her. She watches me as I dry her face, looking up at me with sad eyes. I sit down next to her and take her hand.

"What am I gonna do?" She asks quietly.

"We will figure this out, it will be alright, min alskling."

"Will it,… will it be immortal too? Or am I gonna have to watch it die? I don't want that,… oh god Eric," she sobbed and put her face into my chest. I held her, caressing her back and trying my best to comfort her.

"Shhh, shhh, my sweet girl,… listen,… she said it was a hybrid? So,… a mix of vampire and fairy and human? Maybe, it will live as long as we do, then,… I mean it will be mostly supernatural, right?" I tell her, thinking it sounded correct.

She looked up at me, tears in her eyes, "Yeah?"

I smoothed her hair back from her face and held her cheek, smiling softly at her and nodding. She bit her lip as she silently cried, her eyes searching mine. I could feel she believed me,… just as she probably felt I was being truthful. Although, I didn't know for sure the fate of our child, it was a likely outcome. One I hoped for,… I couldn't bare for our child to die in 80 years or so,… that's like,… a cat nap away. Which reminded me of Russell, buried in cement,… which reminded me of the fact that if anyone knew of this child, they would hunt it. It would be in danger,…

"Why are you getting worried, now? You can't get worried, I can feel it and I'm already worried!" Sookie cried, clutching my shirt.

"No, no,…I'm sorry, lover, everything will be alright,… " Shit, think of something else to be worried about that isn't so terrible! Oh, of course, Pam.

I spoke again, mocking fear, "I was worried about Pam,… she will smother it in gifts,… using my credit card,…I am afraid we may be poor!"

She looked at me, frowning and then smiled sadly, "Our baby is gonna be spoiled, ain't it?"

Our baby. My gods, how was this happening? I could have sworn my dead heart just beat, I felt so alive, so happy,… worried yes, but right now, nothing could harm us. I would keep them safe, for the rest of my existence,… forever.

"Our baby,… is going to be perfect."

Her lips trembled as more tears fell, but they twitched upward slightly, and I felt her relief in the bond. Her hands were shaking as they grasped my shirt, I brought mine to them and held them, bringing them to my lips and kissing both of them.

"Sookie,… I am sorry for how I reacted earlier,… I just,… this isn't something I could have ever thought possible,… I am sorry for accusing you-"

"It's alright, we are okay now,… it's okay, baby. I know why you felt that way,… to be honest, I was afraid I'd have been knocked out and raped,… I'm just thankful now,… that it's yours," she sniffled, choking back more tears.

I stroke her cheek, drying them as they fall, "Shhh, it's alright my sweet girl, please don't cry anymore. We should be happy, right? This is something to celebrate, not cry over. Lover, do you realize what we have done?"

She shook her head and said, "Made our lives even crazier?" She chuckled softly as I kissed her forehead, shaking my head no.

"No,… we have done something that is impossible,… you are giving me yet another thing that I thought I would never, ever have. I have never been a father,… and thought for a thousand years it was something I just had to forget about,… you're making it all possible, Sookie."

"Eric,… I never thought you would have wanted to be a daddy,…" she said, smiling softly, tears continuing. God damn, they needed to stop before mine started. She gasped suddenly.

"Oh my god, we're gonna be parents,… what if I'm terrible? Oh my god, can you even hold a baby?" She said, freaking out a little bit.

"Shhh, yes, lover, I can hold a baby,… although the last one was my baby sister, when I was human,…" I remembered that night again, Russell's wolves killing my family,… my dead mother and baby sister lying on the floor,… I shut my eyes and shook it away, but Sookie caught it.

"You okay, sweetie?"

I opened my eyes and saw her curious face, nodding and saying, "Just a bad memory,… she was murdered by Russell's wolves,… reason I went ape-shit on him and all,… it was a long time ago."

Her face showed pity for me and she asked, "What was her name?"

Her name,… I had to think for a few seconds,… it had been so long. I had tried hard to repress that information, keep it locked away,…

"Elina,… my mother had told me it meant shining light,…" I said, staring off into nowhere,… into my past.

"It's beautiful,… do you miss your family?"

I look back to her face and nod slowly, and she smiles sadly, "I miss mine too."

"That last time I saw them alive,… I was so careless,… I never showed my appreciation,… I regret it everyday,…" He wanted me to learn from him. I told my father, 'tomorrow',… but tomorrow never came for him.

She sniffled and said, "I know what you mean,… the last thing I told my mother was that I hated her,… she died that night,…god I wish I could start it over,…"

"We will have a new one,… we will never be careless,…we will teach our child to have a good heart, like yours. It can learn from our mistakes,…" I whispered to her, soothing her. She nodded and smiled softly.

"I can't even believe this is real,… is this another one of our dreams?"

"No, lover,… it is real," I said, pulling her to me. She nuzzled her face into my neck and wrapped her arms around me. I put one arm around her back, and put the other on her side. I slowly, hesitantly, snuck it between us, then. I stroked my fingers across her stomach gently. I could not wait,… Godric was right, I had to look forward to the adventure. All the fear and regret of making the bond left me,… all that was left was my love for her,…for our future,… for our child that grew inside of her. I could not wait.

* * *

**AN: You all really thought I'd let that baby NOT be Eric's? Aww, helllll no! Lolololol!**


	29. May I

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

**AN: Lmao, just realized now that I have had the word "disclaimer" spelt wrong this whole time. Oh well ;-) **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 29: May I (by Trading Yesterday)**

**EPOV**

I held her in my arms, rocking her slightly. I whispered to her then, "Are you feeling better, my love?"

She nodded her head against me, and I whispered again, "Would you like to rest?" She nodded again and I laid her back gently onto her bed. I brought the covers over us and she cuddled into my side. I held her warm body to me, my arm over her middle.

I felt her body relaxing, her breathing evening out as she fell asleep in my arms. I stayed with her awhile, my hand running over her stomach, thinking about our future. I still could not believe this was happening,… I smiled absent mindedly as I stroked her tummy, my fingers crawling under her shirt, feeling her warm skin.

Suddenly, my cell phone buzzed. I reached into my pocket. It was a text from Pam.

'Queen here, where ru? She's getting impatient,… help plz!'

I growl as I dial Pam's cell. She picks up on the first ring, "Where are you?"

"I am with Sookie,… we have found out some,… news,… she is not up for going out tonight and I need to stay with her,… what does Sophie Anne want?"

"She wants to discuss the contract and Sookie,… what the fuck do I tell her?"

"Tell her she is ill, but I will discuss with Sookie the contract,… I will call the Queen tomorrow as soon as I can. Pamela,… we will need to talk, you and I, later. It is rather important."

"Okay, I'll try my best,… I'll text you soon."

"Thank you, Pam."

"Shoes. Quickly." She hangs up and I shove the phone back in my pocket. I have been dreading this discussion with Sookie,… and now it is even worse. What the fuck were we going to do?

I had a sudden idea.

I texted Pam, 'Do background check on Amelia Broadway.'

She texted back seconds later, 'K, Queen fucking in your office again, then leaving. Lol."

Ughhh, that fucking bitch. I would have to throw everything out, disinfecting would not be enough.

I texted back to her, 'Get new furniture, burn the old.'

My phone buzzed one last time, 'I pick everything, I'm thinking shabby chic."

I didn't even give a shit anymore. Sookie shifted against me and moaned, then looked up to me, eyes squinting open.

"Who are you texting?" Her brows furrowed as her eyes adjusted to waking.

"Pam,… the Queen is there,… I need to discuss something with you."

"Great,… shoot."

"I have made up a contract for you to work for her,… only once in a while you would have to read humans for her,… you will be paid a great amount, and I will always accompany you. It was either this,… or you would have to live at the palace as her pet. It was the best I could do,…I'm sorry."

She sighed and rubbed her eyes and said, "I'll be paid enough to cover time off from Merlottes? And I won't be taken advantage of?"

"Yes, you will be paid five thousand for every reading,… and no, you won't be taken advantage of. I will make sure of that personally, and the contract, once signed, must be followed by the Queen. My lawyer looked everything over as well, you have nothing to worry about."

"Five thousand? Each time? Jesus,… uhm, one problem,…what about,…you know," she looked down at her stomach.

"I have an idea,… but I am waiting first for Pam to get back to me. It involves your new friend, Amelia."

"Oh?"

"Do you think she would have a spell to possibly hide the pregnancy from everyone?"

"I don't know,… but what happens when it's born?"

"We can say you decided to adopt,… they won't know it has our blood,… they won't know a thing, except that you will have to take time off to take care of it,… it's the only thing I can think of so far,…"

"It sounds possible, I guess,… I'd have to ask her,…and of course she would know."

"Yes, we must make sure she is trustworthy,…can she be glamoured? Perhaps I can erase it from her mind too,…"

"I guess,…"

I felt through the bond that she was worried and upset.

"What is wrong, my love?"

"I just,… I don't know,… I won't have anyone to share the news with,… no one to go baby shopping for, or have a shower or ask anyone for help,… I don't know,…" she sighed and shook her head, looking down at my chest and playing with my shirt.

"You will have me,… and Pam,… I don't want her under the spell,… she will shop with you, and we both will help you, and Dr. Ludwig can answer any of your questions,… I am just worried about your safety,…if others find out,…"

"I know,... I know."

I stroke her cheek and nudge her chin up, forcing her eyes to mine.

"It will be alright," I whisper to her. She nods and a tear falls as she smiles softly. I kiss it from her cheek, closing my eyes as I taste it.

I feel her exhaustion and open my eyes, watching her yawn. "Go back to sleep, lover,… I will stay with you."

She nuzzles her face into my chest and falls asleep. I lay watching her sleep for a few hours, memorizing her form. I forced my eyes closed once day broke, and I slowly drifted away into slumber.

* * *

**AN: More soon, because I am annoying and have super short chapters lately, but hey, you get them quick! :-D**


	30. Closer

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

**AN: Just a whole bunch of smut, sorry. ;-)**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Closer (by Nine Inch Nails)**

**SPOV**

_Eric and I walked hand in hand, me pushing the stroller, down a path in the afternoon sun. We were smiling and laughing, the baby was giggling up at us. A roll of thunder broke in the clouds, and a lighting bolt struck across the darkening sky. It began to rain, as I looked up. The baby started to cry,…but when I looked down, she was gone._

"_Eric,… where did she-…Eric?"_

_He was gone too,… I was alone, in the rain. "Eric, where are you?"_

I woke and opened my eyes, looking up his chest to his face. He was dead to the world. I was really sick of all these stupid dreams. I had fears of Eric being taken away from me all the time,… and now I had fears that our baby was going to be taken away. I knew Eric would never let that happen though,…

I brought my hand up to his face and stroked the slight stubble on his jaw. I wonder if he ever shaved? Did he have to? I never really thought about it before,… Bill didn't have stubble,…just those stupid side burns. Stupid Bill. I traced Eric's lips with my finger, and had to hold back a giggle when he twitched and frowned. He was so cute!

He grumbled, "Mmm, lover,…it is very easy to wake me now, you know,…"

"I'm sorry,… I figured you were dead for the day."

"No,… naps,…not dead,…mmmgobacktosleep," he mumbled. I giggled and reached up to kiss his lips. I ran my tongue over them slowly and he growled. "Not fair."

He threw me onto my back and hovered over me, kissing me all over and tickling my sides.

"How do you like being bugged, huh!" He growled, laughing with me as I shrieked.

"No more! Nomoreplease, sorry, I won't bug you anymore, go back to sleep!"

"No,… I am not tired anymore,… You have woken me, and now you must pay!" He kept tickling me.

I gasped out, quickly and softly, "I surrender, I surrender, please!"

He stopped and suddenly his face was a hair away from mine, his fangs were down and he had a dangerous sparkle in his eyes, a delicious smirk on his face.

He purred, "You surrender to me, lover? Completely?"

I felt my whole body ignite with lust and I felt nervous and horny as hell. I gasped out, "Yes."

His eyes looked down to my lips slowly and then trailed back up to my eyes. His eyebrow lifted up and he lowered his mouth to my mouth, kissing the side of it gently. He moved his mouth to the other side of my lips, kissing again, and then peppered kisses down my jaw, to my neck, placing wet, open-mouthed ones all the way to my chest. I arched my back, pushing myself into him as he worshipped my body. He tore my clothes from me, sucking and licking and kissing my skin. He circled his tongue around my nipple and bit lightly, causing me to cry out softly. I grabbed his hair and held tight, but he grabbed it and put both of my hands above my head.

He leaned his face in close to mine again and whispered against my lips, "You surrendered your body to me, lover,… keep your arms up," he demanded. God, I was so turned on.

I nodded and bit my lip and he smirked, "Good girl."

He lowered his head down again, and trailed open-mouthed kisses over my skin, down to my hips. His eyes moved up to mine, as he growled, "Watch me, Sookie."

I shuddered as he latched onto my clit, his tongue working me into a frenzy. I watched him as he fucked me with his mouth, feeling his tongue move down over my folds and into my center, then back up to swirl around my clit. My hips jerked upward, but he put his hand down on me, holding me still. His other hand snaked up and his fingers teased my entrance, pressing and circling, but never going further.

I cried out, whimpering, "Eric, please,…please, I need you,…" I gripped the headboard, my fingertips going numb.

He slowly inserted one finger, moved in and out, then added another. He thrust into me, sucking on my clit, as I writhed on the bed, my nails digging into the wood of the headboard. I cried out as I came, and suddenly his face was in front of mine, his lips devouring mine, his fingers still inside of me. He pulled his lips away and leaned his forehead on mine, whispering harshly, "Fuck, you are so wet for me, lover."

I whimpered, not able to use coherent words, and he slowly moved his mouth to my neck, licking it, and then sinking his teeth into me. I cried out as another orgasm tore through me. I felt the urge to taste him,…I bit into his neck, drawing blood, as he roared over me, hissing into my skin with pleasure. He took his fingers out of me, and ripped his pants down, pushing into me, filling me completely. I cried out, detaching from his bloodied neck. I couldn't hold on anymore, I needed to touch him.

I moved my hands quickly to his shoulders, pushing him up, and grasped his shirt, tearing it in half and off of his body. I felt the rush of his blood in me as I grabbed around his neck and lifted my body up into him further, throwing my legs around his waist and thrusting my hips upward. His hand went to my ass immediately and held me off of the bed, pushing me into him. He sat back on his knees and held me on him, fucking into me fast and hard. I cried out and squeezed my eyes shut, putting my forehead against the side of his neck. He gripped my hair and my ass, and gasped out, "Fuck,…" and growled. I felt him swell inside of me, and as my whole body ignited into explosions, I pushed him backwards and rode my orgasm out on top of him. He closed his eyes and his jaw dropped open, as his hands gripped onto my hips tightly. He released into me violently, shouting and gasping out, "Heliga gudar, älskare, jag är din! jag är din! Du har tagit mig alla,… fuuuuck."

I smirk as I watch him come undone beneath me. It was fucking hot. I wanted more.

I leaned down to his face, kissing his lips, sucking on them. His hands went to the sides of my face as he kissed me back. We pulled our lips apart and he put his forehead to mine, eyes still closed. I glanced over at the bedside clock and thought of something. I whispered against his lips, "One down, five to go."

* * *

**EPOV**

"One down, five to go."

My eyes flew open, and my cock stirred inside of her. Gods, you have given me a gift, but it may kill me. I threw her off of me to the side and leaped on top of her, filling her again instantly. She gasped and cried out as I fucked her hard and fast, my hand between us, thumb rubbing her clit. She spasmed around me again as I came into her, growling. Fuck, she was going to be the end of me!

We fucked three more times, and almost six hours later and on the last round, she was exhausted, but still begging me. I couldn't leave her still wanting more, of course. I took it slow, kissing her, running my hands over her glistening body. Her hair was drenched and her skin was red and wet from sweat. Her muscles were trembling all over her body, but she held me to her, her hand pulling my hips onto her, the other grasping my hair at the nape of my neck. I listened to her heavy breathing in my ear and felt her racing heart beneath my chest as I made love to her. I felt that she was close, and just as I thrust one more time into her, she gasped, her whole body freezing and her fingernails digging into me slightly. I watched her as she squeezed her eyes shut, her brows furrowed and her mouth open, gasping for air. Her whole body shook under me as her insides spasmed violently around me, milking me of my own release. I came into her, still watching her in the throws of passion. She was gorgeous,…so natural and free, and mine. We rode it out and when she finally came back down to Earth, her legs and arms went limp. She sighed and wiped the moisture from her forehead.

"Oh my god," she gasped out.

I kissed her lips gently and said, smugly, "My name isn't God,… it's Eric."

Her eyes flew open and she scoffed, shaking her head and smiling slightly, "You are unbelievable."

I winked and nuzzled my nose against her cheek, "I know."

* * *

**Swedish Translation: "Holy gods, lover, I'm yours. I'm yours. You've taken all of me,… fuuuuck."**

**AN: Since this was only smut, I shall give you more actual story-line right after this is updatedddd, I know, I'm awesome. Your Welcome. LOL, love you alllllll!**


	31. Breathe Me

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Breathe Me (by Sia)**

**EPOV**

She giggled beneath me, her tummy fluttering against mine. She turned her head to the side, peering at the clock and gasping, "Oh my god, we really fucked for six hours! It's almost 3:30 in the afternoon,… and I can't feel my legs!" She giggled again, sounding deliriously. I laughed with her and cuddled into her side, kissing her shoulder.

"I can give you my blood? It may help,…" I suggest as she looks at me, adorably, and gives a little nod.

I wrap my arms around her and sit her up a bit and then I tear my wrist open for her and hold it to her lips. She licks and pulls on the wound lazily as I stroke her hair. I put my nose to it and inhale the sweet scent of fruit and flowers and just something so uniquely her. She smells incredible lately,… I wonder if it is because of the baby? We would have to hide her scent then as well,… I hoped this Amelia chick was trust worthy and knew her shit,…we needed it desperately.

I pulled my arm away from her mouth gently before she took too much, and she groaned into my skin.

"Come now, lover, I don't want to give you too much," I tell her quietly. She pouts, with a little bit of blood leftover on her lip.

"You're becoming blood thirsty, I think I may have created a little monster," I tell her, chuckling. She just pouted more as I wiped off the blood with my finger and held it out for her. She took it in her mouth and ran her tongue over it. I pulled it back out of her mouth and caressed her lips.

"Are you hungry? You haven't eaten much, lover,… are you still feeling sick?"

She shrugged a little and said, "I could use some food, I guess. I really haven't eaten much at all, actually,… just your blood,…is that weird?"

I frown, "A little, but we will fix that. Come on, up we go," I say as I sit us both upright, "I refuse to cook you that vile cheesy stuff again, I do not want my child living off of that crap."

"Me neither, blech,…" she said, quivering and grimacing, "Ohhh, I need my ginger ale,…and crackers. Yes, crackers are a must. I do not feel good now, no sir-e Bob!"

I get up first to find her some clothes, and find a comfortable looking cotton dress and pull it over her head and body before putting my pants and shirt back on.

"Whose Bob?" I ask, confused.

"It's just an expression, now help me up! I have jell-o legs!" I laugh and help her to her feet, trying to steady her. She puts her hand to her stomach, then, and shakes her head, "Uh-oh,..." She darts from my arms and into the bathroom, making god awful noises.

I ran after her and found her kneeling in front of the toilet, heaving and shaking. I knelt beside her and held her hair back, rubbing my other hand along her back, soothing her. She was trembling and panting. She flushed the toilet and sat back a little. I helped her up and she washed her face and mouth, brushing her teeth and then drying off.

"Are you alright, lover?" I ask her softly. She nods her head and exhales a sigh of relief.

"That was not fun," she says as she puts her forehead to my chest. I hug her and run my hands over her arms, soothingly.

"Come on," I whisper to her, as I grab her hand and lead her into the kitchen.

"You still up for those crackers?" I ask her and she nods.

"Tell me where, and I shall serve you,... sit." I point to the chair and she sits down, raising her brows at me.

"Third cabinet to the left are crackers,… get the Saltines, not the Ritz,… and Ginger Ale is next to the Tru Blood, please and thank you," she cracked a huge innocent smile, shrugging her shoulders up to her ears.

I smirked and bent down to grab the crackers, when I felt lust in the bond, was she kidding me? I just fucked her for six hours, and she just had her head in the toilet, throwing up her guts! I stand up and turn around, raising my brow in question.

"Oh god, don't do that too,… nnngggg" she groaned, biting her lip.

"Do what?"

"That eyebrow thing, it makes me want to lick it," she said, blushing.

I teased her, "What,…this?" I did it again and she kicked her feet on the ground, groaning again.

"Errriicc!"

"Alright, alright,… I'll stop being devastatingly gorgeous," I said, moving to the fridge for the Ginger Ale.

"Cups are over there," she pointed, and I grabbed one. I put everything down on the table, poured her drink and took out the crackers, sat down and looked at her.

I mocked a French accent, "Vous allez! I am zee master o'zee kitchon!" She sputtered her drink and laughed.

"Oui?" She asks.

"Oui, it iz very good, no?" I quirked my brow again, whoops.

She slapped my arm, smiling, "Oui, c'est très bon!"

"Mmmm, Vous le parlez bien? Je veux te baiser sur la table," I purred to her, but she shook her head.

"I have no idea what you said, I only took one class, like 5 years ago!" She said, laughing.

"Ohh, that's too bad, then."

"Why, what did you say?" She munched on her crackers and tilted her head.

"Oh, nothing really, just that I wanted to fuck you on this table." Her eyes widened as she blushed, and she covered her mouth as she chewed and swallowed audibly.

"I will do no such things in the kitchen. I am a lady."

"Yes, you are," I purred, looking her over. And what a lady she was.

"Hey, eyes up you little perv," she scolded.

"What did I tell you about calling me little?" I teased but she just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, your cock is huge, I know."

I smirked and reached my hand under the table to stroke her thigh as she finished eating. It clearly was not enough, I would have to talk to Ludwig about this.

She got up to put the things away and then perked up, "Lets go outside!"

I chuckled at her excitement and said, "Okay."

She dragged me to the back door of her kitchen, when I caught a whiff of something,…my blood roared.

"Sookie,… you talked to that shifter right here?" She nodded her head, frowning, "What was his name?"

"Uhm,… lemme think,…" I sniffed again,…tiger. "Oh, John? John Quinn, yes that was it,… why?"

Anger tore through me and I saw red. He had to have been a spy for Felipe. Fuck.

"Baby, what's wrong? Why am I getting a feeling like you wanna murder someone?"

Should I tell her? "Just,…don't let him back in,… and if you ever see him, get away from him as fast as possible, alright? I don't trust him,…"

"Do you know him?"

"Yes,… he is one of the only living Were-Tigers left in the world,… and he works for the King of Nevada."

"Oh,…that sounds,…not good. Uhm, I'll just rescind his invitation then-"

"He is not a vampire, that won't wor-"

"No, no,… someone, I think Claudine, my fairy cousin, the one who helped me escape,… she must have put some kind of ward around my property, and I can control who I let in and who I keep out. It's just, I never know whose actually bad or not, so it gets kind of confusing. But, I'll rescind him. John Quinn is no longer allowed on my property. Done," she shrugged and grabbed my hand again, dragging me outside. Was it really that easy?

"You sure that is all? He can't come back in?"

"Nope, at least that's what Ludwig told me."

"Huh,… convenient."

"Very," she smiled. She dragged me out into the cemetery,…what were we doing here? She must have felt my confusion, because she answered me.

"We are visiting my Gran," she said, smiling softly.

She leads me to the marker and she sits down, tugging me down with her. I sit beside her, leaning on an arm behind her, my chin resting on her shoulder. She takes a deep breath and begins.

"Hi Gran,… this is Eric,… umm,… I miss you, and,…I hope you can see us from up there,… we're,…we're having a baby,…somehow, and,…I just wish you were here, for me,… for the baby,… I know you woulda been so excited,…"

I heard her sniffle and I moved my head to peer at her face. I knew was she was upset, but now I saw she had started to cry. I soothed her by rubbing her back and kissing her shoulder. She wiped her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm sorry,… I just miss her so much,…"

"I know, lover, it's alright,… you loved her very much."

"Yes,… she was my best friend,…she took care of me from when my parents died,…she was the only one who understood me,…"

"I understand,… it is alright to feel sadness and grief. The pain will lessen, eventually."

She nodded and sniffled again, then looked at me, "Do you miss Godric?" Her voice was soft and shaky, and I felt her hesitation and curiosity in the bond.

I gave a little nod and pictured Godric,… he was my father, my brother,…my son, he was my best friend,… he was my savior, my maker,…I missed him dearly.

I thought about it, and realized, Sookie had her Gran, like I had Godric, and we both lost them too soon. Our parents had been taken from us, we were mostly alone in the world, besides Pam and her brother Jason. But Jason seemed to never be around, I had only met him once I think,…and Pam comes and goes every few decades.

"We have a lot in common, you and I,… perhaps it was destiny that brought us here, together,… we can mend the wounds we have suffered, together," I said softly.

She nodded and smiled a little, then wrapped her arms around me. We held each other, in front of her Grandmothers grave, until the sun set. My phone buzzed in my pocket then, and I took it out.

Pam wrote, 'Amelia Broadway is clear, rich daddy too. Cute picture, I wanna fuck her. Get on that ASAP.'

I chuckled and Sookie asked, "What's so funny?"

"Looks like we can give your new witch friend a call, and Pam want's to fuck her." Things were looking brighter already. I just hoped she could help us,…

* * *

**AN: Aw, love those two kids!**

**NOTE** Just fixed the French, thanks to MalaikaNina!**


	32. Secret

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Secret (by The Pierces)**

**EPOV**

"I'll give her a call then-" I hushed her with my finger, and sniffed the air.

"We need to go, now." I grab her up, but before we can leave, it is too late.

"Eric,… Sookie,…" he greets us, then smells. His face falls and his eyes darken.

"Bill,… uh-" Sookie starts but I quickly speak up.

"Compton. We were just visiting Sookie's grandmothers grave,… you have a good night now-"

"Have you two,… bonded?" He comes closer, and I hold Sookie tightly to me, growling at him. He inhales and hisses, his fangs drop down and his eyes glaze over, "That smell,…"

"Stay back, Compton. Or else I will have to end you,… just leave us alone," I warned him, not wanting him to stress or frighten Sookie. He looked feral now, and hungry.

He came closer to us as Sookie whimpered in my ear, "Eric,… does he know?"

I growled and put her behind me, as I leaped toward Bill, pushing him to the ground and holding him there by his neck. He squirmed and hissed, as I growled on top of him, "I warned you. Stay away from her. Leave my area, now. I command it."

He grinned manically and laughed out, then snarling, "I am not the only one you need to worry about now, Northman. You have made her bait. Even more so than before."

"You better keep your fucking mouth shut, or else I will rip your jaw from your stupid fucking face. If you cared anything about her, like you swore you did, you won't tell ANYONE. Do you hear me, Compton? DO YOU HEAR ME?"

He stopped smiling and looked deep into my eyes. He nodded slowly and said, "Take care of her,…"

I snarled at him, "Leave. Now." I let go of him and he got up and sped away. I turned back to Sookie and she was crying.

"Oh god, he knows,…he knows, he could smell me, I smell different now don't I? Oh my god,… Eric,…" She sobbed as I ran to her, scooping her up and rushing us back to the safety of her house. I set her on the couch in the living room and knelt down in front of her, holding her waist as I spoke.

"It will be alright, we can call your witch friend, and maybe she can find a cloaking spell to cover your scent,… okay? Don't cry my love, please, don't cry. It will be alright, alskling."

She trembled and said quietly, "Eric,… do you think that that John Quinn guy could smell it? We found out that night,… he could have smelled it, oh my god,…"

Shit, she was right. Fuck, I had to keep calm and not worry her further.

"No, my love, Bill just has a very good sense of smell,… I am sure the tiger did not find out,…" Fuck, I was lying but I tried my best to cover it. Fuck, shit, fuck. Pam must have smelled it too, that night we were at the bar,… and anyone there could have,…

"Eric, turn the bond off before I have a heart attack! I know you are freaking the fuck out!" She yelled and sobbed, covering her face with her hands. Gods, what do I do? I shut off my side of the bond and decided we needed outside help. I needed to call Ludwig, and Pam,…

"Lover, I am sorry,… I am going to call Dr. Ludwig and Pamela, and they can help us figure out what to do, okay?" I had no other ideas. I wasn't even sure if calling the witch was a good idea anymore.

She nodded, and curled into a ball on the couch. I took out my phone and called Pam first.

She picked up immediately, "What? I'm havin' dinner."

"Pam, get to Sookie's, now. We have a,…situation, that needs to be attended to."

"I'll be there in an hour,-"

"NO, PAMELA. NOW."

"Yes, Master," she whispered and hung up.

I called Dr. Ludwig next. She picked up and said, "Northman, I was just going to call you. I wanted to start her with the check-ups sooner. Is now a good time?"

"Yes, perfect, we need help also, we are very concerned about her and the babies safety,… her scent is very strong and-"

"Alright, give me a minute." She hung up and I sat down beside Sookie, caressing her back as she cried.

"They will be here soon, lover,… everything will be fine, okay? We will figure this out."

Ludwig popped up with a large doctors bag and a machine of some sort.

"Put her in bed, I need to do an exam,… we can talk about the other things afterwards."

I scooped her up and brought her into her bedroom, laying her on her bed. She wiped the tears from her face and sniffled, "Should I get undressed or something? How does this go?"

"Strip below your waist, and don't be modest, I hate that shit."

"Uh, okay," Sookie said, as she slowly pulled down her panties and lifted her dress up.

Dr. Ludwig plugged in the machine and said, "May be cold, but you're used to that, aren't ya?"

I growled and the doctor gave me a look. I shut up and sat down on the other side beside Sookie, and watched.

"Alright, put your knees up and spread your legs, you may feel some discomfort but it will only be for a few seconds," she told Sookie.

Sookie nodded and slowly lifted her knees, spreading them. Her scent filled my nostrils and I forced my fangs to stay put. I felt nervous and agitated that this doctor was going to be touching Sookie in such a way, but it had to be done.

She inserted a metal wand looking thing into her and Sookie flinched, shutting her eyes and grimacing a bit. I held her hand and she squeezed it slightly.

The doctor spoke then, "Okay, now look at the screen,… that's the child,… and it is growing at a remarkable rate,… technically it is only days old, but it has grown and developed to about two months."

"What? How?"

"The vampires blood, you have been having large doses of it, regularly?"

Sookie and I nodded, and the doctor said, "That will speed up the pregnancy, like I said, about five or six months from now it will be full term." She took out the instrument and Sookie flinched again, then pulled down her dress quickly. I put my hand over her belly and gave her a soft, reassuring smile.

"If you have any questions, now would be good," Ludwig said.

Sookie spoke first, "So, how often are you gonna do checkups? And do I gotta do anything special? Take any vitamins or eat anything specific? Do you know what it's gonna be? Will it be immortal?"

"Once again in a month, then twice a month for two months, and then weekly until it is born. No vitamins, the vampires blood will suffice. Don't eat fish or drink diet soda, and I have no idea what it will be, exactly, or if it will be immortal. We will find out when it is born."

"Oh, uh-" Sookie thought for a few seconds and shrugged, then I spoke up.

"She has not been eating much, either,…and safety,… her scent,… what do we do?"

"Well, for her appetite, she won't have one for another week or two, with the morning sickness, but it will go back to normal, and her appetite will probably increase,…for her scent, there are many cloaking spells, you can find a trusting fae or witch to help with that,… but it won't work for those who share her blood or yours. Close relatives will not be affected by a spell, but more distant ones will be, like aunts or cousins and what not."

"So my brother,… Pam,…"

I growled, "Bill?…"

Sookie looked to Ludwig, "What about those who have drank my blood,…"

"Or mine," I added, nervously. I knew I shouldn't have been fuckin' handing it out so lightly,… Fuck, it was Lafayette, the shifters brother,… Hadley,…the Queen, fuck fuck fuck.

"I'm talking more like close relatives, sharing. But, if someone has taken a whole lot of either one of your blood, then, they may not be affected by the spell. It will take extreme amounts of your blood, Viking, but for Sookie's it may only take a little."

Well, there was some relief there,… so Bill and Russell have had her blood,…

Sookie shook her head, "It's fine,… that's good enough,… he said he was leaving anyways, selling his house,…he won't do anything."

"But he may tell others,…"

"But if it is cloaked, we can say it was a lie,… and as for anyone else who may have smelled it already, we can just say,… I was hangin out with a pregnant friend of mine or something. False scent, I don't know!"

Ludwig packed up her supplies and said, "Good enough, make sure you find a trusting spell caster though, I'll send my bill." She disappeared.

I felt Pam's arrival. She called out from the doorway.

"Eric? Sookie? I am here, what on Earth is so urgent!" She came sauntering into the room, stopped dead in her tracks and inhaled.

"My goodness, you are so delicious, Sookie. I really can't put my finger on it,…"

"She's pregnant," I blurted out. Pam's eyebrow quirked up.

"You cheated on Eric? How could you? He is a God in the sack!" She said, not too mad, but shocked.

"I didn't,… it's his. Surprise!" Sookie said, with jazz hands, still sniffling from before.

"Excuse me?"

"Pam, we have a lot to talk about," I told her. I hadn't told her about Sookie's immortality or her 'chosen' state,… or my day-walking. This should be interesting.

Sookie sat up a bit and scooted over, patting the bed next to her. Pam came and sat down, looking at us like we had four heads. Sookie's hand laid over mine on her belly as I began.

"When Sookie was away, she met her fairy relatives. Turns out, they had chosen her to be some sort of a baby-machine for the fae. She is immortal now, they wanted to impregnate her for the rest of her life, creating fae children to keep up the population. She escaped, things happened with us,… we bonded as you know,… somehow, her blood has made me a day-walker, and somehow I knocked her up,… are you following any of this?"

Pam's eyebrows were up and her mouth was open. I reached over Sookie and pushed Pam's jaw back up, closing her mouth, shaking her out of her shock.

"What in the fuck,… and you two kept this from me? I thought we were friends, Sookie!" She huffed, blood rimming her eyes.

"Oh, Pam, we just found out, and everything is so crazy, really,…" Sookie said.

"Pamela, you must tell no one of this. We need to find a spell to cloak her scent,…possibly hide the pregnancy all together,… she is very vulnerable, if anyone else finds out,…if this information gets into the wrong hands-"

"I won't speak a word,… I swear," Pam whispered, a blood tear falling from her eye.

"Oh, Pam,… don't cry, please, I have had enough of crying women," I begged.

"I'm sorry, this is just so shocking, I mean,… I'm gonna be 'Auntie Pam!'", she said grimacing at the name, "You're gonna get a tan,… it's just so,… strange!" She frowned through her tears.

Sookie spoke up, "But we can go baby shopping! Yayyyy," she cheered quietly, making me chuckle. Pam's eyes bugged out then.

"Oh my god, this child is going to wear the best of the best. No, Sookie, I will pick everything out, you have no say! Oh, this has potential to be fantastic,…"

Pam stood up and started to pace, murmuring, "We are going to need to buy furniture too,… boy or girl? Oh, who cares, I'm thinking a punk, Rococo style nursery, black marble and chandeliers, neon colors and damask! Oh, get me paper! I need to write this down,…"

Sookie looked at me, with begging eyes, as I smiled softly to her, rubbing her tummy, "Don't worry, min alskling,… you can decorate the nursery," I whispered to her. She nodded and smiled as Pam turned to us.

"Wait,… what are we going to do about the Queen? You said you would call her tonight,… she wants Sookie to read some people for her, soon."

"Shit,… I forgot,… we need to cloak her first,… tell the Queen Sookie agrees to the terms of the contract, we will sign it and fax it to her, she can sign it and fax it to my lawyer,… tell her Sookie is ill still and I will contact her as soon as she is better, good?"

Pam sighed and started to text, "Alright,…"

"Would you like to call your witch friend, now?" I ask Sookie and she nods. I get up quick, before she can, and grab a phone for her. I hand it to her and sit down beside her again, putting my arm back over her middle. She dials and a few seconds passes before she speaks.

"Hey, Amelia, it's Sookie,… listen,… instead of that memory spell,… do you have any,… cloaking spells?"

I heard the witch on the other side, 'Yeah! I'll bring over my stuff, what do you need it for? And do you need it now? I could come over,…'

"Yea, that'd be great, just come by the house,… uhm, I'll tell you when you get here, okay? And uh,… Pam's here too."

'Oh, my god. Okay, let me get ready, I'll be there asap!'

"Okay, thanks again, bye."

Sookie hangs up and Pam comes back over to us, "Oh, the witch friend is coming over? How delightful."

"Yeah,… she should be here soon," Sookie said, putting the phone down. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, sighing.

Pam spoke again, quietly, "What does it feel like?"

Sookie peaked her eye open and asked, "What?"

"The baby,… does it feel different?"

"I feel sick and tired, and really horny,… but ask me in a few months when I am the size of a house."

Pam grimaced and said, "Oh dear,… I hope Eric's blood can fix stretch marks, yuck."

"Gee, thanks Pam," Sookie said, closing her eyes again. I moved some hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Rest, my love. Everything will be alright."

"Yes, Sookie,… Eric is very good at protecting what is his," Pam added.

Sookie nodded and I said, "I will wake you when the witch comes, okay? Take a nap, me and Pam need to discuss some more things, alright lover?" She nodded again and I kissed her, then got up, leading Pam into the kitchen.

She sat down at the table as I leaned against the counter. I waited for her to speak.

"I can't even believe this,… this isn't a joke right?"

"No, it is not a joke,…"

"Your like a human,… sunbathing and knocking girls up,… have you even thought about how your existence is going to change?"

"Sort of,… it's all very new, but,… it gives me something good to look forward to. I am just afraid right now,… she was wanted before, but now,… I fear even more will hunt her,… especially the child,… it will be a hybrid of some sort,… obviously rare, probably the first in history,… but, besides the fears,… I am very happy."

Pam nodded, looking at me with a small smile, "I am happy for you too,… you've told me how you've always wanted to experience father-hood,…"

I nodded, it was a topic we discussed once, early on. She was telling me her fears that when she was human, she didn't want to be a mother or wife to a man she would never love. She never wanted children, and was relieved when she was turned. I told her the opposite,… I had always wanted to be a father,… but I never got the chance. Until now.

"I have had practice with you, thankfully. I now know not to spoil it. It may become just like you," I chuckled, teasing her. She stuck her tongue out at me, and then sighed, more blood coming to her eyes.

"You won't forget about me,…will you?"

"Oh, Pam,… of course I won't. You mean the world to me,…you are my only vampire progeny,…my first child,… my best-friend,… you will be apart of my existence forever. As well as the babies, and Sookies,… you are my family, you know that."

She nodded and wiped the tear from her eye, "I'm sorry, you don't have to buy me the shoes,… I'm too weepy to deserve them,… this is all just so crazy,… and I'm fucking jealous that you will probably get a nice, California tan and I will continue to be pasty,… why do you get everything, huh?" She smirked and I came over to her, hugging her and kissing her hair.

"I am awesome, that's why. You should know this by now."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

I sensed the witches arrival and heard a car pull up. I rushed to the window and peered out, watching as she approached the door. She rang the doorbell, and I answered.

"Amelia Broadway?" I ask, putting on my game face.

"Uh, yeah,…hi,…your Eric Northman, aren't you? Hi,…" she looked nervous and star-struck. Pam came to my side then and purred.

"My, my, you are quite the delectable thing, aren't you. I'm Pam, of course." Ugh, the flirting began. Amelia smiled wide and giggled.

"We need your help, but we must know if you are trust-worthy. We will probably glamour you into forgetting any of this ever happened, but you mustn't tell a soul about anything. Or else we kill you. Understand?" I told her firmly.

She nodded fast and said, "Oh, of course! Honest, I've worked with vamps before, I don't speak a word about what I do for them!"

"Good, come in," Pam purred, looking Amelia up and down. The witch blushed as we let her inside. I went to wake Sookie.

"Lover, the witch is here," I whispered into her ear as I stroked her face. She mumbled and shifted, peeking her eyes open. "There's my girl,… are you ready to get up? I can carry you if you are too tired?" Her exhaustion was filling the bond, and I worried she wouldn't be able to stay awake.

She shook her head and grumbled, "Just help me up, quick."

I grabbed her arms lightly and pulled her up. She swung her legs off the bed and onto the floor as I helped her stand. She stretched and then put her arms around me, hugging me and nuzzling her face into my chest. I hugged her back, kissing her head.

"You ready, my love?" She sighed and nodded, then let go and walked out to the living room. I followed her, holding her hand and we found Pam and Amelia on the couch, talking.

They both looked up and Amelia inhaled, then said, "Oh, shit! You don't even have to tell me, I have the perfect spell!" She threw her bag down and started rummaging through it. She pulled out a book, some jars and vials and other witchy stuff and set it down on the coffee table.

"Thanks so much for coming by, Amelia, really,… we really need your help, as you can smell, it's pretty obvious. I already am a magnet for trouble, and this only makes it worse."

"Of course, of course,… okay I'm gonna need yours and Eric's blood, just a tiny bit and then we can start."

I looked to Sookie and she shrugged then nodded. I nodded my consent and Amelia pricked both of our fingers quickly and mixed the blood into a small vial. She poured some potion stuff in it, and sprinkled some other stuff too. She stood up and went to the foyer area in front of the door.

"Okay, I need to pour some salt in a circle, and then you both are gonna stand in it as I do the spell, okay? Then Sookie is going to drink the mixture and then by morning, it will be done. It will work for anyone who has not shared your blood, though. So Pam and any close relatives, like parents, grand-parents or siblings will still smell you or see that you are pregnant, it's the best I could do."

"We know,… my doctor told us as much, but it's fine. It's good enough, really," Sookie said, wringing her hands together nervously. I put my hand on her back and rubbed it, soothing her. Amelia drew the circle, and we both stepped into it. She handed Sookie the vial and told her to drink it while Amelia chanted the spell. I held Sookie's hand for support, and soon, Amelia was speaking latin and Sookie and I were glowing.

Amelia finished just as Sookie drank the last drop, and then the glow faded around us. Sookie sighed with relief and said, "Is that it?"

"Yep, tomorrow night I will smell you, and tell you if it worked or not, okay?"

We both nodded and Sookie gave her a hug, "Thank you so much, really, if this works, you're probably saving my life!"

"Oh, it's no trouble, Sookie! Besides, what are new besties for, remember?"

"Well, now that that is done, me and Amelia are going to Fangtasia, to 'hang out.' I'll call you two later,…" Pam said getting up.

"Yeah, we are gonna,… hang out,…" Amelia giggled and blushed then rushed to get her things ready.

I rolled my eyes at Pam and said, "Have fun, Pamela. Don't do anything stupid."

She scoffed at me and then winked at Sookie.

"Bye guys!" Sookie said as they left. As soon as the door closed, she leaned into me, sighing, "Man, I'm tired,… carry me, Viking!" She mocked faint and giggled as I scooped her up. I tossed her onto her bed and she laughed, then yawned and snuggled into the sheets. I undressed and turned out the lights.

"I hope this works,…" she whispered as I snuggled in beside her, holding her to me.

"Me too, lover,… just go to sleep my sweet girl, everything will be fine. Trust me."

She smiled, looking into my eyes and kissed my lips softly. She snuggled further into me and soon fell asleep. As soon as she did, I grabbed my phone from the side table and texted Pam.

'Glamour the witch into not telling anyone of this. And find out why her sense of smell is so impeccable, I have not met a witch who could do that so well.'

She texted back quickly, 'On it, she is good with her mouth btw.'

I chuckled quietly and put the phone back on the table. I held Sookie close to me as she slept, and I waited for the sun to rise. Before it did, though, I got up quietly, and pulled off the curtains and sheets from the windows. I snuggled back into bed with her, and watched as light filled the sky. I played with her hair as I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took forever :-( I work on weekends, no bueno! Uhhh, so yeah, Amelia's got quite the nose on her, huh? :-)**


	33. White Trash Wedding

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

**AN: Sorry they are coming slower but I was having some writer's block on 36 and y'all know I like to be a few ahead of you just in case I need to change things, anywaayyyyss,... here ya go!**

* * *

**Chapter 33: White Trash Wedding (by Dixie Chicks)**

**SPOV**

_I watched as a red-headed vampire bit into his neck, moaning. She lifted her face from his neck then, laughing out, "Mmmm, Viking, you taste incredible,… is that,… fae?" She cackled again and sunk her teeth into him as he roared out._

"STOP!" I screamed and sat up, sweating as Eric got on his knees, fangs drawn and with one arm was holding me back against the headboard. He looked around, alert, and sniffed the air, growling.

"Sorry, sorry!,…Eric it was a nightmare, I'm sorry!" I touched his arm and back, soothing him. He looked at me, his face one of terror as he sighed and retracted his fangs.

"Lover, oh thank gods,… I thought,…" He said as he turned to face me and put his forehead down against my chest. I stroked his hair back, trying to calm him.

"I'm sorry, I really need to stop dreaming,…they are driving me nuts."

"What was it?" He asked, looking up at me, eyes still full of worry and anxiety.

"I dreamt of some vampire lady biting you,… saying you tasted of fae,…she was hurting you and I woke up,…"

His face fell, and I felt anger and guilt in the bond that he so kindly let back up. His emotions were very strong, and I didn't know if I could handle them along with my own.

"What's wrong, baby? It was just a dream,…"

"Yes,…just a dream,…just strange,…" he said quietly, laying his head back down on me. I held him to my body and kept caressing his hair and his back, gently rocking him. I felt his panic lessening from before.

The sun was still up and I looked at the clock and it read four p.m. Suddenly the phone rang. Eric got up quick to grab it and handed it to me. I answered, "Hello?"

"Sooks! It's Amelia, I stopped by Merlotte's for a bite and was wondering if you were up to test,…you know what?"

"Oh, sure,.. Come on over."

"Okay, I'll be there soon, I'm on my way. Oh, and I think your brother was there? At least, he sme- uh, looked sort of like you, and people kept calling him Stackhouse,…"

"He was? Oh,… I haven't seen him lately,…well, I'll see you in a few, bye."

I hung up and Eric raised his yummy brow at me, questioning my conversation I guessed.

"Amelia is coming over, and she said she saw my brother,… I haven't seen him in awhile,… I wonder if he is gonna be by later, too,…"

"Uh, problem,… what about me?"

"What about you?" He gave me a 'duh' look and then I realized, "Oh, shit,… uh,… hide?"

"Where?"

"I have lots of closets and a hidey hole! I can lock you in a spare bedroom? I don't know, quick, she is coming soon!"

Eric scurried up and opened a bunch of closets, and all were stuffed and way too cramped. He found the hidey hole, but it was way too tiny for his Viking size. I shoved him into Jason's old room and told him to lock it, just as Amelia's brain waves hit me. She was walking up to the door.

I ran to it, opened it and she said, smiling, "Well, good afternoon, sleepyhead!"

"Huh?"

"You got sex hair!" She giggled, as I tried to pat down my messy locks. She sniffed me and shrugged. "Just vampire and sex,… that's all I got! I can't even smell the fae as much,… I mean, it's lighter than when I met you, and certainly lighter than yesterday,… I think it worked! Yay!" She clapped.

"Really? You swear?"

"Yep,… you should test it out on your boss! And if he smells it, Eric can just glamour it out of him! Ohhh, good idea, right?" She beamed. It was an okay idea, I guess. Sort of?

"But,…he didn't smell my bonded-ness,… would he have been able to smell the baby anyways? Come to think of it,… Pam didn't smell the baby, exactly,… I mean she did but didn't know what it was,… how did you know?"

"I don't know,… apparently I'm one of the only witches who can smell so accurately. Good nose, I guess. I also almost get a picture in my head with smells. Like when I smell vampire, I see fangs and blood. When I smell pregnant chicks, I see babies,… shifters, I see animals, Were's, I see what they turn into,… your bond I just saw like blood mixing and veins intertwining,… I don't know, ya know?"

"You're psychic," Eric's voice boomed behind me, startling me and making Amelia scream.

"OH MY GOD,…" she screamed, and then she whispered, "her blood made you a day-walker, holy shit!"

"How'd you kn-" I started but Eric interrupted.

"She is psychic,… her sense of smell probably triggers most of it,…you see in pictures you said?"

Amelia nodded and Eric walked into my bedroom, then came back, looking at his phone. He nodded and said, "Well,… now that that is over with,…"

Amelia gasped and said, "Pam glamoured me didn't she and then told you what I said! That little sneak!" She laughed and blushed.

"Picturing it?" I asked and she nodded.

"Amongst other things,… ya know I always wondered,…sometimes I'll imagine things and they will play out exactly! I thought it was just coincidence,… huh," she shook her head, smiling. "Oh, I'm getting a good one, this better happen later,…"

"Okay, uh, so the spell worked,… now what?"

Eric spoke again, "We need to sign the contract with the Queen,… Pam also informed me that she was not pleased with our excuse. We need to go to Fangtasia tonight to meet with her. We will sign the contract and figure everything out from there,…"

"Ugh,… I so don't want to meet this chick."

"Yeah, she is pretty nuts. Crap, let me know when she gets there, so I can book out,… I don't want her chasing after me, begging me for 'a little taste.' Blech. Bitch." Amelia said, grimacing.

"She sounds so charming," I added, making a similar face.

"The sun is setting in an hour, I say we get ready and head to Merlotte's, test the spell on the shifter,… then head to Fangtasia," Eric said.

Amelia nodded and I shrugged, "Sure,… lemme go shower quick,…"

Amelia spoke then, "I'm gonna run home and get changed, but I'll be back and meet you at Merlotte's, okay?"

"Yep, bye, and thanks again!"

She winked and left, as Eric nuzzled my neck, "Lover, I am dirty and hungry,… what ever shall I do?"

I giggled, rubbing up against him, "Hmmm, I've got a few ideas."

He growled and picked me up, and brought me to the bathroom. We showered, got dirty, fed, and showered again. We got dressed quickly, since we used most of our time fucking, uh, showering, and headed to Merlottes.

We pulled up and saw Amelia heading in, waving to us. We went inside and the first thing I saw was Jason.

"SOOKIE! Jeez, it's been awhile, where you been?"

"Jason, yeah,… uh,…around,…where have you been though? You like, disappeared off the face of the earth."

"I was in HotShot, helping Crystal out with her family,… shit went down, crazy shit,… but we got it squared away,…anyways,…you look great, tanning again? You got a nice little glow goin, hey ain't this that vamp from Dallas?" He said, nudging his head towards Eric.

"Yes, Eric Northman. You haven't been getting into any trouble, now, have you, Stackhouse?" Eric said, smirking. I felt he was teasing him in the bond. Brat.

Jason smiled nervously and said, "N-no,…I've been good. No trouble here, no sir." He gave a small nervous laugh and swallowed audibly.

"Good," Eric said. He always had to be a bully. Jason shifted uncomfortably and then spoke again.

"So, uh,…you two hangin out, now? What happened with Bill? You finally give him the sack? He was being a major douche-tard when you up and left my house that night,… bitching at me,…I rescinded his ass. Fuckin' awesome." He beamed and replayed the scene in his head. I saw it, and chuckled.

Eric put his hand on my lower back and said, "Yes, we are together,… but, about Bill being a, what was it?"

"Douche-tard?"

"Yes, that,… can you show me what his face looked like when you rescinded his invitation?" Uh oh, he used his glamour voice, and I saw Jason's eyes glaze over. Suddenly, Jason was making this weird face, and waving his arms in a slow, backwards motion. Oh, dear.

"Eric! Stop him! Jesus, that was so not necessary!" I scolded him as he bent over, clutching his stomach, howling with laughter. He stood up, wiped a blood tear from his eye and released Jason from his will.

Jason shook his head and said, "Douche-tard?"

I had to chuckle, it was kind of a ridiculous moment. I spoke before Eric could, "Where do you come up with these names, Jason?"

"I don't know, most of them just pop into my head, outta nowhere. I wonder if I could patent them? Shit, for every time someone said douche-tard or fuck-knuckle, I'd make a dollar,… I'd be rich! Wahoo! Yo Hoyt, listen up!" Jason went jogging over to Hoyt who was sitting at the bar, chatting with Jess.

"Let's hurry this along, lover, I don't know how much longer I can behave," Eric purred into my ear, chuckling slightly.

Me, Eric and Amelia walked over to the bar, greeted everyone and asked for Sam.

Lafayette spoke up, "He in his office, go on in,… and I assume things are good between you two happy birds?"

"Yes, Lafayette. All is very well," Eric said, winking at him. Laf half blushed, half shivered and nodded, scurrying off to fill some drink orders. That's when I noticed Tommy hiding behind the counter. Eric leaned over the bar and peered at him, teasing him out, "Well, hey there, boy, don't be shy."

"Eric, enough! Honestly, you are terrorizing everyone!"

He chuckled and said, "Sorry lover, it is just too easy,… it is even more fun than Fangtasia,… if Pam were here you'd be in trouble, trust me, she loves to tease the frightened ones."

Tommy snarled at Eric, saying, "Seriously, man, quit it. You freak me the fuck out, alright? It's bad enough- you know,…"

I read his thoughts for a brief moment, through his static brain pattern, _'Blood makes me dream 'bout him,…cum so hard, fucking hate it,…asshole,…shoulda let me bleed out,…'_

I turned to Eric and raised my brows, scolding him silently as I crossed my arms over my chest. He got the hint.

"So, let's see Sammy,…" He scurried off to Sam's office, me and Amelia in tow. She was chuckling next to me.

"Jeez, I never thought he would be so damn funny!" she said.

"Yeah, hardy har-har," I said, sarcastically and rolling my eyes. Eric didn't knock, and just threw open the door, waltzing in.

"Merlotte, how nice to see you, this isn't a bad time is it?"

"Uh, no,… Sooks? Hey,… uh, things goin alright?" He looked at me, asking with his thoughts, _'You okay, Chere?'_

"Yeah, everything's fine! So uh, I got this new perfume, wanna smell me? Amelia says it smells like flowers, but Eric said it smells like candy,… what do you think?" I don't know where I came up with that, but I needed him to smell me!

"Uhh, okay,…" He sniffed me and said, "Neither,… in fact, you smell like you always smell,… strawberry body wash and vampire," he said, shrugging it off. He looked confused. He should be, this was awkward.

"See, told you guys! It IS strawberry scented! You two better get your noses checked,… anyways, how's it goin? You ever gonna put me back on schedule?" I asked, smiling. I felt Eric's annoyance in the bond and hesitance. He probably didn't want me working anymore,… high-handed man-baby.

"Anytime you want, Chere, same kinda hours as before?" Sam asked, as he got out the schedule.

"Uh, I guess,…"

"Only three days a week, one of them night shift, the other two lunch shifts. No more than 5 hours a shift and she gets an hour break," Eric ordered.

I shot him a look, "Uh, hold up-"

"Sookie," he warned, giving me a look.

Sam and Amelia watched us silently, Sam still with his pen ready to write, waiting on a final answer. Amelia thought, loudly, _'Oh man, this is fun.'_ Ugh, she was just like Pam!

"Is that okay, Sam? I, uh, am working also, at Fangtasia,… helping Pam with the merchandise," I thought quick and that was all I came up with. If I said I was reading patrons then Sam would be mad that Eric was 'using' me.

"Oh, uh,… yeah that's fine. So,… Tuesday, Thursday,… and Saturday good? Thursday the night shift? Is that okay? Those are the times I'd need you the most,… You can start again next week,…"

"Yep, good. Okay, well we gotta run,… I'll see you next Tuesday!" I said, giving him a quick hug, as Eric growled. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out, Amelia in tow chasing after us as we said quick goodbyes to everyone and ran outside.

"Oh man, it worked! Great cover up too, besides just SMELL ME DAMN IT!"

"Yeah, I forgot to plan that one out,… oh well, you guys ready?" I asked them. We decided that Amelia would follow us to the bar in our cars. Eric curled himself into the front seat again and reached over to buckle me in. He started it up and sighed.

"We really need to get rid of this crappy thing, it's cramping my legs and my style."

"Well, excuse me. Drive your own dang car then, VKNGBLD!" I sassed at him and he smirked, speeding off into the night.

I played with the radio as we drove to the bar, and found one of my favorites, Dixie Chicks. I just had to sing along.

"I SHOULDN'T BE WEARIN WHITE AND YOU CAN'T AFFORD NO RINGGG!" I danced and stomped my feet around to the bango, singin' and laughing as Eric watched me in horror. I just kept singin' and laughing!

"Baby's on it's wayyyy. Baby's on it's way! Say 'I do,' and kiss me quick, cuz baby's on it's waayyyy!"

"Lover, are you having a seizure?" He asked me, joking but with a serious face.

"No! This song is just so fun! And so true, ya know this totally describes Arlene's two weddings,…"

"You country folk frighten me," Eric said, smiling.

"Awe, but I'm a sweet southern belle, ain't nothing' to be scared of!" I said, in my sweetest, southern-est accent.

"Nuh-uh, you're a 'Steel Magnolia,' remember? Fucking ruthless," he laughed out, teasing me.

"Yeah, yeah,… well I'm no white trash, knocked up hick with no husband,…" wait, yes I was. "Oh, fudge! I am!" I cried out, realizing I was another stereotypical white trash bumpkin! Oh, crap!

"Lover, don't cry,… fuck, you're really crying over this,… baby, listen, please stop crying," he begged, looking at me with sad eyes, and not at the road.

"Eyes on the road, damn it, we have precious cargo!" I sobbed out, covering my face.

He swerved to the right, onto the shoulder and threw it into park. He put his hand to my stomach, holding me back as the car jolted with the stop. I looked up at him, confused. What he said next shocked the fuck outta me.

"Marry me."

_

* * *

_

**AN: My version of Eric isn't a bastard and making her quit or move in with him,...yet.**

**And as you could probably tell, Lafayette and Tommy did not notice anything different about Sookie, just Jason did. The spell worked for them, because they really haven't had much of Eric's blood. For it not to work, someone would have had to have massive, daily quantities of Eric's blood. But, close family to Sookie and Eric, and those who have fed from Sookie, are not under the spell; so Jason, Sookie's Parents and Grandparents, as well as Eric's, Pam, Bill, Russell, Lorena (even though some of those people and Lorena are dead and Russell is buried, they all would have not been under the spell) You know?**


	34. I'm So Sick

Dreaming Of The Dead

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

* * *

**Chapter 34: I'm So Sick (by Flyleaf T-Virus Remix)**

**SPOV**

"What?"

He looked me straight in the eyes, holding my hands on my lap, "Marry me, Sookie,… by human and vampire customs,… we are already bonded,… we have a child on the way,… please?"

I was so shocked. Marry? Husband and wife,… till death,… well, no,… forever,…

"Really?" I asked him, not sure if he wanted to do this because I was crying over some stupid country song, or if he truly wanted to marry me.

"Really,… I am in love with you, and I am already going to spend forever with you, whether I like it or not," he smirked and winked, squeezing my hand, "it is something you would want, correct? A wedding? A husband? … A ring?" His eyes were hopeful, and the bond screaming 'SAY YES, SAY YES!'

I nodded a little at first, and his eyes lit up as he whispered, "Really? Yes? You will?" He looked like a kid on Christmas morning,… it was adorable. I nodded more, faster and more sure.

"Yes, Eric, I'll marry you,…" I said, sniffling and smiling, his smile widening as he laughed with joy.

He leaned over and kissed me passionately, filling the bond with love and happiness. My heart fluttered and he pulled away, putting his forehead on mine and chuckling, "Lover, your hearts are beating so fast,…" he put his hand on my belly and sighed, grinning at me. God, I loved him.

We heard a honking behind us, "Oh, crap, Amelia!"

Eric started the car up again, taking my hand, and driving back onto the road, playing with my ring finger,… rubbing where soon a ring would sit, forever.

I looked up to his face as he focused on the road. He was grinning and biting his lip, his knee bouncing a bit. I felt he was excited and happy, and jittery and surprised,…

We got to Fangtasia and he parked, got out, ran to my side, scooped me out and carried me inside. Amelia trailed behind, yelling for us to wait, as Eric kicked in his office door and Pam looked up from the desk, confused.

"We are getting married!" He announced, loud and happy. Pam's jaw dropped and Amelia squee'd as she jumped up and down, clapping her hands. I felt my face flush and put it into his shirt, hiding from the world.

"As in, now I have to plan a wedding, too? Jesus Christ, Eric, you could have warned me!"

"Oh, I'm so happy for you guys, this is so sweet!" Amelia said, bouncing.

"Eric, please put me down, I'm getting dizzy again," I told him, as a wave of warmth came over me and I started to feel woozy. He set me down and I went to sit on the couch, covering my eyes.

"Lover, are you alright?" He asked me, kneeling down.

"Maybe she's overwhelmed, I mean, getting married is a big deal,…" Amelia suggested, but it wasn't that. I was feeling super wonky, even worse than the other night here though,… here,… maybe it was something in the office?

"I think maybe it's the room,… as soon as I came in I felt it,…"

"Yeah, it smells kind of like extreme cleaner in here, maybe it's the fumes?" Amelia said, as I inhaled, and then felt light-headed. Yep, part of it at least.

"Ohhh yeah, that too,… jeez, why is it so strong? You guys have to clean up a blood bath?"

"You could say that," Pam said, smirking and then shuddering, "Ugh, I was getting a visual."

"A visual of what?" I asked, feeling like I was going to pass out.

"The Queen fucking and feeding and biting Er-, uh, we should get you out of here before you pass out," Pam said quickly, I thought she was saying something,…but I was so dizzy.

Eric helped me up and brought me out into the bar area, sitting me down in a booth and calling Ginger over.

"Ginger, get Sookie some water, please," he ordered.

"Of course Master."

I closed my eyes and breathed in and out, trying to calm my body down. The fresher air was helping, and soon the water helped too. I gulped it down and Eric took some on a cloth and wet the back of my neck. I sighed with relief and leaned my head against him, still inhaling deeply and exhaling.

"It's alright, my love, you're alright,… I didn't realize the fumes would harm you,…" he said sadly as I felt his guilt.

"It's okay, baby, you don't breathe, so you didn't know,… it's fine, I feel better, honest," I said, opening my eyes and smiling softly at him. He caressed my back and patted the wet cloth on my neck, when suddenly the whole room went quiet. He growled and looked to the door. I followed his gaze, and saw the vampire from my dream earlier, the one who bit Eric.

She came closer, with a young looking blonde vampire behind her as well as two guards.

"Your Majesty," Eric said, bowing. Pam bowed as well and Amelia slipped away into the crowd of fang-bangers, making a 'shh' sign with her finger over her mouth.

"Northman,… Pamela,… and I can smell you Broadway, do not try to hide from me," she said, in a sing song voice and smirking. I was nervous. Amelia froze and walked back, solemnly and bowed her head.

"So,… this must be the girl," she said, looking me over.

"Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse," I said softly and she continued to size me up.

"Yes, you are,… I am the Queen of Louisiana, Sophie Anne LeClerq, and this is my child and second in command, Andre," she introduced the blonde behind her. He gave me a fangy grin, one that gave me chills. He creeped me out.

"It's nice to meet you both."

"She is a sweet one, isn't she,…" she inhaled then, and furrowed her brows angrily, growling, "you have bonded to her?"

"Yes, your Majesty,… she is mine. She has been before I knew you still wanted her,… I would have asked first if I had kno-"

"You could have mentioned it in passing, Viking. And do not try to pull the cover over my eyes,… god, I knew I tasted something sweeter in you the other night,…"

"You did bite him, didn't you?" I asked angrily, not thinking clearly. Pam shot me a frightened look as Eric held onto me tighter. Amelia just winced.

"Excuse me? Eric, you must teach her to heel if you intend on keeping her,… I will not tolerate a mouthy little girl," she hissed out.

I saw red. "I am not a child! And I am not a dog who can be taught how to heel! I am a person, for God's sake! And you have no right to drink from him, he's mine!"

She screeched and lunged towards me, but Eric caught her, causing Andre and the guards to grab him, and Pam to push Amelia back and grab me away from the scuffle.

Eric had her at her throat, in the air, as Andre and the guards held onto his arms, trying to rip him away from her. They must all be younger than him, because he was still holdin'.

He seethed out, spitting and growling, "Do not even dare to harm my bonded! We may be down a Magister for the moment, but you will still be held accountable if you harm her in anyway. DO YOU HEAR ME!"

She hissed back, "I am YOUR QUEEN! OBEY OR I WILL HAVE YOU ENDED, VIKING!"

He snarled, "That's right, I am a Viking. I am much, MUCH older than you, and your three fucking idiots here COMBINED. I can rip each and every one of your bones out, one by one, but I DON'T OUT OF RESPECT. But you must EARN IT. You have been a fucking childish BITCH and I WILL NOT STAND for you threatening what is MINE!"

I held onto Pam, squeezing her arm and wincing, feeling his anger tear through me. I wanted to explode with rage, but if I did, I would surely be dead instantly. I gasped out, "Pam,… the bond,…make him shut it off,…"

I felt like my whole body was tingling,… Pam let go suddenly and yelped, as I dropped to the ground on my hands and knees, whimpering, "Eric,… fuckshutitoffshutitoff!"

I screamed and electricity burst through my hands, into the ground, shocking everyone standing on it. They all jumped up, startled, some shrieking and others cursing. I looked up, desperate for his anger to stop. The Queen was staring at me in wonder, followed by her minions and Eric looked at me, upset and worried, his hands glowing. He shut them quickly, snuffing out the sparks somehow before anyone else saw. It was quiet, and I looked around the bar. Everyone, besides me, Eric and Pam, was frozen in time, some still in mid air.

Shit.

* * *

**AN: Microwave fingers strikes again! Mwahaha!**


	35. A Beautiful Lie

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

**AN: I love you all too much to leave you hangin! And SQUEEE 399 reviews, holy crap you guys are awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 35: A Beautiful Lie (by 30 Seconds to Mars)**

**SPOV**

"This is not good, Sookie," Eric said, staring at me in shock.

Pam was walking around, poking all of the frozen patrons, "They are all so much uglier like this,… worse than candid photo's,…"

"PAMELA, STOP TOUCHING THEM! Sookie, make it go back to normal,… SOOKIE!" He yelled frantically.

"I don't know how! I don't know what I did! Oh my god, I'm such a freak,…" I said, panicking, still on the floor, except now I was shaking and crying.

Eric knelt down in front of me, taking my face in his hands, saying softly, "Lover,…just calm down, okay? What were you thinking or doing at that exact moment?"

"I,…I just wanted it all to stop,… then came the microwave finger's, sparking the shit out of everyone, and now frozen people,…" I put my hand over my mouth and sobbed. I was terrified of myself.

"Okay, okay, shhh, it's alright, lover,… we will fix it and when we do, we will say the fighting has caused you to feel sick,… you are still ill and us vampires need to be more considerate and get this contract signed and over with,…and that you need to rest, okay?"

I nodded and he kissed my forehead. I looked up again, and saw Pam spanking someone's ass and cackling.

Eric roared again, "PAMELA, STOP SMACKING CLANCY'S ASS AND GET BACK INTO YOUR POSITION! We can't let anyone catch on,… GO!" Pam pouted and went back to where she was standing, behind me. She grabbed Amelia's boob then, smirking and then put her hands on her hips.

"Happy?" She asked him as he rolled his eyes, huffing.

"Alright,… Sookie, I am going back over there,... and you are going to try to do the same thing, but think that you want everyone to be moving again, you know?" He raised his brows, trying to convince me to understand. I just nodded and tried to focus.

He went back into position, and I looked down, shutting my eyes tight, and thought hard, _'Un-do whatever I just did!_'

I kept them shut, as I heard some thuds hitting the floor, people talking and yelling loudly, gasping and the Queen's voice.

"Northman, what the fuck did she do? Did she fucking electrocute me? DID SHE?"

I opened my eyes and looked at them, relieved, and then really scared again. Queenie was pissed.

"Your Majesty, she is ill, and not feeling well,… our anger and fighting has caused her to lose control of some of her powers,… she seems to have some kind of sparking, electrical power that emanates from her hands when she is provoked,… we need to calm things down so she does not harm herself,…" Eric said, convincingly. The Queen reigned in her anger, inhaling unnecessarily and flaring her nostrils, closing her eyes.

"Fine,… get the contract,… and control your fucking human," she hissed out, running her hands through her hair. Her minions straightened out her clothes for her, and then theirs.

Eric commanded, "Pam, can you get the contract? I believe the lawyer has arrived, as well." Pam nodded and rushed off.

Eric came to me then, helped me off of the ground, and rubbed my back, whispering, "It's alright, my love, everything is alright,… just breathe baby."

He led me back to the booth where he sat me down, then offered the Queen to sit across from me. She sat and Eric sat next to me. Amelia and the Queens underlings stood around us, as Pam brought in the lawyer.

"Ah, Mr. Cataliades, thank you for coming," Eric said, as Pam offered him a chair at the head of the booth table.

"Mr. Northman, Your Majesty, I have here the contract for Ms. Stackhouse's employment. I will have you all read it over, and then sign once everything is agreed upon."

"Of course," the Queen said, glaring at Eric.

"I must add something into the contract, as well, Mr. Cataliades,… Sookie and I are blood bonded now, and soon to be pledged. Any harm, or blood letting of any kind, upon either Sookie or myself, is a blood-offense, punishable by death," Eric said, firmly, and glaring back at the Queen. She snarled as the lawyer nodded and made some changes in the contract. I sat by, watching Eric and the Queen grill each other. It was nerve racking.

The lawyer told us where to sign, and when all was done, he left, shaking all of our hands and being escorted out by Pam. The Queen rose, then, giving a fake smile.

"Well, now that that is dealt with, I have some humans I need her to read. When is she available?"

Eric began to speak, when I said, "It depends, how many humans, and what am I looking for?"

The Queen tightened her smile, hiding her fury as she forced out, through her teeth, "Two humans, you are looking for who is lying about where my Hadley has run off to. You wouldn't know, would you, darling?" She smirked, thinking she was surprising me with the news about Hadley.

I shrugged and said, "No, I thought she was dead. She's been with you? How funny,…" I lied, I knew about Hadley, but I also knew the Queen didn't know Hadley came to me,… or ran off with Hunter. I honestly didn't know where she went, but I pretended I didn't know anything at all.

"Yes, quite a coincidence that your cousin is my favorite pet. She has run off,… and,… I am worried." She actually looked upset,… that was a strange look for her.

"I'll do it tomorrow night. But I will not stay the night, I will read only two people, and then I will return home. Good?"

Eric came behind me then and said, "You are not feeling too ill, Sookie?" The bond told me he was worried about how soon this was. But it wasn't a big deal, really, and I wondered if I could possibly find out where Hadley is, tell the Queen I found nothing, and then warn Hadley.

"I am feeling sick, but,… I am sure the Queen will make it quick, right?" I ask her, smiling. She smiles back, eerily and nods.

"Alright, tomorrow we will arrive a few hours after first dark, she will read the two humans, and we will leave. That is it," Eric warned as the Queen nodded again.

"Thank you Eric,… and Sookie. I appreciate you coming so quickly, being 'sick' and all," she said, acting as if I had faked my melt down before, and extreme nausea now. That bitch.

"Well, then, if that is all, then I must be taking Sookie home now, she needs to rest so she can get better. We will see you tomorrow night, Your Majesty," Eric said, helping me to stand up.

He and Pam bowed to the Queen, and I gave a little nod. She turned around and as she passed by Amelia, she blew her a kiss, winking. Amelia bowed and then as soon as the Queen left, she shook with disgust.

"Ugh, she is so irritating! Ughhh! I feel dirty!" Amelia groaned, wiping off the invisible grossness of the Queen from her skin.

Pam chuckled and said, "How does she know you again? You worked for her?"

"Yeah, well, my old coven did, and I had been with them,… nothing crazy,… but she got me to do some sexual stuff with her,… she is one psychotic bitch."

"Oh, dear, here, let me help you with that," Pam came over to Amelia and stroked her arms, pretending to wipe her down. This was getting weird.

"I am taking Sookie home, watch over the bar tonight, Pamela,… and don't just fuck Amelia the whole time,… we have a business to run."

"You mean I have to run your business? Yeah, yeah, goodbye, si anora, see ya later!" She huffed out, dragging a giggling Amelia to the bar.

Eric held my hand and brought me out to my car. We drove off, but not in the right direction,…

"Wait, I thought we were going home?" I ask him, confused. I can feel his excitement and anxiety in the bond.

"We are going to my home,… I need to get my car,…" he half lied. What was up?

"Eric,… you can get your car tomorrow before we go,… why are we really going to your house? You know I know when you are tricking me now, right?"

He smirked and looked at me, then looked back to the road, nodding, "I know, lover,… do not fret. I want to show you my home, is all,… and the night is still young,… it will be easier to get some things and bring them to your house now, before we must go tomorrow,… okay?"

He was still lying about something, but I decided to let it slide for now. "Alright,…"

He put his hand over my knee and squeezed gently, laughing, "Do not be so worried, lover, I am not tricking you! Honest," he said, his hand raising and giving me a scout's honor gesture.

"You were never a boy scout!" I said, calling him out.

"No, but I could have been! I can tie knots and kill animals and build fires like a fucking Ninja! Damn kids ain't got nothing on me," he said, triumphantly. I laughed and he waggled his eyebrows at me.

We arrived at a beautiful, updated Victorian house, that I instantly fell in love with, "THIS is your house?"

"Guess who picked it out," he said, smirking.

"Pam?" I laughed as he nodded. We got out and he led me up the walkway to the porch. He unlocked the door and then typed some numbers into a keypad. The door opened, and we were met with another one a few feet in. He did the same thing, plus an eye scan, holy heck, and then finally we entered his home.

"Wow, this is beautiful, Eric,… and all this time I thought you lived in a dungeon or at Fangtasia! Wow!" I said, looking at all of the beautiful hardwood floors and handcrafted furniture. He smirked and then ran upstairs.

"You can look around, I'll be one minute!" He called from the steps as he took them four at a time. Show off.

I wandered around his living room, then his kitchen, which was spotless, a dining room, again spotless,… and then I found a door which seemed to lead to a basement. I went down there, and found the man cave. Literally. Black leather couches, giant flat screen television on the wall, paintings of Viking ships and the ocean, major amounts of DVD's and video games, and of course, a calendar of naked women. Of course!

I heard him coming down, calling me, "Sookie? Don't you know never to go into the basement of a vampires lair? You could have found bodies, for god's sake,…" he joked, finding me.

"Nope, just naked women on your wall,…" I said, acting as if it was no big deal. Jerk.

"Lover, I have not been down here in weeks. Besides, don't think I didn't find that half naked poster of Leonardo DiCaprio in your closet," he teased me.

"Hey! No fair, that was from years ago!" I said, huffing and crossing my arms.

He kissed my head, walked over to the calendar and tore it down. A picture fell from it then and I grabbed it before he noticed. It was of me,…

"Where did you get this?" I asked, shocked, and sort of touched. He had a photo of me?

He stammered, "Uh,… Pam got it from the security cameras at the bar,…she would tease me with it,… thinking I liked you or something, pfft," he rolled his eyes, grabbing it and shoving it in his pocket.

"That was from the first night I went there,… how long have you had that?" I asked him, smirking.

"…Since that same night,…" He said, looking, and feeling embarrassed. If he could blush, he would have!

"Baby,… that's so cute,… you know,… I sort of had a crush on you too,… but I always would just shrug it off,… you are pretty damn gorgeous though, and sitting on your throne, looking all powerful and badass,… it was a turn on," I told him, coming closer to him and touching his chest with my fingers.

"Is that so, Ms. Stackhouse?" He asked, lust filling his voice and the bond. His eyes were hooded as he quirked one brow up, hiding his smirk.

"Oh yes, Sheriff,…" I breathed out, feeling like I needed to jump his bones or else I'd explode.

He growled and smirked, "Well, aren't you sweet," he said, just like he did that night. I felt my panties get wet as my breath hitched. He inhaled and purred.

I forced out a breathy, "Not really," just before his mouth covered mine, kissing me wantonly.

He gently pushed me against the arm of the leather couch, still kissing me, as his hand trailed down my body, going straight to my panties. He pulled them down, unzipped his pants, and suddenly, he thrusted into me. I cried out as he pounded into me, my nails digging into his strong shoulders. He gently laid me back, my back arching now as my ass still sit atop the arm of the couch. He growled as he thrust into me, once, twice, three more times and I was seeing lights flashing behind my eyes. My insides clenched around him as he poured into me, cursing in his sexy, ancient tongue. I felt the urge to bite him, so I wrapped my legs tightly around him and pulled myself up, with strength I didn't even know I had, and pulled myself against his chest. He grabbed me and cried out as I bit into his neck, drinking him in. I moaned into his skin, feeling like an animal. I grinded my hips into him, wanting more. His hand on my ass and my waist, he moved me on him, allowing me to fuck him mid air. All I could think about was the taste and feel of him.

He whispered in my ear, "Take all of me, lover,… I am yours,…"

I gasped and inhale air as I stopped drinking, then moved to his lips to kiss him. He groaned as he released into me again, eliciting a second orgasm to tear through my body. I shook as he set me down on the couch, separating from my body. I collapsed and gasped for air, recovering from the waves of pleasure that had been coursing through me. I licked my lips, and realized,… I **was** becoming blood-thirsty, wasn't I?

"I'm sorry,… I think the baby likes your blood,…" I tell him, panting still.

"You sure you don't just like my blood?" He asks, smirking.

"I don't know anymore,… fuck, that was the best quickie of my life," I breathed out as he helped me stand up again.

"We should get going, lover,… are you ready, or do I need to fuck you again?" He asked, teasing me.

"No, we can go,… hurry, before I change my mind," I didn't know how to turn this damn sex drive off! I felt like one second I was fine, and the next I had to fuck and feed! Ugh. Damn hormones.

"We will just leave your car here, for now,… come on," he said, grabbing my hand. We went back upstairs to the main level and he grabbed a small duffel bag and his keys. We moved to an outdoor garage and he opened it up, revealing his dark red corvette. We slid in, and he buckled me, again, like I wasn't capable,… and he drove off into the night back to Bon Temps.

We were silent for awhile, when I decided my thoughts were too cramped inside my own head, "Do you think I'm so hungry for blood because the baby? Like,…maybe it's more vampire?"

He looked at me, then back to the road, "I don't know,… we can call and ask the doctor if you'd like,… I just think you are ridiculously horny,… my blood amps up your sex drive as well and makes the sex even better," he said, looking at me again and waggling his eyebrows. The sexy devil, he is.

"I am not ridiculously horny!" I huffed, crossing my arms and pouting.

"Yes, you are. And you have mood swings,… it's what happens, I hear."

"Yeah, what do you know about pregnant women!"

"Pam had a fetish once,…" he said, smirking and trying not to laugh.

"Ugh, gross! That is just so,… weird!"

"Not really,… I, for one, can't wait till you actually look pregnant,… it's fucking hot, knowing it is my child growing inside of you," he said, licking his lips. HE LICKED HIS LIPS.

"Jesus H, Eric! Quit lickin' those damn lips, thinking about me all fat with your freakin' baby! Weirdo!" Ugh, he actually was going to enjoy me getting stretch marks and waddling around, looking like a whale. Jerk.

"Not to mention how fucking incredible you taste already, MMMM!" he growled out, teasing me, then laughing. I was gonna kick his hot ass.

"Stop teasing me! I'm gonna get fat and gross and my boobs are gonna leak! And you're makin' fun of me!" I started to cry, I couldn't help it.

"Lover, I am not making fun of you," he put his hand over my soon to be giant tummy, "you are going to be beautiful,… there is nothing more amazing than to watch a woman grow with child,…it is even more amazing when they are yours,… Sookie, I honestly cannot wait," he said, caressing my tummy the whole time. I felt he was telling me the truth, and that he really was excited. I sniffled and wiped my tears away and nodded. I put my hand over his and smiled softly.

"Okay,… I'm sorry I yelled at you,… hormones and all,… now watch the road, damn it," I said, smiling innocently.

He chuckled and looked back to the road, as I entwined my fingers with his.

We were quiet for awhile, and I felt he had a lot on his mind. I kept feeling little bursts of sadness and regret, but with happy and excitement and love,.. I didn't understand it, until he finally spoke up.

Softly, he said, "I wish I could show you off,… that everyone can see the miracle we created,… that when it is born, I could celebrate and tell others how brave and strong you were, how beautiful our son or daughter is,… whether it has your eyes or mine, or your smile,…" he gave a small smile then, but it quickly went away, "I wish it didn't have to be a secret,… that we didn't have to lie,…" he looked at me then, frowning, and then shaking his head, "I'm sorry,… never mind,…"

I felt the tears on my cheeks as I nodded my head, "I know how you feel, Eric,… I feel that way too, but,… we have to lie to keep us all safe,… to keep our family safe."

He looked at me again, this time with red rimmed eyes, and nodded, "I know, lover,… and that is what is most important."

I nodded and sniffled, holding his hand to my tummy tightly. I looked out the window and we were quiet the rest of the way back home. We didn't need anymore words on the subject, because we both understood, and we both felt it between us. All that mattered, though, was our love, our safety, and our family. Nothing else.

* * *

**AN: Seriously, can someone make a carbon copy of Eric and give me one?**


	36. Don't Bring Me Down

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

**AN: I am hoping this can hold you all over enough, just in case I don't find the time the rest of the week. (I know, that's a sad thought!) But anyways, I also started on Ch. 38, whee! So hopefully I will get more written and keep poppin' these suckers out for you! Enjoyyyy!**

**P.S.- OMG OVER 400 Reviews! Squeeee, you guys are awesomeee!**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Don't Bring Me Down (by Sia)**

**SPOV**

We pulled up to my house and walked inside. We went into my bedroom, Eric put his bag on the bed, and rummaged through it while I changed clothes. I pulled off my dress and panties and threw them in the hamper. I looked through my drawers and found some cotton boy shorts and a camisole. I pulled up the boy shorts, as Eric spoke.

"Lover,… turn around,…" he said, as I looked over my shoulder.

"What?" I asked him. He motioned with his finger for me to turn my body, so I did and asked him again, "What, babe?"

"Look," he said softly, coming towards me. He was staring at my body, so I looked down.

"Holy crap," I gasped, touching my tiny baby bump. When did that get there?

He smiled and brought his hand to it, rubbing over it, turning me to the side so he could see it better.

I put my hand over it with his, tracing over it,… I was so totally freaked out.

"When the hell did it grow? How come I didn't notice?"

He kept smiling, his eyes sparkling as he spoke, "I don't know,… you've been wearing sun-dresses for a few days,… you probably didn't even look,…" He chuckled and got down on his knees, his face still above my belly, but he looked down to it and kissed it softly. Aw! I felt a tear, but I forced myself not to cry! No matter how sweet that was, I was not going to cry, damn it!

I moved my hand to the back of his head and ran my fingers through his hair as he kissed and caressed and murmured to the baby, "You are growing fast, aren't you, my child?"

Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, damn it! I was crying. He looked up, confused and asked, "Lover, why are you crying? You are happy,…"

"I know, I know,… you're just being so sweet, it's making me get weepy! I'm sorry," I sniffled, wiping my face. He stood then, and kissed my wet cheeks.

"They are happy tears, then?" He asked and I nodded, still sniffling. "Then it is okay, my love," he added, smiling softly.

* * *

**EPOV**

She looked incredible. Her little belly was beginning to grow, and my gods, I could not have felt more alive. She stood there in her white panties, her breast and tummy exposed, her hair slightly messy, wet cheeks and a small smile, looking absolutely breath taking.

"I have something for you," I whispered, moving back to the bag on the bed. I reached in, pulled out a leather pouch, and pulled out the pendant. I looked at it, rubbing my thumb over it as I remembered my mother wearing it. I turned back to Sookie and came towards her.

"What is it?" she asked me, trying to see in my hand. I let it drop from my hand, dangling by the pewter chain.

She reached out to it, holding the pendant in her fingers lightly, looking it over with a small smile on her face. Her eyes were sparkling as they searched it. It was a pewter, circular pendant with an amber gem in the center.

"It represents the Norse goddess, Freya,… it was my mother's,… she told me she wore it for protection, and that Freya would care for her and her children,…"

"Oh, Eric, it's beautiful,…"

"Will you wear it?" I asked, nervously.

She smiled, tears in her eyes again and nodded, biting her lip. I walked behind her, pushing her hair to the side and slid the necklace around her neck, fastening it and letting the pendant slide down above her breasts. She turned to face me, looking down at it as she held it in her hand.

"Thank you, Eric,…" she said softly, looking up at me. I brought her face to mine and kissed her, then pulled away.

"Sookie,… I want to pledge us,… it is a vampire marriage ritual and will further strengthen the meaning of our bond. It will give us more protection in my world,… and,… it would mean very much to me," I said, anxious for her answer. She looked at me, searching my face as I felt her emotions. I felt a tiny bit of uncertainty and I tried to convince her further, "We can still marry with your human traditions as well, and it is quite simple and private, we can do it now or-"

"Okay."

"Okay? Y-yes? You are willing?" I ask her, just to make sure.

"Yes, silly, I already told you I wanted to marry you,… what do we have to do? We can do it right now?" She smiled, laughing slightly at my embarrassing jitters. Fuck, I was so nervous.

"We cut ourselves with a ceremonial knife, which I have, drink from each other, and then I wrap the knife and give it to you. You will then hand it back to me, in it's wrappings, tomorrow night, in front of the Queen. She will then know it has been done," I told her, quickly and anxiously.

"You have the knife?" She asked, furrowing her brows and tilting her head.

"Yes,… I uh,… have a license to wed vampires,… Pam's idea a few years back,… online course, no big deal,…" I shrugged it off, it was a simple thing to do, really.

She laughed, "Wow, so you're like a priest or something?"

"No,… I can just marry vampires,… and I have a ceremonial cloak and knife, but I don't need to wear it because it is just you and I, are we going to do this or not?"

"Yes, yes, Father Northman, marry us!" She laughed out. I scowled at her, why wasn't she taking this seriously?

"Lover,… this is serious,… we will be pledged forever,… the bond will grow tighter,… all vampires will honor it,… we will be bound by blood and knife."

"I know,… I want to,… I'm ready," she said, much more seriously. Good. We were on the same page.

I reach into my back pocket and pull out the knife wrapped in black velvet. I take it out of its bindings and hold it in front of us.

"I will cut myself first,…and then you will drink from the wound,…then you will cut yourself and I will drink from you,… okay?" I tell her softly as she stares wide-eyed at the shining knife.

She nods and I slowly bring the knife to my wrist, before she stops me. I feel her nervousness.

"Wait,… can we sit down,… be more comfortable?" She asks, suddenly letting her nerves show. I nod and lead her to the bed, sitting down with her.

"How do you want to do this, lover?" I ask her, trying to calm her.

She looked to my eyes quick, then to my chest, and with her hands, lifted my shirt. I lifted my arms and helped her pull it off of me. I had almost forgotten she was mostly naked,... almost. She came closer to me, and gently held my hand with the knife in it. She brought it slowly up to my chest, over where my heart would have been beating quickly if it were still alive. She looked up to my eyes again.

She whispered, "Here?" I nodded, pressing the blade into my skin. I pulled the knife away and she latched onto the wound, feeding gently. I held her to me, inhaling her scent, feeling her soft skin under my finger tips. It closed and she pulled away, looking dazed and filling the bond with lust. I gently handed her the knife, curling her fingers around the handle. She looked at it and slowly brought it to her chest, right over her heart. She slit it quickly, gasping, and just as she pulled the knife away, I brought my lips to the wound. I fed as she moaned and held me to her, her fingers tangling in my hair. I gently laid her back onto the mattress of her bed, still feeding from her, grasping her waist with my hands, running them over her soft body. I licked the wound to heal it, and settled my hand over her stomach. I picked my head up and looked at her. Her eyes were hooded as she bit her lip, her chest moving up and down quickly with her breathing. Her golden waves spread out around her on the bed, her cheeks flushed, the necklace between her breasts, shining in the moonlight that came in through the windows,…she was perfect.

She opened her mouth slightly and spoke in a harsh gasp, "Should we consummate the marriage or something?"

I nodded, feeling overwhelmed by her, I needed her. "I think we should,…" My lips crashed against hers as I tossed the knife onto the side table. I held her to me, desperate to never let her go, as we made love. She was everything to me, and always would be. This felt so right.

Afterwards, we lay in a tangled, sweaty mess as she caught her breathe, "So, now, you gotta give me the knife and I give it back to you? Is that what's next?"

"Yes, lover," I said quietly as I nuzzled my face into her neck, "you will give it back to me in front of the Queen, she will know what it means,… thank you,…for doing this."

"Thank you for wanting to,… it makes me realize that you want this too,… being married,… ya know, like it's not just to make me happy,…but you want it too,…"

"You doubted that I wanted to marry you?" I asked her, feeling kind of hurt at that.

"I just,… figured you'd think it was silly,… I don't know,… I know you love me though, I never will doubt that,… not after everything," she said quietly, caressing my back as I cuddled into her side. Cuddling was one of my favorite past times, along with fucking and killing things.

"Good. Never, ever doubt it, lover,… you are my everything,… forever," I whispered to her as my hand caressed over her belly.

We lay together awhile before she spoke again, "I'm worried about tomorrow night."

"I will keep you safe, I promise. Nothing bad will happen, alskling."

"I hope you're right."

"Lover, I am always right."

"Yeah, yeah," she said, as I lifted my head to watch her roll her eyes. I smirked at her and jabbed her sides with my fingertips, causing her to laugh out, "No tickles! Noooo, I'll get a cramp! No, not good for the baby!" She shrieked, laughing slightly. I stopped immediately.

"No more tickles? Will it hurt the baby?" I asked, worried and sort of bummed.

"I don't know,… but when you tickle me sometime's I get a cramp, and it's close to the baby,… I just don't want to risk it,…" she picked up on my sad mood and then suggested, "You can tickle other places?"

I perked up, "Really? Where else are you ticklish?"

She gave me a playful smile, "You'll have to figure that out, Viking."

I growled, "If you say so, lover."

I pushed myself onto all fours as I hovered over her body, kissing and licking her in different spots. I reached behind her knee and she twitched, holding back a laugh. Bingo.

I tickled under her knees and she kicked and squirmed, laughing and crying out for mercy. I stopped suddenly and hovered over her again.

"Anymore I should know about?"

She bit her lip, smiling and shook her head no. I felt her lie through the bond. She was in trouble.

"Lover, I can feel you are lying to me,… I do not like being lied to,… should I punish you?" I asked her, growling playfully. The smirk left her face, as she licked her lips and shook her head slowly, her eyes hooded with lust.

I slowly ghosted my finger tips around her belly button, watching her shiver. I brought it slowly down to her hips, then to where they met her thighs, to the back of her knees again. She shuddered and gasped, gripping the sheets. I ghosted down to her feet, tickling the bottoms softly. She squirmed slightly and gave a strangled moan. I ghosted back up and moved to her breasts. I circled around her nipples, watching as they hardened and goose bumps raised over her body. She was shivering as I moved my finger tips to her neck, to just below her ear, to her cheek, over her lips. She twitched all over, gently, shivering beneath me. I brought my lips to hers, ghosting them like with my fingers. I mimicked my fingertips with my mouth, gently kissing her all over her body, barely touching her. By the time I reached her warmth, she was trembling and gasping for air. My tongue darted out to her clit, and she cried out softly, bucking her hips up.

"P-please Eric,…please,…" she gasped out.

"Please, what, lover?" I purred, blowing cold air over her clit. She shuddered.

"Touch me,…"

I smirked, "I am touching you, lover."

She whined and shook her head, "Please, Eric, I need you to,…"

"Tell me, Sookie. Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me with your mouth, Eric Northman. Now," she bit out, trying to calm her jittering body.

I growled, "As you wish, lover."

I latched onto her clit and sucked hard, causing her to jerk her hips again. I held them down, gently, as I pressed my tongue over the bundle of nerves, moving slowly, and then very quickly, creating an unexpected tempo. She cried out, clutching the sheets and squeezing her eyes shut. I slid my tongue down to her opening and fucked her with my tongue as I used my thumb to stimulate her clit. She gasped and sat up slightly on her elbows, as her knees spread further and she pushed against my mouth. I watched as she struggled to speak coherently.

"Harder, baby, please,… fuckfuck, oh god, Eric,…yes…aaaoooohhfuuuuh-" her words stopped as her mouth hung open, gasping for air, her entire body shuddering as she came into my mouth. Fuck me, she was so gorgeous.

I pulled away from her, watching as she rode out the rest of her orgasm. She opened her eyes and the look she gave me was feral. She leapt forward and threw me backwards onto the bed, holding me down with her hands on my hips. She slowly lowered her mouth to my stomach, kissing and sucking the skin. She undid my pants and shimmied them down to my knees before she stroked my hard length. I growled as I lifted my head to watch her. She lowered her mouth to my cock and swirled the tip before taking most of me in her mouth. I felt her throat with every few moves as her little hand gripped the rest of me.

"Fuuuhck, Sookie,… lover you are so good at that,…oh fuck," I gasped out, my eyes rolling back slightly.

She stopped suddenly and as she blew air over the tip, she said, "Watch me, Eric."

My eyes shot back open and stared at her, almost shocked at her demand,…but not quite. She learned that one from me. She continued to alternate between deep-throating me and swirling her lips and tongue over the tip, driving me insane. She moved her other hand between my legs, then, and started to massage underneath. I remembered I liked that, very much.

I moved my hands to her head and face, caressing her cheek and tangling my fingers in her hair, helping her set a quicker pace. I gasped out, growling and moaning, "Yes, lover,…fuuuuck, just like that, fuck,….unnnggg."

I watched as her eyes looked up to mine, a devious sparkle to them, as I felt in the bond she was going to do something tricky. Before I could even think straight about that feeling, her fingers moved from massaging under my sack, to pressing over my opening,…or exit,…or whatever the- "Fuck!" I gasped out. She moved her fingers into me, massaging deep, hitting a spot that I hadn't felt stimulated in centuries,…

"Lover,… fuck, oh fuck, yes,…fuckSookie!" I cried out as I felt my release coming. She kept moving her mouth and hand and fingers, all of them driving me to completion. I roared and came violently into her awaiting mouth, and she swallowed every last drop. I saw stars and explosions behind my eyelids as I cried out for mercy. My shaking limbs and throbbing cock finally ceased as I came back down from my high. She sat back and grinned at me, adorably. She looked damn proud, and she fucking should be. Fuck, that was incredible.

"Lover,…you,…you are amazing,…" I croaked out, somehow having lost my voice in the past few minutes.

She giggled and said, "You like my little tricks, huh?"

"Ifuckingloveyourtricks,…fuck," I said in one shot, throwing my head back down and closing my eyes. I ran my hand over my face and in my hair. I felt like I ran a marathon around the world, I was spent. Not many women could do this to me.

"Mmmm, good," she purred as she came up to my side and snuggled into me. The next thing I knew, it was daylight, and we were both naked, well, my pants were around my ankles, and we were upside down in the bed.

I groaned as the light hit my eyes, and Sookie shifted beside me, "Mmmbaby, mmgonnageddup," she mumbled.

"What, lover?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. My voice was hoarse.

"Up,…me,…up, pee, food,…awake," she mumbled out, barely waking.

I laughed quietly as I rolled over, leaning slightly over her. I kissed her eyelids and her cheeks, then her lips, then whispered against them, "Lover, wake up,…I don't understand what you are saying."

Her eyes peaked open as she smirked, giggling, "Good afternoon, baby," she whispered.

"Mmm, good afternoon, my wife." My wife. She was my wife. Oh, gods, that felt good to say.

"Ooohh, 'wife',… I like that, husband." She said, grinning and raising her cute eyebrows.

"Say it again," I purred.

"You're my husband,…my big, Viking, vampire husband who I love dearly!" She said, dramatically with a huge smile on her face. Gods, she was beautiful when she smiled.

"oooh, what else am I?" I teased her.

She giggled, "My baby-daddy."

I laughed out, agreeing, "Yes, that too." I chuckled as I laid my hand over her growing belly, I smoothed my fingers over it, looking at her body.

She whispered then, more seriously, "You're my everything."

I looked at her eyes, feeling her seriousness and truthfulness in the bond. I spoke then, matching her tone, "As you are mine, my beautiful Bride." I kissed her then, feeling the passion and love and happiness between us. Nothing could bring my mood down, we were perfect in that moment.

* * *

**AN: So they pledged! I think that's how you pledge, I made it up trying to match the books, because I could not for the life of me see it clearly, because I think Eric mostly tricked Sookie, and they aren't actually wed, correct? Anyways, hope it's good enough for you, because I thought it worked! And was damn hot! Woooooo. Okay, lovelies, it is off to the gym for me! Gotta get my butt in shape for any potential Viking's I meet out in the world (I WISH.) Lol, ta-ta for now!**

**ALSO: Do you guys think I am writing too much lemons and not enough other stuff? I mean I am getting to more plot and storyline, but I like these lemon fillings, but if it is too much, I will stick more to storyline, tell me what you all think!**


	37. Girl With One Eye

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

**AN: Totally forgot, but I added the link to Sookie's necklace in my profile. Check it outtt! And if some of you are still not clear about the Queen and Eric stuff, hopefully I will make it clearer in this or next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Girl With One Eye (by Florence and the Machine)**

**SPOV**

We spent the day fooling around outside,…and inside,…on every surface of my house. I was eating some dinner after a quick shower when Eric came into the kitchen, freshly dressed.

"Lover, what in the world are you eating?" He asked, with a shocked face.

I was eating everything in my kitchen, together. Currently in my hand and mouth was a pickle covered in peanut butter.

"Pregnant women crave strange things, don't judge me, judge your baby!" I mumbled out, food in my mouth.

He cocked his eyebrow at me, still shocked, "Lover, you honestly craved **that**?"

I scoffed, "I didn't, I told you! Your fricken giant baby did! He or she is very hungry!"

He laughed and came over to me, kissing my forehead, "Alright, alright,… it is almost dark, are you ready?"

I sighed, "As I'll ever be,… do I look alright?" I was wearing a cream colored empire sundress that poofed a bit around my middle, just in case the spell didn't work in the visual sense. I didn't look pregnant at all, unless you tore the dress off of course. I had my hair down in natural waves, and around my neck I wore the necklace Eric gave to me.

"You look beautiful, my love, although every vampire there may want to fuck you,…the Queen will at least appreciate that you dressed to please," he said, rubbing my back and kissing my cheek.

"How many vampires will be there?" I asked, nervously.

"Many at the palace, but I am not sure how many you will see or meet,… don't worry, alskling."

I nodded and finished my ridiculously random dinner, cleaned up and grabbed my purse. I took a deep breath and we watched as the sun went down. It was time to head out.

I fell asleep a few times, and had to pee suddenly after about an hour and forty minutes. I woke up and looked around, hearing the quite rock music playing.

"Baby, where are we? I gotta pee, can we stop somewhere?" I asked, looking at Eric as he drove.

"We are close to Baton Rouge, we can stop,… are you hungry at all?" He asked, but I forgot about bathrooms and food,… Baton Rouge?

"How the hell are we near Baton Rouge? That's like 3 and a half hours from Bon Temps! It's only been half that even!"

He gave me an amused looked, the bond fluttered with it, "Lover, I drive fast, don't worry about it."

"Ugh, Eric! That isn't safe, and how did you not get pulled over?" I scolded him, as he gave me a sheepish look, guilt filling the bond along with amusement.

"WE GOT PULLED OVER? ERIC!" I yelled.

"I didn't get a ticket, I swear!" '_I simply glamoured him out of it,…_'

I gasped. Oh my god. I just heard his thoughts,… AND HE GLAMOURED THE COPS, UGH!

"Eric! You can't glamour them into not giving you tickets, that's illegal!" I continued to scold, instantly forgetting about hearing him.

"I didn't!" He argued, mocking surrender with his hands. Oh no way!

"Yes you did! I feel your guilt and I heard you!"

"You were awake?" He asked, looking guilty.

"NO, I HEARD YOU- Oh, shit, I really heard you didn't I? Okay, don't freak out,…totally makes sense, I mean I already feel you so-"

"In your head? You heard me just now,…when I thought-"

"You simply glamoured him out of it?" I finished for him.

"How long." He demanded. He was not lookin' happy.

"Have I been reading you? That's the first time,… I swear. It's probably the bond,…"

"Do not tell anyone of this, you understand? If some one got the idea you could read all vampires, your life would be over. You hear me?" He looked angry and scared. I felt more fear though.

"Yes,… I would never tell,… and I didn't mean to hear you, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, lover,… just,… don't tell anyone." He looked back to the road, but put his hand over mine in my lap and squeezed it.

We drove in silence until we saw signs for Baton Rouge and rest stops.

"So are you hungry, lover? We can stop and get you food as well?" He asked, peaking at me. I bit my lip and nodded. I was super hungry!

We pulled off of I-10 and found a Sonic. I ran to the bathroom, after giving Eric my order, and returned to find him waiting for me, bag in hand with a giant Blue Coconut Slush. I could not wait.

We got back onto the I-10 and headed for New Orleans while I munched away at my All-American Dog and onion rings. Man, this baby was gonna make me gain weight, I wonder if the spell hid that too? Oy. I had to not eat like this anymore, it wasn't healthy for the baby anyways.

I scolded my belly, "You're gonna make me fat, kid!"

Eric peeked at me and raised his brow, smirking. I scolded him too, "Hey, don't laugh! My butt's gonna get jigglier!"

"Mmmm, that's okay, lover," he purred and waggled his brows. Jerk.

"You hush! How much longer, I'm getting antsy,… you promise nothing horrible will happen right? I've been doing good with not being in serious amounts of danger,…"

"About an hour, now, maybe even less if you go to sleep," _'So I can drive faster than a fucking grandma,' _"We will be there in no time, lover."

I turned to him, not amused, "I heard that Mr. Northman."

He winked and put his hand over my belly. God, that did not held my nerves!

"Relax, alskling, your anxiety is making me jitter, and vampires do not jitter."

"Oh, they don't? I seem to recall a certain Viking 'jittering' a great deal last night,…"

He flashed me a look, fangs drawn and eyebrow up, "Don't tease me, lover,…and I was not jittering."

"Oh, right, sorry,… you were convulsing with an extremely violent orgasm, excuse me," I giggled, putting my hand over his and stroking it as he growled playfully at me.

"You are such a brat, you know that?" He told me and I just winked at him. He shook his head, smirking, as he watched the road. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, enjoying the music and the movement of the car on the road. I must have drifted off again because soon, Eric was rubbing my belly and whispering to me.

"Lover, wake up, we are here."

I opened my eyes and looked out the window to see a giant, marble mansion surrounded by a mote? Holy hell. The blue water glistened as we got out of the car and were escorted to the front door over large white stepping stones. It was beautiful but kind of over the top. Eric had his hand on my back as we entered and were greeted by Creepy Andre. He snarled as he saw Eric, but his eyes shifted to mine, as he grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it, purring.

"Ms. Stackhouse, it is a pleasure to see you again,… the Queen is expecting you. Follow me."

I pulled my hand away quickly and grabbed Eric's, holding on tightly. I was so nervous, and now extremely creeped out.

We followed Andre through a large room with a pool, the walls painted in a mural of daytime, a little bit of blood stained on the floor,… gross. He led us to a door, and knocked. We heard a voice say, "Enter."

He opened the door, and we were met with the Queen laying casually on her side, looking like a pin-up girl, on a chaise lounge with two busty females on the floor sitting beside her. They were scantily dressed, of course.

"Ah, yes, welcome, Sookie, I can call you Sookie right? How was the trip?" She said, cheerily. Fake bitch.

Eric spoke up, "It was well, thank you. May we get started? We would like to get home at a reasonable time."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes, of course,… Andre, bring in the humans." She waved her hand at him as he walked out of the room. We all just stared uncomfortably at each other until he returned with two men, both looking tired and beaten. Great.

She snapped to the side and said, "Chairs." Suddenly a guard appeared, from the wall it seemed, and brought me two chairs. Eric motioned for me to sit, and then the guard took one man from Andre's side and sat him down.

The Queen spoke, "Start." She smirked, and watched as if it was a soap opera.

I cleared my throat, "Uhm, hi, I'm Sookie, what's your name?"

He wrung his hands in his lap and answered first in his head, '_She looks sweet, they all do, tricky fuckers, who is she…_' "Dominic."

"Dominic, I'm just gonna ask you a few questions okay? You don't have to be afraid of me,…okay?" I grabbed his hand gently, and he flinched, but let me hold it.

He nodded, thinking, '_She smells nice, like strawberries,…her hair is pretty, she seems nice,…maybe she won't hurt me,…_'

"Dominic, do you know Hadley?"

'_Yes,_' "Yes, ma'am."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

'_Russells, ran out during daylight,_' "The King's mansion, entering the Queen's room."

I nodded, and then heard something else, '_Russell was better, this bitch scares me, good thing he glamoured us not to be glamoured by her,…weird shit, thankful,…_'

"Has he been glamoured for answers?" I ask the Queen.

"We tried. Russell fucked with them."

"Ohkayyy, uhm, so the last time you saw Hadley she was going to see the Queen in her bedroom,… do you know anything else about where Hadley might be now?"

He shook his head, '_She ran away, scared for herself, she mentioned Vegas._' "No, ma'am."

I hid this information and lied, "He doesn't know, he is telling the truth."

Dominic sighed in relief and the Queen growled, "Fine, next!"

The guard pulled Dominic from his seat and shoved the other man into it. He winced at the impact and then gave me a weak smile.

"Hi, what's your name?"

"Henry."

"You were one of Russell's too?" He nodded as I saw a picture in his head, him performing multiple sexual acts on Russell, Talbot and others in Russell's mansion.

"Do you know where Hadley is?"

He stared at me, then shook his head, saying "Last I saw she was with the Queen, when we got up the next morning, she was gone. I don't know." In his head though, '_Vegas, stripper, needed money to get away, hid her son,…'_

I nodded and smiled at him, "Okay, I think that's enough. He doesn't know anything either, they were both either asleep or uh, entertaining another, during the time in which Hadley probably went missing."

The Queen put her hand to her face and sighed, "Alright, get them out of here." One of the girls on the floor stroked the Queens leg affectionately, with a sad face watching the Queen. She looked really upset,…did she love my cousin?

"Your Majesty,… may I ask,…what exactly was your relationship with my cousin?"

"Sookie,.." Eric warned, but the Queen shook her head, standing up.

"Come with me,… girl talk." She eyed Eric as he growled and then said, "I won't touch her,… she is safe."

I turned to Eric and nodded, saying, "It's okay,…"

His lip curled a bit, snarling quietly, "Fine, but I want a guard with you."

The Queen huffed and said, "Ugh, Rasul, come." A handsome vampire came to our side then, and walked with us out to another room. He shut the door as the Queen sat and motioned for me to follow.

"Sookie,… I loved Hadley very much,… she was my favorite pet,…and lover. I miss her,…I need to find her, I am very worried." She spoke softly as a blood tear fell from her eye.

I studied her, realizing maybe she was telling me the truth, and she loved and missed and cared for Hadley, but if Hadley ran away, there must have been more reasons than just to hide Hunter.

"I will try my best to help you, but I haven't seen her in years. I don't even know her anymore."

"She spoke highly of you," her perfectly manicured brow arched up, "She was right in how sweet and beautiful you are, you know."

I gulped, feeling creepy again, "Uh, thanks,…um, look, I'll try my best, like I said,… is that all you needed tonight? I am rather tired-"

She got up quickly and came over to me, her face inches from mine, smirking, "You seem nervous, darling. Do I make you nervous?"

I swallowed and took a breath, "N-no. I just would like to get back home, your Majesty."

"Your Majesty,…" The guard, Rasul spoke, raising his brows at her.

She scoffed at him and looked back at me. "I am sorry, Sookie, for making you feel uncomfortable. You may find your Viking now."

"Thank you." I said, getting up. I followed her and Rasul back into the room, where I found Eric, and a few other vampires, the two girls still seated by the chaise lounge,… and Bill.

I stopped dead in my tracks, as Eric came over to me. "Lover, it is alright." '_Where is the knife?_'

The knife, right! "Oh, uh,..." I reached into my purse and pulled it out, as everyone's eyes were suddenly on us. I handed the bundle to him, and he took it, and kissed it. He placed it in his back pocket and grabbed my hand. I caught Bill's eyes, and he looked sad.

The Queen spoke up, "Oh, delightful! Honestly, Northman, I am realizing I should have just come to you to procure the girl! She is just smitten!" She said, faking her excitement, her smile looking evil.

I was insulted. "No, your Majesty, I don't fall in love with liars who have the intent of capturing me. Thanks though, for your great interest in me," I sassed at her, putting my hand on my hip before grabbing Eric's hand and turning to leave.

"Huh, could have fooled me, darling. Isn't that right William?" Oh, no she just did not!

I turned around, furious, seeing the Queens devious smirk, and Bill's shame. I stomped right up to her, getting in her face, ignoring Eric's voice trying to stop me.

"Listen here, Queenie. Do NOT mess with me. You have fucked up my life enough, and I am done. You got it? I said I would help you,… but if you keep fucking with me, I will make your undead life miserable. You understand, DARLING?" I spit out at her.

She snarled, and flashed her fangs at me, but I grabbed her arms with my hands, letting energy flow through her, paralyzing her as she hissed at me.

"Well?" I asked her, watching as her anger turned to fear. She submitted and nodded, so I let go.

"I'll expect my check in the mail." I said as I turned around to see everyone staring at me, in shock.

I walked over to Eric, grabbed his hand and said sweetly, "Let's go, baby." I smiled at him as he stared at me in shock and nodded, letting me drag him out of the palace.

We got in the car and as soon as we shut the doors, I exhaled, "Why the fuck was Bill there? And who does she think she is, talking about me like that! Fucking bitch! Ughhh!"

"Lover, I think you may have a death wish, that was very risky."

"Oh, psha! I staked a bitch once, I ain't afraid to do it again."

"Sookie, this is the Queen of Louisiana we are talking about, not some hoe-maker of your stupid ex-boyfriend." He said, driving off.

"Yeah well, a bitch vampire is a bitch vampire to me, and no one disrespects me like that."

He grabbed my hand and turned it over, "What did you do with your hands? She was immobilized and afraid,…it was incredible."

"Microwave fingers are getting easier to use I guess, I didn't even do it on purpose, I just kind of went for it. I don't know,… I just got so angry, you know?"

"Yes, remind me, lover, not to anger you. You are quite frightening."

I smiled at him, "You know I wouldn't hurt you."

"You did once,… when you came back,…you zapped me, remember? Shit hurt."

"Oh,…uh, sorry. Last time, I swear." I smiled sheepishly at him. I felt bad for doing that, but we were at a different time in our lives then.

"Do you think,… I have those powers too? At Fangtasia I had to snuff them out when you did it,… and before I felt a slight tingle,…"

"I don't know,… have you ever tried?"

"No."

"So, try some time," I said, shrugging and yawning, "Gosh, I'm tired,… ugh and my butt hurts already, I am so not looking forward to another three and a half hours."

"Well if you are awake it will be about five hours," he said chuckling, as I punched his arm.

"Let's get a motel room or something,… we can snuggle and do dirty things, and steal towels. I just don't want to drive anymore," I whined, trying to convince him.

He peeked at me and said, "Fine, fine, but we leave as soon as night falls tomorrow,… hell, maybe even earlier. I want to get the fuck out of here, I am so sick of that bitch Sophie Anne."

"You hate her more than I do, huh?"

"Yes. Immensely." He growled.

"What'd she do to you?" I felt like it was more than just her being the worst boss ever.

He was silent for a few moments, and then spoke quietly, "She forced me to sell her blood, then pinned it on me, putting Pam in danger. The Magister tortured her and planned to kill her,… once I forced Sophie Anne to submit to Russell, though, we saved Pam,… I put the bitch in a cage and fed from Hadley in front of her, kind of hilarious, anyways,… since I buried Russell, and she is now Queen of both states, she has been forcing me to submit to her,… letting her have her way with me,… she's made me feel weak and used,… I could do nothing, since she already wants me dead. Now that we are bonded though, she must back off. My blood is yours now."

I looked at him, feeling sorry for how awful he was treated by her. I hated her even more,…

"So she fed from you,… and,… had sex with you?" I asked, the words catching in my throat.

He looked at me, then back to the road, "We fed from each other once, not much. She has tried to have sex with me,… she made me bring her to release,… it's the reason I bleached my hands and mouth before tearing apart a few neighborhoods."

"Bleach?" I asked, horrified. That had to hurt, vampire or not.

"Yes, multiple times. I let it heal over and over, then just kept re-bleaching. I couldn't get the fucking memory off of me,... the guilt,... even when we were not on speaking terms, I felt I betrayed you."

"You didn't want to do it,... and she made you,... I mean it doesn't sound like she gave you much choice,..." I tried to give it an excuse, but it still kind of hurt, I guess. But, more than that, I felt angry that someone did that to him.

"No,..." He said quietly, as I felt his guilt and regret and disgust in the bond.

"Is that also why your office is like that? All bare and clean and new stuff,…"

"Yes."

I felt horrible for him, and the idea of him touching her sexually made my skin crawl. I know he didn't want to, and that's what made me more mad at her than him. I couldn't hate him for doing it. I could, though, and did, hate her. Then I remembered something,…

"You fed from my cousin?"

He shifted uncomfortably and took an unnecessary inhale, before saying softly, "Yes,… I did not know you were related at the time,… I was biting her to force information out of Sophie Anne,… instead Hadley spilled, told me everything she knew. I did not know she was your cousin,… I regret hurting her,…"

"She was awfully scared of you when she came to see me,…"

"I caught her in the daylight hours leaving Sophie's room, I made her go to you, to warn you,…"

I nodded, but this wasn't where I was going with this conversation, "You can track her?"

He looked at me, then to the road, "Yes, but so can Sophie Anne. She would have tried already,… I can't imagine I could find her if she couldn't."

"I wonder why she couldn't,…"

"Me too,…"

"They both mentioned Vegas though,… Henry said she was a stripper in Vegas for the money,… but I don't know if that's still true, she could have moved on already."

"Vegas, huh?"

"Yea,… we should go on our honeymoon and search for her!" I said, kidding.

"Lover, we will never go to Vegas, or Nevada. No matter who you need to look for."

"Oh, why's that?"

"The King there is a hundred times worse than the Queen here. And I am sure, he would desire you."

"Oh,…right."

He squeezed my hand in his and gave me a smile, "Don't worry, lover. You are mine, and mine only."

I nodded and looked back out the window. We stopped in the French Quarter at the Hotel Monteleone. It was beautiful.

"Eric, I said motel,…this place is too expensive for just one night-"

"Lover, motels are for prostitutes and murderers, this will be fine. You don't like it?"

"I love it, it's just so fancy and-"

"Then it is fine. Come on, alskling."

I huffed and followed him to our suite, and was shocked. It was huge!

He ran to the bed and bounced onto it, laying back with his arms folded behind his head and his legs crossed at the ankles. He smirked at me and winked.

"This is really nice,… this is only my second hotel, you know. First normal human one though," I said, winking.

"Really? Your first was the one in Dallas?" He asked and I nodded.

He continued, purring, "Ohh, too bad, I would have loved to pop your hotel cherry."

"Eric!" I laughed at him, sitting down on the bed. "I don't have any sleep clothes,…"

"Good, me either. More reason to be naked," he said, waggling his brows.

"Yeah, yeah,…" I got up and went to the bathroom. After I did my business I found two fluffy, white robes. Oh, yes.

I stripped out of my clothing and put on the robe. It was so soft! I did a happy dance, and then walked out of the bathroom, amping up the sex appeal.

I slid my hand up the side of the door molding, and put the other on my hip, posing for him. He arched his brow at me and lifted his head.

"Mmm, what have you found, lover?"

"Oh just this silly thing,…" I said as I began to walk towards him, untying the knot that closed it shut. I let it fall open slightly, and saw his eyes darken and his fangs run down. Oh yeah, I still had it.

* * *

**AN: HA, SEX CLIFFY! Lol, don't worry, next chapter is tart, since you all love them so much! So, are we clearer about the Queen? That Sookie and Eric aren't taking her shit anymore? Lol, and uhoh Bill was there! And Hadley is in Vegas? Hmmmmm, this should be fun!**


	38. Talk Show Host

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Talk Show Host (by Radiohead)**

**SPOV**

I walked towards the bed slowly, swinging the belt of the robe seductively. He stayed completely still, head up, eyes watching me like prey. I reached the bed and slowly crept onto it, crawling over him. I slowly spread my legs over him and straddled his lap as he growled. I let the robe fall off my shoulders slightly, exposing me further to him. I bit my lip as I trailed my fingertips over my stomach, up to my breasts. I circled them around my nipples, tugging slightly and moaning out. He watched me tease myself, his mouth opening slightly as his eyes took me in. I felt him harden further beneath me, but I wanted to play more.

I twisted and tugged my left nipple as my other hand trailed back down my belly to my mound, dipping further to my center. I ran my finger over it, feeling my wetness, then brought it to my clit, circling it slowly. I gasped and twitched slightly above him, pleasuring myself as he watched.

He growled deep in his chest, then breathed out, "Are you wet, lover?"

I nodded and bit my lip, moaning as I played with myself. I lifted myself slightly off of him, bringing my fingers lower to my center, sliding them in. He growled and continued to watch me, his hands moving to my hips, grasping them lightly. I pressed my palm to my clit hard as my fingers worked me, causing me to flinch and cry out softly.

He was shaking beneath me, gripping my hips as I continued to fuck myself over him. I felt my release coming, and moaned, "Eric,… Eric, ah, ohh,…"

He whimpered and suddenly moved one hand from my hip to inside of me, along with my own fingers. I cried out as he pressed my palm to my clit harder and thrusted faster. His long fingers reached further and suddenly my insides were clenching around them, causing my entire body to tremble.

"Yes, oh, Eric, ericericerriiic! Ah!" I cried out, shaking uncontrollably.

"Unnngg, fuck, your so tight, lover,… let me make love to you, please, min alskare,…låt mig till nöje du, du är så vacker, vänligen!" He whimpered out desperately. I had no idea what he said, but it was fucking sexy.

"You want me?" I asked breathily, still shaking. He growled and nodded, as I licked my lips and reached to his pants, releasing him, and plunging myself onto his awaiting cock. We both cried out softly as his cool, hard length entered my warmth. I shivered and dug my fingernails into his chest under his shirt, letting my body take all of him before I moved. His hands went to my hips and guided me, moving me up and down and forward and back. I tightened my insides around him, causing him to grit his teeth and shut his eyes. I let my head fall back as I cried out to the ceiling. His one hand moved to my clit and he stimulated it in time with my movements. I shook and exhaled a moan as I felt myself let go again, fireworks exploding inside of me.

He growled as he began to swell inside of me, "unngggg,… Sookie, fuck,…" his voice caught in his throat as he moaned out, breathlessly, "jag alskar dig, fuck, fuck,.. aahhh!" He whimpered as his body suddenly froze, his release shooting into me. He gripped my hip tightly, seizing his movements on my clit, moaning and whimpering as another orgasm ripped through me, milking him completely.

I cried out, "ERIC! AH! Ah! Ooohhgod!"

I collapsed onto him as he hugged me tightly, his fingers on my back and in my hair. He was trembling beneath me, as I gasped for air above him. I clutched his shirt in my hands, shaking. His cock still pulsing slightly inside of me, I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly. He rubbed my back and smoothed my hair, massaging my scalp as my breathing slowed. I felt myself drifting, and soon, I was asleep.

* * *

**EPOV**

She fucked herself to exhaustion and fell asleep on top of me. My cock was still buried in her, my pants barely off, my shirt torn from her grip.

I soothed her as she slept on my chest, trying to reign in my thoughts about how incredible that was. I don't think I've ever been fucked so perfectly.

I inhaled her sweet scent and kissed her head before rolling us over and placing her on the bed. I slid out of her and undressed. I turned out all of the lights and curled in beside her again, putting my hand over her belly. I fell asleep just about two hours after sunrise.

I woke to her fidgeting next to me, then snuggling deeper into my side. I peeked my eye open and glanced at the clock. It was noon.

I felt her hunger through the bond, and figured she should get up now anyways. I nudged her and kissed her eyelids, "Lover,… wake up,…" She groaned at me and mumbled something incoherent.

"Come on, my love, our child is hungry,… you need to eat, lover, you can't sleep all day," I told her softly, chuckling a bit at her cute, sleepy frown.

"But I don't wanna get up yet," she whined quietly.

"Mmmm, I will order room service, lover, what do you want? I'll feed you in bed, how's that?"

Her eyes popped open and sparkled, "Oooh, in that case,… hmm, blueberry pancakes,… and bacon,… and orange juice,… actually chocolate chip pancakes,… no blueberry,…"

"I will get you both and you can mix them," I suggested, trying to ease her troubled mind over her breakfast.

"Good thinking!" She smiled. I kissed her nose and reached over for the phone, dialing room service. I ordered and hung up, facing her again.

"Half hour, lover, what ever shall we do while we wait?" I asked, innocently.

"Mmmm, cuddle. My body feels broken from last night," she giggled. She stretched and winced, and I felt the slight soreness through the bond.

"I am sorry, lover, I would have given you blood but you passed out on me."

"I'm sorry! It was just so cozy,… maybe,…can I have some now?" She asked quietly, biting her lip.

"Of course, my sweet girl," I said smiling at her as her eyes sparkled again. I bit into my wrist and offered it to her as she greedily latched on. She swallowed down a few gulps and pulled away once the wound closed. I felt she was better through the bond already.

"Here, baby," she said softly as she moved closer to me, baring her neck. I stroked it gently with my fingertips, and kissed the skin before I bit. I only took a little bit and then sealed it closed, licking and kissing her neck.

"Thank you, lover," I whispered into her ear as I kissed it. She faced me and smiled, then kissed my lips. We pulled apart just as there was a knock on the door.

"Room Service!"

"Hurry, he is missing his favorite soap opera!" She giggled as she pointed to her head. I got up and ran to the door, opening it quickly. The young man flinched, eyed my cock and pushed the cart inside quickly.

I glamoured him, "You do not recognize me or my wife, and you will not tell anyone that you saw us, no matter who asks. You are happy that I gave you a generous tip and you will go back downstairs." The young man nodded and turned around, walking back to the elevator.

"Why'd you do that?" Sookie asked as I brought the tray to the bed.

"In case anyone knows we stopped here, they won't find out I was awake now. And I left my wallet over there in my pants,…"

"Annndd, your butt naked?"

"Yep,… okay, what do you want first, I am feeding you." I picked up the fork and raised my brow at her in question.

"Hmmmm, pancakes."

"Which?"

"Both. Same time. Go!" She chuckled as I quickly cut and forked a piece of each pancake. I went to feed it to her but she stopped me, "Wait! Syrup, silly!"

"Ughh, you did not inform me!" I mocked an aggravated growl and I smothered it in the thick syrup and then brought it to her lips. She darted her tongue out slightly and took the bite, closing her eyes and moaning as she licked her lips clean of syrup.

"Mmmmmmmohmygod, it's so good!" she mumbled out. I smirked as I watched her eat, making her little sex noises. She blushed when she realized I was watching her.

"What?" She asked, wiping the side of her mouth quickly.

"You sound like you want to fuck your breakfast, lover. Do pancakes turn you on?" I cocked my brow and smirked at her, watching her blush more.

"NO! They are just super yummy!" She grabbed a piece of bacon and shoved it in her mouth obnoxiously and huffed.

"Hey! I feed you! Hands off!" I scolded her, laughing.

"Well don't tease me, the baby is starving! It want's bacon damn-it!"

"Alright, alright!" I continued to feed her breakfast in bed, and when she was done she laid back down and put her hands to her belly.

"That was so delicious, baby agrees. I'm stuffed!" I chuckled at her and kissed her belly.

"Good. I rather you eat normal human food as opposed to peanut butter pickles."

"Oh, don't mention pickles! Crap,… now on the way home we gotta get some," she laughed, then stopped and spoke again, "No seriously. Pickles, ASAP."

"You are ridiculous, lover."

"Nuh-uh, baby wants pickles!"

"Mmm, yeah sure,…get dressed, lover, and we can check out. We can get home before sunset," I said, kissing her as I got up.

"What if someone sees you?"

I winked and said, "I have a disguise in the car and a fake license plate. You think I got to be this old out of pure luck?"

"No,… you've just never gone out in public in the day-time,…I'm kind of nervous,…"

"Don't worry, lover, I have it planned out. Just get ready and I'll meet you in a few minutes. I will run to the car and get my things, glamouring my way, to and fro!"

She sighed, "If you say so,…"

"Mmm, I do say so," I told her as I kissed her and put my clothes on. I left, locking the door behind me, and walked hurriedly, but humanly, to the car. No one really took notice to me, and when I got to the car, I pressed a button I had installed on my key. The license plate flipped down to reveal a normal, average looking plate, as opposed to my VKNGBLD one. I unlocked the trunk and got a bag out of it. I closed the trunk, locking it, and went back inside. Not a soul saw me.

On the way back in, I saw the receptionist eyeing me, smiling and twirling her hair. I walked over to her and leaned on the counter, smiling and flirting a bit.

"Good afternoon, sir, how is your stay?" She asked, pushing her chest out.

"Good, me and my wife are checking out now, though." She frowned at the mention of Sookie and then I began my glamour, "You will not remember what I look like after me and my wife leave."

"Yes, sir."

I checked out, and gave her my under-cover credit card information. We were checked in as Mr. and Mrs. Erikson. Clever, I know. I paid the bill and checked out before running upstairs to get Sookie.

I unlocked the door and found her sitting on the bed, dressed, and playing with her fingernails.

"One minute, lover."

"Sure."

I ran into the bathroom with my bag and took out the contents. I had a black beanie, a plaid button down shirt, sunglasses, and some bronzer make-up that Pam had bought. I assembled it all and went out to see what Sookie thought.

"Jesus H! You look like a Cali-hunk! How'd you do that?" She said, her eyes wide.

"Make-up. Don't wanna look too pasty," I said, winking, "So it's good? I don't look like a vampire?"

"Heck no, you look like an average, everyday guy,…except gorgeous and tall and stuff,…" She said, blushing and biting her lip, looking me over.

"Plaid's not too much?" I asked, raising my brow, unsure about my choice in normal country folk attire.

"No,… I like it,… you look really good,…" Her eyes twinkled as they continued checking me out.

"Good. Let's go, lover." I said, grabbing her hand and helping her up. I kissed her quick and rubbed her belly, feeling that it had grown slightly more since the other night. We walked hand in hand down the hall, and went down the elevator. We made out like a couple of teenagers and broke apart once it opened. She giggled as I led her out of the hotel, and to the car. I buckled her in and we headed off.

I opened the windows up and grinned as I peeked at her. She was smiling, her hand out of the window, admiring the sun and the surroundings. Her hair was whipping around slightly from the wind. She looked beautiful. I was looking forward to more days where I could go out with her,… it would be hard but, it was worth it.

She played with the radio a few times, and settled on some girly pop stuff. I didn't even mind. She was smiling and singing along, moving her hand out of the window in a wave motion.

"Lover, what are you doing?"

"What?"

"With your hand,… you look like you are trying to swim,…" I asked her, chuckling slighty.

"Try it, it feels cool! The wind pushes against it and it just is fun, I don't know. Me and Jason used to do it as kids when we were in the car."

I put my left hand out the window, and mimicked her motions. It was kind of cool,… if you were really bored.

She giggled and said, "See? Right?"

"Lover, is this ride really so boring you have to make up things to entertain you?" I laughed, seeing her excitement at the wind on her hand.

"Yes, it is really boring! At least I'm not complaining," she said, pulling her hand in and crossing her arms over her stomach, huffing.

"Oh, lover, I am just teasing, continue with your strange wind swimming thing."

"Nope, I'm just gonna sit here."

I sighed, "I am sorry, lover. It was really fun, I am just a mean, old man. Forgive me?"

She looked at me with squinted eyes, grilling me, before sighing, "Okay, I forgive you. I'm just really bored."

"Well, I know of something you could do,…" I thought it in my head, picturing it. It was nice.

"Eric Northman, I am not giving you road head!" She scoffed as I chuckled.

"Ugh, fine, be that way!" I huffed, sticking my bottom lip out.

"Oh, you want to be childish, huh? I'll show you childish,…" She inhaled and then let out a loud, whiney voice, "Are we there yet? I have to pee! I'm hungry, when are we going to get there, how much longer? I'm bored!"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, STOP!" I barked out, laughing, but totally irritated. What the hell was that voice she made?

"Yeah, that just happened."

"Where on earth did you learn to be so annoying?" I asked her, chuckling.

"It's what kids do on long car rides. Jason used to do it all the time, I stayed quiet because my head hurt. Imagine that times two, out of his mouth and his brain."

"Shit,… all kids do that?"

"I guess,… I haven't driven around with many, but it's always in movies like that, so there's gotta be some truth,…"

"So,… our kid is gonna do that?" I asked, frightened.

She looked at me and frowned, "I hope not."

I shuddered a bit, my ears felt like they were going to explode just from the memory of that whine.

"Vampire's ears were not meant for whiney children."

"Pfft, oh well."

I growled at her and watched the road, thinking deeply about how much I didn't know about kids. It was quite a lot. I was starting to worry.

"Hey,… everything okay?" She asked me, quietly.

"Yes, just thinking."

"I know,… I can hear bits and pieces,… you want to talk about it?"

I looked at her and then back to the road, speaking softly, "I'm just worried,… I don't think I will be a good father,…"

I felt her grow sad through the bond, and when I looked at her she was frowning slightly, "Why do you say that, baby?"

"I don't know anything about children,… or babies,… I've only interacted with a few over the years,… I've never had to care for one though,…"

"That's alright, most men, even some women don't know how to take care of a child,… they learn though,… and no one knows what to expect with a first child,… it's all new, for everyone."

I looked at her and nodded, then looked back to the road. She put her hand on my lap and said softly, "I know you'll be a great daddy, Eric,… you have a big heart and you care deeply for those you love,… that's the first step to being a father. We will learn together, too. I don't know how to be a mommy, either. But I know I will love our baby, and keep him or her safe, and make sure they know that they are loved."

I looked at her again, and found her eyes were watery with unshed tears. She was smiling softly, and I did not feel a lot of sadness, but a tiny bit. Most of it was happiness, though. And love. Lot's of love.

I smiled back and said, "You're right, lover."

I grabbed her hand from my lap and brought it to my lips, kissing it, then entwining my fingers with hers before setting it back on my lap. We drove quietly, then, just listening to music and the wind. She fell asleep a few times, and by the time we reached Bon Temps, she was waking up.

"Oh, home sweet home!" She exclaimed, smiling out her window. We were reaching her house, when she groaned and said, "Oh shit."

I spotted a pickup truck with some purple swirls on the side of it, and said, "Who is that?"

"My brother,… shit, shit, shit! What do we do?"

"I could get out here, you drive up to the house and I'll fly to the roof?"

"Shit, okay."

I halted the car quickly, got out, Sookie ran around to the drivers side and drove towards the house as I flew to her rooftop. I peered down and heard Jason coming out of the front door and walking down the steps, waving to Sookie as she pulled up.

She got out and he ran to her, "Sweet ride, Sooks, where'd you get that?"

"Oh, just borrowed Eric's car. I, uh, stayed at his place last night, and he told me I could take it home while he slept during the day and all, what are you doing here?"

I continued to watch and listen from the roof, laying down on my stomach and peeking over.

"I just miss you, ya know? It ain't the same as it used to be,… hey, did you gain weight?" That asshole.

"Oh, uh,…" Sookie stammered and her face reddened as I felt her irritation and panic through the bond. He saw her belly.

"I mean, you just look different,… I didn't mean you're fat! You look good! Just, different,…in that area,… maybe it's the dress,… shit, I'm an asshole." Yes, you are, I thought.

"Jason,… I think I need to tell you something,…" Oh, no, lover, not yet, he is too dumb! Ugh!

"Sooks,… is everything okay?"

"Yea,…uhm,… I'm,… I'm gonna have a baby." She just told him. Holy fuck.

"What?" Jason asked, sounding deaf and dumb.

"I'm having a baby, Jase,… I'm pregnant." She said calmly, putting her hand over her belly.

"Jesus Christ, whose is it? I'll fuckin' kill him!" Jason roared. At least he was protective of his sister, I guess.

"No, no! Listen, Jason, can we go inside and talk? I'll make you some Sweet Tea and I'll explain as much as I can, okay?"

"Just tell me, is this,… what you want?"

"Yes,… very much,… Jason, just come inside and I'll tell you more, okay?"

Jason nodded and Sookie took him by the arm and led him inside. Fuck. I couldn't miss this. I flew down and crept inside through the kitchen, just missing them and hiding in the hall bathroom.

* * *

**SPOV**

I led Jason inside and caught a glimpse of Eric sliding into the bathroom and closing the door quietly. Jason didn't notice, and I sat him down at the kitchen table. I took out the tea pot and filled it with water, setting it on the stove.

I sat down and took a deep breath, trying to block out his incredible amount of thoughts.

"Jason,… me and Eric,… we are what is called blood bonded. It's a vampire thing, where we are magically tied to each other through our blood. We are married, in vampire law, and plan to get married by human law."

"Whoa, okay,…but who knocked you up? He ain't pissed?"

"No,… okay, here is the other part,… uhm,… we are part Fae, Jason. Gran had an affair with a fairy,… we are 1/8th fairy,… and I am able to produce supernatural children,…"

"Sook, what the fuck are you talking about? Grandad wasn't no fairy! He was human! And straight!"

"I know he was,… but he wasn't our blood granddaddy,… it was a shock for me too, but it is the truth. I've met our great-grandfather,… he isn't so nice though,… anyways,… what I am trying to say is, all that made it possible for Eric to be the father."

"But he's got dead swimmers."

"I know, technically he does, but not with me. Just, accept it and don't tell anyone, no one knows, except for me and Eric,… and Eric's vampire child, Pam,…and my friend Amelia,… and my doctor. If anyone else though finds out, I will be hunted and probably killed. You got it?"

"Uh, yeah,… but how did you grow so fast? I just saw you,…"

"The vampire blood is making it go quicker,… and no one else can see that I'm pregnant,… we did a cloaking spell,… but since you are so closely related to me, you weren't affected."

"This is some real crazy shit, Sooks. I'm still trying to grasp my head around being a fairy,… and how that vampires little swimmers are like zombies,…and magic?"

He was a little too slow for this. But he had to know.

"Just, take it as it is, I am having a baby, I am happy, and no one can find out. Or else. Okay?"

"But does that mean I can get a vampire pregnant if I fuck her? Cus I'm a fairy? I don't get it,…"

"No, no,… it's just me,… just, forget all that. It happened and it wont happen to anyone else."

"What is a fairy anyway? Do we have wings? I think I would have noticed-"

"No, no,… just,… I have my quirk, and you are good with the ladies, it's a fairy trait, I hear. To be hot and good at seducing. That's all."

"Ohhh, makes sense."

I rolled my eyes and the tea pot whistled. I got up and fixed him a Sweet Tea, mixing it with ice to cool it. I gave it to him and he asked, "Hey, you got any fixing's for a sandwich?"

I sighed and said, "Sure,… I'll make you one." I pulled out the meats and cheeses and the bread and heard him get up. I turned around and saw him heading for the bathroom. Shit.

"Wait! No! That one is uh, backed up,… and the sink ain't working, go upstairs!" I warned, freaking out.

"Oh, lemme see if I can fix it." He said opening the door.

"NO, WAI-" I gasped as he continued.

He opened it and Eric was trying to hide in the shower, wrapped up in the curtain. I winced and put my hand to my head, groaning.

Jason stood there, shocked and Eric just smiled sheepishly and said, "Uh,…sup, bro?"

* * *

**AN: Ha, that was fun. More soon, hopefully! I have school again and work and studying and blahhh, but I will try my best to get more to you!**

**Swedish Translation (hopefully) : "…My lover,… allow me to pleasure you, you are so beautiful, please!"**


	39. Dumb

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

**AN: Sorry for the waittt :-( I need more inspiration, anybody know any good True Blood sounding songs?**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Dumb (by Nirvana)**

**SPOV**

Eric did not just say, 'Sup, bro,' to my brother, while tangled in a shower curtain. I closed my eyes, real tight, praying, but when I opened them, nothing changed. That totally happened.

"Holy shit, dude, you're not supposed to be up!" Jason yelled, shocked.

Eric untangled himself, shrugged and said, "I'm a day-walker, get over it."

"Whoa, wait, okay, seriously, my brain can't handle all this shit, we need to start over. Sookie, hold that sandwich!" He pointed at me, freaking out.

"Jason, honestly, it's all confusing and shocking, we know. Just take it as it is, okay? Please?"

"I'm glamouring him." Eric said, grabbing Jason's shoulders.

"Eric, no! Ughhh."

"What the-" Jason stopped as soon as Eric's gaze was on him.

"You will tell no one of what you have found out today, nor will you tell anyone about it if you are glamoured. You will make no mention of any of this in public. Sookie is very happy, and you will be happy and understanding towards her. You will take what we tell you as it is. And you will make your own god damn sandwich, okay?"

Jason nodded and went to sit at the table, making his sandwich, and then chit-chatting like nothing totally serious just occurred.

"So, when are you due, anyways?"

I looked at Eric and scowled, then turned back to Jason, "Supposed to be around 5 months, but I don't know for sure anymore, the baby seems to be growing awfully fast,…"

"Well, how far are you now? You look bigger than just a few days, right?" He really was a dummy.

"Yes, the vampire blood makes the baby grow faster,…I've only known for a little while, but I think the baby is about the size of a 4 month old fetus,…it's strange but, what isn't anymore, right?" I laughed it off like it was no big deal and he just nodded, biting into his sandwich. This was much easier.

"Well, I'm glad Eric can be around during the day, then, to help with the kid,… I'd be pissed if he just had night-duty, seeing as kids sleep at night,…" He said, chomping on his food.

Eric came and sat down with us and we chatted more. Jason was much easier to deal with when glamoured. I felt bad, but, it had to be done. He finally finished and Eric made him clean up after himself before he left. This was coming in handy. We both went into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"You are nothing like your brother,… he is an air-head." He said, leaning back on the cushions.

"I know, all he knows is girls and beer and food,… not much else."

"Shame, really." Eric said, smirking, "Not everyone can be devastatingly handsome AND a genius,…"

"Just you, right?" I said, teasing him.

"Mmmm, you are pretty and smart too! That's a plus, so I think I'll keep you." He waggled his brows and smirked before I hit his arm.

"Hey! You better keep me, and for more than just my good looks and smarts,…"

"Mmmm, I want to keep you for many, many other reasons," he purred. It went straight to my hootchie.

"Good," I croaked out, squeezing my legs together.

"Besides, I kind of have to hold on to you, you are holding my child hostage in your womb," he teased. Big jerk.

"Yeah, hostage, right," I rolled my eyes at him as he nuzzled his face into my neck, kissing it and chuckling.

He purred into my skin, "Lover, your arousal is very distracting," he nipped my neck lightly and growled, "I may not be able to contain myself."

I groaned softly and tangled my fingers in his hair as he sucked and licked my neck, "Eric,…"

"Unngg, yes lover," he growled.

I whimpered as he continued his kissed up my neck to my jaw, then to my lips. His hand went to my belly, and then he pulled back slightly looking down at it.

"I think you grew more,…"

"Huh?" I was feeling a little dazed after those kisses.

"Stand up, lover, let me see,…" He helped me up and lifted my dress. Yep, bigger.

"Whoa,… I think we need to call Ludwig."

He was smiling and biting his lip, rubbing his hands over my growing belly. I snapped my fingers and his eyes went up to mine, "What?"

"Ludwig, call her,… I'm kind of freaked out."

"Okay, okay,…" his hand stayed put, while his other fished out his cell phone in his pocket. He dialed and began talking moments later.

"I think we should do more frequent check-ups, she is growing more quickly than we thought,… okay,… alright, thank you."

I raised my brows at him as he hung up, "She is on her way. Told me to get you comfortable in bed."

He led me to my room and I laid down, fidgeting and getting worried. This was all happening so much faster.

Eric sat beside me and rubbed my belly, "It's alright, lover,… you need to calm down, everything is fine, okay?" I nodded, taking a big inhale and slowly exhaling. Dr. Ludwig 'popped' in and got right to business, setting up her machine.

"Alright, let me see," she croaked in her frog voice.

I lifted my dress and her hands went to my stomach, massaging it in different spots and nodding to herself.

"Well?" I asked her.

"Quicker than I thought, you seem to be almost five months along, now. I'm gonna measure the baby from the screen, so hold on."

She put the gel on my stomach and rubbed it in with the wand thingy. The picture came up on the screen and I gasped.

"Oh my god,… that's our baby?" It was bigger than the last time we saw it, much bigger. It actually looked like a kid, rather than a spot on the screen.

Eric's eyes were wide as he gazed at the picture, mesmerized.

"Yes,… just about five months old, coming from its size. I will be checking on you weekly now, just in case it keeps growing at this rate."

"It's only been like what,… not even two weeks?" I asked, shocked.

"Yep, fastest I've ever seen,…then again I've never had a vampire and fairy mate." She packed up her stuff and gave me a towel to clean off my belly. Eric took it and wiped me off, while I continued to ask questions.

"I've been craving his blood, it seems, is that normal?"

"Yes, the child needs it and wants it. I don't know what that means exactly, but it will help it grow."

"Okay,… and uh, would you happen to know anything about my, uh, fairy powers? Is it possible Eric has them, too? The sparks from my hands?"

"It's possible, I guess. Not as strong as yours, but they could come and go when you use them."

"Oh,… okay." That could be useful, I guess, if we could figure it out.

"I'll be back in a week, you should measure her growth and keep a log, or take pictures, whatever, just so you can see a clear difference from one day to the next. It will help determine the rate, seeing that the rate may change. I am hoping it slows, for your sake, but it may just keep growing and you'll have a baby within a month."

"A month? Oh my god,… I'm not ready,… we haven't even gotten baby stuff or a crib and we don't know anything about delivery and what to do after that,…" I was rambling on, freaking out. A month wasn't enough time!

Eric put his arms around me and rubbed my arms and back, soothing me, "Lover, calm down," he whispered. I couldn't calm down, this was scary stuff!

"We will talk more when I come back next week, and I can tell you the sex, but all you really need to know is when the time comes, you will know it, and you will call me. Delivery is not that hard to understand; pain, pushing and then baby. I will be there all the way, just relax and take your mind off of everything. Go shopping, live your life, and don't worry, it isn't good for the child."

I swallowed and closed my eyes tight, reigning in my panic attack. I starting inhaling and exhaling slowly as Eric continued to rub my back and whisper in my ear, "There you go,… it's alright, just breathe, alskling."

"Good, I'll see you both in a week," she said, 'popping' away with all her equipment.

I rested against Eric's chest and spoke softly, "I don't think I can do this."

"Sookie, look at me," he said, moving back from me and letting me peer up at him, "You are the strongest, bravest woman I have ever met in my entire existence. You can do this,… and I know that you want to. And you won't be alone,… we can do this,… we will do this and we will have a beautiful, healthy baby. We can do this, Sookie."

I felt the tears on my cheeks as he spoke. The strength and determination and love coming through the bond was so strong and sure,… he was right. I nodded and smiled softly.

"Okay,…"

"Say it, Sookie," he whispered.

"We can do this," I repeated and he nodded and hugged me to him, kissing my forehead.

"I love you, Sookie,… I love both of you,…so, so much.," he said softly as he continued to hug me.

"I love you too, Eric, and thank you," I said as he pulled away and gave me a questioning look. I continued, "for everything,… thank you."

He smiled softly and stroked my cheek, kissing my lips gently.

We spent the next few days just relaxing around the house, shopping and ordering baby stuff online, clearing one of the guest rooms to make room for the new furniture. I ordered some white baby furniture, hoping we could just accessorize with the proper colors when we found out the sex of the baby. I had also gone to the library and bought some baby books for moms and dads, but I hadn't gotten far into them yet.

Eric, though, had done his reading. We would lay in bed and he would read his books, occasionally checking my body for weird things, and then nodding to himself before going back to reading. It was kind of funny, but also kind of annoying, because I had no idea what the hell he was even learning! I sure didn't learn much, I felt so stupid!

It was the night before I had to go back to work, and Eric and I had been painting the now empty, future nursery a light olive green. It looked fresh and calming and went nicely with the white furniture. I had decided it could go either way for a baby boy or baby girl. For a boy I was going to just accessorize with more green and maybe some yellows. For a girl I could add in pink and white. I, of course, got the Pam approval though.

We were cleaning off in the shower after getting paint all over us. Eric was lathering me up in soap, massaging my back and shoulders, all the way down to my calves and feet, and everywhere in between. I couldn't keep avoiding the topic of discussion on my mind: going to work tomorrow. I was kind of nervous.

"So,… I go back to Merlotte's tomorrow,…"

"I know," he said, not meeting my eyes, and just focusing on cleaning me. I felt his sadness and worry and aggravation through the bond.

"I'm kind of worried,… I mean,… no one can see that I'm pregnant, but, I feel pretty pregnant,… and my feet are gonna hurt and what if someone bumps into my belly? No one will know to watch out for the huge pregnant lady,…"

He looked up at me and I saw the lights come on, so to speak. He said, "So don't go back. Tell Sam I offered you more money and hours at Fangtasia,… fuck, tell him your huge and pregnant and it isn't good for your health to work there,…just don't go, please?"

"Eric, you know I can't tell him that,… and I'd feel horrible stiffing him like this,… I'll just go tomorrow and the rest of the week but tell him I can't work anymore,…I'll give him time to find another waitress."

"I'll send over a girl from Fangtasia,… my waitresses are good, they will suffice. I just,… I don't feel like it is a good idea for you to go at all,… I have been trying to get my head around it for your sake because I know how stubborn you can be, but,… I just can't."

"We'll see how it goes tomorrow and I'll tell Sam I can't work anymore, and I'll offer sending over one of your waitresses to cover my hours until he finds a permanent one,… I just can't leave him high and dry."

"Alright," he sighed, turning off the water. We got out and dried off, then went to bed. It was too hot out for clothes, and I was starting to feel real uncomfortable when I tried to sleep. Eric helped prop up some pillows behind me before nuzzling into me, his head under my chin and his hand on my belly. We had started taking pictures of it, and it hadn't grown too much since our last visit with the doctor. I fell asleep pretty quickly, into a dreamland that wasn't as scary as usual, but still pretty awful...

_I was in a baby store, trying to pick out bedding. I could not decide._

"_Go with that one! It's so cute!" Pam squealed, picking out the clown patterned sheets._

"_No, this one!" Amelia yelled, grabbing an ugly orange and purple plaid design._

"_I like this one," Eric said, holding up a blue Viking ship pattern._

_They all started arguing and yelling and ripping at each others clothes and hair and bedding was being thrown everywhere. Suddenly, Jason came running up to us, hollering._

"_I FOUND IT, THIS ONE!" He held up a hot wheels sheet set with naked women all over it._

_I sank to the floor, crying, begging them to stop fighting and that all of their choices were horrible. Suddenly, I felt a little hand on my shoulder. I turned to it, and the child spoke._

"_Aunt Sookie,… I need help."_

I gasped awake and looked around, realizing I was back in the real world. I had seen and heard my nephew Hunter, and it shook me to the core. He needed help? Was it just part of my nightmare? I had been thinking about him and Hadley, wondering how I could find them without going to Nevada, but nothing came to mind. I probably was just having left over thoughts about it and it showed itself in my dream. I shrugged it off and relaxed again. Eric had moved in the night, his head on my belly and his arm wrapped around my hips. I stroked his hair and smiled. He liked to listen to the heart beat, he had said. He could always hear it, but it sounded the best right up to his ear. He was cute like that. I looked at the clock on the nightstand and it was almost 1:30 pm. I had to be at work by 2:30.

I groaned and shifted a bit, rubbing Eric's back to stir him, "Sweetie, I gotta get up."

He moaned and picked his head up, turning around to look at me. He frowned and stuck his lip out, then hugged me to him, groaning, "Don't get up,…stay home, I'll miss you and worry,… don't put me through this!"

"Eric, baby, it will only be for a few hours. I'll call you on my 'hour break' too, it will be fine," I tried to convince him. Honestly, I didn't want to go either. I had gotten used to not working, it was nice.

"But you don't need the money, I have everything you'd need,… there's no point, lover!" He whined.

"I need the social interaction! And,… I feel bad for leaving Sam without a waitress all the time,… I gotta go."

"Ughhh, fine. Get up, go shower, you smell. I don't like you anyways,… just go," he whined and pouted, crossing his arms over his chest after he rolled dramatically away from me.

"Baby, don't be like that! And I know you are lying, you like me a whole lot! And I don't smell!"

He frowned and stuck his tongue out at me. Big man-baby.

"Fine, see ya." I got up and grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom. I did my business and freshened up, putting my hair in a high pony-tail and putting some mascara on. My shirt didn't fit too well, but it would have to do, and no one would see anyways. I put on stretchy black shorts instead of my regular black jean ones and went out to the bedroom again. Ignoring Eric, I bent down and put my Reeboks on and went into the kitchen. I grabbed some fruit and made some toast and eggs. I ate my breakfast and afterwards, brushed my teeth. I was ready to go. I called out to Eric as I was grabbing my bag and opening the door.

"Bye, my cranky husband! I will see you later!"

Before I could walk out, he ran to me, hugging and kissing me, "I'm sorry but I miss you already and I don't like this at all and you better tell him you quit because I can't just wait around wondering if you are all right and you shouldn't be serving beers to gross hillbillies anyways!" He said in one shot. I stared at him.

"I will call you soon, baby, I love you."

He pouted and nodded, kissing me one more time, "Be careful,… and call me if anything happens, and don't overexert yourself. And make sure you eat and drink lot's of water, and no diet coke!"

I nodded and smiled softly, "Okay, I love you."

"I love you too, Sookie,… take care of my baby," he said, with a small frown.

"I will, don't worry," I said, trying not to laugh. He was so sweet, even when he was a cranky, overprotective monster.

"Okay,… leave before I decide to just tie you up here,…"

"Okay, okay, bye!" I said, running out to my car. He closed the door and I drove off to work.

I pulled up to Merlotte's and it was pretty empty, thankfully. I got out and went inside, waving to Lafayette and Terry and heading straight to Sam's office. I knocked and went in.

"Sookie! Hey, what's up? You ready for your shift? It's been awhile, you didn't get rusty on us, did ya?" Sam said, way too happily. Instead of grunting a response, I just nodded and smiled.

I put my bag away and grabbed an apron, shoving my cell into the pocket, just in case. I went out and started my rounds. There were only a few people around, and one new pair just sat in my section. I waved to Holly and then went to greet my customers.

"Hi y'all, I'm Sookie and I'll be your server, can I start you with some drinks?"

'_Mm, I'll have you on a plate, sugar tits. Damn, so hot, look at that tan-'_ "Sweet Tea for me, what about you Joe?"

'_Turn her over fuck her on the table, fuck, so hard,' _"Beer, please, miss."

I swallowed and tighten my smile, pretending I didn't just get visuals of them both raping me, "Comin' right up."

I rushed back to Laf and asked him to get me the drinks. I closed my eyes and took some deep breathes. It had been awhile since I heard such nasty thoughts about me,… I always hear little remarks about my butt or boobs, or if I'm with Pam and Eric, about me being a 'vamp-fucker.' It had been awhile since one's thought about raping me on the table of a bar.

"Here ya go, Sooks, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You know how it is sometimes," I said, smiling sadly. He shook his head in disgust and 'tsk-ed'.

"If they give you trouble, you tell me, and I'll fuck a bitch up, okay baby girl?"

I nodded and smiled, "Thanks, Laf."

I brought the drinks back and set them down, pulling out my note-pad, "You ready to order?" I said, not as nicely and sweetly as before.

'_Shove my cock so deep she'll choke,' _"Burger, well done, with some fried pickles," he said as I jotted it down, reigning in my anger, sickness and embarrassment at his thoughts.

"And I'll have a Chicken-fried-Steak with mashed tators, darlin'." _'Fuck, her nipples are so hard, fuck me, fuckme.'_

I nodded and ran off, covering myself with my arms. I ran to the kitchen and gave Terry the order, then ran to the bathroom. I splashed water over my face, and felt my cell phone vibrate. I grabbed it,… it was Eric.

"Hello?" I answered quietly.

"Lover, what is wrong, I can feel your nerves, are you alright?"

"Yes,… yes, just some rude customers, it's nothing. I'll call you soon, baby."

"Sook-" I hung up quick, hearing someone enter the bathroom. I looked up to see an older woman, heading for a stall. She gave me a quick nod and smile. I left and went back to the bar with Lafayette.

"Sweetie, your flushed, are you alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

"Seriously, what them fuckers say to you?"

"They didn't say anything, they thought it. People are so horrible, you know?" I said, disgusted and upset.

"Why don't you let me bring them their food, alright? You go take a breather outside,… I'll take care of them."

"No, Laf, really, it's fi-"

"I insist. Go, girl. Take a breather, if Sam asks, just tell him, he'll understand."

"Okay,.. Thanks." I gave him a quick hug and went towards the back entrance. I sat on a crate outside and focused on my breathing. I put my hands on my forehead and closed my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt a kick.

I gasped and put my hand to my belly, moving it around to feel it again. Sure enough, I felt a little tap from inside, hitting my palm. I smiled and laughed quietly to myself. I got my phone out and texted Eric.

'**Baby kicked!**'

His reply came seconds later, '**WHAT? I missed it?**'

I frowned and felt bad,… it was the first one and he had missed it because I was too stubborn not to quit this stupid job. God damn it.

'**I'm sorry, it was tiny, not that great, it will happen again and you will feel it, promise. Love u xoxo**'

'**Love u 2, come home quicker.'**

I sighed and put my phone back in the pocket. I got up and stretched, cracking my neck a bit. I went back inside and saw my customers were finishing up their food. Laf gave them the check and then winked at me. I smiled and mouthed, 'Thank you,' as I went to a new table.

The rest of the shift went alright, and I had gotten some decent tips. I talked to Sam about putting my two weeks in, and that if I couldn't come in, I would send someone from Fangtasia to cover me. He wasn't happy, but understood when I told him about how my telepathy was kind of wonky and it was hard listening to everyone think about having sex with me while I served them their food. He sighed and agreed, telling me that he'd always have a spot open for me if I ever decided to work again. I thanked him and promised to always come in to visit and said goodbye to everyone and drove home. It was around 7:00 pm when I walked inside the house. It was quiet, but all the lights were on.

"Eric? I'm home!" I yelled, waiting for a response.

"In the nursery!" He hollered. I followed the sound and when I reached the doorway, I stopped and gasped, holding my hand over my mouth.

Holding back tears, I breathed out, "Oh, Eric!"

He had set up all the furniture and cleaned up the room. It was almost done!

"You like it? They came today, I had to put some of the pieces together, but they are really sturdy,… I uh, wasn't sure where you'd want everything so I just kind of went for it,… do you like it?" He said, nervously and excited.

I smiled and nodded, "It's perfect, Eric,… thank you."

"How was work?" He asked, coming over to me and kissing me. He put his hand on my belly and listened to how my day went. He nodded and scowled when I told him about rude people, and laughed when I told him about stupid people. It really wasn't too horrible, but, I would have rather spent my day with him.

"I, uh, told him I was putting in my two weeks,… and if I can't work in that time, I'd send over one of your waitresses,… he wasn't happy but he understood and didn't give me a hard time."

"Good, soon it may be too hard for you to work anyways, and then we'll have the baby to care for,… you did the right thing, my love."

I nodded and smiled, "Ludwig is coming by later,… we get to find out the sex of the baby."

"I'm excited,… are you?" He asked with a huge smile.

I nodded and laughed, "Super excited! Pam wants to go shopping once we find out,… she is getting antsy."

"Ugh, it's all she talks about, we created a monster!" He said, mocking seriousness and then chuckling.

Eric had gone to Fangtasia a few nights and told me Pam was glued to the computer, online shopping for boy and girl stuff. He finally convinced her to just take me out with Amelia after we found out what the baby was.

I stripped out of my work clothes and threw on a terrycloth smocked cover up and some shorts. I put on some slippers and sunk onto the couch, turning the TV on while Eric made me some soup. He was a quick learner.

After eating, we just hung out and waited till the doctor came. I was so anxious,… I thought it was a girl, and so did Pam, but Eric was secretly rooting for a boy. He said he felt 'overpowered' by us women. Amelia just smirked and said 'no comment.' Little witch probably already knew!

Dr. Ludwig finally showed up and we went into my bedroom again. She set up the machine and the picture came up.

"Well, you haven't grown much since last week, but the baby is perfectly healthy. It may slow down now, but we will see. As for the sex, I think I can determine it better now,…"

Both Eric and I spoke at the same time, "What is it?"

"Congratulations,... it's a girl."

A girl! We were having a baby girl! I knew it! I smiled and laughed, "I knew it baby! Ohhhh, a girl,... oh Pam is gonna be so excited!"

Eric was quiet, and staring at the screen in wonder,… I spoke to him softly, "I know you wanted a boy, sweetie, but a girl can be fun too,…"

"It's not that,… I just,… I'm gonna have to murder every boy who even looks at her,… she's gonna hate me," he chuckled slightly. He smiled then and kissed me, "We're gonna have a daughter,…" he whispered shakily. I saw his eyes rim with red, but he held himself together. I, however, started bawling.

I sniffled and wiped my tears, "We have to pick out names,… we have to call Pam and Amelia, we gotta buy clothes,…"

"Can I still teach her to wield a sword?" He asked seriously.

"We will talk about that when she is older, Eric. I don't want a five year old carrying a Viking sword around," I said, chuckling. Ludwig left and we immediately called Pam.

Her voice answered as we listened on speaker phone, "Fangtasia, what do you want?"

"Pam, we are having a girl!" Eric said, booming with pride.

"I KNEW IT! YES. YES. FUCK YES." She screamed, while we heard in the background a door slamming open and a mans panicked voice, "What's wrong? Are we under attack?"

Pam screamed again, angrily this time, "CLANCY, GET THE FUCK OUT, YOU TWAT! I'M CELEBRATIN'!"

Eric and I laughed as she continued to chant and rave about how 'fabulous' this was.

"I am coming over tomorrow, we are going shopping!" She said.

"Okay, Pam, we will see you then!" I said, laughing. We hung up and Eric threw me down on the bed. He was really, really excited.

* * *

**AN: Oh, another sex cliffy? Hmm, we'll see ;-) Soooo, a girl! Aww cute, can you all imagine Eric holidng a tiny baby girl? *swoons* Or better yet, playing Barbies with her, OMG LOLZ!**


	40. Rhythm of Love

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

* * *

**Chapter 40: Rhythm of Love (by Plain White T's)**

**SPOV**

"Mmmm, I'm gonna make love to you till the sun rises, my beautiful wife," he nuzzled my neck and nipped it, making my insides clench.

I moaned as he brought his lips to my mouth, kissing me while his hands explored my body. He shed me of my clothes and teased my entrance, swirling around my clit, making me twitch in pleasure.

"Unng, Eric,… Eric," I moaned out, as my breathing hitched.

He lifted my hips up quickly and placed some pillows underneath to keep my hips elevated. In one swift motion he entered me, growling softly.

I cried out as he slowly thrust into me, his hand over my belly and one on my hip. My release came quickly as I shuddered under him, breathing quickly. It happened too quick, and I wanted more.

I groaned, "Eric, I need more,… please, god, fuck!"

He growled and pulled out of me. I whimpered but he ordered, "Turn on your side, lover." I nodded and moved into position as he curled up behind me, entering me from behind. I moaned and bit my lip as he slid all the way in, putting his hand low on my belly and pushing me back towards him. His movements were slow and deliberate, each thrust sliding in and hitting my spot perfectly. I was shivering as he continued, kissing the side of my face and nuzzling my neck, sucking on the skin.

I croaked out, "Bite me, Eric,… please,…"

He kissed my neck and sucked, before biting me. I shuddered and cried out, orgasming as he drank. My entire body shook against him as I clenched around him. He pulled his fangs away and cursed softly before shooting his release into me.

We rode out the waves of pleasure as he licked my neck clean. He bit into his wrist and curled his arm around to my meet my lips. I drank him down lazily as he whispered in my ear, "You're mine,… all mine."

I pulled back and licked my lips as his wound healed. He nuzzled my neck and kissed it. I brought my hand behind me to the back of his head, pushing his face to meet mine, kissing his lips. I pulled back slightly, my lips still ghosting his, and whispered, "And you are mine."

He smiled and nipped my lip gently, then kissed me again. We lay together, limbs tangled in each other, as we watched the sun rise from the window. He stroked my belly, and hummed a tune in my ear quietly, lulling me to sleep.

Just as I was about to fall unconscious, the baby kicked. I smiled and put my hand down and put Eric's over the spot. He laughed quietly, "That is incredible,… such a strong kick too,…"

"Mmm, tell me about it," I mumbled, sleepily.

He moved from behind me and leaned over my back, putting his lips to the side of my stomach.

He kissed it and said lovingly, "Don't hurt your mother, baby girl, she is trying to sleep."

I smiled and closed my eyes again, sighing, "Goodnight, Eric."

He moved up to my face and kissed my nose, whispering, "Good morning, Sookie."

_Bright, colorful lights flashed all around me, spinning, as loud "ding" sounds filled my ears. It sounded like cash machines,… I saw playing cards falling like confetti in slow motion, surrounded by the lights. I tried to shake the sensations, but they were overwhelming me. Many voices in my head were talking, singing, laughing, yelling, slurring._

_Suddenly it all stopped, and I was in a dark hotel room. I heard in my head, "Aunt Sookie,… is that you?"_

My eyes shot open and went straight to the ceiling. I exhaled and rubbed my face, trying to rid the sleep from my eyes. The clock read three p.m. I looked down and Eric was laying his head on my belly again. His favorite spot. I tousled his hair gently, and tried to wake him.

"Eric? Babe? Eric,… wake up."

"Mmm?"

"Baby, I had a weird dream,…"

"Mmmwhawazit?" He mumbled adorably into my belly.

"I think I was in Vegas,… Hunter was calling for me,…"

"Who?" He said, picking his head up and squinting at me.

"My nephew,… Hadley's son."

"What happened?" He asked, sitting up next to me and rubbing his face.

"Nothing,… I just saw a bunch of Vegas lights and playing cards and lots of sounds, then it went dead quiet, and dark. I think I was in a hotel room,… and I heard him in my head, asking if it was me,… the other night I had a dream of him too,…"

"Have you been thinking about Hadley? Maybe that's why?"

"Yea,… I guess,…"

"It's just a dream, lover," he said, kissing my forehead. I guess he was right,… just then my stomach growled.

He spoke again, grinning, "Are my two girls hungry?"

I nodded and laughed, "You cookin'?"

"Hmmm, I don't know that I can cook breakfast food,… so far it's just microwavable stuff," he smiled, then asked seriously, "teach me?"

"To cook?" I said, smiling wide.

He nodded and I laughed, "What do you want to learn how to make?"

"Anything,… stuff you like,… things our daughter will eat,… I should know how if she is probably going to eat human food."

"Okay,… well, I think I am in the mood for some French toast. That's easy to make,… help me up!" I said, stretching my arms outward. He hopped up and helped me to stand, then after heading to the bathroom, I met him in the kitchen.

"Okay, first we need to get the ingredients," I said, as he nodded affirmatively. I moved to the cupboard and took out the bread. Then I went to the fridge and took out the eggs and milk. I grabbed cinnamon as well and set it all out on the counter. I grabbed a pan, put it on the stove, and then grabbed a bowl, a plate and a fork, as well as some cooking spray.

"Okay, watch first, then you can try," I told him, and he just nodded again.

I cracked the eggs and poured them in the bowl, adding milk and some cinnamon. I mixed it all up with the fork, as Eric watched intently. Then, I sprayed the pan, turned the heat on, and started coating the pieces of bread in the mixture. I put two pieces on the pan and waited for them to cook.

"See, not too hard," I said, flipping the pieces and then putting them on the plate, "You try one."

He tried a few times to coat the bread, but they all ended up too soppy. Eventually, he got a good one, and put it in the pan. He burnt it, but it was still edible.

"Just don't leave it on as long, that's all! You did great, baby! Especially for a vampire whose never cooked real food before."

"Hey, I cooked food,… it just was a fire with a dead carcass over it,… times were simpler!" He pouted, but I gave him a kiss on the cheek and patted his butt.

"It's okay, you did good, Chef Northman." I winked at him and he smirked. I grabbed the syrup and powdered sugar and made it all pretty. He watched me and took mental notes, I'm sure. As I ate, he insisted he clean up, and who was I to argue?

"Ya know, I could always write down recipes and how to cook certain stuff along the way for you,… I mean, I don't know what she will like to eat when she is older but, I'll make sure to write it all down so you can cook for her. And then someday, you can teach her! Awww, I'm getting a visual, it's so cute!" I laughed. He smirked at me over his shoulder as he finished cleaning up. I cleaned up my plate and dragged him to the shower. He had egg yolk and cinnamon all over him.

After using all of the hot water, and two orgasms later, we were all cleaned up and smelling good. It was a sunny day, and later on we were going shopping with Pam and Amelia, so I decided I wanted to lay out.

I changed into a bikini and grabbed my flip flops, a towel, sun-screen and my sunglasses.

"Hey, baby," I called to Eric as he was doing paperwork for the bar in the living room, "I'm gonna lay in the sun for a bit, okay?"

"I'll be out soon!" He called back, as I went out the kitchen door to the yard. I laid the towel down, and sat down on it. I put my sunglasses on my head, holding my hair back from my face, as I poured the sun-screen into my palm. I rubbed my hands together and lathered up my legs, arms, shoulders, neck, face, chest, and then my belly. That took more sun-screen than usual. I was rubbing it in and massaging over the used-to-be-bump-turned-volley-ball that was my stomach, when Eric came out and sat next to me.

"Here, let me," he said, pouring some lotion in his hands and massaging over my belly.

I laid back slightly on my hands, and watched his careful movements over my skin. He would press and massage gently, examining every inch of it. Once he finished, I laid back fully, putting my sunglasses on and enjoying the warmth on my skin. I normally would use oil with an SPF of like nothing, but with the baby, I figured too much sun might not be good. I don't know, SPF 45 sounded safer. Eric took his shirt off and laid down on his stomach next to me, watching me and reaching over slightly to play with the ends of my hair.

A few minutes later, he spoke up, "We should get a swimming pool here."

I peeked my eye open and glanced at him, "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, I've been reading it is good exercise for pregnant women,… and when she is a littler older she will probably love it,… not to mention late night skinning dipping would be awesome," he smirked.

"Like an above-ground one? I don't know if I'd want to have to install an in-ground one,…"

"Whatever you'd want,… I have an in-ground at my place,…" His place,… we still had to figure out where we would live.

"So,… are you gonna move in here, or kind of, go back and forth? We never really discussed that, yet,…"

He thought for a few moments, searching my face,… the bond was hinting that he was feeling unsure about it, or something. He was feeling apprehensive,… and worried?

"I,… was hoping to maybe,… convince you eventually to come live with me," he said softly, looking to the ground now.

So that's why he was worried,… he knows how stubborn I am gonna be!

"But we have room here, and this is my home, Eric,…"

"I know,… but mine has more security and is closer to the bar,… in case there was ever an emergency and I was at work I could get to you quicker,…"

He was right, but, this was my home and it was perfectly fine.

I felt a little teared up, suddenly, and said quietly, tilting my head and shrugging, "But I love my home,…"

He looked at me then, and nodded somberly, stroking my cheek, "Okay, lover. I will live here with you, and keep my home open just incase."

I nodded, wiping a tear away, "Thank you."

He smiled softly and kissed my nose before turning over and laying on his back, eyes toward the sun.

"It's fuckin' bright," he laughed out, covering his eyes.

I turned over onto my side a bit and leaned my head up on my arm, "Don't stare at it, silly, of course it's bright!"

I reached my hand over and put it on his chest. He brought his hand to it and held it there, eyes still up to the big ball of shining light that he for so long had to hide from.

Shining light,…

"I want to name her Elina," I said softly, watching for his reaction.

He turned his face to me, searching my eyes. His own sparkled a bit as he raised his brows, a tiny smile forming on his lips.

"My sister's name?" He asked quietly, and I nodded. His smile grew and he looked back to the sky.

"It fits perfectly," he whispered, joy filling the bond.

* * *

**EPOV**

We had gone inside after about an hour, as the sun had begun to set. Pam and Amelia would be by soon, and Sookie wanted to wash off the sun-screen and get ready. She was just getting out of the shower as I began to get dressed. I threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, then put on my boots and sat on her bed and waited.

She came out of the bathroom in just a towel, trying to brush her hair out, but it kept getting tangled. She got frustrated and went to her closet, picking out some stretchy, cut-off pants and a loose fitting top. She sat down on the bed with her brush again, but before she started, I grabbed her hand.

"Can I?"

She nodded and gave me the brush, then I motioned for her to sit between my legs. I gently brushed out the tangles and ran the bristles through her long, damp hair. It had grown quite a bit, with all the consumption of my blood. It had a slight wave to it that bounced as the brush made it to the ends.

"Are you going to leave it wet, lover?" I asked her as she turned around slightly.

She shrugged and said, "You used to have long hair, got any ideas?" She winked but I was going to take the challenge. No one teases a man about their hair.

"Got a pin?" I asked her, seriously. She raised her brow, then nodded and went to get it. She sat down again, and I turned her to face me. In five seconds, flat, I created a little braid from the part in her hair, framing one side of her face. Pam calls it "The Hills look", whatever that means. I pinned it back and smirked at her.

She raised her brows and got up and looked in the mirror, "Damn, you gotta teach me that," she gasped.

"Hmm, maybe. You ready? I feel Pam is close."

"Yep, just need my purse!" I followed her out to the hallway and she grabbed her belongings. We went outside, locking up, and waited on the porch swing. A few minutes later, Pam pulled up in her mini-van.

"She drives a mini-van?" Sookie asked, an adorable, confused pout on her face.

"Yes, she varies between the 'soccor-mom' chic and the designer chic."

"Huh, never woulda thought,…" she said, as we walked to the car. Amelia and Pam moved to the back and Sookie and I took the front seats. I was not letting Pam drive with Sookie in the car. Too dangerous.

We made it to the store quickly, but safely, and as the girls went to shop for baby, I snuck away to shop for mommy.

I still had to find a ring.

* * *

**AN: I am commiting myself to write a new chapter tonight! I feel some inspiration! And, uhm, HOLY CRAP WITH THE "WAITING SUCKS" COMMERCIALS! I can't wait, omgomgomg. :-D**


	41. Help, I'm Alive

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

**AN: Just a head's up, in my story, Hunter is like four years old (like in SVM), not six or seven like on the show. That kid did not embody Hunter, at all! Lol!**

* * *

**Chapter 41: Help, I'm Alive (by Metric)**

**EPOV**

Sookie gave me a look before I snuck away, but I sent love and strength towards her through the bond. She would need a lot of it to deal with the Pam and Amelia tag team.

I found the jewelry store, and went to the engagement rings. I was looking over them, when a young woman cleared her throat, "Well, hi! You need help with anything'?"

I gave her a quick smile, and pointed to one of the rings, "I'd like to see that one, if it isn't any trouble."

"Oh, no problem! Is this for a lucky lady?" She smiled, leaning over and taking the tray of rings out. She picked the one I was looking at and handed it to me gently.

I examined it closely, saying, "Yes,…"

"She's real lucky, a handsome man like you, pickin' out the best of the best!" She said, smiling brightly and pushing her breasts together with her upper arms, as if it was a totally natural way to stand. I was going to use this to my advantage.

I looked her over, pretending to flirt, and said, "Well, I'm not sure these stones are of the best quality, and yet the price is for just that,…" I raised my brow at her, smirking, in a way I know makes Sookie wet. The woman gulped and blushed.

"Oh,… uh," she stammered.

I had places to be so I took over, glamouring her, "You will show me rings with the highest quality diamonds you have,… now."

She nodded and went into the back. She came back out with the priciest diamond rings in the store.

"We save these for our higher paying customers,… do you see any you like?" She asked, half dazed with my glamour.

I looked them over, trying to think of what she would like. I remember her ring from Bill had been really plain,… but I had seen her wearing some of her grandmothers rings, raving about how much she liked them. That's when I saw one that was perfect.

"This one."

She picked it up and handed it to me carefully, "This is an antique style,…" her voice faded in my ears as I focused on the ring.

"Put it on," I demanded, excitedly.

The women blushed again and made a show of slipping it on her ring finger.

"Ugh, your hands are too thin and veiny," I growled, grabbing her hand to move it around in the light as she scoffed and pouted. It looked incredible, aside from her hideously boney fingers. It would look perfect on Sookie's hand.

"I'll take it."

* * *

**SPOV**

"Aw, Sooks! Look at this one!" Amelia said in a soft, baby voice. I turned around and saw her holding up a little pink onesie that said "My Daddy is hot!"

"I'm sure Eric will love that one, the big, cocky ass!" Pam said, chuckling as she grabbed a ton of little baby socks and headbands and bows and shoes.

I gasped, "Oh my god, this is hilarious and perfect." I held up a pacifier that had painted on it a mouth with vampire fangs.

"Yes!" Amelia screeched as Pam smiled wide. I added it to the basket. We each had a cart and a basket on our arm. Yeah, we went nuts.

We had already ordered the larger things online, like highchairs, strollers and car seats. Today it was all about making the kid look cute, as if she wouldn't already be adorable, because have you seen her father? We made it over to the bedding and nursery department, and picked out a light pink bedding set with white and light green accents. We found a whole bunch of stuffed animals and toys as well. Over all, we were set. All we needed was the baby!

Amelia stared at me as I put my hand over my belly, "It's so weird,… you look exactly the same as you did before,… but Pam say's your huge. That spell I did was fucking kick-ass!"

"I am not huge!" I pouted.

"Yes, Sookie, you are. Even bigger than a normal almost six month pregnant woman would be,… but that's okay, because Eric is a fucking giant," Pam said, pushing her cart to the front of the store.

"Quit teasing me,… I'm not huge," I said, again, frowning at my belly. It was pretty big,… and it was only gonna get bigger.

We were at the register when Eric finally came back. He sauntered up to us, and put his hand on my lower back, kissing my head.

"You get everything you need, lover?"

"And more, we kind of went overboard I think," I said, laughing, "where'd you go anyways?"

He shrugged and said, "I, uh, had a phone call. Bar stuff. So are we broke yet?"

"Not yet," Pam said, smirking as she tapped the credit card on the counter.

"Pamela," he warned.

Pam scoffed, crossing her arms, "The child will need **some** designer labels! Honestly, Eric!"

Me and Amelia shared a look and rolled our eyes. They were like children, those two. We finished up and Pam raced into Bloomingdales while me, Amelia, and Eric sat down in the food court. I was exhausted and starving!

After eating and dragging Pam out of the Dior section, we went home and unpacked. They helped me try to put some things away and set up the bedding in the crib. It looked so pretty!

"These walls are a little plain, don't you think?" Pam asked, hands on her hips as she surveyed the wall.

"I don't know, it's kind of calming,… why, what were you thinking?" I asked.

She shrugged and said, "I'll make it work." Well, okay then.

Her and Amelia headed off while Eric and I snuggled on the couch in front of the television. We were watching A Baby Story. I cried during the birth,… out of terror.

"Oh god, how am I going to push out a freaking baby through my vagina? It's gonna fuckin' hurt, and it won't ever go back to being nice and tight,… god, you ruined my body!" I cried, smacking Eric's chest repeatedly.

"Ow! Fuck, my junk is dead, it's your fault, not mine!" He yelled back, holding his arms out to block my hitting.

"Oh, so you regret it now? You regret OUR BABY?" I yelled.

"What? NO! Sookie, calm dow-"

"Don't tell me what to do, Eric Northman!" I scowled at him, got up as quickly as I could with my growing belly, and stomped off to the kitchen.

I swung the freezer door open with a smack and grabbed a pint of cookie dough ice cream and a spoon. I sat down with a huff at the table and dug in. It was amazing.

Suddenly, I started to sob. I felt awful for yelling at him. He walked slowly to the entrance of the kitchen and raised his brows at me, "Are you okay?" His voice was soft and calm, and he looked kind of sad. I sobbed more and shook my head.

He came over to me and sat down, rubbing my back, "Lover, your,… vagina,… will be good as new after, especially with my blood, don't worr-"

"No, I'm sorry,… I'm just crazy, pregnant lady right now. That show just freaked me out,… I'm so scared of when I go into labor,… I don't know how I'm gonna do it,…"

"Shhh, shh, it will be alright, and you can have my blood, it will make you stronger and feel less pain,… it'll be better than pain medication,… it'll be easy, my love."

I sniffled and nodded, "You're right, I do have that advantage."

He chuckled and tousled my hair, earning him another scowl from me, but he made it up with a kiss.

"Mmm,…what are you shoving in your mouth now, my gorgeous wife?" He said, kissing my nose.

"Cookie dough ice cream,… it makes my troubles go away," I said, half pouting, half smiling.

He chuckled and smiled at me, before it faded and he said quietly, "No more crying, lover,… it kills me to see you upset."

I gave him a small smile and nodded. He smiled back and nuzzled his face into my hair, inhaling and then sighing.

I bit my lip and grinned at the random, yet delicious idea that popped into my head, "Let's take a bath."

He growled and looked at me again, "God, yes."

He put the ice cream away and scooped me up at warped speed, heading to the bathroom. He sat me on the closed toilet and started the water running. He stripped his clothes off, then mine, and scooped me up again, settling us both into the tub. I sat in front of him as he hugged me to his chest, running his hands over my wet belly. I grabbed the vanilla scented bubble soap and poured some in, inhaling the aroma.

"Have you thought about maybe having a water-birth?" He asked, scooping some bubbles up and blowing them at me.

"Maybe,… it will reduce the amount of blood you gotta see and smell,… might be better so you don't have the urge to drain anyone," I said, nudging him playfully.

He chuckled, "Exactly,… and the water might be relaxing for you,…"

"Yeah,… I'll talk to Ludwig about it next week."

He kissed my neck and moved his hand up my belly to my breast, massaging it and twisting the nipple a bit. I groaned and pushed myself back against him. I felt the growl in his chest, and then the baby started kicking. He laughed and moved his hand back down, both of them settling on my belly, being tapped by little kicks from inside me.

"I can't tell if she is rooting for me or trying to stop me," he laughed.

"Yea, I'm sure she is rooting for you the big vampire to do dirty things to her mother," I teased, pinching his thigh beside me.

"Unngg, ouch, lover," he growled seductively, making me shudder.

'_Auu,…oook,….pp.'_

I cocked my head and tried to focus,… what the hell?

'_Auun,…hhhppp'_

"You alright, love?"

"Shhh! Hold on,…"

'_Aunntt Sookie,… help me!'_

I gasped and shot upright, holding the side of my head.

"What's wrong? Sookie,… SOOKIE?" Eric yelled, holding onto me.

'_Help, they took mommy,… they don't know I'm here,… find me! Aunt Sookie, please hear me!'_

"Hunter?" I called out with my mouth and my brain,… I felt frantic. _'Hunter, where are you! Hunter!'_

'_Aunt Sookie! They took mommy! Help! I'm all alone!'_

"Sookie, what is happening? TELL ME!" He growled, growing angry as well as fearful.

I cried, "It's Hunter,… he needs help, he is calling to me,… shit, how do I find him? Shit, oh my god,… someone has Hadley and Hunter is all alone,… I have to find him!"

"Sookie, stop! Calm down! What do you mean, he's calling to you?"

"He's a telepath, like me,… he's calling to me, like how I called to Barry the Bellboy in Dallas! He need's my help Eric, no one knows he is there,… he's all alone,… I have to find him!"

"Okay, okay, just breathe Sookie,… please, just calm down, alright? Can you call back to him?"

"I think, I'm not sure if it's getting to him though,…"

"Ask him where he is, or what it looks like where he is,…okay?"

I nodded and closed my eyes, thinking out to Hunter, '_Can you show me where you are?_'

Suddenly I got an image of a hotel room. Hunter was hiding under the bed,…

'_Can you show me what it looks like outside? The town?_'

I got a flash of the Eiffel tower,… then a pyramid,… and lots of neon signs and lights. Fuck.

I opened my eyes and cried, "He's in Vegas, Eric, we have to get him, please,… if anyone finds him,… if the vampires find him,…"

He sighed, "Fuck,… alright, alright, I'll find a way,… calm down, okay? Your heart is racing and the baby is kicking like fucking insane and it is frightening me," he said, his hand shaking over my belly. She was kicking a lot, I hadn't even realized. He ran a hand over his face and shut his eyes.

"You need to find his exact location,… I will fly there before sunrise and go to him in disguise. You will tell him who I am and that I am coming for him,… tell him what I look like or whatever,… but I'll have to fly him back by plane as soon as I get him. It may be tricky,…"

"Oh, Eric,… I'll come with yo-"

"NO!," he barked out, "You will stay here,… you will not enter his area, EVER. Especially not while you are with child, you understand? I will go alone."

I nodded, scared and upset and worried. Eric stood up and picked me up out of the tub. He dried us off quick and brought me to my bed. Sitting me down he looked me in the eye, "You need to find out where he is,… ask him as much as he knows about the hotel and what room he is in, okay?"

I nodded and shut my eyes again. _'Hunter! What is the hotel called?'_

'_Super 8!'_

"Super 8,…"

'_What room number is it?'_

He showed me a quick visual tour from the lobby up to the first floor, then to the door, the number on the front, 34.

"First floor, room 34."

"Alright, I will get dressed,… tell him I am coming."

'_Hunter, my husband, Eric, is coming to get you,… he is very tall, and he will tell you he is your Aunt Sookie's husband, okay? I'll even give him a special password,…uhh,…rubber ducky!'_

'_Okay!'_

"Okay, when you find him, tell him your 'Aunt Sookie's Husband,' and the password is 'rubber ducky.'"

He gave me a look and I sighed, "We were in the bath before, it was all I could think of!"

As Eric got dressed he spoke, "I am sending Pam and Amelia here. They will stay with you while I am gone."

He tossed me a night-gown and I threw it over my head, "Eric, I don't need to be babysat-"

"Sookie,… please,…please just let me do this? I can't risk you being alone,… I won't." His eyes were desperate, the bond pleading with me. I nodded and sank into the bed, praying all would be okay.

He called Pam and told me they were coming and then he would leave as soon as they arrived. He tucked me into bed, "Go to sleep, my love,… you need to rest,… I will leave as soon as they get here, and I will call you as soon as I have him and we are at the airport."

"Thank you so much, Eric,… we're his only hope,… you have no idea how much this means to me,…"

"Just go to sleep, okay? And don't stress,… it isn't good for you or Elina."

I teared up when he said her name,… it was the first time he called her that,… it was beautiful, and perfect. I smiled and nodded, kissing him before I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I rested for awhile, hearing Pam and Amelia arrive and Eric leave. I fell asleep a little after he left,… trying to hold onto the bond as it slowly faded away with the distance.

* * *

**AN: Oh, no, Hunter! I will put up a link to the ring Eric bought, just pretend it was really expensive, I have no idea how much the one I chose costs, lol!**


	42. Air Traffic

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

**AN: ANOTHER WARNING! OVARIES MAY EXPLODE. 'Cus it's kinda adorable when Eric is around kids. ;-)**

* * *

**Chapter 42: Air Traffic (by Owl City)**

**EPOV**

I shot up from the ground as soon as I stepped outside. I flew my way to Las Vegas, watching the sunrise. I landed with a thud just in front of the Super 8. I was in my 'human' disguise: sunglasses, hat and bronzer.

I casually walked in, glamoured the staff and rushed up the stairs. On the first floor, I caught a strong whiff of vampires. I also caught a hint of Hadley's scent,… the two didn't add up nicely. I was sure they had taken her.

I found the room and knocked. I sensed movement and a muffled noise from inside, but there was no answer. I broke the lock quietly and opened the door.

"Hunter?" I whispered.

I traced him to under the bed. I knelt down and peeked under. He gasped and clutched his stuffed animal to his chest, his eyes wide and fearful.

"No, it's okay! I'm Sookie's husband!" I said in a louder whisper. He sighed and then gasped again.

"Wait, what's the password?"

"Oh, uh, rubber ducky?" She couldn't have given us a manlier password? I felt like a dweeb.

He smiled and reached out towards me. I scooped him out from under the bed and sat on it as he clung to my chest. He burrowed his face into my shirt, whispering, "Thank you, Aunt Sookie! Thank you!"

I smelled his tears and rubbed his back as he looked up at my face.

"Mr. Sookie's Husband,… do you know who took my mommy?" He sniffled, his eyes wide and tearful.

"I don't know, Hunter,… but I will find her, okay? First we need to bring you to your Aunt Sookie's house so she can take care of you."

He nodded and wiped a tear, "Do you has a first name?"

I chuckled a bit, finding him kind of cute, and said, "Eric."

"So, can I call you Uncle Eric?" He tilted his head and waited for an answer, still clutching me and his stuffed toy. The way he said 'Uncle Eric' sounded more like 'Uncl-ay-ric.'

"Sure, buddy,… are you hungry?" He nodded vehemently and I sat him down next to me on the bed. "Okay, before we go get you some food, do you have any belongings you need to bring with you? Clothes, toys,…anything?"

"Yeah, it's in my sleep away bag, hold on!" He got up and ran to the closet, grabbed his giant bag, and dragged it to my feet.

"Okay, you ready?" I asked, standing and throwing the bag over my shoulder. He nodded and grabbed my hand. It was so tiny in mine, and warm.

We were walking out of the hotel when he asked, "How come I can't hear your head?"

I smirked at him and said, "I'm special,… but you can't say that you can hear in people's heads, okay? People don't like that, they like their privacy."

"Oh, okay."

We took a cab to a diner near the airport. He ordered blueberry pancakes, and I thought of Sookie,… in a way I should not have been thinking of her while in the presence of her nephew. I texted her quick, not wanting to wake her.

'**I have him, we are safe. He is eating pancakes, then we are flying home. I love you xoxo**"

I didn't get one back, and didn't expect to. I felt she was sleeping, though the bond was weakened with the distance. Hunter finished up, made a mess of his shirt, and we headed to the airport.

I got us tickets and when we were allowed, we got on and sat in our seats. Hunter squished himself against the window, looking out in awe.

His little excited voice rose, "Uncle Eric, I never been on a plane before! This is so COOL!"

I huffed, almost telling him it'd be cooler to fly, like me, but I refrained and just smiled, "Yeah, cool."

Just before the plane took off, I remembered something I had heard about, "Hunter, pretend you are chewing gum while we go up, okay? Don't ask questions, just do it, hurry!" His eyes grew wide and excited.

"Okay!" He started moving his little mouth around, chomping down on nothing, making a chattering noise with his teeth. We sped off and he held onto the armrests tightly, closing his eyes. As we began to lift off, he grabbed onto my arm, still 'chewing' and shutting his eyes.

Trying to calm him, I said, "It's alright, bud, just hold on tight!" He gripped my arm tighter, and I had to stifle a laugh at his face. He looked ridiculous and terrified, but in a sort of cute way. Okay, okay, he was a cute kid.

We finally got in the air and he opened his eyes, still 'chewing.'

I chuckled, "Okay, you can stop now,… your ears don't hurt right?" He shook his head and grinned at me.

"Okay, look out the window," I said, leaning over him slightly and pointing out. He gasped and put both hands on the glass, and quite possibly his nose.

"Whhhhoooa! Look at all the little cars! WHOA, look at the clouds! Uncle Eric, look at them!"

"I know, I see." Shit, he was hyper.

He bounced around in his seat for awhile, but then finally settled down, laying his head against my shoulder.

"Hey, Uncle Eric?" He whispered, peeking up at me.

"Yes, Hunter?"

"Can you tell everybody to stop thinking so much? My head hurts," he said quietly, frowning and rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry buddy, they can't just stop thinking,…" I said this, and then had an idea. His little frown was killing me,… I could try something.

"Hold on, don't move, and close your eyes, even if I say to look at me, okay? Promise?" He nodded and I got up, moving to the front of the plane.

"Everyone, can I have your attention!" I said loudly, seeing everyone's eyes meet mine. I began my glamour, watching as their faces fell blank, "You will all stop thinking until we get off the plane. Your brains will be voids, and when we land, you will not remember any of this." They all looked like mindless zombies, staring and drooling. Pfft, humans.

I walked back to my seat and Hunter whispered, "Can I open now? It's so quiet! How'd you do that?"

"Yes you can open them, and, uh,… I'm just really good at persuading."

"Per- sway-ding? What's that?" His big eyes sparkled at me.

"It means I am good at making people do what I want them to do."

"Oh, okay." He leaned his head back on my shoulder and looked out the window. He snuck his arm around mine, and said, "Thanks, Uncle Eric."

"Your welcome, Hunter."

He had fallen asleep by the time we landed, and everyone exited the plane, all of them coming back to themselves. I carried Hunter off and out of the airport. I rented a car and drove back to Bon Temps, while he slept soundly in the backseat.

I got to the house and carried him inside with his luggage. I passed by a sleeping Amelia on the couch with the TV on and went into the other guest bedroom. I settled him on the bed, tucking him under the blanket, and setting his stuffed animal in next to him. I smoothed his hair back and couldn't help but smile to myself. He was a good kid, and I felt horrible about the situation he was in. We would have to find Hadley now.

I left the room, closing the door slightly, and went into mine and Sookie's room. She was asleep, clutching my pillow to her chest. I snuggled in behind her, kissing her ear.

"Lover, I am back," I whispered.

She moaned and turned her head, "Eric?"

"Yes."

"Oh, baby, did you find him?"

"Yes, he is asleep in the guestroom."

Her eyes teared up as she turned to me fully, hugging me, her belly getting in the way slightly.

"Oh, thank you, baby,… thank you! He is okay, right? Is he upset or scared?"

"He was, but I distracted him. He seems exhausted now, though,… I doubt he slept since he called for you."

"The poor thing,…"

I nodded and kissed her, "I smelled vampire when I went to him,… I'm thinking she was kidnapped by a few,… she wouldn't go willingly and leave her son, would she?"

"No, and she was trying to get away from vamps,… I hope she is okay,… how can we even find her?"

"I am not sure, but,… I may be able to have someone go to the King there and spy around,… perhaps Bubba, he would be good in Vegas,…"

"Is Amelia still here?"

"Yes, she fell asleep on the couch."

"Oh, okay," she said, yawning. She sounded like Hunter.

"Go back to sleep, my love, everything will be alright." I whispered to her as I grazed her cheek with my lips. She nodded and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost immediately. I closed mine and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**SPOV**

I felt and heard a little presence at the foot of my bed. I peaked my eyes open and saw Hunter staring at me. He thought to me, '_Hi, Aunt Sookie!_', and waved.

I smiled and thought back, '_Hi, Hunter,… did you sleep okay?_'

He nodded and then frowned a little, '_Can I cuddle with you? I miss my mommy._'

Feeling heartbroken at seeing his sadness, I nodded and opened my arms out to him. He hopped up onto the bed and instead of snuggling into my empty side, he snuggled right in between me and Eric.

He peaked over his shoulder at Eric's sleeping form and thought, '_Uncl-ay-ric is cool, I like him!_' He then whispered to me, "Does he snore?"

I giggled and shook my head no. He snuggled up to me and gave me a big hug. He whispered again, "Can Uncl-ay-ric find my mommy?"

"He will try, sweetie. He knows a lot of people who are good at finding things," I whispered back. Just then, I saw Eric peak his eye open at me. I smiled softly to him, as he spotted Hunter between us. He smirked and closed his eyes again, then pretended to snore obnoxiously loud.

Hunter looked at him quickly, smiling big, then looked at me and giggled, thinking, '_Jeez! He sounds like a bear!_'

I laughed and nodded, finding it very cute that Eric was playing along. Hunter started to mimic Eric's snores, with a huge smile on his face. He thought this was hilarious. I pretended to 'shoosh' him with my finger, whispering, "Shh, he might hear you! You might wake him up!"

Hunter's eyes widened as his brows shot up, gasping, and then copying my 'shoosh' finger. Suddenly, Eric growled and started to tickle him, surprising Hunter and making him scream with laughter.

Fuck, this was adorable.

"Okay, okay! Don't break him, Eric!" I yelled, laughing.

Hunter said, gasping, "Yeah, don't break me, Uncl-ay-riccc!"

Eric growled playfully, "Fine, fine, but I heard you making fun of me, mister!"

"I sorry, Uncl-ay-ric, but you sounded like a bear! Right, Aunt Sookie?"

"Yeah, it's true, you are a really loud snorer!"

Eric pouted as Hunter patted his shoulder, "It's okay, my daddy snores loud too. It's common." It sounded like he said, 'Izs okay, mah dad-dy snores loud too. Izs com-mon.' Kid talk was cute, but when it didn't sound English anymore, it was a problem.

Eric's brow arched as he looked at me, then he asked Hunter, "Where does your daddy live?"

"We live in Red Ditch."

"You live with him?" Eric asked, and Hunter nodded. Well of course, Hadley was living with Sophie Anne,… I wonder if Remy even knew Hadley had taken him,…

"I need to call your daddy, Hunter, what is your phone number?"

Hunter listed the phone number for me and I got up to call Remy.

He picked up on the first ring, "Hello?" He sounded frantic.

"Hi, is this Remy Savoy?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Sookie Stackhouse, Hadleys cousin-"

"Have you seen Hadley? She's taken our son an-"

"I have Hunter with me, he is fine. Hadley is missing."

"Oh thank god, he's okay? God, I have been going insane,… we've been looking for them for weeks,… I thought- oh god, can I come get him? Where are you?"

"Yes,… I live in Bon Temps,…" I gave him directions and he said he was on his way. He didn't even give a shit that Hadley was missing.

I came back to my room and Hunter was sitting in Eric's lap, "Daddy's comin?"

"Yep, he is on his way, okay? Can I ask you something?"

He nodded and I continued, "Mommy took you for a visit, and then you went to Las Vegas? Daddy didn't know?"

He shook his head, and shrugged, "Mommy took me to see you at the Aquarium, and then we went to Las Vegas,…"

I nodded "Well, dad is on his way now, okay? So then you can go home, and we will look for mommy. Okay?" Hunter nodded and leaned his head against Eric's chest.

Eric rubbed his shoulders and put his chin on Hunters head, and mouthed to me, 'He has sole custody?' I nodded and he sighed, then spoke to Hunter, "Let's get you another shirt, bud, you still got syrup all over this one, okay?"

"Okay, OH, I can wear my 'Cars' shirt! It's so cool!" He said, running off to the guest room. Eric followed chuckling, giving me a kiss on my forehead and a rub on my belly. I changed into some suitable clothing to meet my cousin's ex-husband. I had never met him, but knew his name and that he existed. I wonder if he ever heard about me?

I came out of my room and saw Amelia sprawled on the couch, asleep. Pam was in the 'hidey-hole' I presumed. I heard laughter from Eric and Hunter, and figured I'd let them bond while I made myself something to eat. I was starving, again!

It was the afternoon so I decided to make a sandwich. I made one for Hunter and Amelia as well, figuring they would be hungry too. I passed by the nursery, and gasped when I saw it. On the walls were a delicate, white floral pattern. It was beautiful! I went in and looked closer, and it seemed to have been hand-painted. Who did this? I was in love with it, and whoever had done it was really talented! I'd ask Pam and Amelia about it later, maybe Eric knew?

I continued to the guestroom to find Eric playing cars with Hunter on the floor. It was really too cute to ignore, my husband would be getting some definite nookie later.

"Hunter, are you hungry? I made you a sandwich."

Hunter smiled big and nodded, then looked at Eric,… for approval? Huh. Eric nodded and got up, as Hunter copied him, then they both followed me to the kitchen. Amelia was still knocked out, so I'd let her sleep. We sat down at the table and Hunter and I dug in. I thought about how great Eric was with Hunter, and how he really would be an amazing father to Elina.

"Who is El-lin-na?" Hunter asked, as Eric and I shared a look.

"Uh,…" Eric and I both stumbled on an answer. Hunter kept talking.

"You were thinking that Uncl-ay-ric would be an amazing father to El-lin-na,… are you's having a baby? Is it a girl? Is that her name?" Damn, he was smart for a four year old.

"Uhm,… we are maybe going to adopt a baby girl named Elina, yes," Eric answered quickly. Smart move.

"Adopt?"

I answered next, "Yes, it is when some other lady has a baby, but can't take care of the baby, and then she gives it to a family who can take care of it."

"Like when mommy gave me to daddy?"

I choked on my answer, "Uh, not really,… your daddy is your daddy, he didn't have to adopt you, you just live with him all the time, is all."

Hunter nodded and went back to eating. I looked at Eric and sighed. This poor kid,… stupid Hadley knew how to mess people up,… not only did she screw my life up by blabbing her big mouth, but she screwed her sons life too by abandoning him, and then stealing him, only to leave him all alone again.

Hunter looked up and gasped, "My daddy's here!"

Eric ran to the door and opened it, welcoming in Remy. I heard them as I walked Hunter to meet them.

"Thank you so much, how did you find him?"

Eric struggled with that answer as I walked up to Remy, introducing myself, "Hi, I'm Sookie,… uh, Hunter called me,… I had seen him before Hadley ran off,… I had no idea she was taking him away, I wish I had known, I could have done something earlier."

"He,… called you? He had your number?"

Hunter spoke up, "No dad, with my brain, Aunt Sookie can do the same thing I can! She heard me calling for her to help me! Then Uncl-ay-ric came and picked me up and we went on a airplane, it was so cool!"

Remy smiled nervously, looking between Hunter and me. I nodded and smiled softly. Hunter was talking a mile a minute, when Eric spoke up, "Hey, Hunter, lets get your stuff so your dad and Aunt Sookie can talk for a minute."

"Okay!"

Eric took Hunter's hand and they trotted off to the guest room while Remy ran his hand over his face, sighing.

"You can do what he does? Hear people's thoughts?"

"Yeah,… family trait, I guess."

"Do you know where Hadley is? I could have her fucking arrested for this, 'scuse my language."

"Hunter said someone took her,… I don't know,… we are gonna try to find her, but, as long as Hunter is safe with you,…"

"Ya know, we got divorced and then she ran off,… I have sole custody,… we hadn't seen her in two years, then she suddenly starts showing up, asking to see him. Then she stole him from school and I thought I'd lost him forever," he started to tear up, sad and angry thoughts bombarding his head.

"I'm so sorry," I was, and I didn't know what else to say. Hadley really messed up.

"Do you know where she has been all this time?"

I bit my lip and shrugged, "Yes,… she got involved with some powerful vampires,… it's kind of a mess. I think that maybe some vampires abducted her in Vegas,… I have some friends that can look for her,…" I shrugged again and he nodded, expression numb.

"Figures,…"

Hunter and Eric came back and Remy grabbed Hunters bag. "Thank you again, I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Don't worry about it, you're family. He's a good kid," Eric said, patting Hunters head as he smiled up at him.

"Just, if you ever need anything,… any help with the telepathy stuff, give me a call, okay? I've been through it all, so," I said, and Remy nodded. He thanked us again, and before they left, Hunter gave Eric a huge hug.

"Bye, Uncl-ar-ric, I'll see you soon, maybe?"

"Sure, little man, be good, okay?"

"Yep! Bye Aunt Sookie!" He hugged me too, but it was considerably less 'huge' than the one he gave to Eric. I felt a little insulted, but I'd get over it.

They left and Amelia finally got up, "What the hell did I miss?" She asked, rubbing her eyes, and fixing her hair.

"We found Hunter, his dad picked him up, Hadley was kidnapped by vampires, and I made you a sandwich."

"Oh, good, I'm starving!"

"Hey, who did those paintings in the nursery? They are incredible!" Eric shrugged and Amelia bit her lip. Her brain yelled, '_Pam did it! Wasn't me! Told her to ask first!'_

"Pam did that?" I asked, tearing up and feeling so appreciative.

Amelia nodded and Eric frowned, then went to the nursery. He came back with a big smile and nodded, "Definitely Pam's work."

I laughed through my happy tears and Amelia asked, "So, you like it? She said if you didn't we'd just paint over it-"

"No! It's perfect! I absolutely love it! I'm just surprised is all, I didn't know she could do that,… and it was sweet of her,… she did that last night?"

"Yeah, fucking fast, too! She's a quick worker!" Amelia said, then blushed. I saw what she was thinking about: Pam being a 'quick worker' in the romance department. I blushed too, everywhere.

"Amelia, stop sending kinky thoughts about my progeny to my wife," Eric chuckled.

I bit my lip and smirked, "It's fine,… uhm,… I'm gonna go take a cold shower now."

It didn't help that Eric joined me. Well, actually, it helped a lot!

* * *

**AN: Put up the link to the engagement ring, and to the nursery in my profile! Yay, Hunter is safe, everybody is safe,... except for Hadley,... for now,... *has wicked thoughts***


	43. A Modern Myth

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

**AN: I am sorry in advanced. 0:-)**

* * *

**Chapter 43: A Modern Myth (by 30 Seconds to Mars)**

**SPOV**

"Bubba has found her, but he could do nothing else,… he said she'd been glamoured a few times. She's staying at Felipe de Castro's mansion."

"That doesn't sound good at all."

"It isn't."

Eric had called in Bubba to spy in the Vegas area for Hadley. It had been a few nights, and we finally got word back, but it left a pit in my stomach. Her big mouth was my main worry.

"They could have glamoured information out of her,… about the Queen,… about Hunter,… about me?"

"I know,… and it could be any of those things, or all,… or nothing. I told him to try and find out what they wanted from her."

I nodded, trying to ignore the feeling that I was in huge trouble. I didn't need more monarchs coming after me, fangs bared, thank you very much. I was finishing up getting ready for work for the dinner shift. I had one more day after this then I would be done and retired! Dr. Ludwig had given me another check-up today, and said the baby was very strong and growing fast again. We'd probably only have another month or so, left.

"Lover, you should stay home. I don't feel good about this," he said as he stopped me by the front door.

"Eric, it's fine. Sam will be there, and Amelia warded my car as well as the bar. No one who want's to harm me can get to me. I will be fine."

"Sookie, why do you always have to be so stubborn? I want my wife and child home, and safe with me. Is that too much to ask?"

"Eric, why do you always have to be so damn over-protective and paranoid? Would you feel better if you drove me there and back?"

"I'd feel better if you just stayed home."

He was so stubborn! "Well, too bad. Drive me or I'll drive myself, I gotta go!"

"I'll drive you."

We headed out and he dropped me off. I was walking inside to the bar, when I felt a sort of shiver. It wasn't cold out, but I still had a chill. I shook it off and continued inside, awaiting my fun filled night of slinging beers and burgers.

* * *

**EPOV**

I watched her walk inside, when my cell rang. I picked up and was immediately bombarded by Pam's voice.

"I can't find Amelia,… she won't answer either of her phones,… she was supposed to be here an hour ago." It was Pam, and she was frantic.

"Where does she live? I will see if she is there." Pam gave me the address and I headed in that direction. Hopefully she was sleeping or forgot her phone or something stupid. Pam in distress, though, worried me.

I arrived at her house quickly, finding her front door wide open. I hurried inside, preparing for an attack. She was alone, and glamoured into a stupor.

I sniffed the air around me, and growled as I caught the familiar scents. Madden and the tiger.

"Amelia, look at me," I reversed the glamour affect and she came back to herself. She burst into tears and grabbed onto me.

"Amelia, what did they do?"

"We have to get to Sookie,… now! NOW, ERIC!" I picked her up and flew us to my car. We sped to Merlottes, as I suddenly felt fear and confusion through the bond.

* * *

**SPOV**

"Sooks, are you,…?" Lafayette looked at me funny and circled his finger towards me, pointing at me.

"What?"

I heard a bunch of thoughts around me, sort of hushed even in their minds, but it didn't make sense. Who were they all talking about? I looked around and saw everyone looking at me. Huh.

I frowned and looked back to Lafayette, "Did I forget my pants or something? Why are they all starin?"

"Sooks, what's with the tummy? Is this like,… a joke or something? Is that a padded thing, or whatever?"

What was he saying? "What?"

"You got the whole Prego thing goin on, you weren't like that the other day, what gives?"

I felt my heart drop to my stomach, and my lungs froze. I felt my eyes tear and I croaked out, "What?"

He pointed to my belly, and I looked down. Sure I saw it everyday, but was he seeing it too? Was the spell not working? Oh my god, it made sense now, the thoughts.

'_That skank, look at her knocked up, no husband, didn't even know she was seein anybody,'_

'_I saw her yesterday, she wasn't that big then, was she? I'm getting old, can't remember,'_

'_Damn, I wanted to tap that ass, preggers chicks are hot too though, maybe,'_

"Oh my god." I ran to Sam's office and locked the door, then turned to him as he said my name.

"Sookie, what's going on- whoa,… uh,…"

"I'm pregnant, I had hidden it with a spell, but now it's not working. Everyone saw, help!"

"Shit, okay, just calm down, Chere, here, sit down, okay?"

I started to cry, "Oh my god, oh my god, what am I going to do? They all know,… shit, fuck, I have to call Eric," I shut my eyes tight and begged for him to come back as I searched in my bag for my phone, blindly.

"Sookie, whose baby is it?"

"Eric's,… long story, but now I'm gonna be in trouble, if any vamps find out now, they'll hunt us!"

I felt Eric getting closer, and he was seething with rage. At least he was coming, I had to get the hell out of here.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, use my phone to call him, okay?"

"No, he's coming, he'll be here any minute, I just need to breathe. Maybe he can glamour them all, will that work? Oh my god, make sure no one leaves!"

"Okay, okay! Stay here, alright?"

I nodded, and just then Eric burst through the door. So much for locking it.

"What's happened?" He said, coming to me and sitting on his knees in front of me.

I shuddered, breathing out, "The spell broke."

His face turned deadly, fangs running out, as he looked back to the doorway. Amelia was standing there, crying and holding her arms over her chest.

"I'm so sorry, they glamoured me,… they knew though, they already knew,… I don't know how, I don't know, I'm so sorry!"

Eric gripped the arms of the chair and indented the wood. I spoke to him softly, "Eric,… who is she talking about?"

"Victor Madden and John Quinn. They attacked, and Madden glamoured her. They probably bugged your fucking house when you let that tiger inside. Heard every fucking word we said. This is worse than if the Queen found out, you understand that?"

He was angry,… and at me? I cried more and nodded my head, shaking. He tried to reign in his anger and closed his eyes.

Sam spoke up, "Eric, can you glamour the bar patrons? They saw her,… I'll make sure no ones left yet,…"

Eric nodded and stood up, following Sam out into the bar. I looked at Amelia and we cried silently. She felt awful, but it wasn't her fault. It was mine. I let someone onto my property and into my house without knowing them. It was so stupid of me.

"It's not your fault, Meels, it's mine," I sobbed, holding my arms out to her. She came to me, hugging me and crying onto my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Sookie,… they told me they knew everything, about you and Eric, the spell I did,… I denied everything but they told me to break the spell,… I said no but they glamoured me, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Shhhh, it's okay,… we don't blame you, sweetie, okay? We will figure this out," I said, more to reassure myself.

Eric came back, looking still mad as ever. He didn't even look me in the eye, he just barked, "We are going to my house. I'm having someone search yours."

I croaked out, "Okay."

He grabbed my hand and yanked me up, pulling me along behind him. Amelia followed and we drove off to his house, leaving my car behind. We were silent the whole way, me and Amelia still crying quietly, Eric still seething. I put my hands protectively over my belly, and I closed my eyes and prayed we would all be alright.

Eric's phone buzzed, and he answered curtly, "What?….. Yes?…..unnngg, Fuck! Alright, …. Yes, thank you." He hung up and growled, slamming his fist on the steering wheel.

I looked at him, but he kept his eyes on the road as he spoke, "Victor was waiting for us in the woods by the house, it seems. After he left, Clancy searched the house. Found microphones on the perimeter of the house, by windows and such. The tigers scent was on them, of course."

I was crying more, trying to catch my breathe, "I'm so sorry, I had no idea, I'm so stupid,…I'm sorry," I sobbed. He turned to me, his face still hard, then back to the road. He clenched his jaw tight and released a few times, but he remained quiet. I looked down and cried harder, not being able to control myself. I was terrified. Eric was angry and scared and worried and wanted to murder our enemies. Amelia kept thinking Eric wanted her dead too, because of the spell. The baby kicked softly, and I rubbed over the spot, hoping she was not in tuned to mine and Eric's feelings. They were not good feelings for a baby to experience.

We arrived at Eric's house and we went inside. Me and Amelia sat down on the couch while Eric made a few phone calls. Pam arrived a few minutes later, blood tears streaking her face.

"Hey, we'll get through this, don't worry, okay?" She told me and Amelia as she hugged us both. She sat between us then, holding our hands and trying to calm us down. Eric came back in, off the phone, and glared at us. He was still furious.

"Eric?" Pam asked. He took a big, unnecessary inhale, and then spoke.

"We need to tell the Queen. It's the only way to protect us from another monarch. I have no other ideas, other than to fucking murder them all, and become King of the entire fucking world." He was dead serious. No pun intended.

"But, what will the Queen do with this information?" Good question, Pam! All I could think of was, 'King of the Universe sounds promising.'

"I am hoping she will see it as it is, an exciting addition to her retinue, which she must keep safe. It is better than what Felipe has planned. He will most likely kill me, my child, and then try to bond and impregnate Sookie with his demon spawn."

I gasped and covered my mouth, shaking my head. That was horrible!

"I am not even exaggerating, Sookie, we are deeply fucked right now. Even more, they probably know I am a day-walker now. Probably the only reason they haven't acted upon that yet is because they know I'll fucking kill any Were army they send at me."

I closed my eyes tight, trying to rid the images of my husband and child being taken from me. I couldn't bare it.

I felt Pam's hand on my knee, rubbing softly. It was helping me to focus and calm down.

I took a deep breathe, and said quietly, "And they have Hadley as well?"

"They do. They've started bonding to her and have been raping her. They think since she is your cousin and shares your fae blood, perhaps it will work. A guinnea-pig test, if you will."

"Oh my god,…" I sighed and put my hands over my face. I mumbled then, "They must have heard about Hunter, too,… they will look for him. They've heard where he lives,…"

"The Queen can protect that too. She'd love another telepath, especially the son of her beloved pet." I couldn't tell if his voice was sarcastic, or just angry and amused about how much trouble we were in. It was kind of terrifying though, either way.

"Tell her then, quickly. Unless you can figure something else out," I whispered loud enough to hear.

He dialed his phone again, staring at me as I looked up. He began to speak when the line picked up.

"I need to speak with the Queen, it is Sheriff Northman. It concerns the telepath and her pet Hadley,… They are being sought after by the King of Nevada. Thank you,… Your Majesty,… yes,… alright,… we will be there shortly." He hung up. I guess we were going to New Orleans again. Ugh.

We took a plane this time, a private one that Eric had gotten from someone who owed him a favor. We got there quickly and were walking into the Queens office. She was sitting down, expecting us.

"Have you found Hadley?"

"King Felipe de Castro has kidnapped her. She had fled to Las Vegas,… Your Majesty, there are some things we need to tell you."

She inhaled, eyed my stomach, and frowned before motioning for us to continue.

"First, Hadley ran away because she was afraid for her son. He is a telepath, but is four years old. She does not wish for him to be involved with the supernatural world." Her eyes were wide as she listened to Eric speak. He had to admit to everything now, before the Nevada vampire's had a chance to rat us out.

"She had gone to Vegas, not knowing about the King there. She was simply hiding out, trying to make money,… they kidnapped her and we rescued her son. We returned him to his father. He will be needing protection,…" Her brow arched up, as Eric continued.

"Aside from Hadley,… Sookie is with child,… my child." The Queen's mouth dropped open before she spoke.

"How is that possible?"

"She had been chosen by the Fae to be a breeder of supernatural beings. She will live forever, and was supposed to be producing fae children. Our bond somehow made it possible for her to conceive my child,… whatever, the point though is that the King knows, and wants her. The King must have heard in passing about Sookie's ability, so he sent John Quinn, the Were Tiger, to come to mine and Sookie's home and plant bugs around the house. He has found out about the pregnancy,… the spell we used to hide it, about Hadley's son and his whereabouts, everything. Victor Madden was waiting for us to come home, probably to abduct Sookie. He has also been bonding to and raping Hadley, to see if he could impregnate her,… My only options were to come to you, or kill them all and become King of Nevada, which I do not want."

I noted that he left out everything about his day-walking. I wouldn't mention it either.

"This is a fucking joke, right?" Her eyes were filling with blood, probably at the idea of someone else hurting Hadley.

"No, your Majesty. I wish it were."

She sighed, "Of course, I will protect you, as much as I can. You are both great assets to my kingdom,… and now a fucking sight to be seen with this child,… but we must get Hadley back. You will stay here the day, and I will send out my Were's to retrieve Hadley. Hell, I'll fucking kill Madden and Felipe. What's one more fucking territory? And a lucrative one at that, too."

I breathed a sigh of relief, but I felt it wasn't over yet. At least she was on our side, though. She called to Andre, and he came in with two very large body guards. They looked like brothers.

"Andre, Felipe de Castro has Hadley. We need to send an army of Were's to retrieve her, as well as back up for the night, in case they fail to get her back. I give them permission to kill all of the Nevada vampires, if need be. Now, go!"

"Yes, Your Majesty," he gave a bow, as did the two brothers/guards. She sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead. She pressed a button of her phone intercom and called, "Send Mr. Compton in here, please."

I gulped and looked at Eric. He sent reassurance and strength through the bond. Amelia and Pam huddled closer to me, helping to make me feel safer. I wanted to barf right now.

Bill came in, bowed to the Queen, and peeked over at us. He looked shocked to see us, but faced back to the Queen, "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Find Hadley's Ex-husband and son and bring them here. Keep them safe, and happy, please."

Bill frowned, but nodded. As he turned away from her to leave, we made eye contact. His eyes traveled down my to belly, and he looked sad,… He looked up then and gave me and Eric a slight nod, and then left.

I cleared my throat and asked, "Why are you sending Bill, if I may ask?"

The Queen looked at me, and answered politely, "He knows where they live and he is my best procurer. You were his only failure."

"Oh." Well. I didn't know if that made me feel good or not, but whatever.

" I will show you to your rooms, I can only imagine how spent you are."

"Thank you, your Majesty. We greatly appreciate your help and protection," Eric said, bowing to her.

"No, thank you, Sheriff. You have found my Hadley, and she will be returned to me. You have also enlightened me and made me more able to protect those in my retinue. I do not like threats against my people."

She led us to two separate suites, one for Pam and Amelia, and the other for me and Eric. We settled in, and she bid us good night, or good morning, rather, since soon the sun would be up. Eric could pretend to sleep during the day tomorrow, or today,… whatever. I slumped down onto the bed, feeling the exhaustion take over. My brain and feet hurt. Eric sat down next to me and stroked my hair back.

"That went better than I expected," he said quietly. I nodded and slipped my shoes off, sighing with relief, but still feeling the ache. Eric got off the bed and suddenly I felt his hands massaging my soles. Oh, that felt amazing!

I moaned softly, and relaxed into the mattress. He continued to rub my feet, as I drifted away to sleep. I dreamt of nothing, and it was peaceful. I awoke later, and Eric was sitting up next to me, watching me, with blood tears on his cheeks.

"Hey," I whispered, getting up to move closer to him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," he said quietly. I felt his guilt and sadness and fear.

"It's alright, I did wrong,…this is all my fault,… I should have known better than to invite him in."

"You didn't know,… I was just so scared,… and angry,… I still am but, I am hoping Sophie Anne will deal with it now. She has more power, and more underlings. She cares greatly for her people,… and her shiny toys," he winked at me, trying to make a funny. We both still felt sad and worried, the joke worked for like one second.

"What time is it?"

"Noon."

"I'm kinda hungry,… do they have human food here?"

He nodded and said, "Amelia texted me before, she will take you around the palace to get food and hang out. I will go to sleep here,… you will be safe. You will have a guard with you."

"Okay."

Eric had laid down and tried to sleep while I got ready to get Amelia. I went next door, and she was ready. We were met by a Were guard, and he brought us to the kitchen where a human chef was on duty. He made us a bunch of delicious food, and we ate it up quickly. I hadn't eaten since last night, before my shift!

We finished up and took a tour of the palace. It was really cool, especially the 'day room.' It made the vampires feel like they were outside in the daytime, when they weren't. We got to stick our feet in the pool a little, and just relax. It was nice.

It was around 5, an hour till sunset, when we heard a commotion. Suddenly, a few Weres and some of the human 'pets' were rushing in,… carrying my cousin!

"Hadley!" I yelled, running over to them. She was unconscious and covered in blood. They took her away, leaving us and the other humans behind, worried. At least they got her back, they probably could heal her.

Night fell and we went back to our rooms. Eric was in Pam's room, as we filled them in on Hadley's arrival. We decided to try and find out what happened, and if she was going to be alright. We were leaving our rooms, when we saw Bill, followed by Remy and Hunter. Remy was glamoured, but Hunter was terrified.

"AUNT SOOKIE, UNCLE ERIC!" He ran to us, clinging to Eric's leg. Eric scooped him up and hugged him tight, as I spoke to him.

"Hunter! Baby, are you okay?"

"Mr. Bill told us we had to come here to be safe, but my daddy's brain is all funny, thank goodness you are here!" He clutched to Eric's shirt, as we glared at Bill.

"He cannot be glamoured,… like you. I didn't know what else to do but leave him confused. He'll get over it," Bill said, looking annoyed and ashamed. So, twice he failed. Nana nana boo boo!

"He is just a child, Bill, you could have at least tried to make him feel safe or distracted him or something!" I said, exasperated.

Eric arched his brow smugly at Bill, still holding Hunter, "It isn't that hard, Mr. Bill." Pam and Amelia snickered behind us. It was kind of funny.

"Whatever, you can deal with him then, what do I do with this one?" Bill said, pointing at a blank-faced Remy. I shrugged, but Eric moved forward.

"Remy, you and your son are safe, with us. We need protection, there is a threat to our entire family, but we are safe here. They have found Hadley and are taking care of her. You have nothing to worry or fear about."

Remy nodded at Eric, coming back to himself slightly and sighing. He looked at me then and asked, "Where is here exactly? And who are we running from?"

"We are in New Orleans,… in the Vampire Queen's home,… she is on our side and will protect us from the Nevada vampires, the ones who kidnapped Hadley. See, Queen Sophie Anne and Hadley are very close,… and Eric and I work for the Queen. We are safe here."

Remy sighed and closed his eyes, then nodded, "Is it still Thursday?"

I shook my head, "No, it's Friday night, Bill has been watching over you two since last night,… you may not remember much,…"

He looked exhausted, and Hunter was already asleep on Eric's shoulder. We showed them to their room and settled them in for the night. They were calm and safe and that's all we could ask for, for now. We continued our way to find the Queen and Hadley.

Bill trailed along with us, unfortunately. He spoke softly to me, "Sookie,… I am deeply sorry for my actions, and everything that has ultimately led you here,…"

"Bill, it's been done, and you can't un-do it,… besides,… other than being in grave danger, me and Eric are happy. I would have never met him if it weren't for you." Bill's expression remained sad as he nodded, and I felt Eric put his hand on my lower back, rubbing softly. I'd have to just deal with Bill being here, and try to forgive him for being a stupid, jerky liar.

"Tell me, Bill, why are you here anyways?" Pam asked, playing with her fingernails as we walked through the palace.

"I lived here before my assignment, and have returned, since my assignment had failed," he said, stiffly.

"Ohhh, so the whole, 'mainstreaming-return-to-my-family-home' thing was a crock of bull too?"

He cleared his throat, and said, "Yes."

"Just clearing things up, is all. Thank you for enlightening us. At least the main-streaming thing was a lie, it was quite ridiculous to even think of," Pam was grinning like the cat who caught the canary. She was loving this.

We finally reached the office, and Rasul let us inside. The Queen was pacing around, and stopped when she saw us all.

"We stole her away from the day-time guards,… I had to turn her," she said, biting her lip.

Oh,… well. Shit.

* * *

**AN: Ohhhh, boyyyy!**


	44. Soon We'll Be Found

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

**AN: Only like six more chapters after this, then it ends! :-( Sad Pandaaaa! And no, there will be no sequel, but maybe some one-shot/outtake type things, idk yet.**

* * *

**Chapter 44: Soon We'll Be Found (by Sia)**

**SPOV**

"Turn her?" I asked, frightened.

"Otherwise she would have died,… Felipe realized his actions were fruitless so he tried to drain her, leave her for dead. I couldn't let her die,... My Hadley!" She cried, blood tears spilling as she sunk to the ground.

I felt awful, and ran to her side on the ground, ignoring Pam and Eric's protests. I held her hand as she cried, and tried to soothe her, "Shh, it's alright, she will wake in a few nights and you two can be together,…"

She looked up at me, blood on her cheeks as she whispered, "I loved her how she was,… what if she changes?"

"She won't,… teach her well, and keep her morals in tact and she will be the same ole' Hadley."

"You are a strange human," she said quietly, in awe. I shrugged. What else do you say to that? Thanks?

"It's why you like me so much, though," I said, trying to lift her spirits.

She nodded, and said, "That is true,… thank you Sookie."

I nodded and helped her to sit on the couch. I grabbed some tissues for her, though they just smeared the blood around. Oh, well. She readied herself, then began speaking to us again, in a more business like manner.

"They will find she is missing, and probably come after me. My Were's broke into the King's Palace and murdered most of the human and two-natured staff. I hear it was quite the massacre,... I also overrode any bond he may have made with her,... whoops."

Eric growled and I felt my stomach drop again. So much for us being safe, now they were gonna come here!

"What will you do?" I asked quietly. She looked at me and her brow arched, a small smile forming on her face.

"Kill them when they arrive. What do you think?"

Eric growled, "I am sorry, your Majesty, but with all due respect, wasn't the reason for us coming here to be protected, and away from the threat? Now they are coming to you, and it is putting my family in danger!"

"Northman, enough. You are safer here than at your homes, we have an army of warriors protecting us. We are not weak, and we are not afraid. I want de Castro dead, and I want his throne. I will get it."

"You were weak when Russell and I took you, what's to say that won't happen again?"

She snarled at Eric, standing and baring her teeth, "I have triple the amount of guards, Were's and vampires now that Russell is no more! We are NOT WEAK. And if need be, YOU WILL FIGHT. If you could get past my guards once, you could reverse the desired effect and prevent it from happening again. Especially with your precious family in danger, I know you will fight to the death for them."

Defeated, he said, "Yes, your Majesty."

"Good. Be prepared for an attack then. Leave my office," she said in a huff. We were led out by Rasul, and back to our rooms.

I sat on the bed and broke down. Eric was pacing the room, while Pam went into down-time and Amelia tried to comfort me.

We were all in danger now,… all because of me. If it weren't for my existence, none of this mess would have happened. God, what's so great about me that everyone want's me for themselves? Why did I have to be such a freak of nature, so 'valuable' and 'unique.' It's all because of me! I sobbed and shook as Amelia rubbed my back. Elina was kicking and moving around and probably bruising my insides. How could I have been so selfish to bring this innocent baby into this horrible world? If I was hunted by everyone, so would she,…

"I'm so sorry, my sweet baby girl. I'm so, so sorry! I'm a horrible mother,… god, I should have just fucking been killed that night by the Rats,… stupid fucking Bill and his blood saving me! Stupid Hadley and her big fucking mouth,… fucking VAMPIRES, all fucking wanting me, and stupid fucking fairies! FUCK!" I screamed and cried, as Pam and Eric stopped what they were doing to stare at me in shock. Amelia just held onto me, still trying her best to soothe me, but it was getting annoying.

"Stop! Just stop," I said, pushing her off and getting up. I stomped away to the bathroom and slammed the door. I turned the sink on and wet my face, then sat on the tiled floor and tried to calm my breathing. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the wall, putting my hands over my belly and just inhaling slowly, and exhaling out.

I heard Eric tell Amelia and Pam to stay here with me, while he left to 'figure shit out.' Whatever, I just wanted to be alone.

I sighed, finally feeling calmer, and just slowly caressed my belly. Elina pushed her little foot outward, and I ran my hand over the bump. She pulled back and then kicked.

"Enough, sweetheart, you'll bruise my bladder."

Suddenly I felt a tiny feeling of humor. Then guilt. Then strength and determination. It didn't feel like Eric's feelings,… his were much bigger and more prominent in the bond,… was I feeling my baby? What the heck?

"Elina,… is that you?" I whispered softly.

She kicked me three times, then more determination burst through the bond. Holy crap, I was feeling my babies emotions? My baby already had emotions?

She kicked again, and then a giant wave of anger and fear burst through. Eric. I shut my eyes and tried to focus in on him,… he was livid, and ready for battle. Shit, shit, shit! I stood up and ran out of the bathroom.

Pam was already on her feet, guarding the door.

"You feel it? Are they here?" I asked frantically. Pam nodded and Amelia started chanting a spell.

"She is putting a protective shield around us. I don't know how long it will last though. I have warned the guard at Remy and Hunter's door. They will be protected by the spell as well. Just keep calm, Sookie," Pam said, as she pulled out a huge sword from her back, under her jacket. Where did that come from?

She saw my expression and smirked, "My fashion senses are not only cute, but practical."

Amelia finished chanting and exhaled, "Okay, hopefully that will last."

I felt a sudden surge of bloodlust from Eric, and I nearly fainted. I held onto my stomach as Elina kicked me repeatedly, harder and harder. I opened my eyes, and saw my hands were glowing blue. The tiny strength and determination came back, as well as an overwhelming urge to fight, to do something, anything.

"Maybe I can help."

"Sookie, NO. You are staying RIGHT HERE," Pam yelled, but I was not having any of that. My hands kept glowing, and Elina kept kicking and sending me strength and courage and power.

"I am going, and you can either stay here, or follow me. Got it?" I pushed Pam aside, with force I didn't know I had, and opened the door. I walked quickly, with my head high, down the corridors, following the bond.

Pam and Amelia ran up behind me, trying to pull me back, but I zapped them. They got the point. I was not stopping. My husband needed me. This was all because of me, and I was not gonna let him get hurt.

We got to the main entry room, and found a standoff, Louisiana versus Nevada. Eric, the Queen and her guards stood up front facing some vampires I have never seen before, and John Quinn.

"Ah, there she is! What a delight! Oh, look how she has grown! Simply beautiful!" the head vampire said, I guessed he was Felipe de Castro. He was a tanned color, for a vampire, with curly black hair and dark eyes. He looked handsome for like a second, and then just looked creepy. Next to him was another vampire, dressed in a dark teal suit, grinning at me. He had dark hair as well, but lighter skin. Both of their appearances just screamed 'Creepy, oily bastards that want to rape you.' I didn't know there was such a description.

Eric snarled at him, and barked at Pam, "Take her back to the room, NOW. She is not getting involved!"

"Yes, we wouldn't want the darling Princess to be damaged, I plan on using that little body of hers after this is all said and done!" Felipe said, grinning like a psychopath. My blood boiled, and just as Eric launched at Felipe, I shot open my hands and out came the blue lights. Everyone froze, except for Eric, who landed on top of Felipe, and ripped his head clean off.

He growled and tossed the head, then realized he was the only one fighting. He looked up and around, and then back to me. Pam was next to me, holding me up so I wouldn't collapse under the exhaustion of my powers.

"Sookie," Eric yelled, exasperated, "Why did you leave the room!"

"Uhm, so I could do THIS and so you could KILL THEM without getting HURT! JACKASS!"

Pam laughed, and I began to sink to the ground. She followed me and sat with me, soothing me as I clutched my stomach. Elina needed to fucking stop kicking me, damn it!

"ELINA, ENOUGH!" I cried out, and she slowly stopped.

Eric came over to us and sat in front of me, but did not touch me. His hands were covered in gore.

"I will kill the main threats, and then when you get everyone back to normal, I will tell them all to swear fealty to Sophie Anne, or die. But you must stay back, okay? Please."

I nodded and watched as he walked casually back to the Nevada vamps, tearing off heads and limbs. He was enjoying this. Not only did he kill them all, while they were frozen in time, but he completely eviscerated them. When he was done, he stood back, and motioned for me to do my thing.

I shot out more blue lights, and suddenly, everyone began moving again, and all the dead vampires and the tiger had sank to the ground, vampires exploding into gore and blood. Everyone screamed and gasped, not understanding the sudden turn of events.

Eric roared, "SWEAR FEALTY TO QUEEN SOPHIE ANNE OR DIE."

Everyone looked at him, seeing the blood and gore all over his skin and clothes. They realized he had done the damage, and the rest of the Nevada crew fell to their knees, submitting.

Eric turned to a shocked Sophie Anne and said calmly, "Nevada is yours. I am going to take a shower with my wife."

He turned away and Pam scooped me up. We followed Eric back to the room, where Pam and Amelia left us. Eric stripped down and went to the bathroom, turning the water on. I followed him, and watched first as he rinsed off the blood. He turned to me, and reached his hand out for me. I undressed and enveloped myself in his arms. He hugged me and kissed me, saying how much he loved me and how everything was going to be alright now.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay put, but the baby made me do it," I said quietly.

He chuckled and looked at me, "Your stubborn ways have finally paid off,… without that trick of yours, who knows what could have happened."

"I couldn't let you fight my battle. They came for me,… this was all my fault,… I had to help you."

"Thank you, but you really should have stayed out of it,... you know I cannot lose you. Are you feeling alright? Is Elina alright?" He put his hands over my belly and she kicked. She was more than alright, she was ecstatic. I knew because I freaking felt it!

"Yes,… I can feel her. In the bond. It is tiny, but it's there,…she made me come to you, to help,…"

He got down on his knees, the water showering over us still, and pressed his mouth to my belly, murmuring, "You are a brave one, my sweet baby girl. I fear, though, you will be as stubborn as your beautiful mother." He chuckled and kissed it, then put his ear to it. He closed his eyes and I stroked his wet hair.

He whispered, "We are safe now,… no one will take you from me,… no one."

At his words, Elina sent me a feeling of dread and worry. I frowned and then the feeling dissipated. I decided to ignore it for now, not understanding it anyways. Eric stood up and kissed me again, then we washed each other before turning off the water and drying off. We went to bed, feeling relieved and exhausted. I fell asleep quickly, into a state where I was not sure if I was dreaming or not.

_Still laying in bed, slightly asleep, a tiny girl's voice whispered in my ear, "It's not over, mommy."_

I gasped and shot up, clutching my chest. Eric sat up with me and grabbed my shoulders, saying frantically, "Sookie! Sookie, you were dreaming,… lover, talk to me,… look at me, Sookie!"

I was shaking, and finally looked at him. I felt a tear fall from my eye, as I looked over his worried face. He whispered, "Please, talk to me, Sookie."

"It's not over,… she said it's not over,… what does that mean, Eric?"

"Who? Who said that?"

"Elina,… she told me,… oh, Eric!" I sobbed as he pulled me into his chest. He stroked my hair back and gently swayed me, as I cried into his skin. I trembled against him, putting my hands over my stomach, trying to protect my baby from the world that wouldn't stop coming for us.

"Sookie, you need to calm down, please,… we are safe now, do not worry! It was just a dream, Sookie!"

"No, no,… before,… when you said no one would take us from you now,… she felt worried,… and dread,… why would she feel that, Eric?"

"I don't know. The Nevada vampires are gone,… Sophie Anne will protect us,… we will be fine, lover, please calm down."

"NO! NO, ERIC. SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT, SHE IS TRYING TO TELL ME! I can't just ignore it! I can't!" I sobbed and yelled at him, pushing him from me. Why wasn't he understanding?

He frowned and pulled away from me, sensing I did not want his touch anymore. I was so angry and scared and he just kept telling me to calm down? Uh, no. Not happening!

"What do you want me to do, then?" He asked, his jaw tightened.

I sniffled and clutched my belly, "I don't know."

"Well, when you have decided to calm the fuck down, let me know. I am going next door." He got up, threw some pants on and left. I heard him in the next room, talking angrily at Pam. I didn't understand why he wasn't seeing this as a threat,… my baby was warning us and he was just going to ignore it. I mean, I know he can't do much about a threat we didn't know about yet, but,… still! Ugh.

I laid back down with a huff and cried more. Elina was pressing her feet out again, softly this time, and just her presence with me helped soothe my fears. I was so tired and just cried softly, staring up at the ceiling. Eric stayed next door, and I was alone until morning came, when I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**EPOV**

"What?" Pam said as I came into her and Amelia's room. Amelia was in the shower as I spoke to Pam.

"She is being insane, that is what. She had a nightmare that more danger was coming, and expects me to fucking jump up and protect her from absolutely fucking nothing! It was just a dream, damn it! What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

"What was her dream?"

"She said Elina spoke to her and said 'it isn't over.' That's all. How the fuck am I supposed to do anything with that? She just kept crying and yelling at me."

"You killed the threats, what else could she possibly fear? The Queen will protect you all from anyone else, she will not let you two go. Especially not now."

"I know."

"What else could come after you?"

I sighed and sat down, running my hands over my face. I shook my head, "I don't know, I'm fucking spent."

"Lay down, Eric, try to rest. Honestly, how do you even rest now that the sun does not affect you?"

"It's like a nap when I sleep,… I only get exhausted after nights like this, though."

"Then sleep. You need your strength and you need to be thinking clearly. And, you are cranky."

I sighed as she pushed me backwards to lay down on the bed. I got comfortable and fell back asleep. Only when I woke up did I realize my mistake. I knew exactly what else could come after her.

* * *

**AN: I am sorry, but things are about to get crazy! Eeep!**


	45. Without You

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

* * *

**Chapter 45: Without You (by Breaking Benjamin)**

**EPOV**

I shot up and looked next to me. Pam and Amelia were asleep in the bed, cuddled together tightly, barely fitting on the edge that I left for them. I searched the bond, and it felt,… odd.

She was asleep, but,… it felt fuzzy. It was day-time, but I risked being seen by leaving the room and going back to mine to check on her. I opened the door, and my senses were flooded. My fangs ran out and my cock hardened instantly.

Fairy.

My vision cleared and focused on the bed, where my wife no longer laid. I shot my eyes to the bathroom, where the door was open and the light was off. She was not in the room,...

She was not in the room.

"Sookie? SOOKIE! FUCK!" I roared and went back into Pam's room, as Amelia woke frightened.

"Amelia, she's gone. I smell fairy in her room, what do I do? WHAT DO I FUCKING DO?"

She clutched her chest and stood up quickly, rushing next door to see. She came back, white as a ghost, and nodded grimly.

"They've taken her. I see them,… two of them,… fairies,… they've taken her to their realm."

"How do I get there?"

She shook her head, crying now, "You need a fairy to take you,… a full blooded one,… that's the only way."

"Amelia, they are going to kill Elina,… They are going to kill my daughter,… Sookie told me, they'd kill any children she bore that weren't to their liking,… they'll kill Elina and rape Sookie until she bares fae children. I need to get her back,… AMELIA!" She was shaking and crying, nodding her head. Fuck, we were fucked. Fuck!

"Come on, we need help," I said, dragging Amelia to the hallway and locking the door behind me.

She tried pulling back, whispering, "Eric, it's day!"

I turned around and growled at her, "I do not care. My wife has been kidnapped and we need to find a fucking fairy, NOW."

She nodded, scared, and let me drag her along. We found a few Were guards, all who were shocked and freaking out that I was awake.

"Sheriff Northman,… are you alright? How are you awak-"

"There is no time, my wife has been kidnapped by fairies. We need to find a full blooded fairy, NOW, in order to get to the fae realm."

They all gapped at me, and I roared, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND? MY FUCKING WIFE HAS BEEN TAKEN, THEY ARE GOING TO KILL MY UNBORN CHILD! ARE YOU FUCKING LISTENING!"

"Yes! Yes, sir! Uh, we will find a fairy,…" They all started to scatter and spread the word. I was shaking with rage and fear, when suddenly I could no longer stand it. I sank to my knees and sobbed.

"I shouldn't have left her alone! She told me,… she fucking told me it wasn't over,… why didn't I listen to her! I shouldn't have left her,… Jag älskar henne så mycket. Min fru,… mitt barn, mitt liv! Hur kunde jag har lämnat henne endast? Behagar, gudar, hjälp mig!"

"WAIT, I KNOW ONE! I KNOW ONE!" Amelia shouted, waving her hands around, "GIVE ME YOUR PHONE, OH MY GOD!"

"Who!" I gave her my cell phone and she dialed quickly. I heard on the other line a woman's voice pick up, "Houlighans, how can I help you?"

"Claudette? It's Amelia Broadway! I need yours and Claude's help! My friend, Sookie, has been kidnapped by fairies and taken to the fae realm. She is Prince Brigant's great-granddaughter,…"

"Shit. Sookie Stackhouse?" The voice asked. I snarled and grabbed the phone from Amelia.

"How do you know of my wife?"

"She is our cousin. Niall is our grandfather."

"SO YOU ARE A THREAT?"

"No! No! We have escaped the realm and have been living in the human world,… we do not believe in their ways,… our sister Claudine has stayed though, to become an angel,… she is there. She has helped Sookie escape the first time,…"

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"We are the ones who put the ward around Sookie's farmhouse. It was to protect her."

I seethed with rage. We had left the security of her home and she was taken. "How can you help? Can you get me to the other realm?"

"Yes. Come to Houlighans in Monroe,… we will be waiting. You must hurry."

"We are on our way."

I hung up and grabbed a Were, "Tell the Queen what has happened, I am going to the Fae realm. Inform my progeny Pamela when she wakes. If anyone wonders how I have left already, tell them I'm a fucking day-walker, for all I fucking care. I need to find my wife. Understand?"

The Were nodded and me and Amelia left. I flew us to Monroe, her clutching to my side, and we landed in the parking lot of a strip club.

"They own it, come on," Amelia said, dragging me inside.

We were met by twins, both with dark wavy hair and surgically rounded ears. They were gorgeous, and smelled like absolutely nothing. Must be them.

"Claude, Claudette, this is Eric Northman, Sookie's husband."

"We know,… we need to get going, before it's too late," the woman, Claudette said.

"Do you know where to find her once we are there?"

"Not positive, but you are bonded, correct?" Claude asked and I nodded. He continued, "You will follow the bond, then. We will need to move fast, they can't sense vampires, but they sense fairies, and if you aren't one, they will know. Any 'others' are threats to them, and they will attack."

Claudette spoke then, "Time is different in the realm. How long has she been gone?"

"The last I saw her was an hour till sunrise. Anytime between then, she was taken."

"Alright,… hopefully not much has happened, yet. We must go now, though."

* * *

**Translation: I love her so much. My wife,… my child, my life! How could I have left her alone? Please, gods, help me!**


	46. Bite The Hand That Feeds

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

* * *

**Chapter 46: The Hand That Feeds (by Nine Inch Nails)**

**SPOV**

"Mmm,… Eric?" I felt a little dizzy, and it was awfully bright for some reason. I blinked a few times, and felt next to me with my hand. I was expecting either the sheets, or Eric. I was met with grass.

I picked my head up and tried to shield my eyes. I heard rattling of chains,… my wrists and ankles were shackled. I looked around me, and I was outdoors, chained to a tree. What the fuck?

"ERIC? ERIC!" I screamed, struggling against the chains. Suddenly, someone appeared in front of me. He was shining slightly, bare chested and smiling. His teeth were sharp, and capped with a silvery metal. I gasped and tried to move away from him as he knelt down to me.

He chuckled and stroked my cheek, "It's alright, Princess, not much longer now. Do not fear,… we will try to make it as painless as possible!"

"Who are you?" I asked, feeling my throat closing.

"I am Lochlan. I will be the first."

"First what?"

"To father your child, of course,… after we rid you of this mistake."

I shook my head no and started to cry, pleading with him, "No, please,… don't take my baby,… please let me go! Please! I don't want this!"

"But you were chosen, Princess,… you must do what is expected of you, now. You ran away once, but with Claudine gone, we won't have any problems."

"Claudine?" I croaked.

"Yes, she is locked away in iron. Barely anything left of her,… withering away for her sins."

"No,… how could you all do this?"

"It is our way. We do not see anything wrong with it. You should respect our beliefs,… you are one of us."

"No! I am not! I may share fae blood, but I am not one of you monsters!"

He laughed again, and put his hand over my stomach, stroking it,… making me cringe.

"You're the one with a monster inside of you,… it's too bad, you are simply beautiful like this. Soon enough, though, it will be a fairy growing in there,… how it should be."

Elina kicked at his hand, forcefully, and he laughed, "Oh! Seems it wants out! Don't worry, little demon spawn, we will get you out of there! You can return back to hell where you belong!"

"NOOO!" I screamed and kicked him as hard as I could, my leg catching on the chains as it just hit him. He hissed and pinned me against the tree, growling at me.

"You will regret that."

"My husband will find me, and kill you. All of you."

He smiled evilly and shook his head, "No, darling. He won't."

He stopped grinning and stared into my eyes, daring me to make another move. I kept still.

"Now, you will listen to me, understand? The next time you try something, I will hurt you. Do not forget your place. Never bite the hand that feeds you, or you will starve. Got it, Princess?" he hissed out. I nodded, frightened for my life. I had to stay alive and unharmed, for the sake of my baby. No matter how much I wanted to rip his head off, I had to obey.

"Good. Neave will be by soon with food for you. Later, we will force labor, so we don't scar your pretty skin. You need all your strength for that. Supernatural births are quite painful."

I gulped and watched as he disappeared. I was alone again. I cried for Eric, begging him to hear me through the bond.

I had fallen asleep a little, and was woken by women surrounding me with fruit and bread. They were in pretty dresses, and some were gathering flowers. One woman had an extra dress, a white one.

"Oh, there she is! Hello Sookie! I'm Neave,… are you hungry?" She looked at me with an evil smile, one that looked crazy.

"No."

"Are you sure? You need to keep your strength up!"

"I want to go home," I said, tears falling.

The other women all looked at me and pouted. They said in unison, "Aww." I felt sick.

"Sweetie, this is your new home. Well, not right here, exactly, but you know what I mean!" She shrugged and then handed me some fruit. I rejected it. Who knows what they injected into it.

"Fine. Don't eat then. You know, you are only making this harder for yourself. We need to dress you. Don't fight back, okay sweet cheeks?"

I scowled at her as she began to unlock my chains. The second I was free of them I punched her and kicked her away. Suddenly her hands were on me, and my muscles were paralyzed. I fell limply back to the ground. The women picked me up and dressed me like a rag doll. They re-chained me and Neave un-paralyzed me.

"There we go! Look how pretty! Oh, wait!" She turned around and grabbed a bunch of flowers from one of the women. It was a wreath. She put it in my hair, and I felt the déjà vu of that night so long ago with Maryanne. What was up with crazy supernatural bitches and their headdresses?

All the girls Ooo'd and Aaa'd at my appearance, while I silently cried, and begged for my baby's life. They ignored me then, and ate the fruit they brought, smirking at me, as if saying, 'Ha, no poison apples here! Silly!' It didn't matter, I wasn't hungry. I felt absolutely sick and terrified.

What was even worse was that the bond between me and Eric felt fuzzy and sort of disconnected. I hoped he could figure out where I was,… or that I was even gone,…

* * *

**AN: I always make the bad chapters nice and short. Lol, don't want you all to suffer too much!**


	47. For You Only

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

* * *

**Chapter 47: For You Only (by Trading Yesterday)**

**SPOV**

It had only been about an hour, I guessed, but it was getting dark out quickly, an eerie shade of blue casting over everything. I reached out again through the bond, calling to Eric. I was beginning to lose hope, but I knew I had to keep believing, keep calling for him. He would come for me. For us. I looked down and put my hand over my belly, and spoke softly to Elina.

"I will do everything I can to keep you safe, baby,… I promise."

I felt the energy shift and knew I had company. I looked up and saw Lochlan and Neave, along with the women from before, and my great-grandfather Niall. I braced myself for what would happen next.

* * *

**EPOV**

The closest portal was, ironically, in the cemetery by Sookie's house. It was where I had found her when she came back. By the time we had gotten to it, Sookie had been gone for almost ten hours.

We had left Amelia on the other side of the portal, so when we came back, she would be waiting to help Sookie, in case there was trouble. Claude and Claudette led me through the light, and we found ourselves,… still in the cemetery? No,… this looked slightly different, and smelled different. Fuck, it smelled incredible. I growled and closed my eyes, reigning it in. I would use the high later when I needed to kill the bastards who took my Sookie.

They led me in the direction of what would have been Sookie's house, in the human world. In this world, however, it was a large gate, and beyond it was a castle.

Claude suddenly had two large swords in his hands. He gave me one and said, "We may need to fight our way through. They have probably taken her to the gardens beyond the fortress. Can you sense her?"

I searched the bond, and the fuzziness cleared. I felt her fear and worry, but she was definitely in the direction which we were headed, "Yes,… I feel her there."

"Good. I will lead, and Claudette will follow behind you. Stay alert. You have the advantage, we all can sense fairies, but we cannot sense vampires."

I nodded and we headed off. I quickly differentiated between the overall smell of the atmosphere and the presence of a fairy. We were headed straight towards two behind the gate.

"Two ahead," I warned. Suddenly, they both grabbed onto me, and we teleported closer to the gate. Claude pushed through and swung at a guard, while I fought the other. We killed them quickly,… almost too easily.

"Why can't we just teleport to Sookie?"

Claudette answered as she shoved aside the bodies, "We can only teleport short distances in the Fae Realm,… many of our powers are lessened here, to help lessen the ability to harm one another. Our powers are greater in the human world, where we would need to protect ourselves more."

"Fucking convenient, how much further are these gardens?"

"Not too far, but we will have to pass many more guards. Let's go, we don't have much time. It is already night,… they will do the ceremony soon."

"What will they do to her?"

Claude sighed, "Force labor or cut it out of her. I am hoping they don't start, or they chose to force labor. It will give us more time. The baby is likely to survive outside the womb, at this age, but they will kill it. We need to move quickly."

I felt my heart break further,… the thought of losing Elina so quickly,… the thought of Sookie going through this torture,… I had to get her.

We ran off towards the castle, hiding behind various foliage and statues and columns. We had to sneak around the entire fortress, avoiding guards and others. Once we got to her, the twins could create a portal out to the human world, and we would get back to the cemetery. They explained that they could create a portal out from anywhere inside the realm. There were many ways out, but only a few in.

We got past the castle and had killed a few more fairies, when we reached a cliff. Down below, there were fields of trees and flowers, and a gathering of beings.

"There they are," Claudette said quietly. Behind us, I sensed about ten fairies. I turned quickly and chopped the head off of one, while the twins caught two more. We fought and killed and once the last one fell dead, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I clutched it and fell to my knees, roaring.

"Sookie! No,… no!" I was feeling her pain,… oh, gods, what was happening?

"They've started."

* * *

**AN: Eeepp, oh noooooo! Reviewww and tell me how awful I am for doing this to them! Don't worry, they get a happy ending, lol.**


	48. My Last Breath

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

**AN: Quick updates, I know, but I have the story done basically and want to get it all out there before I have to go back to the real world and write essays for school :-( waaah! I wish my essays could just be lemony stories about Eric,...that would be awesome. I'd get an A. 0:-)**

* * *

**Chapter 48: My Last Breath (by Evanescence)**

**SPOV**

"No, please! I'm begging you please, don't do this!"

"It has to be done, Sookie. You know this."

"No! No, please! Please, Eric! Eric, please, find me, please!" I sobbed, begging for Eric to come for me. Neave held a needle that they claimed would induce labor. The baby would survive the birth, but she would be premature. They would kill her once she is born,… My world was crashing down around me.

"Enough, Sookie! Neave, do it," Niall demanded. I cried and screamed at the top of my lungs as they stuck me.

"You'll start feeling contractions soon," Neave said, discarding the needle and patting my knee, "Oh, this is so exciting!"

"YOU'RE FUCKING SICK! YOU'RE MURDERERS! WHY ME, HUH? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME AND MY FAMILY? WHY!"

"Sookie, calm down! Honestly,… and you were chosen at birth. Your telepathic abilities are an uncommon trait, we need more of it. It wasn't a hard decision," Niall answered calmly.

"Eric will fucking kill all of you,… I hope you know that."

"He can try, but honestly, he will never even find you! He can't get to this realm. You need a full-blooded fairy for that, darling."

I closed my eyes and sobbed, praying for our lives. Suddenly, I felt rage. It was clear. And it wasn't mine. Eric was near. I could feel him! Elina began kicking hard,… and then my water broke.

"We're getting closer!" Neave cheered.

"No,… no, god, no!" I cried as I felt my insides contracting. This was really happening. I was in labor. I clutched my stomach and keeled over, crying out in agony.

"Breathe, Sookie. In and out," Neave instructed. I pushed her away and sat back again, shutting my eyes, trying to drown myself in the bond. I kept thinking of Eric, begging for him to hurry. I had an image of him in pain, crying out. Two others were with him,… they looked like,… Claudine?

Suddenly I heard a roar, and I opened my eyes. Lochlans head flew past me, and the other fairies scrambled to get up. Niall produced a sword, as well as some of the others. Neave crouched over me, hiding me from the attack.

"SOOKIE!"

"ERIC? ERIC!" I screamed for him, trying to push Neave away. My hands emitted the blue light, but they flickered and diminished as they touched her, barely causing harm. I cried and screamed, hearing the fight. Another contraction hit, and I groaned, grasping my stomach and arching my back, trying anything to lessen the pain.

Neave was thrown away from me, and her body was cut in half. I screamed, and saw the man who looked like Claudine.

He bent down to me and smoothed my hair from my face, "It's alright,… I'm Claude, I am here to help you, okay? We will get you out of here,…"

"Are you Claudine's brother?" I asked him.

"Yes,… we are triplets. The one fighting over there is Claudette. Are you in much pain?"

I nodded and winced as I felt another one coming. I gripped his arms, clenching my jaw and squeezing my eyes shut as I inhaled and exhaled repeatedly. He moved his hand between my legs, and said quickly, "Let me check the progress, okay? It will let me know how much time we have till you need to push,… Trust me, I've delivered a few kids during my five hundred years."

I nodded, trusting him, and he pushed his fingers inside. He pulled out quick and said, "Seven centimeters, we gotta get the fuck out of here."

Shit, seven? They just induced me! Fuck, fuck, fuck, "ERICCCC!"

"KILL THEM, WE NEED TO GO!" Claude screamed at his sister and Eric. He turned back to me, and spoke softly, "They will finish them, and Claudette and I will create a portal home. Amelia is waiting for us. Okay? It'll be alright."

I nodded and asked him softly, "Why are you helping us?"

"I know what it's like to be a breeder. I'm like you, except I'm the sperm bank. I left this realm three hundred years ago, and never looked back. They don't approve of my sexuality here,… I was only meant to impregnate fae women. I couldn't do it any longer,… it was torture," he said, a sad smile on his face. I nodded, understanding.

Claudette finally killed the last of the fairies, while Eric was at a stand-off with Niall. I was terrified. Niall swung at Eric, cutting his chest and stomach, leaving large, bloody gashes. Eric cried out, as I shared his pain. He sunk to the ground, and Niall lifted his sword. I screamed, and just before Niall could swing, Eric thrusted his sword upward through Niall's body, killing him instantly.

Claude got me free of my chains and lifted me up, carrying me to Eric. Claudette ran to us, and created a large portal in front of us. Eric took me from Claude, and hugged me tightly to him.

"Sookie, oh Sookie, I'm so sorry, please,… please forgive me, I'm so sorry!" He sobbed, clutching me to him. I felt another contraction and cried out in pain. He sobbed more and held me, murmuring apologies and regrets. I felt the air around us shift, and we were suddenly in the Bon Temps Cemetery.

* * *

**AN: Sad panda times a billionnnn! Why am I so cruel? Oh yeah, because it makes for a happier ending! I swear, it does!**


	49. My Love

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

* * *

**Chapter 49: My Love (by Sia)**

**SPOV**

Amelia shrieked, "FINALLY, Oh my god, are you all okay?" It was dark and Pam was with her.

We were all covered in blood, and Eric and I were sobbing uncontrollably.

Claude spoke up, "Call her doctor. She's already seven centimeters dilated."

"Oh my god,… okay," Amelia took her phone out and called Dr. Ludwig, begging her to come quickly. Claudette grabbed Amelia's and Pam's hands and brought them to us, as we all huddled together, and teleported inside my house. Eric ran me to the bedroom and set me on the bed. I cried with another contraction.

"Aaaaooooh! God, when is she coming?" I yelled in pain.

"She'll be here any minute, just lay back okay?" Claudette answered. Eric was next to me, holding my hand, shaking and crying.

"Eric, it's alright,… you saved us, okay? It's alright,… Dr. Ludwig will help Elina,… it's okay, baby," I said, trying to sooth him. He trembled. His chest was starting to heel, but he was covered in blood.

"Sookie, will she be alright?" He croaked out. I nodded, praying I was right.

He spoke again, "I'll give you my blood-"

"No! It will quicken the labor, and we aren't ready, do not give her blood. You will give blood to the baby once she is born," Claudette warned. Shit, I couldn't have his blood? This was going to really hurt!

Dr. Ludwig appeared, with all of her machines and equipment. She set up the ultrasound and brought up a picture.

"Alright, she's about seven and a half months,… but she is strong. I think we have a good chance. How close are the contractions?"

I shrugged and then felt another one, crying out.

"Last I checked she was about seven centimeters," Claude said. Eric didn't even growl at him, which worried me. He just kept crying and holding my hand. He was devastated.

Dr. Ludwig checked now, and shook her head, "Eight,… you can start pushing at ten."

Eric spoke up, "Will they be alright?"

"Yes, if we act quickly. Once she is born, we will need to give her your blood frequently and monitor her. I have here an incubator which I will hook her up to,…"

"I've read about those,… for premature babies,… that's what she will be? She will be very tiny?"

"Yes, but I am certain she will live. Now I advise you all clean up, you're fucking filthy."

Eric looked back to me and kissed my hand, "You want Pam to hold your hand? You can squeeze it as hard as you need to, she won't mind."

I nodded, smiling softly, as he switched places with Pam. Pam had began crying, and was sniffling as she smiled at me. Eric, Claude and Claudette went to wash off the blood and dirt from themselves.

"Hey," Pam said softly, her voice catching in her throat.

"Hi, Pam. Thank you for being here."

She nodded and more tears fell, "I was so frightened for you. I awoke and the stupid Were's told me what happened,… you were all gone,… oh, Sookie," she cried.

"Don't cry, Pam! Enough crying, we are safe now, and my baby will be fine,… she'll be fine," I said, crying with her.

* * *

**EPOV**

The twins went to the hall bathroom to clean off, while I used the master bathroom. I could hear Sookie and Pam crying,… I was still crying.

I was terrified. She wasn't supposed to deliver for another month or two,… or something! This was too soon,… I knew that premature babies often survived in this day and age, but, I was still scared.

I felt every contraction too. Right in my fucking gut. It wasn't as bad as what Sookie felt, and that worried me more. She was in agony, and I couldn't give her my blood. They wanted to stall the birth as long as they could. I stripped my clothes off and showered myself off, watching the blood swirl down the drain. I had just killed the fairy Prince. I wonder how that would work out. Right now, I didn't care. We were safe inside the warded property. Sookie was being cared for by the doctor, and everything would be alright.

I hurried up and put some sweats on that were left in the bathroom already. I rushed back to Sookie and sat beside her and Pam.

Her eyes were puffy from crying, but she smiled up at me softly. I tried to return it, but already felt my resolve breaking. I had to stop crying! I needed to be strong for her, to show her everything was alright.

I held her hand, and brought it to my lips. I kissed her fingers, closing my eyes. I listened closely to her heartbeat,… to Elina's. They were both strong. I felt her aching pain and I needed to do something to help her.

"Lover, sit up a bit," I told her softly. She did and I moved behind her. She settled against me slightly as I moved my hands between us to massage her lower back. She sighed and rested her head on my chest.

The doctor came over to us and said, "It seems the progress has slowed, now. She is still at eight,… I would recommend walking around. It will help the baby fall into place better,… and move things along again. I don't want it to last too long, it may cause stress on the baby's heart."

"Alright,… Sookie, do you want to do that? Walk around a bit?"

She nodded and I helped her up. She leaned against me as we walked slowly to the hallway. We took a few steps, and then she stopped. She cried out in pain, bending over towards the wall. I held her as she shook and cried, breathing in and out as much as she could. I rubbed her back as she bent over slightly.

I called to Ludwig, "Can I give her blood now? Will it help?"

"Yes, but it may be too far along to help with the pain. It may dilate her quicker, though."

I offered Sookie my bleeding wrist as she cried. She took it and drank slowly. She finally stood again and leaned back against me, shaking still.

"Thank you, " she whispered.

"Do you need to sit, love? We can rest if you want to."

"No,… no, this keeps my mind occupied,…"

"Okay." We walked around the whole house and came back to her room. She sat down on the bed and Dr. Ludwig took her vitals. Everything was still running smoothly, apparently.

"Alright, let's see what we are at now." Sookie laid back as the doctor felt her cervix. "Ten,… when you feel a contraction, now, you can start pushing, alright?" Sookie looked at me, fearful, but nodded back to the doctor.

Dr. Ludwig told the others they could wait in the living room, to give us more space and privacy. She then laid down some clean sheets over the bed, and told Sookie she could remove her clothes if she felt more comfortable.

"Yes! Get this thing off of me! It's freaking hot as hell in here!" We were alone now with the doctor, so stripping Sookie naked wasn't too bad. As long as she felt better, then I would reign in my possessive demons.

She sighed in relief and I went to grab a cool, wet cloth from the bathroom. I patted her face and neck, trying to keep her comfortable. She felt a contraction and grabbed my arm, squeezing it as she did her breathing exercises. Dr. Ludwig spread Sookies legs, me holding one open, and told her to start pushing. She inhaled deep and held it, pushing down as hard as she could. I kept the cool cloth on her heated skin, as I whispered encouragement into her ear, letting her tear my arm apart with her fingers.

She exhaled and threw her head back, crying and panting, "Oh my god, I'm going to die aren't I, oh my god, it hurts so much!"

"Shh, you aren't going to die, lover,… you're doing so good, my love. Relax a few minutes, okay?" I turned to the doctor, "She can relax a little, now?"

"Yes, but the next contraction I want her pushing." I nodded and looked back to Sookie, kissing her damp forehead and talking softly to her.

"Just keep breathing, alright love?" I began coaching her breathing, and she laughed at me, "Sookie, just do it!" She nodded and copied my breathing, inhaling and blowing out, like they do on those damn birthing videos that we watched. I didn't know if it actually helped her, but if everyone else did it, then she would too.

She winced at another contraction and inhaled, then pushed.

"Good, lover, there you go, keep going," I encouraged as the doctor counted to ten. She exhaled on ten and wiped her forehead. I ran the cool cloth over it for her, and then down to her neck again. She grabbed it and rubbed it over her breasts and chest, whining about the heat.

I had an idea. I helped her sit up, and I sat behind her again, this time our skin touching. She sighed with relief against my cold skin and wrapped my arms around her front.

"God, that feels so good! You're a genius, ohhhhhh, aaaaah!" She cried as another one tore through her. She pushed down, as I helped hold her legs open. She relaxed and leaned back against me, crying freely now and whimpering.

"You're doing so good, Sookie, you're almost done. I can see the head, now," the doctor said. Sookie gasped and held onto my arm tighter, looking over her shoulder up at me with fear.

"It's alright, lover, you're almost there,… just a few more, okay?" She nodded and the doctor told her to push again.

She cried out as she pushed, screaming and cursing and whimpering. "Eric,… I can't,… I can't anymore,… I can't do it!"

I felt her exhaustion and pain, and without the go ahead, I ripped my wrist open and forced my blood to her mouth. She sucked it down greedily and then let go, feeling another contraction. She pushed down, and I gritted my teeth with the pain she was sending through the bond.

"One more! The shoulders are passing, keep going, good, good!"

Sookie pushed down and cried out, then collapsed against my back as we heard the baby cry.

"You did it, Sookie,… you were perfect, love, look!" Sookie was crying as the doctor put the baby on her chest. She was beautiful, even covered in blood and god only knows what else.

"Cut the cord, and then feed her your blood," the doctor said, handing me a surgical scissor. I cut it and my wrist in less than a second and let the baby latch on to the wound. She sucked on it and stopped crying, as her little hands tried to grasp my arm. I counted her fingers first, and then her toes, and she had all of them, no more, no less. Her eyes opened slightly, and seemed to be a light blue. Her bloodied hair seemed to be blonde, and she had little dimples on her chubby cheeks. A blood drop fell onto Sookie's chest, and I realized I was crying as well. She was just so beautiful, they both were. My two perfect girls.

Sookie smiled and laughed through her tears, "Hi, Elina! Hi baby girl,… I love you so much, sweetie, you are such a strong little girl." She continued to coo to the baby as she fed from my wrist. It closed and the doctor said it was enough for now, and she would clean the baby up.

"I performed the APGAR test, and she passed, so I will just need to watch her awhile and make sure she is alright. She won't need the incubator, but I will leave it set up, just in case. She is very healthy and strong. The blood will help as well."

All I understood was that Elina was healthy. "Thank you Dr. Ludwig," I said, as she picked Elina up and started to clean her up and measure and weigh her. I wiped the blood off of Sookie's chest, from both me and the baby, and she smiled up at me through her tears.

"She's okay? Did you count her fingers and toes yet?"

"Yes, ten each. She's perfect,… you did it, lover. I'm so proud of you," I said softly, feeling the tears coming again.

"I love you, Eric," she said softly.

"I love you too, Sookie,… so, so much."

She nodded and cried happily as I kissed her, pushing all the love I could through the bond. She was so strong and brave.

After getting the baby cleaned and wrapped up, the doctor handed her to me. I took her gently and sat next to Sookie so she could see her. She had Sookie's lips and nose, and my eyes, and oh my god, one brow moved upward. Sookie laughed and smiled, cooing to the baby. She was fucking adorable, if I could say so myself.

"She's beautiful, Eric,… I can already see you in her, it's incredible!"

"I see you in her, as well, so of course she's beautiful," I smiled at her and then looked down at the baby, "Elina? Hi little girl,… you are a very pretty baby, aren't you?"

"Oh my god, you have a baby voice! I'm gonna cry more, Eric!" She smiled and teared up. I did not have a baby voice.

Sookie yawned and I told her to rest. Dr. Ludwig already took care of the afterbirth and Sookie was set to sleep comfortably for as long as she needed to. I sat down in a rocking chair that Sookie had bought, and held Elina as she fell asleep as well. My girls had a long day, and deserved all the rest they could get. I rocked gently back and forth, humming to her softly. She had her tiny hand grasped around my thumb as she slept peacefully. I couldn't believe she was here, and safe and healthy. I was prepared for the worst earlier,… that we would possibly lose her. But she was strong. She was a Northman. Hell, she was a Stackhouse, too. Those are two pretty strong willed and stubborn breeds!

I heard a knock on the door and Pam peaked inside. I smiled at her and motioned for her to come in quietly. She crept over to me to meet Elina. The blood-works already started.

"Oh my goodness, she is beautiful, Eric! Look at those little tiny lips! And those little fingers, ohhhh!" She said softly.

Elina's eyes peaked open slightly and looked to Pam a bit, then back up to me as she blinked a few times.

"Elina, this is your Aunt Pam. She loves you very much, and she is going to spoil you rotten!"

"I'm going to buy you Chanel and Dior and Dolce & Gabbana and Louis Vuitton and,…" she listed a shit load of designer labels as I watched Elina look around in wonder. Her little blue eyes were searching my face, as I smiled down at her.

"She has your eyes, Eric."

I smirked at her, "I know."

"They are both well? Sookie did good?"

"She was incredible, Pam. She made me very proud. I knew she could do it."

"She is a fighter, that Sookie Stackhouse."

"Yes, she is. And Elina Stackhouse Northman will be too, won't you, sweet girl?" Pam's eyes grew wide and she laughed.

"Oh my god, a baby voice! I have seen everything! I can die a happy woman! Aha!"

I growled, "Pamela, I do not have a baby voice!"

Elina yawned with a loud sigh, and Pam and I both looked at her, saying, "Aww!" Pam looked up at me again and smirked.

"Baby voice!"

* * *

**AN: Aww, see they made it! Oh my goodness, next chapter is probably the last, and it is beyond adorable! Thank you all for reading!**


	50. Byssan Lull

**Dreaming Of The Dead**

**My version of Season 4/Book 4: Sookie finds herself torn when she comes across a helpless vampire, the one she has come to hate. Follows the TB Finale, Rated M for language and adult themes, Eric/Sookie.**

**Chapter titles are songs and will be listed at the beginning of each chapter. They will relate and will enhance your reading experience if listened to, I swear!**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**WARNING: La-La-Lemons!**

**AN: Final Chapter! I had to end it somewhere before it got extremely boring and I ran out of juice. Thank you all for reading this story, it's been super fun! There will be no sequel, unfortunately. I get bored quick, and I am feeling a brand new story coming on. Anyways, enjoy!**

**BTW: The beginning of this chapter is SPOV and EPOV at the same time! Then it goes to EPOV, you'll understand when you read :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 50: Byssan Lull (cover by Peter LeMarc)**

"_Well, aren't you sweet?" His eyes seducing me. "Not really,…"_

"_You disgust me." Her sass amuses me, "Perhaps I'll grow on you,…"_

"_You have a lot of love for him,…" He has a heart,…"Don't use words I don't understand."_

"_Trust me." I'll always protect her,…_

_His blood on my lips, his deception breaking me, "Monster!"_

"_There's love in you." For me?_

"_Only for Sookie." For her._

"_This is the beginning,…" of forever,…_

"_I'll stay with him,…as long as it takes." Her heart of gold,…_

"_You will care for him? Eric?" Godric knew I would,…_

"…_Even if I do want what is his,…" I've always wanted her._

"_Don't underestimate me-"_

"_Don't underestimate yourself. Your life is too valuable to throw away,…" I couldn't bare it._

"…_Now they're coming for you and I,… owe,… you." I love her._

"_You're going to invite me in, so I can protect you,… or, have passionate, primal sex with you. How 'bout both?" His everything distracts me,… his eyes, his lips, his voice, his touch,…_

"_I got skills you can't even dream of cowboy,…you want more?" Always more. Always._

"_I never said I cared about you, maybe you dreamt it." My heart breaking,…_

"_I hate your fucking guts, Eric Northman!" How is it that she can kill my already dead heart with just words?_

"_It's not just the blood,…you know you have feelings for me."_

"_Ew." I do, I do!_

"_You know you like this,… and this,… and you know you can't trust Bill. That's not my blood talking,…it's your survival instinct." His lips on mine, his fangs penetrating my neck,… I'll give him anything,…_

"_If I meet the true death, without having at least kissed you, Sookie Stackhouse, that would be my biggest regret."_

"_Why does it sound like you're sayin' goodbye to me?" Don't, please, don't!_

"_Because I am." Her lips against mine, it's not enough. I need her._

"_Where's Eric?,…I can't let him do that!" Even after I used her, she still came to save me,…_

"_I will find a way to come back and kill you precious Viking,…" NO!_

"_Russell is gone,… Eric as well," It couldn't be,…_

"_What?…Why?" She feel's pain at this? Oh, my Sookie,…_

"_I'm sorry to see you suffer like this, but I thought you had the right to know." Her tears pain me more than she knows._

_Her disappearing,… looking for her endlessly,… I could never stop caring for her. Our sadness and our rage,… my memory erased, my illness,…and her caring heart. She's saved me,…she will always save me._

_His body against mine, our limbs tangled,…it felt so right,… always so right. The love we shared, and lost,…and regained,… I will always love him,… my Eric,… our bonding, our pledge,…our child. His loving caress over my skin,…_

_Rescuing her,…I will always come for her and my child. The birth, her strength,… our daughter's first smile,…first laugh,…first words,… Our wedding. Such a beautiful bride,… so perfect,… forever._

I opened my eyes, and saw hers open as well. It was morning,… she was crying.

"Lover," I whispered, "What's the matter?"

She smiled and shook her head slightly, "We've come so far, baby. I dreamt of us,…"

"I dreamt it too, lover. From the moment I met you,… I love you so much."

"I love you too, Eric," she said wiping her tears. She then reached to my face, and ran her thumb over my cheek. I was crying too. I loved her so fucking much.

I felt movement at the edge of the bed, and peaked down to see Elina's little blonde head peak up.

"Hi, baby girl," I laughed, reaching for her to come to my side.

"Goo'morneeng Daddy!" She smiled big and ran to my arms as I scooped her up and set her in between Sookie and I. She gave Sookie a big kiss and snuggled between us.

"You has pretty tears, Daddy," she said, smiling softly and touching my cheek. I kissed her hand and brought her to lay on top of me. She giggled as I nuzzled her nose. Sookie laughed and moved closer to us, putting her arm around Elina's back, her hand tickling my side. Elina laid her head down on my chest and looked at Sookie.

"Mommy, can we goes to da park to-day?"

"Sure, baby," she smiled, tucking Elina's blonde, wavy hair behind her ear. I stroked my daughter's soft hair, and caressed her back as she snuggled further into my chest. She looked up at me, putting her chin on my chest.

"Can you come to da park, Daddy? I want to show you how I go down da slide, like a big girl."

I hummed and chuckled, "Of course, baby girl,- uh, I mean big girl."

She giggled and squeeled, "No, I your baby girl! I not that big yet!"

* * *

**SPOV**

"Okay, okay,… you're my baby girl." I smiled as he spoke to Elina, reminding me of when he forced me to call him 'my baby.' I chuckled and sat up, fixing my hair. Thank goodness we had put sleep clothes on, I did not want our three and a half year old seeing us naked. We finally got her to understand that she had to wear clothing, to cover her 'privates.' She was always stripping down and running around the house naked,… Eric blamed his Swedish blood. So, therefore, we couldn't run around naked either, it would only encourage her, the little maniac.

"Daddy, can we's make Mommy and me pancapes?" She meant pancakes. It was too cute, I didn't have the heart to correct her all the time. She'd get it eventually.

"Mmmmmm, blueberry or chocolate chip!" Eric said, tickling her sides a bit.

She giggled and yelled, "BOTH!"

"Ahhh, how did I know? My two girls and their pancake obsession! Come on, monkey, let's get to it," he said, setting her down on the ground and sitting up. He patted her little butt and stood up, following her out of the room. He turned around and blew me a kiss and a wink, as I shooed him away smiling. He was such a brat, all gorgeous and shirtless. I went to the bathroom, did my business, washed my hands and face and put my robe on. I followed the scent of blueberries and chocolate and maple syrup, all the way to my floured kitchen. They always made a giant mess.

I kissed Elina's head, as she stood on a chair next to Eric as they flipped pancakes. They both had flour on their noses. It was beyond adorable.

I set the table and got orange juice for me, apple juice for Elina, and a True Blood for Eric. I felt he was hungry, but he had to wait a bit to sink into me, unfortunately. Most of the time, we fulfilled our, erm,… 'needs' before Elina woke up. Lately, though, she was getting up before us and sneaking into our room.

We all sat down as Eric brought over two plates of blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes, covered in syrup. Elina smiled big and said, "Mommy, taste dem, are dey good? I made dem mostly, Daddy only helped a lil bit. Are dey yummy?"

We laughed as she rambled on, me tasting my breakfast. "Oh, it's so yummy! Thank you, Chef Elina! You are the best cook!"

She smiled, shrugging her shoulders, "I knows." She shoved some pancake in her mouth and said, "Mmmmm!"

Eric chuckled and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, "My little girl learned from the best, though, right?" She smirked at him and shook her head no, holding in her laughter as she teased him.

"No? Oh, you've hurt me, my child!" He pouted and pretended to cry.

"Oh, silly Daddy, you are fakin'! I don't see da pretty tears!"

"Mmmm, you're right, min lilla ängel," he said, leaning over and kissing her cheek. She giggled and bounced in her chair.

* * *

**EPOV**

We headed off to the park, as Elina and Sookie sang to the radio. I still wore most of my disguise outside in the day, mostly to not freak out any humans who have seen me at the Fangtasia. The majority of vampires in the Queendom knew about my day-walking,... many feared me, and wouldn't dare try anything to harm me or my family, especially now that I could simply come kill them while they rested during the daylight hours.

We had been living danger-free ever since Elina was born, in fact. The fairies even thanked me for killing the Prince. They thought he was too harsh on their people, and I did them a favor. Well, fuck me twice from Sunday, right? Surprisingly, no other threats came our way. Sookie believed Elina was good luck,… I believed perhaps she was god-touched. She was a miracle, our daughter. Everyday was more special than the last.

Sophie Anne had successfully taken over Nevada, and Hadley was doing rather well for a vampire. After a few months, she was able to visit Hunter. We had a few play-dates with him, as well. He loved Elina, they were best buds. And he thought I was awesome. Claudette and Claude came around often too, giving Elina presents all the time. But, Elina always said, 'Auntie Pam and Auntie Amelia were the best at giving presents.'

Fortunately, Elina was not telepathic, and for some reason, Sookie could not here her thoughts. She also could not be glamoured, which, I wasn't sure was a good thing or not; vampires wouldn't be able to control her, but neither could I, which became irritating whenever she made of giant mess of her toys and refused to put them away,... little brat she was. We sometimes felt her in the bond, though, but it was tiny. She did have microwave fingers, sometimes, but we found that a small iron bracelet prevented her from using the ability. It didn't harm her at all, it only stopped the 'blue sparkles,' as she called them. She zapped me once when she was angry with me,… I accidentally stepped on her favorite Barbie doll, but honestly, it was on the goddamned floor, because she refused to put them away! Oh, that frustrating child of mine, that I loved to death,... she had me wrapped around her little finger!

I was glad though, that she did have some kind of protection for herself. I was still going to teach her to fight with a sword. How couldn't I?

We arrived at the park and Sookie and I both held one of Elina's hands, and swung her up a few times as she skipped between us. She loved it, but loved more when she 'flew with Daddy'. It was a big secret though, and she knew she had to keep hush about it, because other people might 'get jealous.'

"Daddy, look, watch me! I gonna slide down, watch me!"

"Okay, baby, I'm watching! Be careful!" Sookie called me a worry-wart, but I was just making sure my baby girl didn't get hurt. I'd tear anything apart that hurt my child, even a slide.

She slid down and laughed, smiling wide as she swooped down and I caught her at the bottom.

"Wow, you went so fast, Elina! Good job, baby girl!"

"I know! Is so fast,…" she stopped and leaned in close to my face, whispering, "But not as fast as you Daddy, don't worry."

I laughed at her serious tone and gave her a big, wet kiss on her face. She laughed and pushed me away, running to Sookie. She had been chatting with the neighborhood biddies, as I called them. You know, the old, gossiping women who had nothing better to do than ogle my ass and talk behind each other's backs? Yeah. Sookie didn't like the ogling, so she always started rumors about one or the other. She was kind of a bully, but I loved her for it. She was just very possessive over my 'first class butt.'

Awhile later, we went to Merlotte's for dinner. Sookie enjoyed going once and awhile to see her friends and Sam, and Elina loved the ice-cream Lafayette would give her. He would pour strawberry sauce over vanilla ice-cream and say it was blood. Having a vampire Daddy and Aunt, she thought it was hilarious.

"Heya kiddo! How's my favorite customer?" Sam said, tousling Elina's hair. I held in my possessive growl, because Sookie wouldn't approve of it. But now my daughter smelled like a dog. Ugh.

"Good, Sam! Hows is your doggie, Dean?" He had changed into a dog a few times and played with her, but she had no idea it was actually him.

"He's good, real tired though from running around all day, so I don't know when you'll see him next. I'll give him a bone for you, though, okay?"

"Okay!" She smiled and continued coloring all over her children's menu.

A bit later I spotted Bill Compton and his child Jessica. He comes to visit her and her boyfriend often, much to my dislike.

I whispered into Elina's ear as he passed, insulting him, "Bill är lukt!"

She giggled and said back, "Ja, är han, Daddy!" Yes, I was teaching my three year old Swedish.

Sookie rolled her eyes at us and scolded, "Shh, he will hear yo-"

"Hello Sookie, Eric. Hello, Elina, you are getting big, aren't you?" He smiled, trying his best to look normal while communicating with a child. He looked intimidated,… it was hilarious.

"Hi, Bill," she said, unenthusiastically. That's my girl.

"Hey, Bill, how's it goin?" Sookie asked politely, nudging my foot under the table. I chuckled and nuzzled my daughters cheek as she giggled and handed me a crayon. I started drawing on her paper a stick figure, with horrible side-burns and fangs. Elina laughed loudly, and then covered it with her hands so Bill couldn't see. She was so cute.

I looked up smiling at Bill as he cleared his throat. "Oh, did you ask me something?" I said, smirking, mocking innocence.

"Yes, how are things at Fangtasia? Jessica tells me she often goes there with Hoyt. Things are going well, there?"

"Ah, yes, of course. Business is booming, as usual."

"Daddy and Auntie Pam gots me a Fang-tasia shirt! It's pink!" Elina said, bouncing as she kicked her feet back and forth, hitting me every few times. I ran my hand through her wavy hair and kissed her head.

"Yes, we did, baby girl. What do you think about a Fangtasia shirt for your teddy-bear? Auntie Pam was inspired by your recent trip to Build-a-Bear."

"Ohhhh! Yes! Tell her dat's a wond-a-ful idea! She is so smart!" Pam brainwashed her, I think.

Bill smiled uncomfortably,… he looked jealous. Well, too bad. Bastard. He 'bid' us goodnight, like the old fashioned prick he was, and Sookie reached her hand under the table to pinch my thigh.

"Ouchhh, lover, what was that for?" I growled playfully. Elina 'tsked' us as Sookie scolded me.

"You are such a brat! Elina, wasn't Daddy mean?"

She giggled and shook her head no, then nodded with a huge smile,… then shook it no again. She couldn't decide whose side to take, Mommy's or Daddy's. I tickled her and hugged her to my side. She was a Daddy's girl,… she'd chose my side. And she hated Bill. She said he talked funny and it was annoying.

After her 'blood ice-cream', we went home and gave her a bath. She soaked me, calling me 'a Daddy-towel,' before Sookie grabbed her up and clothed her for bed. I tossed my shirt in the laundry and went to kiss Elina goodnight. Sookie was hugging her and kissing her face all over as she laughed and smiled. She yawned then, and her eyes grew tired.

"Goodnight, Elina. Sweet dreams, baby, I love you," Sookie said, kissing her head once more.

"Goodnight Mommy, I love you too, don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Sookie got up as I sat down, kissing my daughter on the nose, "Goodnight, little monkey-"

"Wait, Daddy, can you's sing me a lul-la-by? The one I like so, so much? Pleeease Dad-dyyy?"

"Of course, my sweet angel, come here," I scooted up to the headboard and sat her in my lap, cradling her like a baby, as she loved whenever I sang her to sleep.

"Mommy, sit here," she patted next to me. I crooked my finger at her and then patted beside me as well, as she crawled onto the bed. She nuzzled into my side, kissing my neck and then rested her head on my chest, close to Elina's.

I hummed a bit first, stroking their hair and swaying slightly.

I sang softly to them, "Byssan lull, koka kittelen full, På himmelen vandra tre stjärnor. Byssan lull, koka kittelen full, På himmelen vandra tre stjärnor. Den ena är så vit, Den andra är så röd, Den tredje är månen den gula,…"

I felt towards the end that Elina was fast asleep, but Sookie was still listening, running her hand over my chest, and over Elina's tiny hand that rest there.

I sang softer, and rested my lips against Sookie's forehead, "Byssan lull, koka kittelen full, Sjökistan har trenne figurer. Den första är vår tro, Den andra är vårt hopp, Den tredje är kärleken, den röda,…"

She moved her face up, her eyes seeking mine. She smiled softly and pressed her fingertips to my lips, stroking them softly. I leaned down and kissed her gently, slipping my tongue between them. She moaned quietly and I breathed out, "Let's go to bed, min alskling."

She nodded and got off of me quietly as I lifted Elina and slipped her under her covers. She nuzzled into her pillow, still asleep, as we crept out. I grabbed Sookie up and floated us to our bed, making sure no sound was made to wake our sleeping angel.

I laid her down, and undressed her slowly. She ran her fingernails over my bare chest, down to the tops of my pants, tugging them. I stood back and looked at her, dressed in only her gorgeous skin. Her supple breasts begged for attention, her wet heat yearned for my touch. She bit her lip as I slid my pants off and to the floor, stepping out of them slowly and crawling onto the bed, crouching like an animal. Her breathe hitched as I ducked my head down to her nipple and sucked it lightly, then blew cold air over it. She whimpered softly as my hands caressed her warm body, finding their way to her breasts and massaging them gently. She arched her body into mine, grabbing my shoulders.

"Eric," she breathed out. She was begging. I growled softly against her skin and slid my fingers between her legs, testing her. She was ready,…she was always ready for me.

She gasped as I slid my fingers inside, stroking her clit with my thumb.

"So wet for me, lover,… god, I wish I could let you scream for me," I growled. We needed a night out so I could pleasure her properly, I.e. make her cry for mercy as I let her come. This was still good, though. Trying to be quiet while making love to her was always an enjoyable time,… she was gorgeous when she had to bite my skin to hold in her cries.

"Eric,… please,…please baby," she whispered, shaking.

"What, lover,…tell me what you want me to do to you."

"Take me, Eric,… I'm yours,… please,…oh god, Eric," she groaned softly, turning her face to the pillow as her mouth opened slightly with her heavy breathing.

I smirked and grabbed my length, pressing it to her opening, then to her clit slightly. She trembled and her legs fell open wider for me. I leaned over her, one arm stroking her hair away from her face, as I pushed slowly into her. She arched her back and pushed against me, shutting her eyes tight.

"Fuck, your so tight, lover,… open your eyes, Sookie,…" She knew how much I needed to see her eyes when we made love. I could see her soul through them, her passion,…her love. I felt her lust explode within me as she opened them, her pupil's adjusting to the darkness. She looked incredible, eyes dark and lips pouty. I could see and feel her skin blushing as I moved within her, bringing her pleasure.

She kissed and sucked on my neck, licking and nipping it as her nails gently scratched my back. She held me to her, pushing me further into her with her hands. I picked up the speed a bit and slid in and out of her, using as much effort as I could so as not to come undone already. I felt my release coming, but I had to make this last longer, it felt so fucking perfect.

I moved my hands to underneath her knees and brought them up higher, her calves and thighs resting against the sides of my torso. I pushed into her harder, filling her completely. She was breathing heavily and thrashing her head on the pillows, biting her hand to keep from screaming out. She whimpered as I brought one hand to her clit and rubbed it hard and fast. She gasped and clenched around me as her body ignited with her release. I felt mine come instantly as her insides milked me. I thrust into her faster and harder, letting her legs fall back to the bed. She leaned up and wrapped herself around me, her hand to my ass, pushing me to fuck her harder. She bit the side of my neck as she gripped my hair, moaning into my neck and trembling, trying not to be loud. I growled in my chest and shook above her, riding out the rest of my release. I collapsed, my arms giving out, and rolled to the side. I hugged her to my chest, stroking her hair. Her pants were calming, as I wiped the moisture from her forehead. She sighed and nuzzled my neck. She put her wrist gently to my fangs, which had run out in the throws of passion. She pressed it into them, and I drank her sweet blood. I licked her wound closed, and she kissed my chest.

"I love you, Eric. Goodnight, baby."

"I love you, too, Sookie. Forever."

* * *

**AN: OH, IT'S OVERRRRR! Reviewssss reviews reviewsss! Love you all, and keep an eye out for any new stories I come out with, I have a lot of ideas in my head,... all covered in lemon juice!**

**Eric and Elina Translation: "Bill is smelly"; "Yes, he is, Daddy"**

**Lyrics Translation:**

**"…Byssan lull - boil the full kettle, In the sky three stars are wandering, The first one is so white, The second one is so red, The third one is the yellow moon…**

**Byssan lull - boil the full kettle, The treasure chest has three figures. The first one is our faith, The second one is hope, The third one is the red love…"**


End file.
